Please don't leave me
by StayWithMeForTheKids
Summary: Emily Fitch is a womanizer, she can have any woman she wants. When she and Cook make a bet , a certain blonde is picked to be taken by Emily's charms...Will Emily stick to her womanizing ways or will she find the one person to make her love again?-Completed
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so be nice please! Emily is the life and soul of any party (With help from Cook), she's openly gay and fucks who she wants, when she wants and how she wants ;) That is untill a certain blonde becomes her new co worker and slips into her life, making her re-think the way she lives...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins (unfortunetly)**

**EMILY FITCH POV  
**

**_Please don't leave me _**

_Chapter one_

* * *

My eyes flew open; I immediately closed them again once the light burned my head. Jesus how much did I drink last night? The ringing of my phone screeched into my ears. I sleepily reached across and grabbed for my phone, flicked it open and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was huskier than usual.

"Emily you fucking bitch wake the fuck up! Where did you go last night?" shouted my bitch of a twin Katie.

"Katie, calm down" she cut me off "No I will not calm the fuck down we are going to be late for work if you don't get your fucking arse out of bed and be downstairs in five minutes!" she said before hanging up. I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes. A snore came from beside me; I turned my head and saw a girl with black hair lying next to me. I scrunched my eyebrows together, who the fuck was she? I looked under the covers and saw both of our naked bodies' only centimetres away from each other. I smelt my fingers, nope nothing smelled any different. I slipped out of my bed and started putting on any type of clothing I found, not caring if they didn't match together. The mysterious girl in my bed stirred slightly, her eyes fluttered open. When she spotted me, she smiled with such adoration I was nearly sick. Great another girl I need to cut loose.

"Hey" she said quietly.

I smiled "Uh hey, listen I've gotta go to work now. You can have some breakfast if you like before you go" I said

"Umm okay?" she asked a little confused. I smiled again, grabbed my phone and left. I ran down the stairs, grabbed my bag and flew out the door. Katie was looking at me angrily through her car as I walked down the path towards her. When I slipped in Katie grimaced

"Christ! You look fucking dead" she said.

I smiled sarcastically at her "Thanks Katie you look pretty too".

Katie sighed, moved her arm back behind her seat and brought out a bag. I immediately knew what she had in there, I opened up the bag, yep my thoughts were correct. The bag consisted of a hairbrush, some make-up, perfume and gum. Katie huffed and started off down the road. This was such a daily routine for us that I was done before we arrived at Stonem-McClair Toys Direct.

"Thanks Katie, I promise it won't happen again" I said smiling at her.

She grunted "That's what you said yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. I swear you lezzer's have a sex drive of a sixteen year old boy" she mumbled. I laughed loudly as we pulled into a parking space. Katie angrily got out of the car and stormed off towards reception. I followed swiftly after her, catching the door before it closed. I scribbled down my name and began to walk off to my desk

"I thought I smelt Lezzer " said a familiar voice behind me. I turned round and smiled; Cook hugged me and spun me around.

"Cook put me down" I said hitting his back.

He laughed and gently put me down "Emilio heard you had a blast last night" he winked at me. I winked at him

"Come on, pay up. I won the bet" I said putting out my hand. Cook was about to respond before Katie interrupted us.

"Excuse me, what about my fucking hug?" Katie said from behind the reception desk.

Cook laughed "Sorry Katiekins I don't hug receptionists" he teased earning a glare from her.

I looked up and saw Effy walking over to us "What's so funny?" she asked with her knowing smile across her face.

"Katiekins is upset that I won't hug her" Cook declared winking at her.

Effy chuckled then set her eyes on me "Emily can I see you in my office please?" she chuckled and walked off down the hall. I looked at Katie who shrugged then back at Effy

"Sure" I said slowly.

Effy smiled crookedly then walked back down to her office with me following closely on her heels. When we walked inside Effy's office, she motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of her. She ran her hand through her brown hair as she sat down.

"Things got crazy last night" she said softly. I nodded.

"Got pretty fucked didn't we?" she said. I nodded; she placed her hands on her desk clasping them together.

"If we are going to relive last night's events, I'd rather it later when I don't have a splitting headache" I said looking around the room.

Effy nodded "Sure, have you got everything ready for the pitch?" I was about to say something when JJ, the financial officer's head popped round the door

"Sorry to interrupt but Miss Naomi Campbell is here" he said quietly.

He hadn't realised I was in the room until I started laughing at the name. His eyes locked on me, he looked at me up and down before his eyes rested on my tits.

I snapped my fingers "JJ my eyes are up here" I said motioning upwards. JJ shook his head

"Oh shit sorry...I shouldn't have...I'm sure there are better... Not that yours aren't lovely they are a nice pair..." he ranted.

Effy stood up and grabbed JJ's shoulder "JJ you're getting locked on" she said calmly.

He blinked "Oh sorry, I'll just go" He said awkwardly before leaving.

I stood up embarrassed by what happened. Effy smiled at me knowing what I was thinking. She motioned for me to follow her down the hall. When we both emerged into the reception area, I saw a blonde bob facing away from us. At the sound of our footsteps, she turned round. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She had piercing blue eyes, lovely long legs like a runner has and perfect features. I stared at her lips, licking my own when she bit it. She stared at me briefly before turning her attention to Effy. That brief look made my knees go weak. Effy elbowed me in the ribs when she realised Naomi started looking a b it uncomfortable under my stare.

"Hello Naomi. I'm Effy Stonem" she said sticking out her hand.

Naomi shook it then directed her gaze at me shuffling on her feet uncomfortably. Effy smiled

"This is Emily Fitch, she's the product design manager." she said.

Effy nudged me again, I hadn't realised I was perving on her up and down. I stuck my hand out "Hey" I said. Naomi took mine sketchily; her touch set a heat wave run through my body. I moved my hand away still staring at her eyes intently. "So..." Naomi said awkwardly. I almost melted at the sound of her voice.

"Ah yes, Emily will show you round the office and then you'll come to the pitch and help us present new ideas" Effy stated. I turned to Effy; she gave me a knowing smile before walking off to her office. I turned back to Naomi, she was rubbing her thumb nail with her index finger on her other hand nervously. "Well... come on then" I said walking past her, I stopped for a moment when my shoulder brushed past hers and waited for the fire on my skin to stop burning before carrying on down the hallway. I saw in the corner of my eye Katie glaring at me.

"Here's your office" I said motioning to the door in front of me. I turned to look at her, I immediately gazed over her Shapley curves, her long legs and stunning pair of eyes. Oh those eyes, so hard like ice as they stared at me. It was only when Naomi cleared her throat that I realised I had been staring at her for too long. I smiled blushing a bit. What? Emily Fitch never blushes; I'm the one making _them_ blush. "Right, so I'll see you at the pitch then" I said my voice cold. Naomi nods before walking into her office. I let go of the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, I walk off down towards my office directly opposite hers. Pandora stood outside my door, her face as bright as a Christmas tree with my coffee in her hand

"Here you go Emsy. Aren't you well excited about the pitch. I'm sure it's going to be whizzer!" she said excitedly.

I took the coffee from her hand and sat down in my chair and stared at my plan for the pitch "Yeah I'm sure it will be Panda. So, any news at all?" I asked looking at her smiling. She looked around nervously and walked in closing the door behind her, her voice goes quieter but still has the excitement in it

" Tommo told me that last night her heard Eff and Cook surf and turfin' in the copy room".

I grimaced slightly "Thanks for that Panda. I'm never going to look at the copying machine the same". I picked up my plans and started putting them in the case "How are you today Panda?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I'm fine thanks Emsy. You'd never guess what I heard in this room this morning" I looked up from the pitch scripts and raise my eyebrow. "What did you hear?" I asked curiously. Panda looks around again "Cook making monkey with that brown haired girl Sophia I think.". Before Panda could say anything else I stormed out of my office in search of Cook.

...

Every one jumps when I push Cook up against an office door.

"Why the fuck did you have sex in my office!" I yelled at him.

He struggles against my grip on his shirt "Calm down Emilio man. It was just some mindless fuck" he says. He sighs "For a little person Ems you are fucking strong". I push him harder against the door again

"I will not fucking calm down Cook! You don't have sex in my office!" I yelled again. I loosen my grip and he breaths deeply.

"I'm sorry. But you now that wants Cookie starts he can't stop" he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I laugh, Cook is my best friend, I can never stay mad at him. "Just don't do it again okay?" I threaten with a smile on my face.

"Emilio your jealous cause it wasn't you getting the Cookie monster" he wiggles his eyebrows again.

I laugh again "Cook you know I'm gay" I state

Cook shrugs "My cock has the power of conversion" he says with a toothy grin.

I raise my eyebrow "Does that work both ways?" I tease. Cook bellows out a massive laugh, grabs me in a tight hugs and shakes me about like I'm a ragdoll. The office door opens; I look over and notice a face with blonde peroxide hair. "Umm..." she says nervously. Cook eyes her hungrily, I can't help but feel anger at how he's checking out Naomi. Wait... I never get angry when Cook checks out a girl.

"You looking for some Cookie action?" Cook says smiling crookidly.

Naomi makes a disgusted look (to my relief) "What?" she asks sternly. Her face goes hard as she stares him up and down.

Cook still smiles at her "You know? Fuck with me?" he says again.

Naomi scoffs "No thanks, I don't do twat" she said sarcastically. I stifle back a laugh and hit Cook on the arm

"Cook keeps it in your pants yeah? Naomi this is Cook, Cook Naomi" I say.

Cook smiles cheerily "Nice to meet you blondie".

"Emsy, the pitch is starting" Panda panted form behind me. I eye Naomi up and down with a smirk on my face. God she's gorgeous.

"Thanks Panda, I'll go now" I reply before winking at Cook and walking back to grab my stuff. I try to stop my legs form collapsing. There's something different about Naomi, no one has ever made me feel like this before. I can't have her take control over me, I need to fuck her then dump her aside like the others before I loose controll again.

* * *

**When did you not have controll Emily hmmm...? Please review and a New chapter will be uploaded soon :)**

**And press the button there... Yeah just that blue button, a little closer... There you go xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you go guys, the next chapter to my story. Please review and I don't mind any criticism. Helps me make the next chapter or this chapter better :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins :'(**

**So without further or do, I give you:**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"As you can see, if sales go up to 2000 toys a day, we will have close to £100,000..." I switched off at what JJ was saying and started scribbling doodles on my notebook making it look like I was taking notes. I could feel someone's eye on me, like they were looking into my soul. My eye's flickered up to see Naomi staring at me intently, I smirked at her when she saw that she had been caught. Slowly I lifted my pen up to my lips and ran the pen across them slowly and let my tongue run up and down it slowly. I moved the pen away once I saw Naomi's eyes widen and her bite her lip. I winked at her and went back to doodling over my notebook again. I snuck a glance at Naomi again whose eyes darted to her notebook.

I chuckled to myself; I always have that effect on girls. "What do you find so funny Emily?" Effy asked me. The whole board room went silent as they all looked at me, I looked up at Effy and smiled. "Nothing, I just remembered the joke Cook told me earlier" I said sweetly.

"I didn't tell you no joke" Cook said next to me.

I kicked him under the table and he winced "Oh right I remember the joke now" he said agreeing with my excuse.

Effy had her knowing look on her face "Very well. Emily it's your pitch now" she said nodding to me. I nodded and stood up and walked over to my pitch confidently. "Thank you Effy." I clicked my knuckles "So, trying to make a brand new toy is hard. You need to make a toy that will blow away the minds of millions of children all around the country. Something that will keep the children entertained for hours on end. Me and my team had been working many hours all month to come up with the design..." I picked up my board with a black sheet draped over it. I placed it on the stand and turned round to meet the eyes of Naomi who was staring at me intently "... So many cups of coffee had been drunk, many of us hadn't slept in what felt like an eternity-"

"No wonder you look like shit" Cook interrupted sending laughs around the room. I flipped him off and carried on like nothing had happened "Finally, this is what we came up with". I threw off the sheet and gestured to the board. A 3D view of a motor bike filled the board. "We already knew that these were up on the market already but..." I moved the board down reaviling another board which showed all the different parts of the model "What makes our product so much different from the others is how it works. Instead of the parent having to charge up the battery for the child to use, water can be poured into it, making it a renewable energy powered bike. Also, the speed only goes up to five miles an hour making it safer for the child. As well as that, the bike has a shutdown mode. The shutdown mode will activate if the bike feels that the child is being put in danger. It has motion sensors to help it to realise when danger is arriving. A helmet and biker costume comes in blue as well as pink. Thankyou and I'll take any questions" I finished. A roar of clapping filled the room, Cook was wooping like crazy.

Once Effy had calmed them down a few hands raised in the air. I smiled and pointed to JJ.

"First of all, Emily, loved your pitch. Secondly, how can the sensors work? I'm sure a lot of work would be needed to ensure safety... Not that I don't think you've thought about that.." Cook nudged him form under the table. JJ blushed but I smiled at him sweetly "Excellent question JJ. Well the sensors will pick up on how smooth the pavement is, how the Childs posture is on the bike and will pick up on slight wobbling. If any of those three get picked up, the bike will slowly come to a slow stop and will shut down for the day.". JJ nodded satisfied by my answer and went back to fiddling with his thumbs. "Any more questions?" I asked. A low mumble of no came round the room. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and sat back down on my chair. Cook grinned at me "Nice one Emilio" He said raisng his hand for a high five. I slapped my hand against his and went back to doodling on my book. I caught Naomi staring at me again, I winked at her then focused on what Effy was talking about.

* * *

"So you up for tonight then?" I asked Cook whilst I waited for him to pack his stuff up.

"What?" He asked

"Going to the new club that has opened up? Invite everyone. I've got a shit load of pills" I smiled at him.

"Well done Emilio man" He said patting me on the back. I followed him out of his office.

"Cook you still need to pay up" I reminded him.

"What?"

"I won the bet. I pulled first so you owe me £20" I said smugly. Cook sighed and dug his hand into his pocket and placed a crisp £20 note into my hand.

"Thankyou" I said stuffing it into my pocket.

"You know you can't beat the Cookie monster though" He smirked at me

I laughed "Really? I think you handing me that twenty thought otherwise"

"You got lucky" he defended himself. Both our heads wiped round to a crash and someone shouting "Fucking hell!". Only a few metres away from us was JJ holding a empty coffee cup with all of its contents over Naomi who was sat on the floor. Me and Cook stared at each other and started laughing our heads off. "You fucking idiot! Watch where your fucking going!" Naomi shouted. JJ stood there stuttering. Both me and Cook ran over to them, Cook helped Naomi off the floor while I calmed down a now locked on JJ. I spun round to Naomi glaring at her

"Cook take care of JJ" I instructed.

"I think I should-". I shot Cook a glance that caused him to shut up straight away. He nodded then put his arm around JJ

"Come on GayJ. Let's Go" He said dragging JJ away from us. I looked back at Naomi, her eyes were trained on me. They were hard like ice

"What?" she demanded

"You can't speak to JJ like that" I growled my voice hard. Naomi's eyes softened slightly.

"I'm sorry-"

I cut her off "You fucking should be. JJ isn't like us, he can't handle awkward or embarrassing situations properly. If you shout at him he'll get locked on."

"Emily-" My stomach fluttered at how she said my name. I looked her up and down, her bra showed through on her chest where the coffee had spilled. It took all my will power to stop my self from mounting her there and then_. I need to get out of here and quick_

"Save it Naomi. You've done enough" I said before walking off towards where Cook and JJ sat idly chatting.

"Are you okay JJ?" I asked

"I'm fine thank you Emily" he replied sweetly. Cook patted the seat next to him, I sat down. Cook laughed and slid a can of beer over to me.

"What?" I asked taking a couple of gulps.

"Your eyes are fucking black Emilio. How fucking horny are you?" he asked me wiggling his eyebrows

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not fucking horny...just extremely pissed" I said punching Cook in the arm. He raised his hands surrendering.

"All right calm down. She does look like one good shag though" he said nodding to Naomi who was leaving the building.

I chocked on my laughter "Cook, there is no way she'll go for you" I said watching her walk out of the room. Cooke cocked and eyebrow and took a sip form his own can

"How do you know? No one can resist the Cookie monster" He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Because she's gay"

"Prove it. If you can bed her by the end of the month then I'll give you £100, if I bed her by the end of the month then you have to give me £100"

I raised my eyebrow "What if neither of us bed her?" I ask

Cook laughed "She won't be able to resist my charms". I contemplated my odds of winning. They way she was looking at me in the board room. How I had obviously turned her on with the pen and how disgusted she looked when Cook chatted her up.I finished my can and stuck out my hand

"Deal". Cook shook my hand. I stood up throwing the can into the bin.

"Better save your money tonight Cook" I winked at him then began to make my way to the elevators. I heard Cooks howl of laughter

"Game on Fitch, game on"

* * *

** *Covers face with hands* So... * Looks thorugh hands* Oh good, you're not going to kill me. *Drops hands* What do ya think? **

**Chapter three coming soon :) again, hit that button below. To you left a bit...yes that one...OKay CLICK! Thanks xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I shall tell you know that all show be revealed in later chapters. NO secret hints ;)**

**N E ways, I don't own skins blah blah blah.**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

I stood outside the club for a good twenty minutes. My legs shaking like jelly at my nerves. Yes I know the almighty Emily Fitch is nervous. Normally I'm not, I walk into a room and (not to sound big headed) literally the party gets going. After thinking about this over in my head, the only conclusion I've thought of for a reason for my nerves was none other than one Naomi Campbell. No not the model, the peroxide blonde with ice blue eyes and long shapely legs who took my breath away. I know weird; no one had ever made me feel this way...ever. I patted my denim shorts pocket to see if I still had the pills with me, straightened my blue tank top, wiped my sweaty hands on my tights took a deep breath and walked towards the bouncers.

"Emily! Nice to see you again" called Stan. He beamed at me; his brown hair had been pulled back with a ridiculous amount of hair gel.

"Hey Stan" I said smiling back. Stan eyed me up and down, hunger flashing in his moss green eyes.

"Stan, close your mouth before you get slobber over my shoes" I teased him. He blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry Emily. You just look... wow"

"Thanks, as do you" He beamed at me again before shuffling nervously on his feet .

"Emily, listen I was wondering if maybe sometime...you'd like to get a drink or something to eat with um.. Me?" He asked nervously. I smiled at his shyness

"Sorry Stan but I still play for the other team" I turned round to the sound of someone choking on their spit. A girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes stared at me embarrassed. I looked at her up and down. She wore a short black cocktail dress which left little for the imagination and high stiletto heels. Hmm... Not bad. I winked at her before turning back to Stan. A small frown was placed on his lips.

"But, if I ever convert back, you'd be the first guy I'd go for" I assured him. He grinned at me again.

"Thanks. Well, go on through then, we wouldn't want a lovely lady like you to be out here all night". I smiled at him before walking into the club. A heat wave hit me like a football smacked me in the face. The music pumped through my ear and colours flashed across my eyes. I spotted Cook's bouncing form on the dance floor. I danced my way past everyone until I finally reached Cook. I placed my hands on his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder

"Having fun Cookie?" I asked seductively in his ear. Cook spun round and grinned at me

"Emily! Now we can get this party started!" he bellowed. He placed his arm around my shoulders and guided me over to one of the booths.

"Finally! You've been fucking ages" Katie exclaimed. I smiled sweetly at her

"Sorry Katiekins got held up again". Katie scowled at me for using my pet name for her.

"Emsy you're here! Great now we'll definitely have a whizzer time won't we Eff?" Panda shouted. I chuckled at her excitement. Panda seems to be high all the time. Effy sat next to her, looking at me intently.

"Yeah, we will" she said in her normal monotone voice. I looked round the booth, JJ smiled at me with a glass of mango juice in front of him, my eyes fell on Naomi. She was eyeing me up and down. When she saw me catching her in the act, her cheeks turned red and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Last time we all went out together, Ems had these wicked pills. Made us go wicked crazy, I'm telling you Naomi, Emily here will make you go bonkers with what's in her pocket" Panda said directly to Naomi. We all (with the exception of Katie) started laughing at what Panda had just said.

"You bet she does Panda" Cook manages through his bellowing laughter wiggling his eyebrows. Panda smiled brightly not realising why we are laughing. I chuckled and slid into the booth next to Effy

"Do you think she knows she sounds filthy half the time?" Katie asked Effy. A tiny smirk showed on her face

"Sometimes I wonder" Effy replied. I looked over at Naomi, who suddenly found the table very interesting. She glanced my way; I winked at her and licked my lips slowly.

"I think we all need some drinks" Naomi said whilst sliding out of the booth. Cook looked over at me, smiled and wiggled his eyebrows before darting off after Naomi. I turned my attention to what JJ started babbling about, half heartedly listening as I kept glancing over at the bar. Cook was leaning up against the counter casually, trying to chat up Naomi.

"I think I'm gonna help them bring the drinks over" I said interrupting JJ. They all nodded, except for Effy who had her all knowing smirked plastered on her face. I swear that girl must have no other expression. I got up as I heard JJ ask Effy where Freddie was. I walked over to the bar and placed my hand on Naomi's shoulder making her shiver. I smirked slightly.

"Cook, leave the poor girl alone." I said smiling at him.

"Nah, Naomi doesn't mind do you? Plus I can make her feel right" He said winking at her and thrusting his hips

Naomi scoffed "You couldn't make me feel right if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer". I laughed loudly at the way Cook's cocky expression almost faltered...almost. His eyes sparkled with humour as he bellowed out a huge laugh

"That's a good one blondie. I like you already" Cook turned his attention to me "Got the 'shit load of pills' you promised me?" He asked. I dug my hand into my pocket and brought out a clear bag holding many pills. Cook grinned "Fucking hell Emilio man" He snatched the bag out of my hands. He placed a pill in his mouth, grabbed the back of my neck and pressed our lips together; my tongue slid into his mouth and took the pill. When we broke apart, Cook wiggled his eyebrows and popped a pill into his own mouth and swallwoing, he handed me back the bag "Oi Big man! Give us some fucking TEQUILLA!" he shouted at the bartender. The barman rolled his eyes and poured a few shots and handed them to Cook.

He grabbed them and handed me and Naomi one each. He winked at me then downed back his shot, I followed closely by and cringing when I felt the liquid burn the back of my throat.

"That's some good shit" Cook said banging the shot glass back on the table. He ordered a couple more and headed back towards the booth. "LET'S GO FUCKING MENTAL!" Cook shouted over the music. I chuckled and followed after him. Naomi wasn't far behind me. I placed a pill in my mouth and turned to Effy raising my eyebrow. She smirked, reached up and crushed our lips together, taking the pill out of my mouth and into her own. I placed another in mine again and this time turned to Naomi. A playful smile spread across my lips. Naomi breathed deeply then pushed her lips to mine. She opened up her mouth, giving my tongue access. I passed her the pill. She went to pull away but I pressed my lips to mine for longer, letting my tongue massage her own before pulling away. She looked a bit taken back by what had happened. I winked at her and passed a pill to Katie.

"What? No kiss for me?" Katie asked mockingly. Jesus Christ why is she being so bitchy with me?

"Katie you may be into the idea of inset, but some of us aren't that sick" I retorted before sliding into the booth again. I noticed that Freddie had joined us and offered him a pill.

"No thanks Emily. I have an important meeting tomorrow" He said declining. I smiled at him, Freddie and Effy both own the company, but Freddie normally goes for the business meetings as Effy doesn't really say anything.

"Okay" I stuffed the bag back into my pocket. Cook slammed a whole tray of tequila shots in front of us.

"Time for TEQQUUIIIILLLAA" He shouted. I laughed and handed the shots round to everyone. Cook slid into the seat next to me. We all downed the shot in unison. Cook howled which was followed by JJ and a half hearted howl from Freddie. Cook belched out a burp.

"Fuck sake Cook, can't you be disgusting somewhere else?" Katie asked bitterly.

"Nah you'd miss me too much Katiekins" he said winking at her.

"Tosser" Katie mumbled. I looked over at the bar and spotted the same girl from outside staring at me. When she saw she had been caught, she winked and motioned for me to come over. Cook spotted our little interaction and stared at me wide eyed.

"What you waiting for Red?" He asked me pushing me out of the booth and giving my bum a slap. I hit his arm playfully and walked over to her.

"Like what cha see" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled into her drink "Mmm... Maybe"

I moved my mouth close to her ear "Maybe I can help you change your mind then" I whispered then nibbled on her ear lobe. A moan escaped her lips as I kissed down her neck. She grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me towards the toilets. She pushed me into the nearest cubicle and shut the door behind her. Once she turned around she crashed her lips to mine. I grabbed her legs and hoisted them onto my hips, pushing her back up against the door. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip wanting access which she granted. I moved my hand further up her leg, stopping at where her dress ends. I kissed down her neck and onto her collar bone. He hands ran through my hair pushing me closer to her. As my hand travels further up her dress, I actually think about what's happening. These lips aren't right. Her hands aren't gentle enough, her skin isn't pale enough. She isn't Naomi. Something is wrong with me, I haven't even fucked Naomi and yet I wish it was her hands touching me, I wish it was her legs wrapped around my waist. I come out of my haze when I hear the girl's breath hitch as I cup her. Fuck me she's wet. I just want to get this over and done with so I waste no time in thrusting two fingers inside of her, quickening my pace. High pitch noises escape her lips as she gets closer to her climax. Her walls tighten around me and a flood covers my fingers as she digs her nails into my back. I take out my fingers and let her down; I lick of her juices and smile at her.

"Fuck me you're good" she said breathlessly. I shrugged and opened the door.

"I guess I'll see you later" she said hopefully. _Like fuck you will_.

"Yeah sure"

I smile at her as she leaves. I walk out after her. I freeze momentarily when I spot Naomi leaning on the sink looking in the mirror. Her eyes fall on me, they're all puffy and red. _Shit she's been crying_, what the fuck do I do? I smirk at her, hiding the fact that seeing her like that is actually breaking my heart. _What the actual fuck?_ She spins round

"Emily" She looks at the door where...fuck...what's her name again? Oh well not like I'd see her again. Then at the stall we probably just came out off. I walk closer to her, she takes a step back. I look at her curiously

"Emily, what are you doing in here?" she asks. I smile and walk towards the sink and start washing my hands (Fingers)

"What does it look like? We are in a bathroom" I answered plainly.

Her eyes go hard and she crosses her arms "Really? From what I just saw _and _heard it didn't seem like what you would normally do...In a bathroom" she exaggerated the 'and'. This makes me angry, acting all fucking mother like to me.

"Why the fuck do you care?" I ask sternly crossing my arms imitating her stance. She stares at me up and down, I have to say, even though I am wearing clothing, I feel rather exposed under her stare.

"Maybe some of us wouldn't have liked to hear things like that" She says nodding to the cubicle. I walk so I'm standing directly in front of her, my blood boiling from anger and how close we are standing.

"Who gives you do fucking right to tell me the things I can and can't fucking do? What makes you so special that I should listen to you? Why do you think you can have a say in my life?" I asked, practically shouting at her. She cringes at the tone of my voice.

"Could you not stand so close please? I don't want any lezzer germs" Her eyes flash with regret as the words fall from her mouth. Okay, now that has just pissed me off now. I laugh in her face

"Lezzer germs? Fuck me you sound just like Katie. It's funny how all you straight girls think that every lesbian just wants to fuck your brains out. Let me tell you this hun, you're not all that great and the first thing I thought when I first met you was not 'I want to fuck that girl' I do hope that you take your fucking head out of your fucking arse long enough to realise that you aren't as great as you fucking think you are"

With that I storm out of the bathroom, collect my stuff and walk out of the club as fast as I could.

You're lucky Naomi Campbell. Lucky indeed.

* * *

**Why is she lucky Emily? Hahah well of course I know ;). Please review , really helps me in making the next chapter. PLUS I'm a bit stumped on what should happen in chapter four, so _ANY_ Ideas are welcomed with open arms :D**

**Untill next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, just to let you all know, I have recently been told that I need to remove song lyrics in this fic otherwise they will report me to the people who run and have my story taken down. So the song that Cook sings in this chapter is Ace Of Spades, go listen to it on youtube as you read this scene if you like**

* * *

Ugh. If I thought last night was bad, then I wasn't prepared for this morning. I guess that's the last time I'd have that much to drink..._Nah that won't last_. What I mean to say is I guess that's the last time I would have three tequila shots, fuck a random girl in a cubicle, have an argument with the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen then come home and drink a whole bottle of vodka to myself. I'm not saying I won't ever do those again...just not in that order or on the same night. I feel so bad for treating Naomi the way I did, she didn't deserve it. I need to apologise to her...somehow. You see I'm not very good at going up to someone and saying "I'm sorry" it makes me feel stupid and vulnerable.

Any way I'll figure that out later on, right now I need to get rid of this splitting headache that feels like land mines being set off in my head. It doesn't help that my body felt like waking up at 5 am this morning and dragging me to work. Seriously, I may sound stupid but that is what happened. My head feels like it's been left on my pillow in my comfy bed. So now, at 5.30 am I currently sit in my office, head on the desk and a hot chocolate sat on the desk next to me.

My head flew up as the notes blew up a whole load of mines in my head. Then someone imitating guitar notes set off an atomic bomb. I threw open my office door and stalked down the hall to the offending tunes.

I heard the running of the showers (yes we have showers, I don't why) as I moved closer down the hall. Steam flowed into the hallway.

I walked into the showers to see Cook dancing in one of the open showers, his hands in place like he was playing the guitar and bellowing the notes out.

Cook's immaculate singing was interrupted by my failed attempt at stifling my laugh.

"Whoa Red, could 'a given me some warning" Cook said jumping slightly, he turned off the showers and wrapped his towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry Cookie, but I couldn't have interrupted your little bubble of fame now could I?" Cook's brow furrowed for a minute.

"Nah, you could've joined me if you liked" he said wiggling his eyebrows, boy nothing ever keeps him down long enough. He walked out of the showers down to his office with me close on his heels.

"Emilio, I know you're like one of the guys to me, but do you mind turning around. A guy has to keep some form of decency" he asked. His cheeks flushed and it reminded me that even overly confident guys like Cook are insecure about their body. I turned round staring at the poster of many beer bottles with white writing that said 'A man's work is never done' that Cook had hanging up. I laughed quietly to myself, that poster speaks Cook.

"All right red you can look now" Cook said bashfully. I turned round to see Cook still topless but with some casual trousers on. He went to his mini fridge (it's Cook? What do you expect?) Grabbed two beers and passed one to me.

"No thanks Cook. I've got a massive headache after last night". Cook looked at me confused

"But you only had three-"his face lit up in recognition. He slumped down on his couch and pats the seat next to him "Tell Uncle Cook what happened". I sat down next to him and sucked in a deep breath. Getting ready to tell my very own agony aunt my problems

"Well... after I fucked the girl in the cubicle-"

"Was she good?" Cook asked interrupting me. I looked at him in disbelief. "Oh right sorry not the right time to ask"

"Any way, after we came out of the cubicle, I saw Naomi probably recovering from a crying session. She said things like some of us wouldn't want to hear those sorts of things and too keep them personal. I can't remember most of it but I remember feeling so angry that she thought that she could control me. Then he made a comment about me being a lezzer and I flipped. Long story short I went home and drank a whole bottle of vodka... and now I'm here" I said. Cook sat there completely silent; he took a sip form his beer before saying

"Emily, I think you are being a bit OTT. I mean yeah she said some awful stuff, but you can't let what happened with-"

"Don't mention her Cook" I warned

"Listen to me Emilio. Don't let what she said get to you. I mean, if she's still mad at you, you can turn on the Fitch charm and she'd be drooling for you and you'd have your 100 quid. If you carry out all aspects of the bet" he said winking. I laughed a real laugh for once.

"Thanks Cook. I guess I'd better leave you to do your work" I started getting up when I realised something.

"Wait... Why were you using the showers here?" I looked round his office. A bag filled with clothes, alcohol, toiletries and a few other things. "Cook? Are you-?" I asked looking down at him. He looked at me sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh... I got evicted" he said quietly. I stared at him, my eyes growing wide

"EVICTED! How did you get evicted Cook?" I shouted at him.

"Calm the fuck down Emilio. The fucking neighbours made complaints that's all"

"What kind of complaint Cook?" I asked gritting my teeth together.

Cook covered his mouth with his hand and mumbled something inaudible.

"Sorry?" I asked leaning down to him

"Loud moaning noises" he said with his toothy grin plastered on his face. I felt my lips turn up at the corners. Trust Cook to get thrown out for load moaning noises.

"Well" I coughed to hold back my laughter "You can't stay here. After work, you're coming home with me"

"You finally want to willy waggle with me eh?" he asked wiggling hi eyebrows. I rolled my eye and hit him playfully on the arm

"Does your cock control your mind or something? No Cook, you're coming to live with me from now on. But you'd have to pull your weight around, help with the cleaning, cooking and pay half the rent" I said. It was more like an order than a question. Cook smiled and nodded standing up and pulling me into a hug

"Hells fucking yeah red! Get to see some lezzer action up close" he chimed into my ear. I hit the back of his head whilst stepping away from him.

"Get back to work" I said pointing to his untidy desk. He laughed as I walked out of the door.

God! Which one too pick? Why did the food here have to be so dam delicious?

"Fuck!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"You all right Emsy?" Panda asked from behind me. I looked up at her; the usual care free smile that is always plastered on her face is now replaced by a look of concern.

"Yeah I'm just annoyed that I can't pick what to eat". Panda's face immediately turned bright at the mention of food.

"Me too. Everything here is much better than the do da mum makes for me at home, except her brownies which are the best. My Auntie Elizabeth makes the best tea though, but you need scones with it ain't that right Eff?" Panda asked turning round to see an amused smirk on Effy's face.

"Yeah Panda" her eyes moved to mine "You get a wicked case of the munchies with her Aunts tea" she said winking at me. Panda looked at me smiling and nodding her head. I catch onto the hint Effy gives me, her Aunt grows weed... no wonder Panda is always crazy.

"Maybe you should take us to meet her one day Panda" Cook said waltzing up next to me in the line.

"Yeah that'd be great! Auntie will be going bananas once I tell her" Panda said excitedly before darting out of the canteen.

"Hey Eff, do you think maybe you could get us our meal for free? You know seeing as we are mates and all" Cook asked sneakily.

"Who said I was _your _mate?" Effy asked before taking a bowl of salad to the till. I turn my attention to Cook and smirk at him

"Failure is shining through you Cook" I teased. Cook was watching Effy's form walk away

"Nah, she'll come back. They always do" He turned back to me with a goofy grin on his face

"Cook. She's your best mate's _wife_, you can't break them up. Not after what happened in college" I said shaking my head at him.

"Oi, Blondie twelve o'clock" Cook nodded over to Naomi who had just walked into the canteen. I turned round and eyed up her body. She was wearing a waist high black pencil skirt, black stockings, white blouse and black heels. God did she look fit. I turned to Cook and smiled.

"Well?" I asked

"Well what?" He asked me confused

"I thought no one could resist the Cookie charm?"

"Yeah, no one can"

"Go one then. Try and woo her"

Cook strutted over to where Naomi had just sat down with Freddie, Effy, JJ, Katie and Thomas. I chuckled at the disgusted look on Naomi's face and turned round to pick up a beef burger. I paid then joined the guys at the table. Fortunately I joined just as Cook was about to start a new pick up line.

"I know the cure" he said winking at her

"Excuse me?" Naomi asked raising an eyebrow, a sexy one of that. _What? Don't think like that Emily_

"It's my cock" he said pointing down to his crotch. Katie immediately burst out laughing. Both Effy and I gave her strange looks. She never laughs at Cooks pick up lines; she rolls her eyes most of the time.

"Right..." Naomi said

"Cook with that crayola dick of yours, Naomi is more likely to catch Chlamydia than be 'cured'. God knows where you've put it" Effy said keeping her face neutral.

"Well you definitely know one for sure" he said winking at her. I think I was the only one to see Freddie tense up at Cooks comment. I grab his clenched fist from under the table and lightly rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand. Once his hand relaxed, I moved it away and gave him a small smile. He smiles back at me then turns his attention his meal in front of him.

"Cook sit your arse down and stop chasing girls you know you won't get" I said pulling him down into the seat between me and JJ.

"You'll be surprised Emilio" He said wiggling his eyebrows and nicking one of my fries.

"Oi!" I said snatching it back before her could put it in his mouth.

"Cook, you should know that Emily doesn't like sharing her food...did you know that statistically speaking all women between the ages of twenty and twenty five become over protective-"

"JJ!" Me, Cook and Freddie said at the same time

"Right...Getting locked on...got it" JJ said taking a sip of his mango juice. We all sat for a few moments, just eating. I looked over at Naomi who was picking at some of her greens, her eyes flickered up to mine and I took this opportunity to tease her. I grabbed one of my fries, dipped it in the ketchup and put it in my mouth, slowly sucking of the ketchup then finally biting down on it.

"Nice one Emilio" Cook whispered in my ear.

"Is it Karaoke night at Keith's pub tonight?" I asked whispering back

"Yeah. Why?"

"Invite everyone, I can tell you that it's going to be rather eventful" I whispered back before winking at him and walking off with my tray off food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: All rights peoples? The votes have now been counted and verified, please do not vote from now as it will not be counted but you may still be charged :) I've lawyas wnated to say that. Any ways, Thank you for all the votes for the karaoke, it made my choice so much easier. I'm sorry but some of you may be disappointed, but hey? You could've voted more than once :) And I thought I'd be nice and put it up now, I knwo I hate it when I have to wait forever for an update so...  
**

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own skins or Naomily**

**So without further or do I give you:**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Make-up... check. Hair...check. Incredibly sexy dress that'll make Naomi wet from just glancing at me... check. Okay, everything is perfect. I had thrown on a tight fitting black cocktail dress, which had a low enough neckline to show off the right amount of cleavage, and short enough to leave little to the imagination and hugged my curves perfectly with red heels that I nicked from Katie years ago. I put smokey eyes makeup on with cherry red lipstick, and placed my hair into a quiff. I dried my clammy hands on the closest towel and breathed heavily.

"Come on. You can fucking do this. You've done this millions of times, what makes this any different?" I asked my reflection. _Because you are developing real-_ My inner monologue was ruined by Cook bursting into the room.

"Emilio! Whoa you look hot babe; if you weren't a muff muncher I'd fuck you then and there. Come on, blondie is going to be drooling all over you" I turned round and raised my eyebrow at Cook.

"Aren't you supposed to be mocking me, not complimenting me? Remember we are both fighting to get into blondie's knickers" A smirk pulled on my lips. Cook shook his head.

"It's your night to try and woo her, not mine. I have tomorrow" He grinned at me. I laughed

"And what makes you so confident that you'll have tomorrow? What if I bed her tonight?" This time Cook laughed, he walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders

"Because no one can resist Cookies charm" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye "Come one, can't keep everyone waiting" he slung his arm over my shoulders and guided me to the front door. He held up a finger.

"One moment, be back in a tick" He bounced off into the kitchen and reappeared with a bottle of vodka in his hand. I shook my head whilst smiling. "What? Nothing bad about a quick drink before e arrive is there?" he asked taking a swig and handing it to me. I laughed.

"No there is not" I took a gulp and cringed as the liquid burned my throat and left a disgusting taste in my mouth "Ugh! Cook this is the fucking cheap stuff" I exclaimed pushing the bottle back to him. He stared at me a little shocked.

"Vodka is vodka ain't it though babe?" he asked before laughing and taking another swig. "Now, let's go knock their fucking socks off!" he shouted before pulling me out the door with him.

* * *

Cook strode into his Uncle's pub, completely trashed on the cheap vodka. I walked in after him and scanned my eyes round the room. I locked eyes with ice blue and smirked as Naomi shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, I was then met with the gaze of Effy who raised her eyebrow at me. I shrugged and joined her at the table.

"How much had Cook already had to drink?" Freddie asked me over Effy's head.

I shrugged "A whole bottle of some shitty Vodka, he's well on his way now" I said with a smirk. Freddie rolled his eyes and to a big gulp from his beer.

"Emily!" I turned my head to see Keith walking towards me with a Cook like grin on his face. I got up and smiled.

"Hey Keith" I walked into his open arms and hugged him tightly. When we broke apart, Keith looked me up and down. A satisfied smile broke out onto his face.

"Very nice. So who's the lucky lady then?" he asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows. You can see the family resemblance between Cook and Keith. My eyes darted towards Naomi who was in a deep discussion with Panda. I leaned forward so my lips were near Keith's ear.

"The blonde with stunning blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and a great rack. Oh she's also speaking to Panda" I moved back and saw his eyes scan over Naomi and he nodded his head.

"Great choice. Is she...?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I looked back at Naomi; she laughed at Panda then turned her head towards me. Her ice blue eyes locked with mine and she almost took my breath away...almost. I broke contact with her and looked back at Keith.

"I'll leave that up to you to decide. Keith, I need a favour" I asked, he nodded.

"Anything for a lovely lady like you" he said with a smile. I motioned for him to move further away from the table with me. Once we were out of ear shot I looked at Keith again.

"Its karaoke night right?" he nodded his head "I need you to put a certain song on for me" I looked back over to Naomi, Panda got up from the table leaving her alone.

"Certainly. Does this have something to do with the blonde?" he asked. I looked back at Keith with a smile on my face.

"Cook and I had a bet on who can bed her first. I was kind of a bitch to her the other night and I needed a good way to apologize-"

"-and get into her knickers" Keith added. I smiled and nodded.

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Nope. How much did you two bet?" he asked

"100 quid"

"Aren't you afraid about what would happen if this Naomi found out?" he asked in a hushed tone to make sure she can't hear.

"No why would I? She won't find out Keith. I'll fuck her then leave her to get on with the world" I shrugged.

"But what if you can't leave her alone Emily? I can see that you care more about her than you think, just remember that she does have feelings, and if she finds out, it will all blow up in your face and you'll probably lose the greatest thing that's happened to you" Keith said. I raised my eyebrows shocked at his words

"How do you know she's the greatest thing that's happened to me? I only met her the other day"

"Emily, I've known you for as long as I can remember. I can see that you have put more thought into your outfit than normal; you've put more thought into how to apologize to her. Secretly, this song you pick will show her and yourself your true feelings towards her" Again I was speechless from Keith's words

"Have you been hanging round Effy lately?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Keith bellowed out a laugh and pulled me into a hug again.

"No. I just know you" He whispered into my hair. I let out a low chuckle as we pulled apart.

"So, which song would you like?" he asked. I leaned forward and whispered it in his ear. He nodded "Good choice". An arm slung round Keith's shoulders and a very tipsy looking Cook leaned against him.

"Uncle Keith! It's so fucking great to see you. I fucking love you man. I do" he announced slurring his speck a bit. Both I and Keith laughed.

"I know you do Cookie. Now come tell your uncle what you've been up to whilst I set up a line of shots for us" Keith guided Cook over to the bar and sat him down on the stool. I walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Emily, there you are!" I looked up to see Panda looking down at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Here I am" I said with a smiled. Panda placed a glass of wine in front of me.

"I've been looking for you for ages. I got a glass of wine for you and just walking round like loony just holding it" She didn't take a single breath during that sentence an yet she isn't huffing and puffing for air.

"Panda, when we are not at work, I'm your friend, not your boss. You don't need to bring things to me. If you did then that would be rather strange, especially if I was picking up a girl and you grabbed her and dragged her over to me. Plus it makes me look like I couldn't do things by myself, and we both Know that isn't true" I took a sip form the wine. Panda nodded in agreement

"Sorry Ems I just forgot, you know me, always forgetting stuff. Mum used to say that when she told me something, it would go in one ear and out the other. That's not true because I remember her telling me that. Sometimes I think it just means I'm not stupid" She sat down next to me a frown on her face. I shifted so I was facing her and placed my hand on hers

"You're not stupid Panda. You remember when I tell you things. You remember to get me a hot chocolate in the mornings, no matter what time of the year it is. You know my time table better than I do. You can answer the phone properly and you are always smiling which makes every day better, even if it's a horrible day" Panda nodded and smiled at me weakly. "Do you know what else?" I asked her trying to look her in the eye. She shook her head "You are a lovely, happy, caring and joyful girl. It's always nice to have you around to talk to. Plus you have a great boy friend who loves you very much. A stupid person wouldn't be like that and they definitely wouldn't have such a good boyfriend, would they?" Panda looked up at me a smile spreading across her face. She shook her head and turned to grab Thomas's hand.

"You are the best boyfriend ever" Panda smiled at him. She turned back to me "You are so whizzer Ems" she beamed at me. I squeezed the hand I was holding and smiled back.

"Thanks" I let go of her hand and turned back to the table. Every one's eyes were on me, I looked round at all of them.

"What?" I asked abruptly.

They broke eye contact with and went back to their conversations. I knew she was still looking at me, I didn't want to look back, I couldn't. If I did I would lose control and I can't have that happen again. But yet, even though my mind was telling me not to, I felt like a magnet was pulling on me, urging me to look at her. Soon the pulling became too strong and my eyes connected with her stunning blue eyes. They sparkled in the lighting, reflecting of different emotions. Passion, caring, astonishment, and curiosity all flashed through her eyes. She smiled at me, a relieved sort of smile. It was like she was anticipating for some horrible look in my eyes, maybe to see if everything I just said to Panda was a lie. It wasn't, everything I said 100% truth, hand on my heart. It annoyed me at how she thought I would just lie to my friends. She doesn't know anything about me, but yet she's already making judgements about my character? _No way in fucking hell_. She flinched when I looked back at her; my face was composed in what I hoped was a calm but anger ridden look. She broke eye contact quickly, staring down at the table. Shit, why does it break my heart to see her look upset or frightened? I kept looking at her, wishing for her to look back up so I can tell her that it was fine. She didn't and started to talk to JJ. I sighed and turned to Effy and Freddie.

"You_ like_ her" Effy whispered. I looked at her taken aback.

"No I don't" I whispered back. Her trade mark smirk showed up on her face.

"You may not know it, but I do" What the fuck? What did she mean by that? Luckily Cook came back to the table and dropped a tray of tequila shots onto the table.

"Come on! Drink up. We have a long night ahead of us" Cook said shoving shots into each of our faces. Fuck yes, just what I need. I tipped back the shot and grabbed for another as soon as I banged the glass down onto the table. I grabbed shot after another; just chucking it back and ignoring the fire it cause to ignite in the back of my throat. Cook whooped.

"Fucking Ace red!" he tipped back more shots to catch up with me. I smiled lazily, the alcohol already penetrating my system.

"Keep up Cookie, your slacking a bit" I teased grabbing for another shot. Just as I put it to my lip, a pale hand with slender fingers stopped it from going any further. It wrestled the glass form my grip, taking it in its hands, I watched as the shot moved to new lips and was thrown back. Effy placed the shot down and wiped her hand across her lips. I scowled playfully at her, she smiled.

"That was mine" I whined like a child. Effy laughed

"Not anymore" I sunk back into my chair and crossed my arms.

"Don't worry Emilio, we can get more" Cook consoled me.

* * *

The tapping of the microphone filled the room and Keith's voice followed closely by.

"Testing... testing... Okay. All right all you fuckers?" He asked. Drunken yes's filled the room. Keith nodded "Good. Time for some fucking karaoke. First up is our very own Emily Fitch!" Keith pointed to me; I stood up and strutted over to the stage. I heard a very annoyed Katie yelling "That bitch has my shoes!" Keith laughed.

"Indeed she does Katie, but doesn't she look great in them gents?" he asked. Whooping and whistles were voiced from the men. I looked over to Katie who scowled at me; I smirked back and turned to Keith.

"Thank you very much Keith. This is for a very special blonde, I hope you can forgive me" I announced. Keith winked at me and stepped over to the stereo. I clutched the microphone with one hands and the stand with another, my palms started to become clammy from sweat and my heart beat raced. I took a deep breath and nodded over to Keith. He pushed the play button. I closed my eyes as the song started, listening for the right note for me to join in. I opened my eyes as I sung the first lyrics.

"_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind"_

I closed my eyes again, letting the music wrap itself around me

"_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it"_

I started to sway my hips slightly along with the music. I looked towards Naomi; she was watching my every movement, clearly listening to every word that comes out of my mouth.

"_And my momma swore _

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist"_

A snort sounded from Katie's mouth but Panda shushed her as I carried on with the song. I locked eyes with Naomi again; I stared at her, making sure I had her attention as I sung the next lyrics to her.

"_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception"_

I took the Microphone out of the stand and stood next to it, my hand still clutching it to hold me steady.

"_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception"_

I walked off the stage and sung the next lyrics at the four guys sitting at the table closest. They all smiled up at me, a puddle forming on the floor under their mouths (I may sound bigheaded, but have you seen me?). I ran my hand over one of the guy's arms and I made my way over to our table. I sang the next lyrics to Cook.

"_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance"_

I stepped back from him at 'keeping a comfortable distance' stretching my arm out and moving my head away. Cook mimicked me and I smiled at him. I stood next to Effy and placed my arm over her shoulder

"_And up until now I've sworn I'm contempt_

_Of loneliness"_

I hugged her side into me and moved next to Panda, clenched my fist together and shook in front of her face like I was struggling a lifting a weight.

"_But none of it was ever worth the risk"_

Panda smiled and I turned to Naomi who was still watching me. I walked towards her never breaking eye contact as I sung the chorus.

"_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception"_

I stood behind her, bent down so my lips were right near her ear; I smiled as I heard her breath hitch. The smell of vanilla filled my nose.

"_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception"_

I kissed just under her earlobe and stood up straight as the bridge played. I ran my finger along her neck then in tune with the pluck of the guitar I poked each of everyone's head around the table, Cook pretended to hit the drums along with it. When I went to poke Katie, she ducked so I ruffled her hair and ran to the stage steps before she could hit me.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go what's in front of me here"_

I pointed to Naomi, again not breaking the eye contact

"_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof; it's not a dream, oh"_

When I walked back onto the stage, grabbing Naomi's attention, her blue eyes sparkled delicately at me.

"_You are the only exception" _

I looked at Cook, he winked at me and I shook my head

"_You are the only exception"_

I locked gazes with Effy; she nodded with a genuine smile on her face

"_You are the only exception" _

I stared at Katie, who was in fact probably thinking of different scenarios on how I could trip and fall off this stage. Jesus Christ they are just shoes

"_You are the only exception"_

Then I shifted my gaze back to Naomi, I smiled at her and pointed.

"_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception" _

She looked away but I shook my head, Cook nudged her and she looked up again, a blush covering her cheeks.

"_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception"_

I placed the mic back on the stand and clasped it with both of my hands, still smiling at Naomi.

"_And I'm on my way to believing,_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing"_

As the last note finished, clapping filled the room, I turned to Keith who was walking back onto the stage. He walked over to me and leaned into the mic.

"I think we can all agree that Emily has a great voice after that" he said into the microphone. They nodded in agreement; the four guys near us nodded their heads like the Churchill nodding dog. I thanked Keith and walked back to the table.

"That was great Emilio" Cook praised. I smiled at him and looked around the table. Naomi had disappeared.

"She's in the bathroom" Effy whispered. I turned to her and raised my eye brow; she smirked then turned her attention to whatever Freddie was talking about. I walked towards the bathroom, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Naomi was leaning over the sink with the water running; she hadn't noticed me yet so I took the opportunity to let my eyes roam her body. She wore tight white skinny jeans which showed off her shapely legs very well, black pumps and a tight blue tank top. I hummed in approval and turned the lock on the door so no one could interrupt. Her head flew up at the sound of the lock, when she spotted me she spun round.

"Emily, what are you doing in here?" she asked quietly. I smiled at her and took a step forwards.

"I could ask you the same thing" I took another step forwards

"I just needed to cool down" I nodded and smirked at her

"It can get very...hot in there" I took another step towards her. There was only an inch of space between us now.

"Uh-yeah" she swallowed audibly, I looked into her eyes and reached my hand forward, lightly placing it on her arm. I ran my finger up and down her arm slowly; I watched my fingers leave a trail of goose bumps. _She wants me _

"I meant it" I blurted

"What?" Naomi asked slightly startled.

"The lyrics... in the song. I meant every word" I explained. I closed the gap between us; my face was mere centimetres away from hers. Again, the smell of vanilla filled my nostrils, I breathed deeply, wanting to remember this scent forever. Naomi's scent. I leaned down so my lips brushed her neck lightly. Her breath hitched at my touch. I moved my hands so they were either side of the counter and looked back up at her. Her eyes had gone a shade darker and her pupils had dilated. Just her eyes being like that, knowing that she wants me as bad as I want her creates a numbing sensation between my thighs.

"Do you want me?" I asked breathing onto her neck, I brushed my lips against her skin again. She moaned in response and that was all I needed. I stepped away from her, creating a distance between us even though I missed being so close. She looked at me puzzled and breathing heavily.

"Then you're going have to catch me" I winked at her before leaving the bathroom, it takes all my strength to walk away from the incredibly hot and very turned on blonde.

Prepare yourself Naomi Campbell, the game's only just begun.

* * *

**Well there you go :) The votes wanted Emily to sing Only exception by Paramore, PLease don't hate me, I just went by the votes. **

**I don't feel very confident on how I ended it, and as I always say, criticsm always welcome. It'll help me to become a better writer :) AND it's 1:00 am in Egland and I've been cleaning my house for most fo the day so I'm rather tired :D**

**Review!**

**Cheers** **xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the reviews last time, really made me smile xD. In this chapter, prepare for a little bit of a heated tussle and some crying :) Also this chapter has a lot of dialogue and not much descritpion, but that's how I write :D Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own skins**

* * *

**Chapter six**

It's been a week since Keith's pub, a week since my encounter with Naomi in the toilets. A week, it's been a whole fucking week and Naomi hasn't even fucking looked at me. Is there something wrong with me? Normally girls come running back to me after a few days, but yet Naomi has done fuck all. A knock sounds at the door and Panda's head pops in. I look up from the computer and smile.

"Hey Panda" I push my glasses up my nose.

"Hey Emily. There's a Mandy waiting here for you" Mandy? Who the fuck is Mandy?

"Send her in" I stand up and brush off any dust on my black pencil skirt. Heels click across the floor as she walks in. I look up; a confused look crosses my face. Haven't I seen her before? This 'Mandy' has black hair, Indian colouring, nice curves and great tits. _Oh fuck_. It's that girl I left at my flat.

"You look sexy in glasses" she smiles at me. I smile weakly back, fucking hell, why does she have to be a clingy one. How am I going to get rid of her?

"Thanks" I look her up and down. She's wearing a navy blue floral dress that stops just above the knee and black heels. Wow, she's not trying hard at all.

"Not so bad yourself" I add. She looks down and grabs some of the material.

"Oh, it's just something I threw on before I left the house" _Like hell it is _I nod then grab a random folder, trying to look busy.

"What is it that you came to see me for then Mandy?" I ask flicking through the pages not taking any of the information in. She moves closer to me and runs her hand up from my hips to just under my breast.

"Nothing important. Just wanted to see you" I nod, completely unfazed by her touch. He hand brushes lightly over my breast.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you" she whispers what I think is what she thought was seductively in my ear, but it sounded like she was gargling on her own spit. I hum in agreement; I pick out another folder and start to 'read' from it. Mandy pulls on my earlobe with her teeth then starts to kiss my neck. I turn the page in the folder, still not being turned on by her touches. Her hand rises up under my blouse, travelling over my stomach then grabbing hold of my bra clad breast. I turned another page, when is this girl going to realize that I'm not interested. She rubs my nipple through the bra, obviously trying to make it hard, she grunted into my neck slightly when it did not harden. Her hand moves out from my blouse. _Thank fuck, she's realised now_.

My thoughts were thrown out the window when she takes the folder out from my hands, places it back in the shelf, then pushes me back until I sat onto my desk. She grabs my legs and wraps them around her waist; she kisses down my neck until she reaches where my blouse starts on my chest. She rips open the buttons and kisses my collar bone, making her way down to the top of my breasts.

"Mandy" I whisper trying not to alert Panda. Mandy, however seemed to think that was me moaning out her name and it seemed to spur her on. Her hand raises up my skirt, she pushes down the cup over my breast.

"Mandy" I try again; she doesn't seem to hear and starts to try and make my nipple hard with her mouth, it does nothing for me. I push on her shoulders lightly, but her hand rose further up my skirt.

"Mandy" My voice rises a little higher; she continues her attack on my body. I shove her off me the same time my office door opens and Naomi's head pops in.

"Emily is it okay if-oh" Her eyes widen at my exposed tit and a very horny Mandy.

"Get out" I bark, Naomi frowns and starts to leave "No! Not you Naomi" I turn my head to Mandy, she's glaring at Naomi, if looks could kill, Naomi would be dead on my floor right now.

"Mandy get the fuck out of here!" Mandy stays routed on the spot. Naomi walks in but keeps her head looking away from me.

"No. Why should I leave? We were just getting started" Mandy shouts. I shake my head and laugh bitterly.

"No, you were. I wasn't. I don't want to fuck you Mandy. Yes we fucked before, but that's all it was. A drunken fuck. I'm telling you this, if I was sober, no way would I have gone for you" I spit. Yes I'm being harsh, do I give a fuck? No. Mandy looks like I stabbed her in the stomach, her face suddenly hardens as she stares back at me.

"Fuck. You" she hisses before storming out of the office. I blew out a breath. Naomi's still looking away.

"Naoms, you can look now" she moves her head to look at stares at my chest before looking down nervously.

"Emily, your uh tit is still hanging out" she says nervously. I look down and notice that my tit was indeed hanging out. That's embarrassing; I quickly cover it up and start to do up my buttons.

"FUCK!" I shout. Naomi flinches and turns to look at me.

"You all right?" she asks. I shake my head a pull of my blouse.

"She has _literally_ ripped all my buttons off" I look at the now button-less blouse then at the floor. All my buttons are all across the floor. I huff loudly and walk to the door and pull it open.

"Panda" I call. She comes skipping over to me with a smile. I can't help but smile back, hers are so contagious.

"Yes Emsy?"

"Could you get me another shirt please?" I hand her the blouse, she holds it and stares at it intently.

"How did all the buttons come off?" she asks innocently. I shake my head

"It doesn't matter. Could you scavenge a shirt of Katie please, she normally has spares" she nods before skipping off towards the elevator. I sigh, close the door and lean up against it. I smile at Naomi, fully aware that I am now topless in front of her.

"So Naomi, what was it that you wanted?" I ask. Her eyes move from my tits to my face to my tits then my face again. A blush appears on her face when she realises I just caught her ogling at my chest. I raise my eyebrow and smile at her

"See something you like?" I wink at her. She blinks a few times before replying.

"Huh? Oh right, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to um..." She shuffled uncomfortably, not meeting my gaze.

"If I'd like to what?" I ask turning so my shoulder rests on the door.

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" she says so quick I almost missed what she said. I frown; no one has ever asked me out before. What? I just fuck girls, I don't date them.

"Sorry, what?"

She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at me "Would you like to go on a date with me?" she asks more clearly, I stare at her with my best blank expression.

"Don't make me ask again" she pleads. I sigh and scratch my head. What do I do? Say yes? No? Maybe? Before I could answer, a knock sounds at my door. I open it and see Panda holding a leopard print shirt.

"Katie said you can wear this, but she said 'If you lose it she'll hunt you down like a fucking dog'" I laugh at Panda's attempt at Katie's voice. I take the shirt and pull it over my head.

"Thanks Panda" she smiles and walks back to her desk. I turn round to Naomi who's still waiting for my answer. If I say yes, what do I do? _Fuck, I need some advice_.

"I'll let you know" I answer quickly before running out of my office and down towards the one person who'll help me out.

* * *

The office door opens, she takes one look at me and steps aside letting me walk in. I start pacing in front of her desk nervously; gracefully she moves round and sits down at her desk.

"You're nervous" she states. I scoff and stop my pacing for a moment

"Really?" I ask then begin my pacing again. Her blue eyes scan me for a bit before a smirk pulls at her lips.

"It has something to do with Naomi, doesn't it?" she asks casually. I stop my pacing so suddenly I almost trip over my feet, I hold onto her desk to keep myself steady.

I stare at heer dumbly "How'd you know?" Effy smirks again and leans back in her chair.

"I know everything. No I don't, but I watch people Emily. Everyone's body language gives them away if you look closely enough" I huff and slump down in the chair.

Effy is quiet for a while before she finally says "What's going on Emily?" I look up at her ocean blue eyes staring at me with so much concern. I run my hand through my hair

"What do you know about dates?" I ask, Effy looks taken back by the question, obviously startled that it came out of my mouth.

"It depends on what you want to know"

"I have this friend, she's never dated anyone. Just fucks everything, doesn't do relationships since a certain incident in her life. Then someone she likes asks her out. She's so confused as she's just flirting with this certain person so she can fuck her then win a bet she had with a friend, but yet she feels like, she feels that she doesn't want to just fuck this person then move on.

She feels like that once she does, she won't be able to leave this person. She doesn't normally care about people's feelings, but she's realised that she cares about this persons feelings more than anyone else's in the world. What does she do? She's just left this person with an 'I'll let you know' and she doesn't know what to do" I look down at the ground not wanting to look Effy in the eye.

"Am I wrong in assuming this 'friend' is you, and 'her' friend is Cook and the 'person' is Naomi?"

"No you're not. How did you know?" I ask. Effy smirks at me

"Normally when people start with 'I have this friend' they are talking about themselves but are too scared to actually say it's their problem. I know that you and Cook made a bet on who can bed Naomi first. And going by what you just told me, Keith was right." She leans forward on her desk and rests her head on her hands.

"How did you know about what Keith said to me?" I look up at her.

"I overheard you. Well actually, I listened in on the conversation. Plus after that night I discussed it with Keith. He's worried about you Emily, as am I. We are worried that this will blow up in your face, we're worried that you'll be in more pain than you were with what happened three years ago. We want you to be careful and not just think of this as just some silly little bet; this involves someone who you obviously care about. I mean, at Keith's when you sung that song to Naomi, it was more than an apology, you wanted to show your feelings without even realising that you are"

I wiped a tear away that had rolled down my cheek "What do I do Effy? I'm so fucking scared. I don't want a repeat of last time. I can't go through that again"

Effy stood up, walked round her desk and crouched down next to me in the chair. She took my hand and wiped away another tear "I think you need to go for it. Sometimes, being scared is just what you need to be so you know how you feel. I promise you this Emily; last time will not be repeated if I can help it."

"But what if it gets too much for me? What if I lose control of my emotions? Do I run? I can't lose control of myself anymore Eff, not again" I squeeze her hand tightly.

"Emily, you can't control everything. Sometimes, you have to lose control for the best. It won't be like how it was with Ben. He was stupid and a dick, but he's gone now and you can't let him hurt you anymore. I thought you were Emily fucking Fitch? No one can hurt you" Effy gives me a genuine smile, only Freddie, Cook and I are ever lucky enough to see her smile. I nod, I know she's right, Effy's always right. I stand up and smooth my hair down.

"Thanks Eff. How'd I look?" I ask. She looks over me for a couple of minutes before moving forward and wiping away mascara from under my eyes and straightening out Katie's top. She hooks her finger under it and raises her eyebrow at me.

"The buttons on my blouse broke off" I say sheepishly. She doesn't say anything else but just nods her head. She opens her office door for me; I look out and see Naomi and Panda talking animatedly together.

"Don't leave her hanging. Go and win your money" Effy whispers before smacking my bum as I walk out. I turn round to her and give her a playful scowl before she closes the door.

Calm down Emily, Naomi is just another girl you have wrapped round your pinky. But she's not; she's much more than that. She won't hurt you, not like Ben or _her_.

Panda and Naomi haven't noticed my presence yet and I realise they are talking about me; I hide behind the wall so I'm out of sight but within earshot.

"Do you think I've scared her off Panda?" I hear Naomi's voice say

"Are you bonkers? Of course you haven't, well maybe she's scared herself off" Panda's lively voice fills the empty hallway

"What do you mean?" Naomi sounds confused

"Something bad happened to Emsy a few year back, really shook her up proper." Panda states her voice softer

"What happened?"

"That's only for Emily to tell you, not me" I smile at Panda's loyalty.

"I really like her Panda" I can hear the smile on her lips.

"Of course you do. It's Emily. Even though she can seem like a selfish bitch slag..." I frown slightly, is that how I come across? "...She's actually the total opposite. Completely whizzer and selfless Emsy is. She just has a lot of walls that need breaking through. She was so different before the incident, ever since then she's had these walls up around her. For protection I think. Only Eff, Cook and I have been able to get through them. Even Katie hasn't broken them down, but they don't have the best of relationships. But trust me Naomi, once you break down the barriers, you'll see the real Emily, the one who was my best friend in college. She is still that Emily now, but just the walls keep her caged in. I really hate what _he_ did to her, what _she_ also did to her and how she encouraged it. Disgusting."

I smile at the fact that Panda still thinks of me as her best friend. She really is a hell of a lot smarter than she seems to be.

"I never thought she was a slag. When I first met her I thought she was a bitch. But then I saw the way she spoke to you at Keith's, and how kind she was to you, I expected her to keep up the bitch façade but she was a friend to you, she was so sweet. My heart melted at the way she treated you"

"Emsy is far from a slag. She's just very broken; she needs someone to fix her. Maybe a certain blonde with crazy blue eyes" I laugh at Panda's attempt of being subtle. I decided that now was good time to make my presence known. I push myself off the wall and made my heels click the floor loudly so they knew I was coming. Panda beams at me from her desk chair as I walk through, Naomi looks up and smiles weakly.

"Hey guys. Naomi, I'm sorry for running off earlier" I bite my lip anxiously

"It's fine. Panda and I were just busy chatting" she smiles at Panda, Panda nods in agreement.

"What did you talk about?" I ask in an I-didn't-just-hear-everything-you-just-talked-about voice.

"Nothing, just busy gossiping" Panda chirps in. I smile at her then give put on a playful stern look

"Now, Pandora. Gossiping won't get you anywhere in the company now will it?" Panda stares at me genuinely worried for a moment then realised I was joking and smiles. I kiss the top of her head and turn to Naomi.

"I just need to think about a few things if that's okay?" I ask sheepishly. Naomi nods and stands.

"I better get going and start some of my won work. Bye Panda" Naomi walks of back to her room, I watch her until the door closes.

"You like her" Panda states matter-of-factually. I smile down at her

"Yes I do Panda"

_And it scares the living shit out of me _

* * *

**So you have had a little clue to Emily's past, and how Naomi really thinks of her. And of course that Emily isn't exactly how she appears to be. I wonder what caused that. Hmmm...**

**The next chapter will be uploaded sometime next week.**

**Cheers xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Yes I know, it's been a while and I'm sorry. But if read my newly updated chapter on Another Girl Another Planet, you'll already know that my mum took my laptop away, I was only able to use it for revision plus I had exams all of last week. But! I was able to write one chapter for this, but I wrote too much so I've split it into two chapters. The next part of this chapter will be uploaded on Wednesday the latest.**

**In this chapter you'll have a slight insight to Emily's past**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skins**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I push her up against the wall. Both of us are panting heavily, trying to regain the oxygen our lungs crave. After a moment, I grab he legs and hoist her up, letting her legs wrap around my waist. I kiss down her neck, across her collar bone and onto her shoulder. I push her spaghetti straps down, kissing down onto the top of her chest. Her ragged breathing sounds in my ear as I tease her by running my nails down the insides of her thighs. I kiss down her chest, pushing her top down and taking a hard nipple in my teeth. She moans as I run my tongue across it and suck on her nipple, biting down lightly. I move my hand further up her leg, past her skirt to her covered cunt. I stroke her wet folds teasingly through the fabric, making her moan louder. I push the fabric aside and slip two fingers inside of her. I pump in and out of her whilst I kiss my way up her neck and to her lips again. She rocks her hips against me, adding more friction. She moans louder as she gets closer to the edge. Her walls clench round my fingers as she comes. I place her down roughly and pull my fingers out, wiping them on the inside of my shirt. She nods her thanks and walks back into the club. The drowned out music fills the air when the door opens then dulls again as it closes.

I know, I know. This looks bad, I left Naomi hanging whilst I went out and fucked some random up against the die of the wall. But hey, this is what I normally do. But normally when I do, I don't feel guilty; I feel satisfaction that I can make a girl come that hard. But this time I feel nothing but guilt. I feel fucking guilty! Emily fucking Fitch feels fucking guilty for fucking some girl. What the hell is happening to me? I never ever feel guilty after fucking someone. _But you've never fucked someone else while being in love with someone else_...Shut up brain...

Drunk and a little high on a pill this dark hair guy gave me, I stagger to my destination wherever the fuck it is.

I gaze up at the apartment "Wow" I say laughing to myself when I stumble slightly. I hobble over to the bell thing and press the buzzer.

"Hello?" A groggy male voice sounds through the uh-fuck-the talk thingy. I giggle drunkenly.

"Oopsie, sorry I buzzed the wrong house. Unless I haven't then your voice has gotten increasingly manlier" the guy huffs and puts down the magic talking box.

"How fucking rude. I was having a perfectly good conversation with him and he puts it down" I slur my words and point to the silver box and look round for no one in particular. I try again, no one answers. I press the buzzer for longer. Finally a voice sounds.

"Hello?" a sleep FEMALE voice sounds through. I giggle into the intercom-

"INTERCOM! That's what it's called." I giggle again "You finally fucking answered. Listen, one of your-"

"Emily?" the voice sounds more awake.

"Yeah it's me, as I was saying-before you rudely interrupted Jesus! - One of your neighbours is extremely rude-"

"Hang on, let me come down stairs"

I hold onto the intercom tightly "No don't go. Let me finish telling you the story. Anyway, your neighbour is very rude; I was having a lovely conversation with him-"

"Emily" the voice sounds behind me.

I glance back "One second I'm having a conversation with my friend here" I turn back 'round to the box "Then he goes and-" I look back as the face registers "Oh fuck, hey, you're here, I can tell you now" I stumble towards her. I trip over my feet and fall forwards; she catches me before I face plant the floor-hehe that would be funny. I start to laugh, my face is pushed into her boob and I feel something poking the side of my head.

I point and laugh hiccupping slightly "Somebody's excited to see me" I sing. She groans and stands me up properly.

"Emily, what the fuck are you doing here?" I sway and smile lopsidedly, I take in her plain face, messy blonde bed hair, robe covered body and piercing blue eyes.

"I've come to see you haven't I Naoms. Now, let me finish the story" I throw my arm down, stomp and pout like a toddler.

"Emily, can you come inside please? It's freezing out here" she moves towards me, trying to guide me in through the door. I pull out of her grasp and sit on the floor and cross my arms, again like a toddler.

"Fucks sake Emily go inside"

"NO!"

"Go inside!"

"NO!"

Naomi bends down and grabs my folded arms trying to pull me up "Emily, stop acting like a fucking five year old and come inside" I look up at her and smile, I jump up stumbling slightly but I catch myself quickly.

"Trying to get me in your bed already Naoms? Don't we need a first date before that?" I stagger past her into the building.

"You just need to say yes first" she mutters, but in my drunken state, I don't catch it and stumble into the elevator.

"As I was saying, you really need to talk to that neighbour of yours. So fucking rude it's un-fucking-believable" I laugh as I fall into the elevators doors. Naomi reaches out and grabs my arm and places her hand on my stomach to steady me.

"Can't keep your hands off me can ya?" I try to wink at her but end up blinking forcefully. At least I get an eye roll.

We exit the elevators and Naomi takes me into her apartment. She places me on the settee.

"Emily, why are you here?" she asks a hint of worry in her voice.

I smile again "I wanted to see your beautiful face" her cheeks flush red "Aww you look so fucking adorable when you blush" I stand up and survey the room

"Where's your fucking drinks cabinet?" I ask trying to take a step forward, but Naomi's hand stops me. Even in my drunken state I still feel the heat from her touch on my skin.

"Emily sit down, you need to sleep it off" she pushes me down. I start to panic; memories come flooding back to me. The pain, him yelling at me, shoving me. I thrash about, looking around frantically for an escape route.

"Get off me... Don't touch me... Don't let him touch me! Get him away" I start to cry as my vision is blurred by his face, his hand coming down towards me. I feel arms circle around me but I thrash about harder, trying to get out of his hold. Her face comes into view, berating me.

"Sssh, its okay, its okay. No one's going to hurt you, he's gone" I hear the comforting words circle around my mind.

I slow down my movements. I feel kisses on my head, calming me; a comforting hand rubs my back. I stop my thrashing. I go silent for a moment, my vision clears up. Piercing worried blue eyes stare at me. Then I break down. I cry and cry. I can't stop crying, it just all come rushing out. Years of holding it all back, year's pact fall off emotions come flooding out of me as I'm being cradled by a girl I only met a week and a half ago. Once my eyes have dried out from tears, I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**And so, the plot thickens. Dum dum dum. I hope it made you all teary, I know I got a lump in my throat as I wrote it :'( poor Emily. But good on Naomi! Helping her even though she doesn't know what is going on. **

**I hope I ended it well... bit on the fence about the ending :/**

**Like always, criticism welcomed with open arms xD**

**Cheers xx**

**P.S If you're wondering how my test went, they were fine. I got my history and spanish reading results back. History= D (but I didn't finish the paper) Spanish= C**. **I still have maths (calc and non calc) english lit & language and grahics results to get. Tomorrow I have a philosophy and ethics exam and I have an Art one coming up so fingers cross I do well xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, who's ready for a new chapter? I know I promised it would be up in a few days but I had things to do blah blah blah. Just like my other fan fic, I am a little disappointed by the amount of people who reviewed the last chapter, that being : 3**

**mUfF MuNcHeR: Thank you for your review, again you get a hug and a present**

**HappyAsIAm: I'm glad it made you teary, I was hoping for it to be emotional. You also get a hug and a present**

**neilaskins2009: I will try and keep my updates constant and hopefully every other week, you get hug and a present.**

**For the last last update I forgot to thank Clydd: Thank you so so so much for that lovely review, It really made me smile :D you get an extra big Rob Fitch hug and a present.**

**Oh, the presents can be anything you like (within reason) and to those who didn;t review, you get a potato :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

My head feels like fireworks are exploding over and over again. My body aches all over, head to toe. I open my eyes and sit up straight. I peer round, this isn't my apartment. I don't have environmental posters on my walls, I have posters from nuts and zoo magazines. I look down at the blanket, do I even own a blanket? Why aren't I in my warm and comfy bed?

"Emily" I turn my head and see Naomi sitting in the armchair opposite me holding a glass of water and some nurofen.

I blink a few times and rub my head "Naomi?" I ask still in a daze.

"I thought you might need these" she passes me the water and tablets to me slightly hesitant. I watch her as she looks like she's expecting me to do something.

"I'm not going to bite you Naoms, if that's what you are worried about" I place one of the pills in my mouth and down half the water.

Naomi nods, she tucks her legs under herself. I scan her, she's thrown a long top with a pig on it over herself. I chuckle slightly at it.

"I know, I just don't know how your feeling" she says. I laugh and take the next tablet and finish of the water. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"How about you ask?" I smile at her and place the glass on the floor. She smiles back, _god she's even more beautiful when she smiles_. I shake the thought away and turn my attention back to her.

"Okay. How are you?" she asks still hesitant.

I chuckle "Groggy. Massive headache, my body feels like a min construction site and my eyes sting. But apart from that, I'd say I was okay. What did I do last night?"

Naomi frowns. _She looks so adorable... no stop thinking like that Emily_ "You don't remember?"

I shake my head. What happened? I remember the shag but after that it's a blur

"It was really...weird. You arrived at mine drunk. You tried to tell me about how rude my neighbour-"

"Oh yeah! He was rude" I smile that I could at least remebr one thing.

Noami smiles weakly "You were a bit entertaining. But I was worried about you"

I tilt my head to the side "Why?" Did I do something to make her worried? I couldn't have. I never show people my weak side, it's one of the reasons why I don't go into relationships.

Naomi hesitates again, she stands up and sits down next to me on the settee "We came upstairs, well you stumbled- that doesn't matter- anyway, you wanted to get a drink but I pushed you back down, then-" she takes my hand and her mouth open closes a few times "then your entire demenior changed. You went form drunken slob to panicked mess. You kicked about, you wouldn;t stop shouting 'get off me' 'get him off me'"

I frown; memories of last night fill my head. Being outside, Naomi's hardened nipples (ha ha, she was happy to see me) being inside the house, seeing his face, her face, kicking, screaming and crying. I shook my head, I couldn't have. Naomi couldn't have seen my weak side. No no no, she isn't meant to see it, no one is meant to see it.

"I held you, trying to calm you down. Eventually you stopped screaming. You looked at me then burst out crying. You cried for three hours until you eventually fell asleep"

My mouth fell open. Three hours! My walls came crumbling down for three hours and the one person I definitely did not want to show my weak side, held me and comforted me while I cried. I look at Naomi, her eyes are filled with sympathy. I jerk my hand away from hers and stand up.

"I need to go" I say looking around. Naomi stands up and splaces her hand on my arm.

"I don't think-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" I shout, Naomi takes her hand of me and takes a step back. I don't like it, I want her to be near me, I feel safer when she is.

"I need a drink" I look around and walk towards a cabinet. I search through and grunt when I can't find anything.

"Emily-"

"Naomi. Shut the fuck up and get me some fucking vodka" I say between clenched teeth, trying not to yell at her again. She nods and walks over to her fridge and pulls out the vodka, she goes to get shot glasses but I stop her.

"Just give me the bottle" I order, she hands it over to me and watches as I chug down half of what is left. The liquid burns the back of my throat and settles in my stomach, making me feel more relaxed. I sit back down on the settee and continue taking swigs from the bottle. I watch as Naomi takes out her phone and dials a number. The alcohol is definitely in my blood stream by now.

"Is Naomikins of to call some of her playground friends?" I burp and giggle hysterically. Naomi shakes her head and placed her phone to her ear.

"Hey it's me...Listen I have Emily here...She came over last night...no not like that you dirty pig, she was drunk out of her fucking mind... she's currently drinking herself to death now... it's got something to do with what happened last night...I'm not entirely sure myself, maybe she'll tell you...yeah come over now, she needs your help" she hangs up the phone and turns to me. I smile lopsidedly at her.

"Are we having a party. I've always enjoyed a party" I look down and notice I'm in my underwear "Fucking hell! I don't even remember taking my clothes off" Naomi blushes and looks down. My drunken brain pieces it together and I laugh "You really don't waste time in getting clothes of do you Naoms? What do you say? Want to have some top quality muff munching?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She shakes her head and walks into her room and closes the door.

"I don't care how drunk I am, I've still got it" I say to no one before finishing of the bottle.

* * *

"Where is she?" Cooks voice sounds through the apartment; I look up and see Cook walking towards me, worry evident on his face. I smile and spread my arms out beside me.

"My favourite Cookie Monster is here! Come in, join the house of fun!" I laugh hysterically. Naomi stands behind him, worry also on her face. Cook shakes his head and walks over to me.

"Come on Emily, let me take you home" I put my hand up to stop him and shake my head.

"No no no. I can get home by myself thank you very much" I stand up and sway slightly. I take a step forward, I fall into Cooks arms. He holds onto me tightly and sighs.

"No Emily, you're drunk, there is no way I'm letting you go home by yourself" I move out of his grasp.

"You can't make me" Cook shakes his head, bends down grabs my legs and stands up. I hand over his shoulder.

"Cook stop. Put me down" I whine slurring my words. He shakes his head and walks towards the door.

"No can do Emily" I look up at Naomi and wave.

"Thanks for the vodka Naomi". Cook stops and turns on his heel to look at Naomi. I can't see her expression as I'm facing the hallway.

"You did the right thing to call me. God knows what she would've done if you didn't" I hear Cook say.

"I didin't know what else to do. How can I repay you Cook?" I hear Naomi say.

"We could always willy waggle" I don't have to see his face to know he's wiggling his eyebrows.

"Cook. Can we go home now? I want to see tiggles" I whine. Cook laughs and turns round. I look up at Naomi and smile drunkenly. I wink at her as Cook walks down the hallway and into the elevator.

* * *

Cook places me down on my bed and stares at me. I shift uncomfortably for a moment "What is it James?" I ask. Cook looks stunned for a minute. I only ever use his first name if I'm angry, sad or hurt.

He sits down next to me and places his hand on mine and squeezes it "Did you..." he trails off knowing that he doesn't need to elaborate. I nod and run my hand through my tattered hair. The alcohol drained out of my system as I thought about the images.

"Yeah. I saw him again. I freaked out Cook, I freaked out big time. Then I fucking cried into the arms of the girl I'm trying to bed! How pathetic must I have looked" I hide my face in my hand from embarrassment. I hear Cook shift and feel his arms wrap round me, holding me tightly to his chest.

"She didn't think you were pathetic. She was worried about you Emilio. Naomikins is a fucking top lass." He kisses the top of my head.

I do love Cook. I really fucking love him. He's always been there for me as I have for him. We've been through thick and thin together. He helped me deal with the incident; I helped him heal his broken heart over Effy and his parents disowning him. For the first few months of me coming out, he helped me deal with the shit that got thrown at me, he helped me get away from the one night stands that were too clingy. He was my wingman and not just in picking up a shag. He was my wingman in my life, picking the right paths for me to take, helping me pick the right paths. He's my own Jiminy Cricket, my conscience in human form.

"Why did you go to Naomi's any way? Why not come here?" Cook asks. I move out of his embrace and stare at him for a while. I don't know why. Why did I go to Naomi's? There really is no reason why I did.

"I don't know" Cook studies my face for a while before slapping his hands down on his thigh and standing up.

"Righty-ho. Time for work Emilio, Eff won't be happy if you don't turn up again" Cook smiles at me before walking into his room.

Fuck, work.

* * *

"You've been drinking" I look up from my desk and see Effy leaning against my doorframe smirking at me.

"How did you-" Effy raises her hand up to stop me

"Cook told me everything" I nod and look back at my laptop, finishing of the details on the drawing of one of our products. Effy walks over, her slender hand grabs the top of the laptop ad pushes it down until it is closed. I look up at her raising my eyebrow. She raises hers back, encouraging me to speak. I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"I don't know why I went to Naomi's. It might do with the fact I fucked some girl behind a club and felt guilty about it... I dunno" I shrug and suddenly find my nails very interesting. Effy sits on my desk and watches me for a moment.

"You felt guilty?" she asks. I look up at her and frown.

"Yeah" I'm confused as to why she needed to know. Effy studies me again before standing up off the desk and walking to my door. She places her hand on the door knob and turns to me, a sad smile on her face.

"You might need to re-think the bet Emily" she says before walking out and closing the door. What the fuck was she on about? I don't need to rethink this bet, what needs re-thinking? I fuck Naomi and get my 100 quid of Cook. Simple. But why did it not seem so simple? Why did I have to feel so many emotions bubble inside of me every time I laid eyes on her? Why was I reduced to a thirteen year old in the closet Emily? Not the cool and confident Emily I have grown to be? I shake my head in annoyance. Why is it so complicated?

"Come on you fucking fucker!" I hit the copying machine angrily. Fucking machine won't copy a few sheets for me.

"Fucking piece of crap" I mumble.

"You do know that speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness" I spin round and see Naomi leaning lazily on the door frame. I smirk at her

"Good thing I wasn't speaking to myself then" _LAME LAME LAME couldn't you have thought of a better line than that Emily? _Naomi chuckles and steps further into the room. The air of confidence surrounds her, and I have to say, I'm a little bit turned on by her. I take in the site of her. Her white blouse is tucked into her high waited pencil skirt, her hair is tied back with a few strands hanging loosely at the side of her face and her legs look even longer in her black heels. My mouth goes dry as I scan her legs.

"My eyes are up here" she teases. I look up at her and smile sheepishly. Fuck me, she's confident today. She takes a step towards me. She smiles at me and looks at me up and down, quite obviously checking me out. I couldn't be bothered to be smart today and threw on a red and white checked shirt, a white singlet under it, black skinny jeans and red converses. The copying machine makes a loud sound, startling me. I turn round and see the copies sitting in the out tray. I take them out, neaten them up then turn round. I jump at how close Naomi is now. He body a few centimetres away from mine. Her sparkling azure eyes bore into mine, I barely have time to take in her close proximity before she presses her lips to mine. I gasp at the contact but then soon start kissing her back. She sucks and nibbles on my bottom lip before pulling back resting her forehead against mine.

"I've caught you"

* * *

**Yes you have Naomi, yes you have. I wonder if we'll see more of the confident Naomi in the future. Who knows?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the lateness but I've been distracted by other amazing fan fics such as:**

**Lost inside a pattern**

**Reversal of roles**

**The life I could've lived**

**Check them out, they are great :)**

**Review please!**

**Cheers xx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples. I finally finished writing this chapter after spending a week on writing the draft in my note book then another week writing it up on here. I found this chapter quite difficult to write so apologies if it's shit.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, especially:**

**RebeccaLong: I can't promise that it'll end nicely ;) My exams went perfectly fine thank you, I got A in maths, B in English, B in Graphics, D in history (one mark of a c plus didn't finish paper) but I haven't got the marks back from my Art yet :) Thank you for the present, are you sure you don't need one?**

**mUfF MuNcHeR: Again, I can't promise that Emily won't be stupid :P**

**neilaskins2009: Hello new reviewer, I am glad you are enjoying. You'll just have to wait and see about the flash back ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

I star up at the apartment like it's an alien spaceship, fucking hell, why am I so nervous? Naomi always makes me so fucking nervous; then again, I've never been on a date in about five years. Why did I agree to this? Oh right, because I need to do what it takes to get my hundred quid of Cook, including a fucking date! I can't understand how it happened. It was about a week after Naomi had kissed me in the copy room:

_I walk out of my office getting ready to go home when I felt a hand grip tightly onto me. Before I can process what's happening, I'm being pulled into a room and pushed against a wall. I have just enough time to register bright, sparkling blue eyes staring at me until soft lips crash against mine. I slip my tongue into her mouth, letting it massage against her own. Her hand grabs my neck a pulls me into her, making the kiss deeper and more lustful. Naomi pulls away from me and smiles._

"_I've wanted I do that all fucking day" I smile back at her then attach my lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling every so often. I guide her back until her knees hit a table and she lays back onto it, I climb on top of her and kiss her again, sucking on her bottom lip._

_Ever since the kiss in the copy room, this has kind of been a regular thing for us. We've had heavy make out sessions anytime we see each other alone. The trouble is, that's all it is. Every time I slip my hand up her leg or down the waist band of her skirt, Naomi's hand would fly out and stop my hand, then she'd pull away from me, smile and walk out leaving me extremely horny and very frustrated._

_A satisfied moan escapes Naomi's lips as I make my way down her jaw and neck. I smile into her neck, _fuck yes, I may finally win the bet_. I unbutton her blouse and kiss the newly exposed skin. I rock my hips into her as I let my hand travel up her skirt, inching closer to my destination. I unbutton more of her blouse and kiss down her stomach, causing another low moan to escape her lips._

_Slowly, I move my hand closer, feeling the heat radiating of her core. I lightly trace her folds through her underwear. That's when she freezes, I move my hand out of her skirt and clamber off of her. I groan in frustration and pinch the bridge of my nose and take deep breaths._

"_What's wrong?" Naomi asks. I open my eyes and move my hand away from my face, Naomi finishes doing up her buttons then stands up from the table._

"_Fucking hell. This is what is wrong Naomi" Naomi looks at me confused " I don't get fucked around" _I fuck around_ "You can't keep getting me all worked up like that, seeing you all hot and flustered gets me worked up just as much believe me. You can't do that!" Naomi walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder, calming me instantly._

"_Emily, I'm not doing that to you on purpose. I want to do this as much as you do, trust me... it's just I've never..." she trails of her face going bright red_

_My eyes widen "You're a virgin"_

_Naomi shakes her head "No, I'm not, I've just never done this with a girl. Plus, I normally have at least one date with them before I get to that stage of intimacy"_

_I nod my head in understanding. If I go on a date with her, I'm in with a chance of sleeping with her and claiming my all important prize._

"_yes"_

_Naomi looks at me confused "What?"_

"_I'll go on the date with you" Naomi's face lit up making it even more beautiful than it already was._

"_Great, come to mine on Thursday at 7:00?" I nod and watch as Naomi walks out of the room, a bounce evident in her step. I bite my lips and walk out in the opposite direction._

_Three days. In three days, I would've won the bet and get on with my life, leaving all traces of Naomi behind me._

_Is that really what I want?_

I flick my bud away and crush with the heel of my converse. I pull my jacket around me tightly and shiver, even though there is no cold breeze and it's the middle of June. I take a deep breath and take a step forward. A light switches on, revealing a figure standing in the window on the first floor. The curtains get pulled back showing a brunette with piercing green eyes staring at me. Her eyes scan over my body before locking with my own, a satisfied smirk covers her perfect features. I smirk and wink at her before walking over to the intercom and buzzing Naomi's number.

_Looks like I found my newest fuck_ I gaze back over to the window and see the girl still looking at me.

"Just a minute" Naomi's voice rings through the metal box, making me jump and turn away from my staring contest with the mysterious girl.

"Okay, I'll be down here...obviously" I reply. I look back over to where the girl was and see she's gone.

"Fucking weirdo" I mumble

"Who is?" I jump again and turn to see Naomi holding a basket. I take in her appearance and let my mouth drop. Black and white leggings cover her legs with a black skirt that stops just after her thighs. A black t-shirt with a printed pink skull on it falls on her torso with a grey blazer thrown over the top with he sleeves rolled up. Her hair hangs loosely around her shoulders, her eyes look brighter with black eyeliner and a little mascara applied. It makes me feel very underdressed in just a pair of black skinny jeans, white tank , red and black plaid shirt and my red converse.

AA smirk pulls on Naomi's face, she walks over to me and closes my mouth "You're drooling". I avert my eyes and blush...what? Did I just blush? What the actual fuck?

Naomi smiles at me then walks over towards a black SUV, motioning for me to follow her. She unlocks it and hops in easily. I open my door and sigh. The seat has to be so fucking high doesn't it? Naomi turns to me after hearing the sigh and stifles a laugh. I glare at her.

"Don't you fucking dare" I warn.

She bites her lip "Sorry, please don't get your gang of munchkins on me pretty please" she teases. I stick my middle finger up at her, this only spurs her on further.

"You must be a north pole elf" I grind my teeth as she starts to laugh. I pick at my nails as I wait for her to calm down.

"You done?" I ask

"Almost. I have my cousins step stools that he sues too reach the bathroom sink inside, do you want me to get it? How about his car seat?" She asks laughing again.

I give her the Fitch death glare, which is at its best use with Katie but mines just as good. She stops laughing and looks down ashamed. _Yeah you should be bitch_.

"Had enough now?" I ask, she nods her head "Good" despite the height, I still get in gracefully. A shocked look spreads across Naomi's features. I look at her pointedly.

Silently, she puts the car into gear and starts off down the road. I got shit in school about my height, the last thing I expected was to get teased like that by a fellow colleague. Fuck I sounded so dull then.

"Emily" I hear Naomi say, I keep my gaze fixed on the outside.

"I'm sorry" I scoff at her apology. I hear her sigh "I didn't realise that I offended you"

I look back at her "Well you did"

"I know and I'm-"

"I've gotten bullied at secondary school for my height. I got the shit taken out of me in college for it. I got pushed around by people because they thought that as I'm small, I can be walked all over. Then, finally I get a job and become highly successful and respected, but yet, I still get the shit ripped out of me on my first date since-" I catch myself before I reveal too much.

I see Naomi glance at me, waiting for me to finish.

"Since a few years back"

"How long?"

"'bout five years" I mumble

"Jesus" I hear Naomi breath out. My eyebrows furrow together.

"What?"

Naomi indicates and turns into a small village before looking over at me "I didn't think- I mean with all the people I heard you've been with, I just assumed you went on lots of dates"

I start laughing, Naomi sounded so innocent then and naive "I don't date those people. I just fuck them and get on with my life"

The car stops and I peer round, we seem to be in a secluded area, no other cars are seen around.

"Is that what you are doing with me?" Naomi asks, bitterness and pain evident in her voice. The question catches me off guard, she's smarter than I thought. I turn in my seat and see her staring back at me, face completely serious.

"No" _Lie_ "I would never do that to you" _Lie "_You mean so much more to me than just a shag" _lie...no truth... no lie...I don't know, I hope it is a lie. _I smile at. Naomi, hoping she'll but my explanation. Her eyes study my face, soaking up every inch. I nervously bite my lip as she still stress at me with the same seriousness as before. She reaches into the backseat, bringing out a massive picnic basket. She slips out of the car, closes the door then walks round to the front. I watch as she carries on walking round to my side, holy crap, she knows I'm lying, she's going to yell at me – my thoughts were cut short (no pun intended) by Naomi opening the door and holding out her hand to me.

"M'lady" she says in a Victorian English accent, a smile evident on her face. I smile back and take her hand, hopping down out of the car.

"Thank you kind sir" I say, Naomi chuckles, closes the door then grabs my hand and strolls through the gates. I couldn't help but stare down at out linked hands, swinging between us loosely. They fit so perfectly together, I smile but then silently scold myself._ No Emily, no thoughts like that_

Naomi stops suddenly and pulls out a scarf. She looks at me expectantly. My eyes largen as I realise what she wants to do. I start to shake my head and back away from her. She steps towards me and eager smile on her face, I put my hands up defensively.

"No, No way" I say

"Oh come on Ems" I smile at the nickname and drop my hands. Naomi takes this opportunity and runs around me and quickly ties the scarf around my head, over my eyes.

"Naomi get this off!" I demand, I hear Naomi chuckle then feel her place her hands on my arms. I shiver at the touch.

"Not a chance, it'll ruin the surprise" she guides me forwards, I stumble, but Naomi quickly stops me and pulls me back flush against her body. I try not to realise that I can now feel her tits pressed against my back.

"I fucking hate surprises" I grumble. I hear Naomi laugh behind me. The last 'surprise' I got ended up with Cook having a broken nose. I was walking o my office when he jumped out from behind a plant. I screamed then punched him right in the nose and ended up breaking it. He had to wear a nose guard for a few weeks. I pissed myself laughing when I saw him, I didn't feel sorry at all-he deserved the sneaky bastard- I said he won't be able to get laid now, but he beg to differ. I bet him twenty quid he couldn't fuck a girl whilst he had his guard on.

I lost that twenty the first night. He ended up bedding a girl everyday with his nose guard on. I asked him how he did it, he replies 'No bird can resist Cookies charm, looks or no looks'. Turns out he told them he broke his nose saving as cat from a tree,_ apparently _he fell out of the tree, landing on his face as he shield the cat from the impact of the fall. Those girls must've been so thick to believe him. He hated cats. I laughed at him for weeks.

I felt Naomi lead me up a hill until she stopped and loosened the scarf. Slowly, I moved it away from my eyes, gaping at what I saw in front of me.

We stood on a hill that overlooked the whole of Bristol. With he moon shining and the lights of Bristol turned on, it made a beautiful view. I gazed at Naomi who was smiling at me.

"It's beautiful"

Naomi nods and turns to face the landscape "I know. When I was in college, I used to walk here at night and gaze out at the view. It was peaceful, helped me clear my mind a lot"

We both stand there, looking over the scenery for a few minutes. I couldn't help but flick my eyes over to Naomi every so often. The light from the buildings really make her face look absolutely stunning. Yeah, Naomi is an attractive woman, why would Cook and I use her for the bet if she was a dog's dinner? But she looks so free and happy here.

"Come on, let's eat" Naomi smiles at me then lays down blanket and sits down, patting the space next to her indicating I sit down with her.

I smile and plop down next to her. She reaches into the basket and brings out a small hotel champagne bottle in an ice bucket and places it between us. I raise my eyebrows at her and smirk, Naomi smiles backs then lifts out a large dominoes pizza takeaway box. The scent of the might meaty fills my nostrils, I sigh gratefully. I start to laugh, earning a weird look from Naomi.

"I'm sorry, it's just... this is just perfect" I gesture around us. Naomi's face lights up as she digs her hand back into the basket.

"You haven't seen anything yet" she winks at me then brings out a heart shaped cake.

My eyes widen at it, butterflies fill my stomach.

Naomi laughs "Judging by your eyes, I'm guessing you like cake"

I nod watching Naomi take off the lid on it then cutting a slice.

"I guess that answers my next question"

"What?"

"Do you want dessert first?" she asks smiling before handing me a plastic plate with the cake slice on it.

* * *

I lie down on the blanket, patting my, now, full belly. Naomi lies down next to me, leaving with only our pinkie fingers touching.

"Jesus Em, for a small person you do eat a lot"

I chuck and proudly rub my stomach "Well, when you've lived with my mum's cooking for eighteen years, you learn to eat as much edible food you can get"

"That bad huh?"

"Yep" I say making a popping sound on the 'p'

A few minutes of silence fall upon us. I've never spoken about my mum in any kind of way to anyone. It felt really strange, exchanging stories.

"Emily, what happened with Ben?"

I stiffen at his name, it still hurts to hear it, my face stings at the mention of him. I feel Naomi take hold of my hand.

"You have to tell me if you don't want to" she whispers. I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"I'll tell you"

* * *

**So guys, I thought I'd leave it there, keep the anticipation growing.**

**As some of you may know, the 'date' was an actual planned date by Lily Loveless she talks about in an interview, which at the end Kathryn motions between them while saying to Lily 'that was us' so I decided to use it as it was really sweet.**

**Also, the pointed look Emily gives Naomi is the same one she gives to Katie in Effy's episode in season 3 when she tries to stop Emily from eating the shrooms Effy had found but Emily gives her the look and walks on. **

**I'll try to keep updating once a week.**

**Review!**

**Cheers xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, long time no see eh? *smiles sheepishly* I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I planned to finish writing this and have it updated BEFORE I went on holiday...but that didn't work out so well, I didn't finish it in time and for the past two weeks, I hadn't been able to finish it off whilst I was on holiday as I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop with me.**

**BUT I did think of a few ideas for later chapters of the fic so, don't worry.**

**I have to say though, I am a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I got this time. SO a big thank you and chocolate chip muffin to:**

**Rabiteen**

**MUfF MuNcHeR**

**nc13**

**StEpHyGrOcK3107**

**Charming Angel from S.**

**And **

**RebeccaLong**

**P.S Don't Panic! I am still Moneymoney14, I just changed my profile name :D Still the same author and same stories in ma noggin! Oh and this is my longest chapter yet! xD  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

"_I'll tell you"_

Who knew three little words could scare the shit out of me. Out of all the things to be scared of, it has to be those three words to make me tremble in fear, make a scream fill my throat, make the nauseous feeling in your stomach erupt one thousand times harder. Three fucking words.

I know why I'm scared, Naomi knows why I'm scared, hell, even a fucking ant will know why I'm scared. I'm scared to relive it all; I'm scared to open myself up to the one person who can rip me apart in a matter of seconds. I'm scared that Naomi will see me just as a thing. Not a person, not a bug, not even mud. Just a thing, a thing that can be pushed around. I'm scared that she'll treat me the same as him. I know it's stupid, but really, what fear isn't stupid? Fear of the dark? Stupid, fear of clowns, stupid. Fear of spiders, stupid. Every fear is stupid. What is the point in fear anyway? Why does our mind have to make us become so scared about the littlest things? Making us crap our selves at anything, a bug, dust, roller coasters. Why does our mind think 'This is what I am going to be scared of because it is horrible' What is the point?

I'll tell you why. Because our mind gets pleasure by seeing us cowering away from random shit. It laughs at us, spits at us. Controls us.

I swallow the spit that has collected itself in my throat "The first time I felt fear was when I was seven. Katie and I had the exact same beds, fucking fairy princess-Katie's choice, not mine- I had the cliché fear of there being a monster under my bed. I shat my pants every time I heard some noise from my bed. Every time I moved and the mattress springs squeaked, I would stop moving around and act like a squirrel-You know when it notices you watching it and it just stops and stares, waiting for you to look away before making its escape"

I look over at Naomi who has a small smile on her face; she nods and squeezes my hand.

I look back at the stars "One day I had enough, I was too scared to look so I called for my dad. He came running in with a bat in his hands. When I told him about the 'monster' under my bed. He smiled sympathetically, walked over to my bed and looked under. He pretended to beat it up, making all sorts of noises to convince me. He came out, wiped his hands, smiled, wrapped his arms round me and said 'He's gone now Emsy, nothing can hurt you when I'm around' He held me tightly until I fell asleep."

I sit up and cross my legs. I place our joined hands in my lap and start playing around with Naomi's fingers, following the shape with my finger. Naomi sits up and copies my position, crossing her legs.

"From that day on, I believed him. My dad became my very own superhero. If he was nearby, I knew I was safe. I wasn't scared anymore, the monsters stayed well away. Before I went to sleep, I would warn the 'monsters' in my room that they couldn't hurt me and that my Dad is there to protect me. If Katie was nice to me, I would say he'd protect me and Katie."

Naomi chuckles "How often was that?"

My gaze flickers to her eyes then back to our hands again "Not very" I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat "But that all changed when I started Uni. My dad wasn't there to protect me all the time. I was shitting bricks when he was dropping me off on the first day. When we finished placing my things in the student accommodation, I held onto him tightly and cried, begging for him not to leave me. He held me just like he did eleven years ago, promising that he'll never leave me, but I have to leave the nest some day. When we pulled apart, he placed a ring in my hand"

I take off the ring on my finger and study it. The gold sparkles in the moonlight; I look on the inside and see the elegant writing that says: Robert James Fitch. I hand it to Naomi who studies it, a small smile forms on her face. She places it back on my finger then kisses my hand.

"He told me that his Dad got it done when he was born, back then he couldn't wear it so his dad put it away. When he turned 18, he found it again. It could only fit on his pinkie and even then it was tight. I tried to give it back to him, but her covered my hand with his, closing my hand over the ring and said 'Now I'll always be with you, no matter where you are' He placed it on my finger, gave me on last hug before driving back home"

"I met Ben" I swallow the fear in my throat "At Uni, he lived in my building. We decided to meet up on the Saturday and chat, we found out that we lived really close together and even went to the same fucking college and everything. Soon, we got really friendly, he was my best friend. One day though, he told me he liked me more than a friend. I was out at this point, I told him I was gay, he was really cool about it" I smile at the memory.

"He seems nice" Naomi says confused.

I scoff "That's what I thought. When it was the Christmas holidays, I asked Ben if he'd like to meet my family. I told my mum, she's in denial about me being gay so she thought that Ben was my new boyfriend. I tried telling her, but she wasn't having any of it 'No daughter of mine will be that. Why would you want to be them when you have such a lovely boyfriend like Ben' she'd used to say to me. Anyway, when Ben came over, I begged for him to pretend to be my boyfriend. He agreed as he understood. My mum brought it...But after a while Ben and Mum started to believe it a little too much. After a year of Ben and me pretending, I decided to tell my Mum the truth. She wouldn't believe me, telling me I'm corrupted. Ben turned to me and asked why I was talking such rubbish, I was with him and that I loved him. Ben got it into his head that we were actually dating!" I chuckle darkly.

"When we left, I started to laugh and said to Ben that he can drop the act now. He didn't know what I meant 'what act?' he asked dumbly. I said the whole boyfriend thing. He looked at me confused and said 'I am your boyfriend' I laughed again and told him I was gay again. Then I felt a sharp pain in my cheek, blood ran into my mouth. I realised then that he had hit me, I was so shocked that I didn't even resist when he grabbed me roughly by the arm and started dragging me back to the hotel we were staying in. He pushed me into the room" I sob quietly as I remember, flash backs crossing my mind.

Naomi moves and wraps her arms around me and starts to rock me back and forth "You can stop if you want to"

I shake my head and push back the tears "No. I'm fine. He closed the door behind him and walked over to me, he pushed me onto the floor. I was so scared; this wasn't the Ben I knew. He grabbed my arms and started shaking me yelling at me that I was not a 'fucking faggot. I'm not like that and that I love him and belong to him" then he stood me up and brushed me down. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed, started to say he was sorry and not to leave him."

"It started to get worse though. I wasn't even dating him but he was getting really over possessive. He took my phone and looked at all the messages I had sent to Cook and Effy. Once Cook had sent me a flirty text, Ben went ape. He-he punched me in the stomach, face and hip repeatedly."

Naomi gasps and holds me tighter "Did you not tell anyone? Your Dad?"

I nod "I couldn't tell my Dad. He would be so broken; I couldn't handle seeing him broken. I tried to tell my mum but she wouldn't listen, she'd say I was lying even though the proof was all over my face from the black eye to a cut lip. She'd tell me that I deserve whatever 'punishment' I got from Ben because of all these 'unholy' thoughts I'd have about Woman"

"That's bullshit! You didn't deserve that Emily, no one does" Naomi wipes away the tears that had escaped. I didn't realise they had fallen; I fell so numb, just remembering his fist punching me over and over again.

"Mum forced me to stay with him; she still wouldn't accept me for who I am. That's what your mum is supposed to do isn't it, love you unconditionally. But she didn't, she said that if I told the police or anyone else that she would disown me as a daughter. She'd chuck me out Naomi! My own fucking Mum said that. Ben suggested we'd move in together, I declined. I didn't want have to come home every day and get a punch in the face for the slightest thing I did wrong. But then he-he-" A sob escaped my throat; Naomi ran her hands up and down my arms comfortingly.

"He didn't..." Naomi trailed off.

I shook my head "He almost did"

"Almost?"

I nod:

* * *

_Anger shows in his features, venom fills his eyes "Muff munching slut" he spat, his grin turned evil "You need to be shown what a real man can do"_

_He grabs my neck, trapping the air from leaving and entering my lungs. "Ben!" I say "Ben please, don't"_

"_Shut up!" He drags me into the sitting room and pushes me down roughly on the settee. He climbs on top of me._

_Fear fills my veins, I start kicking at him, I push against his broad shoulders but he doesn't move. I scratch his face, splitting the skin. Ben growls in pain. He grabs my face, pushing my cheeks together painfully._

"_I need to teach you what happens to lesser when they don't do as they're told" he snarls. He spits onto my face, I whimper._

"_Ben, please, you're not like this"_

"_You don't know fuck about me!" he shouts, I go to speak again but he slaps me "Shut up, I'm talking. You ignored me through secondary school and college. I sent you roses and presents every day but you just threw them away. It hurt that you didn't care. Now it's your turn to feel the pain I felt"_

_He pins my arms above my head and leans his weight on my thrashing legs, he pushes his hand up my top and roughly gropes my tit. As he takes it out, he scratches all down my torso, causing the skin to break. I scream out in pain._

"_See, not so nice is it?" A sob sounds from my throat, he slaps me across the face again "No! Don't cry, your suppose to be enjoying this"_

_He reaches for my skirt and yanks it down, along with my knickers "Lovely" he snickers. I swallow back the bile that has risen in my throat. He digs his nails into my thighs; I bit on my lip to stop myself from screaming._

"_Stop" I beg_

_He snickers "No, I'm just getting into it. It's not the same if I just wank off" I feel his excitement against my leg; he reaches down and undoes his trousers. I close my eyes and try to not think about the pain about to come._

_I hear a thud then Ben's entire weight just lifts off me. I hear grunting and groaning, I open my eyes and see Freddie and Cook both kicking Ben repeatedly over and over again. Effy's ocean blue eyes appear in front of me, worry fills them. She strokes back my hair then kisses my forehead. She pulls up my skirt and knickers then wraps her arms around me, holding me tightly and proactively, just like my Dad did on the first day on Uni. _

"_FUCKING CUNTING PRICK! DON'T YOU FUCKIGN TOUCH HER YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!" Cook shouts each word every time he kicks Ben. _

"_Cook!" Freddie starts pulling on Cook, Cook continues to kick him "Cook!" Freddie says shaking Cook. Cook turns to him, anger in his face, but soon it vanishes when Freddie motions to me. Cook quickly pulls me up from Effy's embrace and pulls me into his own. Hugging me tightly._

"_I wish I got here sooner. If anything happened to you...I fucking love you" Cook says into my hair, I feel his tears fall onto my hair as he sobs. Soon I start crying, the shock finally worn off. Cook holds me as we both sob in each other's arms._

_Five minutes later, Cook, Effy and I are sat on the settee and watch as Police Officers grab Ben, place hand cuffs on him then guide him out the door and place him in the police car._

_A police officer stand in front of us "Hello, my name is P.C Wilde. Which one of you is Emily?"_

"_Me" I say weakly. The officer smiles warmly._

"_Emily, is it ok is we take you down to the station, we need you to make a statement"_

"_Why does she need to make a fucking statement? He fucking abused her! He would've raped her if we didn't get here on time!" Cook exclaims, standing up._

_The officer remains calm "I'm sorry Sir, but we need one from her to put him on trial. I'll need one from you Mr Cook as well as Miss Stonem and Mr Mclair to say exactly what you saw" _

_Cook nods and sits down. The Officer motions for us to stand up and follow "Don't worry, you won't be seeing him for a long time" He points to the police car that drives away._

* * *

Naomi holds onto me as I sob into her arms, she strokes my hair and whispers sweet nothings into my ear until I calm down.

"He treated me like shit Naomi. But I guess I was treated correctly-"

"How can you say that Emily? No one deserves what he did to you, especially you! Do you understand?"

I shake my head "He only treated me how I treat others" I whisper.

Naomi grabs my face and turns my chin until I look at her "You don't treat people like shit. I haven't seen you treat Panda like shit, you defend JJ whenever someone starts yelling at him. You and Cook are like brother and sister, two peas in one fucking pod. I can tell you and Effy are close as well"

"I treated you like shit Naomi. I've treated Katie like shit, I treated Mandy like shit, I've treated every girl I have ever shagged like shit. I'm a horrible person" I say

Naomi grabs my face in both her hands and stares into my eyes "You haven't treated me like shit Emily" _I will_ "Katie, I don't know, I never see you two communicate"

"We don't have the best relationship" I mumble

"Mandy was a whore" _true _"Did you care about the girls you fucked?" I shake my head "So it doesn't matter if you treated them like shit"

"I'm still horrible. I'm not a nice person Naomi. I used to be, but-"

Naomi kisses me before I can finish "You" *kiss* "Are" *kiss* "Amazing" *kiss* "Just" *kiss* "The" *Kiss* "Way" *kiss* "You" *kiss* "Are" She presses her lips against mine for longer, fuck I love her kisses. I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip, I open my mouth, letting her tongue slip into my mouth. Our lips mould together over and over again. The need for oxygen over powers us and we pull apart. Naomi pulls on my bottom lip before letting go.

I bite my lip and raise my eyebrow "Did you just quote Bruno Mars?"

Naomi smiles innocently "Maybe" Her face turns serious "I mean it though. Don't let anyone tell you different. Because baby you're a firework, come and show them what your worth. You don't have to feel like a waste of space, your original cannot be replaced" I laugh at her and kiss her cheek.

"You're such a nerd" I snuggle into her side and Naomi wraps an arm round me

"_You don't have to be a shell, no_" Naomi sings, I look at her and smile "_You're the one that rules your world, oh_" I nudge Naomi playfully "_you are strong, and you'll learn that you can still go on, and you'll always be a, a pearl_" I push her onto the ground and start to tickle her.

Naomi squirms about, cute little giggles escaping her rosy lips "Em, Em stop please" she says through giggles.

"Will you stop singing?" I ask, smiling down at her as I continue my attack on her body giggling myself.

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"I promise" I stop my tickling, Naomi lies her head back, panting heavily. I place my elbows on either side of her head, my legs fit between hers as I hover above her. Once she gets her breathing in line, Naomi looks up and smiles. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smile back. I soak up her beauty. Her flawless skin, rosy lip, perfectly shaped nose and those eyes. So fucking powerful, like they have x ray vision and can see through me.

"God I love you" My eyes widen at what I've just said. NO NO NO fuck no, I shouldn't have said that. Fuck. A bright smile forms on Naomi's face, she looks so breathtakingly beautiful, fuck, how can you not love that?

I wait anxiously for Naomi's reaction, she smiles at me before biting her lip then slowly leaning up towards me. She stops her lips just centimetres from mine, her hot breath blowing against my lip. I look down at her lips and lick my own. I look back up at Naomi's eye and notice they are a shade darker. I smirk, I blow slightly on her own lips, making them quiver. It's only a second until Naomi's closes the gap and her lips have crashed against mine. This kiss isn't like the last one, slow and tentative. This is lustful, passionate and needy. Tongues and teeth crash together as we kiss frantically. Our hands roam over each other's bodies, trying to explore them. I move so I'm straddling and sit up, but Naomi's lips follow mine so she sits up as well so our bodies are flush against each others. I push slightly at her shoulders; she moves away and gives me a confused look, her eyebrows furrow together. I smile at how fucking adorable she looks and kiss between the eyebrows. They un-furrow and she smiles. I undo the buttons on my shirt and shrug out of it, quickly disregarding it.

I move my hands to the bottom of my tank, but Naomi's hands stop me. I raise my eyebrow at her, she smirks then lifts my top, her hands exploring the newly exposed skin as she goes along. Soon my tank is thrown away like the shirt and I'm left in my bra and trousers. Naomi bends forward and kisses from my stomach, up through the valley of my breasts, along my collar bone, up my neck and along my jaw before reconnecting our lips together.

Naomi places her hands on my back and pulls me closer to her, a moan sounds deep in my throat at the close contact. But not close enough. Naomi hastily shrugs out of her jacket and I pull her t-shirt over her head. I push on Naomi's shoulders telling her to lie back down on the blanket. Once her back connect with the floor, I kiss my way down her throat and along her collar bone, stopping to suck on her pulse point. I bite and suck at her neck, hoping to make my mark so people will know that Naomi belongs to me, and only me. I rub my finger over her nipples and feel them go hard through her bra. Naomi sits up slightly, un clips her bra and tosses it away. I take a moment to stare at her perfect tits.

"So fucking beautiful" I say before attacking her nipple with my mouth, nibbling and sucking on it. Naomi arches her back, moans sounding out of her mouth as I flick my tongue over her hardened nipple whilst I palm her other one.

"Fuck" she mutters as I turn my attention to her other nipple. I kick of my converses then push my knee up into Naomi's centre, enticing a low guttural sound from her. She starts to grind herself down onto my knee, needing more friction. I hitch her leg up and pull her closer to me, causing a sweet little moan to escape her lips. I kiss my way down her stomach, nibbling every so often.

I slip my thumb in the top of her leggings and slowly start to pull them down revealing green spotted girl boxers. Once I pull her legging off, I start kissing my way up her legs, I stop at her thigh then do the same to her other leg. Naomi's breathing becomes shorter as I get closer to her throbbing core. I kiss just above the waist band of her underwear before slowly pulling them down her legs as well.

"For fucks sake Em will you hurry up!" Naomi demands a little frustrated, I laugh kiss her on the lips again before kissing the same trail down her stomach to her lower abdomen. I breathe onto her swollen nub, causing Naomi to moan. I chuckle again before running my tongue through her wet folds.

"Jesus..." Naomi says breathlessly. Fuck she taste so good. My own knickers become wet just from the smell and taste of Naomi. I suck and nibble on her nub of nerves, making Naomi moan harder.

"Oh my god...Emily" she says as I enter her with two fingers. I kiss my way back up to her whilst pumping my fingers in and out of her. Naomi grind herself into my hand, short breathes coming out of her lips. I kiss her deeply on the lips then rest my forehead against hers, pumping in and out of her and circling my thumb on her clit. Naomi grabs the back of my neck and crashes our lips together in another heated kiss. She breaks away as she starts to come to the top of her ecstasy.

I feel her walls tighten around my fingers as she rises to the top. Her eyes shut, a loud moan leaves her mouth and sweat shines on her forehead. I keep pumping, bringing her down slowly. I pull my fingers out once she gets her breathing back to normal. Just as I'm about to lick my fingers, Naomi grabs my hand, moves it to her mouth then slowly sucks her own juices of my fingers. Nothing has turned me on more.

She takes them out of her mouth and smiles at me "Tasty"

I blink several times, trying to calm my racing heart down.

"Em, if I'm going to lay on this hill completely naked, then so are you" Naomi raises her eyebrow at me. I smirk, recovering from my earlier shock and lean in and kiss her. Naomi un- clips my bra and flings it away before rolling us over so I'm on the floor. She moves back and smiles, her eyes running the length of my torso, noticing the scars caused by Ben, his mark left on me. I try to cover them up but Naomi's hands stop me.

"Don't" She moves her hand a lightly traces her finger down each scar, sending shivers up my spine. She leans down and kisses each of them, making my underwear even wetter. "So beautiful" she mumbles. I scoff, Naomi's eyes look up at me, she moves up my body until her face is inches from mine.

"You are beautiful, they are beautiful as they are a part of you" she kisses me chastely before kissing her way down my body, stopping at my chest to suck and nibble on my nipples. I moan and arch into her as she flicks her tongue around my hardened nipple. I feel her smirk before she moves onto the other one. I run my hands through her hair, pulling her mouth closer to my chest. She pulls away, making a popping sound before continuing her descent down my body, her kisses leaving a fiery trail in their wake.

What Naomi does next is probably the sexiest thing in the world. With her teeth, she bites onto the waistband of my knickers and drags them down my legs, all the while keeping eye contact with me. They twinkle mischievously as she drags them of my legs and throws them in the same direction as my other pieces of clothing. Naomi lifts my leg up and starts kissing up the inside, making my pussy even wetter than before. Just as she reaches my centre, she moves down to the other leg and does the same thing. I moan in anticipation as I watch her rosy lips get closer and closer to where I need them most.

A gasp escapes my lips when I feel Naomi's tongue swipe up my folds before quickly flicking at my clit. Naomi looks up at me and smirks before running her slender fingers along my folds, sending a shudder through my body. She lifts her fingers up, my wetness glistening in the moonlight, then slowly brings them to her lips and seductively sucks it all off.

Still keeping eye contact, she positions herself between my legs and kisses my inner thigh one more time before plunging her tongue into me. I gasp loudly and arch my back, waves of pleasure surrounding me as her tongue continually explores me. I start grinding myself further into her, a low moan sounds within Naomi, sending vibrations onto my clit making me get closer to the edge. I grab at the grass when I feel I'm close to the edge.

"Fuck" I mutter as I feel myself tipping further and further to the edge. Naomi replaces her tongue with my fingers, pumping in and out of me furiously. I grab onto her and pull into an intensifying kiss as I get to the top. I break away from the kiss and moan out in pleasure as my orgasm hits me, pleasure washing around my body. I hold onto Naomi's shoulders, using her as my counter weight from the orgasm. Naomi pulls her fingers out, wipes them on the grass and falls down next to me on the blanket. I turn and look at her, still panting and smirk. Naomi stays silent, looking back at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"How was I?" she asks hesitantly. I smile at her, she looks so adorable when she's nervous.

"eh" I shrug.

"Fuck, was I really that bad?" Naomi covers her face with her hands and starts mumbling to herself. I chuckle and move so I'm straddling her. Naomi still covers her face with her hands, but peaks out through them - like you do when you're watching a horror and you get scared but you still want to watch it- I grin at her and hold onto her hands and pull them away from her face.

Naomi looks at me, worry and embarrassment in her eyes. I run the back of my hand down the side of her face softly then tuck a bit of hair behind her ear. I smile at her then lean down and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You weren't bad. Actually you were fucking amazing. Naomi, you just had to touch me and I was turned on" I smile brightly at her, Naomi smiles back, showing of her perfectly white teeth.

"Really?" she asks, sounding slightly like a five year old.

I nod then lean down to her ear "You're the first one to make me come" I move away and bite my lip. I watch as Naomi's eyes widen the size of saucepans, the look of disbelief on her face. Naomi's hands travel up my back, over my shoulders, down my arms then rest on my hips.

"I must be good then" She smirks, her confidence immediately returning. Her eyes scan my stomach again before looking back at me. She runs her finger over each scar like she did before, but this time she seems to be studying it, the shape, the grooves in it, the odd bump here and there. She bites her lip thoughtfully then looks back up at me.

"Em, how come I only noticed your scars now but I didn't when Mandy ripped your shirt open in the office?" she asks.

I raise my eyebrow at her "You were looking eh?" Naomi's face turns serious, I cough awkwardly "Probably because you didn't know they were there. It's like the room of requirement"

"The what?" Naomi asks confused

"The room of requirement, in Harry Potter. The room of requirement only appears when the person has a real need of it. I know it's not exactly the same, but the principle is. You only see my scars now because you knew about them and you needed to see them to be able to, you know" I explain, blushing at my nerdiness

"You are such a nerd sometimes" Naomi says smiling up at me. I smile back before moving of her and lying back down on the blanket. Naomi opens her arms up for me and I happily oblige and snuggle up to her. I throw the rest of the blanket over us, protecting some of the dignity we- well I have left.

I rest my head on Naomi's chest, hearing her heart beat create its own little lullaby. I feel my eyes drooping slowly, the beat of her heart sending me into a deep sleep. Just as I'm about to drift of, I hear Naomi whisper

"I love you too"

This is night, is the first night in about five years that I fell asleep with a smile on my face

* * *

**So? Everyone happy? If not I ensure you will get a full refund, but do review to tell me why you did/didn't like it. I'm a bit nervous because I've never written a sex scene before so fingers crossed it was good**

**R&R**

**Cheers**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I've finally done it! I have finished writing the next chapter! Wooo! I'm sorry for the wait, I can only apologize. I would liek to thank mUfF MuNcHeR for agreeing to help me oon this chapter even though I didn't give you enough time to help, but I promise, I will let you co write the next few chapters :). I would also like to thank:**

**Clyyd**

**Nc13**

**Charming Angel from S.**

**layra PHOENIXLOVER**

**XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX**

**Busshunter**

**And **

**Crazy2592**

**For all of your lovely reviews, they really do put a smile on my face and I hope to see more :D Here is a batch of cyber muffins for you all and of course mUfF MuNcHeR :P I know you like your muffins and don't worry, I will be updating The Switch within the next couple of weeks :)**

**Right, enough of my chit chat, on with the Fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**~Emily POV~**

Warmth. It surrounds me like a blanket. No it's not the blanket currently surrounding me, no it's not the body holding me tightly. It's the feeling I feel in my chest, and it's growing. Fast. It just keeps building and building, creating this fear building in my heart. I'm not used to this warmth, I'm not used to having no control on it. This warmth is ripping of all the control I have left. It's telling me to just go with it, too lose control of my emotions and let myself be happy. But I can't. I need to stop this warmth from suffocating me and ripping all the control I have over my emotions away.

I open my eyes and see the most beautiful sight in the world. Naomi sleeping beside me, her arm wrapped around my waist and a small smile on her lips. Gently, I move out of her arm and scurry around, finding my clothes that we had thrown about last night. After placing my shoe on, I look back to the sleeping beauty and smile sadly. I bend down and press a light kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry" I whisper gently before standing up and making my way out of the park. The sun is just about rising, making the sky a burning orange. I look up and sigh sadly, the early summer air swirls around me, making my hair fly back, towards Naomi. I shake my head and keep on walking out onto the street.

"I can't go back" I whisper to myself as I make my way down the road, taking twist and turns in random directions.

I can't let Naomi have this hold over me, even if she doesn't know she has it. It's best that way, the less she knows, the easier it is to get away. But why do I have this tugging feeling in my heart? It's screaming at me to go back, to stay with her, watch as she wakes up from her deep slumber, and see the breathtaking smile pull across her lips as she looks at me. But my head, it's ordering me to keep on walking, telling me it's too dangerous to go back. I'll only hurt her more and myself if I do. I'll be putting my heart on the line, waiting for it to be ripped apart again after finally putting it back together with a few pieces missing. But what if Naomi is those missing pieces? What if by letting Naomi in, it fixes my heart all together and I can go back to being Emily. Just Emily. Not broken Emily, not Ben's Emily not bitchy Emily and not shy Emily. Just me and only me.

I stop in my tracks as I realise that I've walked back to Naomi's apartment without realising. I see my motorbike parked a little further up, I dig my hands in my pockets and feel for the keys. I grab them then run to my bike. I pull out the helmet form the seat compartment, place it on, swing my leg over the seat, turn the ignition on then speed off. I weave in and out of traffic, easily passing through the morning rush. I head to the one place where I know I'll have someone who will help me. Work. I know it's stupid as Naomi will turn up later anyway, but I know that Cook will be there, getting a early morning fuck before everyone else arrives.

I park outside the building, jump off the scooter and take my helmet off and place it on the seat and run into the building. I rush into the elevator and press for the 5th floor. My foot taps the elevators floor impatiently as I wait for it to reach the correct floor. Finally the doors open and I rush out, looking in every direction for Cook.

I walk past his office door and spot him flicking through his papers, his stare concentrating on them and a pencil in between his lips. I stop and knock on the door, he looks up and the pen drops out of his mouth. He stands up and rushes to my side then wraps his arms around me.

"Shh, it's okay. Cookie's here now" I hadn't realised I was crying until I saw my tears dampen his shirt. I hold onto him tightly, crumpling his shirt in my hands as I shake in his arms and Cook whispers sweet nothings in my ear. Once I quieten down, Cook pulls away from me and looks at me worriedly.

"What happened?"

"Naomi"

"If she's done anything to you, well I can't do anything but I'll get Effy to make her life hell" Cooks says, his brotherly protectiveness over me coming out. I shake my head.

"She didn't do anything"

"Then what's brought the water works on?"

"I love her Cook" As I spoke the words to Cook, they slapped me right in the face. Reality set in, I love her. There isn't anything I can do about it.

"Did you tell her?" I nod

"I can't take this Cook. I can't let these feelings take over me, I can't loose control again Cook" I start to sob lightly.

"What happened after you told her"

"We had sex" Cook walks away from me and rumbles round the room "Then I woke up and ran. I ran and left her, naked in the park with only a blanket covering her"

Cook's head whips up "Why didn't you tell me? I'll go keep her company eh?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me, I stare at him like he slapped me round the face with a fish "Right, serious" He walks back over to me and holds out some pound notes.

I look down at them then back at him "What's that?"

"£100. You won the bet Emily, I have to give you it" He goes to place it in my hand but I move away and shake my head.

"I can't"

Cook moves towards me and grabs my hand, placing the money in it then wrapping my hand around it and keeping his hand covering mine "You can and you will. We had a bet Emily, whoever can bed Naomi first gets £100. I always keep my promise and never back out of a bet. You won, you get the money"

Before I can say something, a voice perks up. A voice I did not want to hear "What?" I turn to the door and freeze. Naomi stands in the open doorway, pain across her face and her eye ice cold.

"Naomi-"

"I was just a bet? You used me to get some money and spend that on booze and drugs?" Her voice is calm but just as harsh and cold as her eyes.

"No...I...It's just..." Words fail me as I try to defend myself. But I can't, because every word that Naomi just said was correct. I did use her; I would've used the money on booze and drugs.

"How could you? Lead me on like that; make me believe that hard core Emily Fitch, local womanizer has found interest in someone like me? Just a boring Ice Queen, whom never felt love for someone as much as I love you. I finally felt that I was loved, but it turn out that I was just used for some easy money" Tear flow down her face, the pain full expression crumbling into sorrow and sadness

I shake my head, tears flowing down my face. I go to speak, but Cook says it for me.

"She does love you"

"Don't try and defend her Cook, you where part of the bet" She snarls at him.

"Naomi-" A sharp pain crosses my cheek. I hold it, still crying, Naomi stares at me, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I never want to see you again" She spins on her heel, then runs of down the hallway.

I walk out the door and watch as she runs into the elevator. More people had arrived and are all staring at me and Cook standing in the doorway.

"She didn't mean it Emily" Cook whispers. He goes to take my hand but I run down the other hallway, to the exit of the stairs. I rush down them, my heart pumping heavily in my chest, my head pounding against my skull.

I push open the main doors, run towards my bike, pull on my helmet then jump on the bike and speed off down the road again. Only one destination is in my mind. I need to get away. I have to get away from this pain.

* * *

**~Naomi POV~**

I wipe away the falling tears as I sit on the side walk. Pain is a powerful thing. I have felt it many times in my life. I first felt it when my dad left me and my mum when I was very young. I felt it all those times he turned up at my parties drunk. I felt it when he stopped bothering all together. I felt it when I broke my arm falling out of a tree whilst trying to save a suck Cat. I felt it when my first boyfriend broke up with me. I felt it when my mum was diagnosed with breast cancer three years ago. She survived thank fully.

But I have not felt pain like I am feeling now. This pain started at my toes when I woke up to find Emily gone. It rose to my knees when I saw her bike was gone from the front of my house. It ate it's way up my legs to my stomach as I was driving to work. Then it ate away at my heart when I heard Cook say those words. The words taht tore me in half. She never loved me, she used me. She used her big doe eyes, fiery hair and personality and her body to get me to fall for her. It's now I realise that Emily's hair isn't just fire. She is the fire. Every part of her. She destroyed everything about me; she destroyed all the walls I built up. She destroyed my heart and left the ashes.

I hear someone sit beside me, but I don't need to turn my head to know it's not her. The vanilla scent I smell when I'm around her isn't there. The whole aura of what is Emily Fitch isn't there.

I close my eyes then pass the fag that I've been holding to the person next to me. He takes a drag before handing it back.

"Naomi" he starts. I cut him off.

"Don't. I'll talk" I turn to face Cook who's looking back at me, his face serious.

"Whay did you do it?" I ask

"It's what Emily and I do. We make bets to see who is the most fuckable. It's a laugh"

"Really? Do you see me laughing?" I flick my cigarette away

"Look, I know what we did hurt you. But you've got to understand Naomi, we honestly thought you'd be like the rest of the girls we meet in clubs and make bets on. Just a fuck 'em and leave 'em type of girl. I didn't think that Emily would end up falling head over fucking heels in love with you."

"So what you're saying is you were hoping I was some slag so there was no chance of Emily falling in love with me"

"Yes... No, wait Naomi" he grabs my hand to stop me from standing up "Listen to me, please, let me explain" I sigh but give in and sit back down.

"At first it started off as a little bet. I thought I'd be able to pull you, but Emily said you were gay. I'll admit this but Emily has got a fucking good gaydar, but I'm Cook, and Cookie doesn't say no to anything. So we put a bet to see who can get you first. Basically proving if your gay or not."

"Why didn't you come and ask me?"

"We had only just met you, plus we wanted to make it more fun"

"So Emily seduced me to prove her right?" I ask, not seeing how this is making Emily and Cook look any better

"If you want the truth then...yes. Emily seduced you to prove herself right. There's something you need to know about Emily, ever since Ben, she won't ever let anyone get close except for me and Effy. She keeps her fuck mindless so she won't get to caught up in them. Emily feels that fi she doesn't have control over her emotions the Ben incident will happen again. Because she had to fight for you, because she had to chase you to win you over, she let you in more. She let you see the real Emily, she let you take over her feelings. She let you love her therefore letting herself love you back"

Cook stares at me with such intensity, I have to look away.

"I know all of that won't excuse me or Emily for what you did. But I hope that you can find some way to forgive us. Forgive Emily and forgive Me. Please."

I sigh and look around before settling my gaze back on Cook "I can't forgive you yet Cook, it will definitely take me time to forgive Emily"

Cook nods "I understand" his phone vibrates; he looks down then types a quick reply. When he looks back up, worry fills his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Emily"

"What about her?"

"Effy's told me she's at the train station. Emily's running Naomi" He gets up and grabs my hand and takes me to his car

"Cook, where are we going"

"I'm taking you to the train station and you are going to stop Emily from leaving"

"Why me?" I ask. Cook straps himself in and looks over at me, still standing outside of the car

"Emily wont listen to me Naomi. Only you. I know you're angry, but wouldn't you rather have Emily see the damage she's caused you, wouldn't you rather see Emily everyday then have to think what she's doing. Wouldn't you like to shoe Emily the pain you are feeling?" He asks.

He's right. I would prefer it if I knew Emily was here in Bristol. I would prefer Emily to see the pain she's caused me. As much as I hate her at the moment, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see her every day, hear her voice every day, hear her laugh, see her flowing red hair, look into her deep brown eyes.

I sigh again before getting in. Cook takes off down the road, his speed deffinetley going over the limit. Before long we are parked outside kings cross station.

"Go in quick, I'll find a better parking space and meet you in there" Cook says. I nod then jump out, running through the crows and into the station.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I flick through the heat magazine I brought to keep my mind off things. Off her. As soon as I left the office, I go back home, packed all my things and drove to Effy's. I needed advice on it all. She was just as fucking cryptic as ever though and said to do what I feel is right or something. No bloody help at all. I decided that leaving would be the best. I got to kings cross and brought the first ticket to Bristol.

I look at the pictures of Kerry Katona, Pippa Middleton, Dakota Fanning they have to compare on styles and can't help but think 'Naomi is prettier' or 'Naomi will look better in that' or 'Ooo that colour will really bring out her eyes' or 'Naomi has a better arse than Pippa'

I hear the click of heels against the floor and look up to hopefully see a woman trying to rush for a train. Is it just me or is that always so entertaining? I quickly shut the magazine and stand up. Naomi's here? How did she know?

"Naomi, what are you-" I don't have time to finish my sentence before Naomi presses her lips against mine. Her hand cups my cheek, stroking it slightly with her thumb. She breaks away after a while and rests her forehead against mine

"Don't go Emily" She whispers.

"I have to" I step back from her, grab my bags and head for the train that's just arrived. Naomi grabs my hand.

"Why?" she asks

I spin back around "Because I have to! I can't lose control again Naomi! I promised myself that I would never let anyone get so close to me again, I protected myself after Ben. I vowed I would not let myself go through that pain again!"

"I could never hurt you like that" Naomi says, her voice louder, attracting a few peoples attention.

"You don't know that!" I shout.

"What's life without a little risk Emily?" Naomi asks

"I need to go" I whisper, my voice dropping. I grab my bag and walk away. Naomi runs round and stand in front of me.

"Just tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go" Naomi's eyes fill with hope and fear. Hope that I wont say that but fear that I might.

I bite my lip to hold back tears "I don't love you" I sya in the coldest voice I could muster. Naomi's face crumples, I brush past her and walk onto the train. I ignore her pleading calls as I take my seat. I see Naomi fall to the floor, crying her heart out. Cook wraps his arms around her, holding her against him. He catches my eye and shakes his head with disappointment. That simple gesture breaks me, Cook is disappointed in me.

As the train leaves, I can't help but remember her crumbling form on the platform, the look of disapproval in Cooks eyes.

But most of all I can't forget those four words I told her. Those four words were the biggest lie I ever told.

* * *

**So...was it good? Was it as deep an emotional I hoped it would be? If not, tell me what I can do to make future chapters more emotional! xD**

**Don't worry, this isn't the end of the fic, there is still many chapter to come! Haaha, but there will be a surprise in store later on :)**

**Don't forget your review on your way out!**

**Cheers**

**SWMFTK**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm back, miss me? I'm so sorry for posting this so late :S I have only two words : Writers block. I can't update Another Girl, Another Planet as I started writing that on my laptop, but unfortunately the charger broke and the battery died, so I had to send it off to Acer. When I got it back, the screen wouldn't work so I wasn't able to complete it. The reason I am able to write this is because I am using the family computer, so I'm able to update this story and the switch at this moment in time.**

**Many thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you to:**

**21**

**KaisaNaara**

**mUfF MuNcHeR**

**Clyyd**

**nc13**

**Crazy2592**

**Your reviews really made me smile, you all get a batch of cyber brownies and a big hug, you are all toats amazeballs :D**

**Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Naomi POV**

I crumble to the floor as Emily steps onto the train, sobs escape my mouth as I watch the train pull away from the station. She's really gone, she left me. I feel arms wrap around me, ugging me tightly to their chest. I grab onto their shirt, screaming out, not caring for all the stares we may be getting.

"Shh, it's all right Naomi, it's all right" Cook whispers softly to me, stroking my hair. I don't say anything, I can't say anything. I cling to him more, bury my face away, trying to bury myself away from this pain I can feel in my chest. It's like Emily just dug her hand into my chest and ripped my heart out, throwing it into her burning fire.

Soon after I stop crying, Cook picks me up, holding on to me tightly as he practically drags me to his car. I remain hollow, I don't move as he straps me in. I don't speak whilst we are in the car, I keep staring blankly as Cook unbuckles my seat belt then takes me into my home. I don't fuss as he undresses me and place me in the bath. I don't complain as he washes my body and hair gently.

I remain motionless as he dresses me in my pyjamas and places me in bed. I continue to stare forward as he gets into bed with me. I turn onto my side and feel his arm wrap around my waist, holding me tightly to him. It's only then I start to cry again. Cook just holds onto me tightly, lightly kissing my shoulder as I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to an empty bed beside me, immediately I spring out of bed, hoping Cook hadn't ditched me like Emily. I open the door to see Cook there, a tray with bacon, eggs and sausages in one hand and the other about to open the door. I look at the tray, he put a flower in the middle. I start to cry and sit down on the bed. Cook quickly rushes in and places the tray down on the bedside table before sitting next to me and hold me.

"I'm sorry Naomi, if I had known that would make you upset I wouldn't have made it for you"

I shake my head "It's lovely Cook, really. It's just, the last time I shared a 'bed' with anyone, she ended fucking off" Cook smiles sympathetically and rubs my arms. A rumble in my tummy sounds the room.

"Sounds like you're hungry" Cook says laughing, I nod a small laugh escaping my lips.

We eat the breakfast in silence, once we're finished Cook stands up. "Well, I'm going to have a shower, care to join me Naomikins?" He asks waggling his eyebrows.

I laugh "Piss off Cook" Cook shrugs before heading into the bathroom. I flick through the channels, absentmindedly concentrating on what's on.

Soon my mind starts to turn to her. Why me? Why did she have to pick me to bet on? I'm not exactly that great, I'm a bitch, an Ice Queen and I know it. There was something about Emily though, the way she looked at me when Effy introduced us. It was as if she knew exactly who I was without me even knowing who I was yet. Her stare was like Effy's, but to me, much more powerful. Effy's stares are more like she can see what we are thinking, like she's a fortune teller, knowing what we are going to do before we do them. But Emily, hers look deep inside of you, looking for the real you behind the outer shell we have. She knows who we are, she knows our real personality, and she becomes determined to bring it out of us. I remember a conversation I had with Panda, she told me about the old Emily, how caring she was, how considerate she was before Ben. I was lucky enough to see that Emily in our private moments, when it was just me and her in the room and no one else. That was when Emily came out of her shell.

That's the thing about Emily. She can bring you out of your shell, but she can't bring herself out of hers. I had to do that for her. I like to think I was breaking down the walls she had built around her self. I was making progress, but then with just four little words, all my hard work is forgotten and the walls are back up.

I sigh sadly just as Cook comes out of the shower, he notices my expression then claps his hands together "Right, get dressed Naomikins, we're going on a date"

"A date?" I ask confused

"It's time I showed you a good time" I raise my eyebrows at him "Not in that way! I'm not that much of a dick Blondie. I've got an idea that will put that beautiful smile of yours back on your face" He smiles at me before chucking a towel at my head, pulling me up then pushing me into the bathroom.

"Hurry up though! We need to get there early!" I hear him shout from the door.

* * *

"Can I take my blindfold of yet?" I ask as I sit in the car, my arms crossed.

"Not yet" The engine cuts, I move my head to the sound of Cooks footsteps against the gravel. The door opens and he unbuckles my seat belt, helping me out of the car.

"Cook I'm not fucking handicapped, I can walk by myself" I say when I don't feel his grip on my hip loosen. He just laughs and grabs my hand. A rush of heat flows through me and I smile, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. Cook starts walking, his hand left hand lightly touching my back. I hear tracks moving and screams sound around me.

"Just a little further Naomikins...Now you can take it off" Cook says, letting go of my hand. I rip the blindfold and drop it to my side. I stare in front of me and scowl.

"Cook, this is the fucking car park" I growl.

"Turn around"

I do as I'm told and turn. I read the sign in front of me and look at the construction behind the gates. I gasp, my and covering my mouth. I scream then jump into Cooks arms, hugging him tightly

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I scream happily. Cook laughs, picks me up then spins me around before placing me back down.

"How did you know I've wanted to come to Thorpe Park?"

Cook shrugs "A little birdy told me" he says, a toothy grin on his face. Fucking Effy.

"I am going to kill her when we get back, but then thank her" I say. I grab onto Cooks hand and run towards the entrance. I jump up and down excitedly as Cook shows the Lady our tickets.

"Have a nice day" The lady smiles, we both say our thanks and walks through. As we walks into the main building that leads to the theme park, a tangoed blonde in a mini skirt walks past. Cook watches her walk by and turns around, admiring her ass.

I hit his arm "Stop it" I hiss

"Jealous already Naomikins?" Cook asks. I stick my tongue at him, he laughs then walks up to the desk.

"Can I get two lots of the Ultimate Fast track tickets please?" Cooks asks. The guy nods then taps at his keyboard.

"That'll be £132 please" Cook nods and hands him the money. I do a quick calculation in my head then start to rummage through my bag as we walk into the park.

"What you doing?" Cook asks as I take my purse out.

"Paying you back of course" I start to take the money out, but Cook's hand stops me.

"It's my treat"

"Cook let me-"

"Let me spoil you Naomi, I can tell you need to be spoilt more" Cook says with a cheeky grin. I sigh but place my purse back in my hand.

"So which ride first?"

"Stealth!" I shout. Cook laughs and takes my hand.

"Stealth it is then"

* * *

Cook and I walk along, laughing, munching away at the cotton candy he had brought for us.

"You should've seen him Naomi! It was so fucking funny; he strode towards the stall shouting 'Give me some cotton candy!'" Cook imitated the man he saw whilst he got the cotton candy for us, putting on a really deep voice and walking with his arms out stretched behind him like a fat man.

I laugh harder at his impression. I stop though when I see a flash of red in my eye. I spin round, desperately trying to find it again. I spot the red hair walking towards burger king. _Please turn around, please. _I see her starting to turn and suck in a deep breath. Is Emily here? I deflate when I see it's just another girl with red hair. Cook notices my expression and takes my hand, I look at him and smile weakly.

"Was it her?" He asks, I shake my head and he sighs "Come on, we have SAW to go on, then we've officially been on almost every ride here, well the good ones" He throws our sticks in the bin and starts dragging me towards the SAW line. Thankfully, the line isn't too long for fast track and Cook weaves his way through, showing the tickets to the woman. She shows us through and we race up the stairs. The gun shots fire and I scream, making Cook laugh.

I jump up and down in the line excitedly "I haven't been on SAW before"

Cook turns round, his mouth hanging open "You're not fucking serious"

I nod, still smiling. Cook grabs my hand again and looks for a worker. He walks up to one "Excuse me mate, can we have a front row seat please? This is her first time one it" He says, pointing back at me. The guy looks at me then Cook before ushering us onto the ride. The cart moves and I giggle in anticipation, I see the puppet talking to the carriage in front of us, it moves away and the carriage in front disappears. We sit waiting for a while before our carriage moves.

I giggle as we dip down, big axes swinging above us. Cook's screaming and I can't help but giggle harder. We go through a corkscrew, I scream in delight and put my hands up still laughing whilst Cook keeps and iron grip on his seat. We come out side and slowly move round, coming to stop before the vertical drop. I turn to Cook and laugh as I see him with his eyes shut closed.

"I'm going to die...I'm going to die..." he mutters as we start to move up, I smile brightly, looking forward. As we get to the top Cook bellows "I'M GOING TO FUCKING D-" His sentence is cut off by his scream as we drop down the go round the rest of the track. I let go of the seat and let my arms hang up in the air, laughing at Cook whos screaming like a girl.

We come to a stop, tears roll down my cheeks as I laugh. I look at Cook who looks scared shitless "That was some fucking scary shit man"

"Aww, was Cookie scared?"

"Nah, I was just making you feel better weren't I?" The seat lifts up and we step out, grabbing our things and going down the stairs into the gift shop.

"Your screams beg to differ" I sniff the air and pretend to smell something revolting "Urgh, did you shit your self"

Cook grabs his arse, looks behind him then back at me "No! Cookie doesn't shit himself"

I laugh as we walk up to the photo booth and see the picture of us. I'm laughing, my hands up in the air, where as Cook as his eyes shut closed, gripping onto the bars on the seat and his mouth open from when he screamed.

"Cook please can we get it? Pretty please?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes, Cook rolls his eyes before taking out his wallet.

"All right, but only because I can't resist that face" He asks the guy for a photo and pays him. I jump up and down happily and hug him. He hugs me back, giggling into my hair.

"It's good to see you smiling again Naomikins" Cook says whilst taking the photo from the guy.

I look at the photo and beam at it "It feels good to smile"

* * *

**I'm sorry to leave it at that, but I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and for those who don't know, Thorpe Park is a real theme park in England, it is amazing! If any of you American and Aussie or any others not living in England ever come over to England, I recommend going there :D**

**Rate and Review, criticism is welcomed!**

**Cheers**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**so you may have read my other updates. I've had to change all chapter with song lyrics in by removing the song lyrics. So, I'll give you guys the name of the song(s) and what order they go in so you guys can play it whilst reading what's going on during the performances. If I didn't then the story will be shut down**

**In this chap it's Always Attract by You Me At Six**

Cook POV.

I lay back, my 'ands behind my head and a beautiful, naked woman by my side. I smile up at the roof. If you told me four fuckin' months ago I'll be holding a weeping Naomi Campbell in my arms whilst my best mate runs away, leavin' me to pick up the pieces but then finding out she's the fuckin' girl of my dreams, I'd say you're off your head.

Yet here I am, naked...with Naomi Campbell (nah not the model, she's fitter) lying on her stomach, her perfectly shaped back facing me, the covers just covering above her waist. Four months Emilio's been gone. Four months that have made my whole fucking world turn upside down.

After the trip to Thorpe Park, Naomikins and me have been bonding a bit. Going out clubbing together and getting shitfaced. We ended up having the casual drunk fuck every night we went clubbing. Not that I didn't mind, but there was a tugging feeling in my heart telling me Naomi shouldn't be treated like this again. She needs to be wooed. So in the old Cookie fashion, that's just what I did. When she'd suggest clubbing, I'd get her to sit down and watch a film with me, just cuddling. I'd take her to the movies, we'd get coffee, heck I even went shopping with her and Katie.

When Em left, Katie warmed up to Naomi after Eff and I explained what had happened and how her sister just left her a complete mess. So Katie would occasionally accompany us to the trips for coffee and eventually the two became close friends. Katie is much smarter than she looks...NO JOKE! She really is.

She called me up on my secret crush on Naomi and convinced me to take her out on a proper date, she told me to stop all the causal fucks we had together and stop hitting on every bird I see.

"Cook put it in your pants for once and think about Naomi. She needs you to show her that she can trust you and learn to love you like she loved Ems. Not all relationships are sex based! Show her how much you love her" she ranted at me one night.

Katie was real sweet, she helped me with picking the restraunt, she helped me plan how I'd ask Naomi and what clothes I'll wear that night. I was so bloody nervous, fucking sweating like a pig. What I can't believe though is when she agreed to it. To cut the story short, we ended up making love...yeah you heard me, Cookie did not fuck, I made fucking sweet love with her.

Naomi is great, I don't know why Emily ran away. I know she was scared, Naomi was scared as well, Emilio was too damn selfish to see that.

My phone vibrates on the table, brinin' me outta my haze. I stare at the screen, squinting at the brightness of the light.

'**Cook-need you to go to a meeting tomorrow in Bristol for me, Freds and I are trying to close a deal with toys 'r' us- Eff'**

I sigh and send off a quick goodbye before setting it back down and turning on my side and facing the blonde beauty next to me. I lean forward and place gentle kisses along her shoulder blade, up her neck then across her cheek. Slowly her eyes open to reveal the strickin' blue eyes I fell in love with.

"Mornin'" I whisper, giving her a chaste kiss. Naomi smiles sleepily and turns onto her back. I kiss her again, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She brings her hands up to my neck, pulling me closer to her as she dances her tongue around mine. I feel my cock rising to attention, rubbing her thigh. Naomi pulls away and raises an eyebrow.

"Some one's excited"

I shrug "What can I say? I'm a bloke in bed with a beautiful woman, how can I not be?" Naomi smiles up at me, before wrapping her legs round my waist, moving me onto my back and straddling my thighs, her pussy hanging above my waiting cock.

I moan as she rubs her hand delicately up and down my length, lighting a fire in my stomach.

"Fuck I need you Naomi" Naomi smirks, she reaches past me, opens a draw and pulls out a condom. Opening it with her teeth, she slowly pulls the rubber down, her tongue following their path. I gasp out and the feeling, grabbing onto her hair as she continues to lick up and down.

Just as I'm about to burst, she removes her tongue and sits up. I'm just about to protest before slowly, she encases my dick with the warmth of her pussy. A moan sounds out of her mouth as I rock my hips, entering in and out of her. I flip us over so I'm on top and kiss her as I continue to pump into her harder.

"Harder" she breathes out. I smirk and pump harder, my balls smacking against her.

"I'm so close babe" I mean, Naomi pants, coming close to her climax. I give one last shove, hitting the right spot before she comes around me, her loud moans filling the room. I follow shortly after, growing as the rubber stops my seed from exploring her. I wait till we've both come down, before pulling out and chucking the condom away.

I fall down beside her, my breathing heavy. I open my arms to let Naomi snuggle into me. She places her head on my chest as I run my hands through her hair.

"Babe?"

"Yeah"

"I need to go to Bristol tomorrow for a meeting. Will you be okay?" Naomi raises her head off my chest and smiles.

"I don't need to be babysat Cook"

"I know, it's just I worry-" she cuts me off with a kiss.

"No need, I'll have Katie with me" She sits up, straddling me once again "Besides, we've only got about twelve hours left together, let's make the most of it"

I grin as she starts to kiss down my chest, her head disappearing beneath the covers. I put my arms behind my head and smile.

'I fucking love my girlfriend'

...

I get out of the cab, peering round at the club. This is where I'm meeting the guy? At a fucking club? I pay the driver and walk up to the doors. Beside is a poster reading '**Runaway Retreat Q&A tonight only' **I see people lining up, bouncing up and down, talking animatedly talking about this band.

I shake my head and walk up to the bouncer "All right mate?"

"Get to the back" He says gruffly. I puff out my chest, trying to stand taller than him

"I'm 'ere to see a Chris Miles"

"Chris? Are you James Cook?" The guy asks. I nod my head furiously.

The guy moves his head to the door "Go on then"

I pat his shoulder in thanks and head on in. I'm shocked by what I see. This ain't like any normal club with sweaty people grinding against each other. There isn't any guys trying to get girls out of their league, no couples sucking each others faces' off. Nah, it's different, there are tables set out, people sitting down and chatting. Some are standing by the bar, chatting like friends. Then there's a dance space and a stage with drums, guitars, a keyboard and two mics set up.

I look round and spot a guy with slicked back brown hair and a black tux on. I take the picture that Effy gave me out of my pocket. I look between the picture and him. I sigh and tuck it back into my pocket and make my way over to him. He looks up and smiles.

"James Cook?"

"It's Cook mate, are you Chris?"

The guy nods, standing up and shaking my hand "Yeah I am. Take a seat" I take the seat across from him. He calls the waitress over and orders two whiskeys. He looks back around and clasps his hands together, smiling at me.

He just sits there smiling at me, I look round awkwardly before clearing my throat "How do you know Eff then?"

"I was friends with her brother, Tony"

My eyes widen "Wait, you're that Chris? The bloke who took so much Viagra that he had a hard on for fifteen hours? Who came into class stoned off his fuckin' face?"

Chris laughs and scratches his head "Yeah, that was me"

"You were a fucking legend at Roundview!"

"That part of my life's behind me now. Now I'm joint owner of one of the biggest toy retailers in the UK"

"How did you go from a fuckin stoner to such a big shot?" The woman comes back with our drinks and placed them on the table. Chris takes his and mixes it a little before taking out the stirrer and placing it on the table, taking a sip. I pick my glass up and chug it down, scrunching y face up at the rusty burn in my throat.

"Easy pal, you don't drink whiskey like shots"

"I don't fucking care, booze is booze to me"

Chris smiles and leans forward "Cook remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Care free, couldn't give a fuck about anything or anyone. I got stoned every day, fucked everything that moved and took every single fucking pill in existence. But something happened that made me realise I couldn't let myself behave like that anymore. I realised I had to scrub up and do whatever the fuck I can to do good."

"What happened?"

"My baby boy was born. When I held him in my arms for the first time, I got hit by realisation. This little bundle of joy, in my arms needs me. He needs me to get my shit together and take care of him. Make sure he has the best life I can give him, a better life than the shitty one I had, I need to show him that he shouldn't make the mistakes I made, teach him all the things right and wrong. I realized, I can't carry on like this if I wanted to do all of that. So I got myself my job at a local toy store, learnt the ropes of business. Soon I became well known toy store owner in Bristol, then one day, I got a job offer from toys 'r' us. From there, I worked my way up to the top...and now, here I am"

Chris gets out his wallet and takes a photo out, handing it to me. In the photo is Chris and a black girl smiling down at a little baby boy who has the biggest smile on his face I've ever seen. He has Chris's hair but the girl's dark brown eyes.

"One little kid made me realise that. Cook, I want you to see that to be great, you can't piss about all the time. Sure you can have a laugh and a drink, but you need to try your hardest at every aspect and work to have a good life, you need to make a good life for those around you as well"

I nod and hand the photo back to him "So this meeting then-"

"Don't worry about it mate, already done. No need to negotiate, I agreed as soon as I knew it was Effy's company. Tonight, we're just going to sit back, relax, drink and listen to some music"

Chris orders another round for us "Who's Runaway Retreat?" I ask.

Chris looks back at me and smiles "A fucking good band. Their lead singer is fit as and in a relationship with the guitarist who's also a chick AND American. Fucking Lesbians man! It's great"

I chuckle at him "How come I don't know about them then?"

"They're only recent. Four months ago they didn't even have a lead singer, but then they found the red head, who has the most sexiest singing voice ever. It will make you come in your pants mate"

I bellow out a laugh and looks too the stage as I take a sip. The curtain moves and a red head steps out. I looks over her features, big brown eyes, a small button nose, lips quirked into a smirk I know too well. Her legs are long despite her short-

I spit out my drink, realising who it is. SHE'S FUCKING HERE? Chris laughs and starts to clean up the mess I made.

"I know she's fit mate but no need to spray me" He dabs his face with a napkin.

I watch as she steps up to the mic, placing a small pale hand on the stand. The curtains moves again, three other people stepping out. A guy with blonde gelled hair takes his place behind the drums, messing with the drums set out. A girl with long blonde hair takes a seat behind the keyboard. The other two look related. They both have the same shaped face, except the guy's is more masculine. He has sweeping brown hair, reminding me of Freddie's. The girl has brown hair that's shaven on one side, the other side is gelled into a Mohawk with the fringe sweeping across her eyebrows.

She picks up a guitar whilst the other guy picks up a bass, placing the strap round their shoulders.

"How you guys doing?" Her husky voice fills the room. Cheers reply back. Looking at her on the stage, I didn't realise how much I missed her. How much I needed her there to help me.

"Awesome, all right, we're going to start with a little You Me At Six. You guys down with that?"

A chorus of cheers sound the room. Next to me Chris whoops loudly, chugging the rest of his whiskey down. I laugh at him and follow his actions.

The bassist and guitarists start to pluck the strings of their guitars. I sit back and watch as she closes her eyes and opens her mouth, the lyrics flowing out.

She opens her eyes and looks back the Mohawk girl who steps up to the mic, moving next to her.

I watch as they look at each other, making it see that they are singing the lyrics to each other. But I know that just by looking at her, she's not singing to this girl. She's singing to _her_, even though they are hours apart, she's still singing to _her_. My heart breaks as I take in her broken appearance even after so any months, she's still broken like she was at the station.

The beat stepped up, the tempo raised as they started to strum harder. She moves away with the mic, taking it out of the stand and jumping down off the stage. She walks round the room, looking for someone. Finally, she picks one of the girls. I notice how the girl she picked eye's are blue and her hair is the same colour and length as Naomi's is. I shake my head, for anyone who knew her, she's not being discreet.

She takes the blonde onto the stage with her. The blonde is smiling brightly, excitement in her eyes as she and Mohawk girl start to sing again, this tie she's singing to her.

The girl on the piano presses a button, then starts playing the keys, making the sounds of violins sound out from the keyboard speakers

A guitar riff slowly came in as well as the bass drum. People in the club started to tap their feet to the drum rhythm. She carries on singing to the girl, the audience join in on the song as well when it becomes heavier.

The beat slowed down slightly, she lead the girl of the stage and allowed her to sit down, letting the audience sing as she speaks to the girl. She then motions to the bar to get her a drink before jumping back on the stage and singing the last part.

Once the guitar and drums had trailed off, the audience cheered. They all bowed in thanks and started to laugh. She runs a hand through her hair and steps to the mic again.

"We would like to know if any of you had any questions or any requests."

I take my chance and stand up, Chris watches with confusion at y forcefulness. She sees me and her eyes start to widen.

"I have one" Everyone watches me as my voice sounds through the room. She nods, letting me continue.

"When the **FUCK** where you going to tell me you where here Emily?"

She looks round quickly and clears her throat "Excuse me a second" She says into the mic before moving off the stage. She charges towards me and grabs my hand and dragging me off. I let her take me outside. All the people lining up outside are gone as well as the bouncer from before.

I rip my hand out of her grasp "Four fucking months! You were gone four fucking months and not once did you call me to tell me you were okay!"

Emily looks at me sheepishly "I know" she says in weak voice"

"Why didn't you return our calls Emily?" she flinches as I use her real name "Katie, Effy and me had been calling you everyday to find out if you were okay! Katie thought you had died and tried to call the police! Me and Effy spent ten fucking hours trying to calm her down!"

"I'm sorry, I had to get away quick. I couldn't speak to you guys, it reminded me too much of...her"

"Don't get me started on fucking Naomi!" Again, she flinches "You left her Emily fucking broken hearted at the station. I had to comfort her all day, calming her down. She was broken Emily and you just fucked off leaving me to pick up the fucking pieces! She's only just got back on her feet Emily while you've been going around carefree"

"I had to leave Cook, I made myself to vulnerable again. I made a vow to never let myself become too vulnerable to ANYONE ever again!"

I feel my rage boiling "No you fucking didn't have to leave! Sometimes Emily it's good to be vulnerable! It shows how much you love that person, you obviously didn't care about Naomi enough"

Emily becomes angry "I DID FUCKING CARE! I LOVED HER SO FUCKING MUCH! SO I HAD TO FUCKING RUN"

I punch the wall in anger, not caring about the pain shooting through my fist "OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T AS YOU LEFT HER CRYING AT THE TRAIN STATION! IF YOU LOVE HER LIKE YOU SAY YOU DO YOU WOULD'VE STUCK AROUND AND FOUGHT FOR HER! YOU WOULD'VE FOUGHT FOR HER LVOE AGAIN!"

Emily breaks down, tears running down her face. She collapses to the floor, bringing her knees into her chest and rocking backwards and forwards. I look at her broken, I sit next to her and wrap her broken form in my arms.

"I'm sorry"

"No you don't need to be" she whispers.

"I do. I was just angry that you left her. Left me. I needed you so much Emilio these past months. I needed you to help me with Naomi. I needed to talk to you about love. I needed you to help me"

Emily's head comes up from my collar "Why did you need to talk about love?"

"There's something I need to tell you Emily. I found someone"

Emily smiles at me "Wow Cook, never thought you'd settle down"

I smile sheepishly and shrug "Yeah well, I really like her"

"So tell me who she is"

"Uh"

"Come on Cook, you can tell me"

"I don't think-"

"Cook, why are you having so much telling me who it is? It's not like I'm going to hate her, I don't know her"

I scratch my head and look away from her big brown eyes "Yeah, well you do know her"

"Why will I-It's Katie isn't it? My fucking sister Cook? You've always disliked her so why are you-"

"It's not Katie, although we have become closer these few months-"

"Cook fucking tell me already"

I look down and mumble the name. Emily moves her head so she can lock eyes with me "Sorry, I didn't hear that"

I take a deep breath and lift my head, looking dead into her eyes "It's Naomi"

Emily nods and slowly stands. I watch as she turns away from me and stands still. Then, quick as a flash, she's taking off down the street. I stand up and start to chase her.

"Emily!" I shout out into the night. I watch as her red hair whips round the corner, the darkness covering it and taking her out of sight.

"Emily" I whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

**so you may have read my other updates. I've had to change all chapter with song lyrics in by removing the song lyrics. So, I'll give you guys the name of the song(s) and what order they go in so you guys can play it whilst reading what's going on during the performances. If I didn't then the story will be shut down.**

**Songs in chapter in order: Nobody's Home-Avril Lavinge and Na Na Na- My Chemical Romance**

Cook POV

_"Emily" I whisper._

I throw my hands up behind my head "SHIT!" I turn and punch the lamppost next to me, not registerin' the pain rushing through my hand.

"Fucking piece of fucking stupid shit!" I shout, repeatedly punching the lamppost.

"Dude, what did that lamppost do to you?" A voice with an American twang sounds behind me. I grunt heavily, turnin' round and seein' the Mohawk girl from earlier. She looks at me with an amused smile on her face.

"Shut up!" I shout at her. She takes a step back, slightly startled.

"Whoa, dude, didn't mean to annoy you or anything. I came out here to ask if you've seen Emily"

I nod, rubbing my bruised knuckles. I do some stupid shit sometimes "Yeah, she ran off. I need to find her"

"Well, where would she be?" She asks, leaning against the wall.

I shrug my shoulders "I dunno"

She bites her lip "You're good friends with her aren't you?"

I nod, walking up to her and leaning on the wall "Known her since we were this big" I put my hand out so it was level with my hip, I tilt my head to the side "Well, Emilio was this big" I move my hand a little lower.

She nods "Was there a childhood hideout you used to go to? Like a tree house?"

Realization hits me, I hit my palm to my head "Fuck! I know where she is!"

She smiles "Well go find her, sort whatever shit you got out and bring ehr back so we can answer more questions"

I lift of the wall and smile "Thanks uhh.."

"I'm Jen. Jen Trani" she holds out her hand and smiles.

I smirk at her and take her hand in mine "James Cook. But you can call me Cook"

Jen nods and smiles "I'll see you later Cook"

I give her a nod before taking off to my destination.

**Emily POV**

I pant, greedily breathing in the much needed air. I had to run, I couldn't take it. The pain that hit my chest was too much for me to handle. I was finally getting it all together and then he mention her. Why? Why did he do that? I know I pressured him into it. I guess it was my fault then.

I think, it was just a shock to me that he'd be with her. But why?.

Sighing, I run my hand through my hair and trudge over to the rock. I run my hand over it, feeling where Cook and I had carved our names into it. I smile and quickly hoist myself up onto it.

I look over the scenery. Not much can be seen as it's night, but the moon light reflects upon the water, making the ripples sparkle, creating a magical moment. I smile to myself and drag my knees to my chest, resting my chin upon my knees.

Cook and I found this years ago. We had both ran away from home, his mum just being a selfish whore and mine being a narrow minded bigot. Somehow, we both found this place and saw the boulder at the same time. With one look, we both bolted to dibs it. Being faster, I got it first, but Cook insisted he let me win. After that, we became friends, we would meet here just to chill out, talk about bits and bobs, once we got to college, the conversation turned to me coming out to my family, girls we've fucked ect.

I think that it was fate that Cook and I met that day. If it weren't for him, I don't think I'd be where I am now. Excluding the 'failed conquest' as I've dubbed it.

"Thought you'd be 'ere" I turn my head and make out the silhouette of Cook. He shifts from one foot to another before stepping closer and sitting down next to me on the boulder.

"You didn't have to" I mumble

"Didn't what?" He asks, taking out a spliff and lighting it. He takes a drag then hands it to me.

"Run after me" I place the spliff in my mouth and suck, letting the smoke lay low in my stomach. I remove the spliff and hand it back, blowing the smoke out to the side.

"I did. You need a friend Emilio. I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't chase you" He puffs out some more smoke and hands it back to me, letting me have the last drag.

"Why did you?" I stub out the spliff after taking the drag.

"I needed to explain" Cook leans back on his hands, crossing his ankles.

"No you don't"

"I do. Look" Cook sits up and turns to face me "After you got on that train. Naomi was a wreck, she barely spoke to us. She cried in her room for days. One day, I decided to take her out. I took her to Thorpe Park, she loved it Emilio. I finally saw her smile again. When I saw her smile after what felt like centuries, I realised something, Naomi is different. She's special, she needs to be treated like she is special and beautiful so she'll believe it. When she smiled, I felt something inside my chest"

I turn my head to Cook, raising my eyebrow at him. Cook continues speaking "It was the same something I felt for Effy, Emily." My eyes widen at his revelation.

"You like her as much as you liked Effy"

Cook shakes his head "I don't like her as much I did Effy. I like her more than I liked Effy, I love Naomi, Emily" He pauses and takes my hand, running soothing circles on the back with his thumb "I just needed you to know that. I truly love Naomi, she's not like all those other girls, I feel like I can't go through my day without making her smile once, or hear her chuckle. I want to be with Naomi 24/7, I miss her every minute I'm not with her. Being away from her is killing me, but I know, that when I get back, she'll be there, smiling her gorgeous smile for me."

I smile weakly. Everything he just said is how I feel about Naomi. Only, when I get back- if I ever do go back-She won't smile at me. I won't be able to go up to her and hug her tightly, I won't be able to kiss her with so much passion that people all the way in China will feel it. I will just have to stand back and watch as my best friend greets her like that, I'll have to endure the pain in my heart as she smiles at Cook, as she laughs at his jokes and as her perfect lips touch his.

"I-I know how you feel"

"Do you feel like that with Jen?"

I look at him, I forgot all about Jen. Sure I love her, she's a great girlfriend, funny, smart, beautiful. But I'm not _in_ love with her, she's not _her_.

Nodding weakly and swallowing the lump in my throat I reply with "Yeah"

"She's a keeper Emilio. American too"

I nod and smile "I met her in a pub. It was karaoke night. Of course, I sang. That's when she approached me, asked if I wanted to join her band. We got talking, exchanged numbers, one thing led to another and we ended up together. You know the bassist?"

Cook nods "Yeah"

"That's Jen's brother Harry"

"Really?"

"He's just like you. Only American and younger"

"So, what can you tell me about Jen then?"

I smile and shift so my legs a crossed "She's great. She's sweet, kind, beautiful, great in bed"

Cook wiggles his eyebrows "Feel like giving me a free show?" he smiles at me before jumping down "Come on. Jen told me to bring you back so you can continue"

I smile at him and jump down, linking my arm with his.

"I missed you Cook"

Cook chuckles softly "I missed you too Emilio"

...

I walk back in to the club, rubbing my palms together nervously. Jen walks up to me and wraps her arm round my waist. She kisses my cheek and smiles sweetly.

"Hey babe, Cook find you then?" Her sweet American accent fills my ears.

I smile back at her and walks with her to behind the curtain "Yeah he did" Jen nods then smiles at Harry who walks over.

"Emily! You're back! Listen, if you ever get tired of my sister, just give me a call" he gives me a wink and a dirty grin. I roll my eyes at him and hit his arm.

"You. Are. Repulsive!" I accentuate each word with a hit. Harry just smiles and runs a hand through his shaggy brown hair, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. Liam walks up, his arm draped round Tina's shoulders. They truly are a sweet couple together.

"All right guys?" He asks, Harry smirks at the boy, ruffling his blonde spikes. Liam swats his arm away, releasing his arm around Tina's shoulder and starting to play fight with Harry. Tina smiles at them both before walking over to me and Jen.

"Boys eh?" she asks. We both smile and laugh, nodding along with her. Tina's blonde hair whips round her as Liam picks her up, spinning round and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. Her brown eyes sparkle with happiness and she smiles, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"All right lovebirds stop before I'm sick" Harry says from the steps. I laugh at him before following him up onto the stage.

The crowd cheers as we make our way back, Jen and Harry set themselves up, Tina sits at the keyboard and Liam sets himself behind the drums. I smile out to them and step up to the microphone.

"Allrighty, we have a little bit of Avril for you guys. You dig?" The crowd cheer in appraisal.

I smile then nod to Jen who slowly starts up the guitar.

I grab onto the mic tightly. I watch myself do it over and over again, breaking girls hearts. Just cause I could. But only one was the mistake.

I remember the days where I stood outside my family home, just staring at it.

It rained once, creating a very cliché scene. I watched from the window, face obscured by the darkness of the night and my hood. My mother, being the perfect house wife, cooked at the stove, working her arms, creating whatever inedible concoction she made up. My Dad then walked in, kissing her lovingly on the cheek before sitting down at the table, going through the bills. James had walked in next. He's 21 now and still lives at home. He didn't go to university, as soon as he left college he went to work in dad's gym. I watched as James started doing some pelvic thrusts, obviously telling dad about his latest lay whilst mum looks on, a disapproving look on her face. She told James to sit then sat two plates of food down on the table. When she turned round again, she noticed me in the window. I know she did. She looked straight at me, her loving stare turning cold. She keeps her eyes locked with mine as she walks up to the window, grabbing hold of the blind and pulling them down, blocking me out from her family moment.

As it builds up to the bridge, I grab the mic of the stand, running my hand down my face as I sing the next line,

I shake my head furiously. The amount of times I've dreamt about Naomi, then waking up to her not being there. The amount of times I dreamt of waking up with my loving family, my mother loving me no matter what. But when I wake up, I realise I'll never have that, the feeling of love from my mother.

I run about the stage, looking round frantically, trying to find a safe spot (hypothetically). When the chorus get's played one last time, I stand in front of the stand again, replacing the mic.

Clapping and whooping sounds the room. I bow and run my hand through my hair.

"Everyone get into the middle" I say. People oblige and gaver into the middle, waiting expectantly. "Okay, this next song, I hope, gets you all dancing-moshing maybe- if it doesn't, then well, we have failed you"

I nod to Harry and Jen who both start to bring up the guitar. Harry speaks into the mic.

Liam hits the bass drum, bringing the beat it. I get the crowd to chant with me.

I put my hand up, telling them to stop the chanting as the guitars and drums beat through. I stomp my foot with the beat and jump up before I come in. I gesture for the crowd to jump.

I make a heart symbol, watching as the crowd follows. I spot Cook with the buissness man in the crowd at the front, he smiles up at me and winks.

I pretend to throw the heart away, the crowd copying.

I point my mic out to the crowd, hearing them chant.

I bring the mic back to me

I jump about the stage, banging my head side to side. I look and smile when I see the crowd jumping along, all of them with big smiles on their faces.

We all go crazy as Jen hits the solo, jumping about, throwing ourselves around, creating complete anarchy. What happens next goes by in a blur. A glass smashes, fists connect with faces, screaming sound the room as people try to run out of the club. Bear starts being thrown about, chair breaking. I feel a hand grab my arm, I turn and see Cook, beer dripping down his face.

"Come on Emilio" I follow him out, seeing Jen, Harry, Tina and Liam in front of us, escaping through the back door. We all run, trying to get away, Jen running with her guitar, Harry with his bass and Liam with his drumsticks. The piano Tina used and the drum kit Liam used belonged to the club, so luckily, they don't have to worry about them.

Finally, we stop, all crouching over, gasping for air we desperately need. Cook's laugh is the first to break the silence.

"Emilio, you and your mates need to get your asses back to Bristol"

I look up at him and smile. Shaking my head I look at the others who all look back, big smiles on their faces. They all nod happily.

"All right" I stand up "Bristol, here I fucking come"

* * *

**There you go**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I would just like to start off by saying: Thanks for the reviews to those who reviewed the last chapter :D They all made me smile.**

**Also, for those who read my other stories, I won't be updating them until I've finished this one, I might update them if I'm feeling generous, but yeah, I'm focusing on finishing this one first, but don't worry, I'll try to make every update at least once a week and at most once every two weeks.**

**Oh and I'm know I'm late but HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOO! **

**Have fun reading this chapter :)**

* * *

The sound of the engine cuts off as we arrive. I stare up at the building and nibble on my bottom lip nervously. What will she say after four months? What will she do when she sees me on the doorstep? I crack my knuckles nervously and run my hand through my hair. I need to re-dye it, the red's starting to fade.

I turn to Cook, he's watching me, looking for any signs showing I'm about to bolt. It's like he's a prison warden, watching to see if I'll try to break out. It's frustrating really. Cook nagged me for the whole of the weekend for me to come back to London with him on Monday to which I agreed, during that time, he seemed to keep a watchful eye over me, whenever he went to take money put, or grab some drinks, he'd be glancing over to where I was all the time. I hate it, it's like he doesn't believe that I'll stay.

We went out for a big lunch earlier today with the band, Jen and the others are going to arrive tomorrow, they had more than just one bag filled with crap to pack.

I sigh in frustration "Will you stop fucking looking at me like that?"

Cook's eyebrows furrow together "Like what?" his gaze shifts from me to my hand on the door nervously. I move my hand away and hit the dashboard.

"Like that! Like I'm about to runaway again! It's fucking annoying, I'm not a dog that you need to keep an eye on so they don't run off after a pigeon or something!" I open up the door and climb out angrily slamming the door. Cook quickly follows, his posture changing into a half standing half getting ready for a race pose. I roll my eyes and walk round the car, his body jerks like he'll take off after me.

I growl in anger "JAMES! FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP IT!" I scream.

His shoulders slump, his lips turning down on one side "Stop what?"

I grab my head in frustration "I'm not going to fucking run okay? I'm here and I'm staying now, so stop behaving like I'm a criminal you've caught and can run at any second!"

Cook's eyes light up in realisation, he frowns slightly before walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my body "I'm sorry Emilio, I didn't realise I was doing it. I'm just scared you'll leave me again. I missed you when you left, I don't want to lose you again" he kisses the top of my head before stepping back and smiling, nodding towards the flat "ready?"

I sigh "Time to fucking get it over with" I walk towards the flat, Cook behind me. I stop and wait for him to press the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"It's Cook, lemmie in"

A sigh sounds through the speaker "Fine" the door buzzes, I pull it open and walk through, Cook walking into step next to me. I stuff my hands into my pockets as we make our journey up the stairs and through the maze of corridors.

I stop when we reach the door and take a deep breath. I turn to Cook who gives me an encouraging smile.

"Go on" he whispers. I nod and bring my shaking hand up to the door. I rap my fist against it and wait. Butterflies flutter around my stomach, hitting repeatedly against the walls as the desperately try to escape.

I hear footsteps come closer to the door, I close my eyes, taking a deep breath through my nose.

My eyes fly open as the latch sound on the door, I watch as the door slowly opens, her pajama covered body becoming revealed. Her eyes widen and she throws the door open, making it hit against the wall. She stares at me, her icy blue eyes filling with rage, happiness and relief all at once.

She takes a step forward, her arms raise, I copy, going to step into them.

SMACK! I feel a stinging sensation on my cheek, I raise my hand an touch it hesitantly, watching her. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Don't you ever fucking run away like that again" she says before stepping forward and enveloping me in a hug. I hold on tightly, breathing in her scent of Lavender and smoke.

"Hi Effy" I whisper. Effy steps out of my grasp, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was so fucking worried about you Emily!" She says, her hands gripping onto my jacket "Never, ever leave again" she shakes my jacket before letting go and stepping back, she smiles and moves to the side. "Come in" I smile at her and step through, Cook following me.

Effy looks me up and down, a questioning look on her face. She shakes it off before plopping down in a chair, reaching for a cigarette and delicately placing it in her mouth. Her eyes dart between Cook and I, her eyebrow rising.

"Well, sit down" she says before lighting the fag in her mouth. I sit down on the chair and tap my leg nervously. Cook follows and reaches forward to grab the packet of cigarette; Effy grabs them first and moves them away, her eyebrow rising again.

"Come on Eff, gimmie a fag" he complains.

Effy turns to me and holds out the packet "Ems?" I smirk at Cook before reaching forward and picking one out, lighting it up and taking a long, well needed drag.

"Eff" Cook moans. Effy winks at me, taking her fag out of her mouth, she balances it on the ash tray and turns to Cook.

"What do you say?" She asks, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"No fucking way! I am not doing that again!" Cook says, reaching for the packet in Effy's hand. She moves back swiftly, her smirk deepening. Cook sighs in frustration and goes to grab them again, lunging across the table but Effy's to quick. She's kicks her leg up, placing her bare foot against his chest stopping him from getting closer. Her eyebrow quirks up, silently demanding he recites the speech.

I stifle a laugh as Cook looks at the fags longingly, his bottom lip quivering. He turns on the puppy eyes looking at Effy. Effy just chuckles and shakes her head.

"Not going to work Cookie"

Cook sighs "Effy is the most amazing woman in the world. She is strong and independent and I can never become as great as she is for I am a twat who tries to gain whores with the crayola pencil I call a dick. I will always wish to be a strong independent woman such as Effy as I envy her epicness...There I did it" He goes to reach for the fags, but Effy moves them away "Give me" he reaches again but she just moves away again "The fucking" he almost grabs them but Effy quickly stands, causing Cook to fall on his face.

I can't contain my laughter anymore and end up bellowing out a huge laugh. I laugh so hard tears come to my eyes as Cook stays face down on the floor. I hear him mumble something along the lines of 'Manipulating Bitch' causing me to laugh even harder. I clutch onto my stomach as he jumps up and tries to grab them off her again but Effy swiftly steps to the side and trips him up.

I wipe at the tears forming in my eyes and try to calm my laughter "I think you've put the poor boy through enough Effy, give him a fag" I stub out my own discarded fag and lean back in the chair, kicking my feet up on to the table.

Cook stands up and brushes himself off, Effy chucks the box at him before slipping back into her chair and continuing to smoke her ciggy as if nothing happened. Cook grumbles and takes out his own, throwing the packet onto the table and sitting down, his shoulders slumping.

I push his shoulder smiling at him "Oh come on Cookie, don't be upset that Effy beat you up..again"

Cook just scowls at me at lights his fag, breathing the smoke out of his nose.

"So Cookie, how'd the meeting go? Effy asks

Cook smiles "Fucking ace. Chris is bliming amazing. Did you know he was friends with Tony?" Effy nods, her eyes flicker to me then back to Cook "So we met at this club right. We're speaking then a band comes on. Chris told me about them, how their lead singer was a small redhead. Guess who that was" he asks, a shit eating grin on his face.

Effy rolls her eyes "Let me guess, Katie?"

Cook furrows his eyebrows "What? No, Emily Eff! Katie was here!" I chuckle at Cooks stupidity

Effy smiles "I know"

I raise an eyebrow "How?" Effy's phone buzzes on the counter, she gets up and grabs it. She bites her bottom lip before her eyes flicker to me then Cook. I watch as they silently converse, Cook then looks at me then back to Effy. He nods at her, Effy raises a surprised eyebrow but send off a text anyway before sitting back down at the table.

"Chris called me saying he'll sign the deal with us. He told me about Cook and what a great lad he was and how he reacted when he saw you. Once Chris described you to me, I knew. I'm surprised he was able to get you to move back though. I honestly thought it'd take me, Katie, Cook and Panda to convince you to come back."

"Thanks for the faith Eff" Cook says as he stubs out his cigarette. "So we got the deal then?" he asks. _What deal?_

Effy nods, she looks to me and leans forward, her elbows resting on the table. "Chris is the owner of Hamleys. Cook here was meant to try and get Chris to invest into your new product plus a few others we've been working on whilst you were away. But, Cook got distracted it seems, but that didn't faze Chris, he took a real liking to Cook and they didn't even have to discuss the deal. Chris told me as soon as Cook spoke; he knew the deal was as good as signed. He called to confirm it" A knock sounds at the door, Effy nods at Cook who gets up and walks off to answer the door.

"Wait, my product? The bike?" I ask

Effy nods smirking "Yup. It was a good idea Emily, the best we've had over these past few months. The guy Freddie hired to replace you was useless, Cook basically took over, but they still didn't have your enthusiasm Emily"

I nod, Effy's eye flicker to the hallway where Cooks distinctive voice was flowing from.

"Effy, could I have my job back? I understand if you wish for me to work somewhere else-" Effy's hand silences me.

"Emily, that job is always yours. When you left, the job went with you okay? You are born for this job, you're a natural leader, your creative, fun, happy and know how kids think. I'd be stupid not to offer your old job back to you"

"So I can have it back?"

Effy nods, her eyes look behind me again as footsteps approach "The whole department was useless without you Emily, the kid we hired this next to nothing most of the time. He just kept on flirting with all his co-workers"

My eyebrow raises "I do that"

Effy smirks "When you do it Emily, it leads somewhere, when he does it, he just gets a slap in the face"

Effy's smirk falls as she looks behind me, I frown and turn to look at the newcomer. I spot Cook and smile at him. I notice his hand is clasped onto another, my eyes move up the arm, over the chest, up the delicious neck before settling on her face.

Her icy blue eyes stare back at me, anger and anguish swimming upon them. Her mouth is set in a tight line. I watch as they slowly part, her tone ice cold, slicing through my heart, leaving icicles dangling off it.

"Hello Emily"

I swallow thickly, my throat becoming drier than the Sahara desert.

"Naomi"

* * *

**Well, that's this chapter done :D I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are appreciated, also you'll get kisses and Marshmallow fluff if you leave a review :)**

**Cheers**

**SWMFTK xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I know I said I'd upload it soon but would you believe me if I said writers block?**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) They really make me smile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins**

* * *

**Effy POV**

"_Naomi" _

That's the last thing I heard spoken for five minutes. I dart my eyes between Emily and Naomi, they're both still staring at each other. I search Naomi's eyes, they're full of hurt, anger and something else. I keep watching, seeing little bits of it poking out behind the wall she's put up. For a brief moment, it comes into view.

I smirk internally as I spot it. Love. She still loves Emily, wait no, she's still IN love with Emily. I watched her with Cook over the past four months, I've seen love in her eyes as she gazes at him, it sparkled every time he kissed her hand, held a door open for her, pulled her chair out for her at work. But it never showed that she was IN love with him. I know it, but she doesn't, Naomi won't know it for some time. I can tell.

I laugh at Cook's face. Naomi must be squeezing that hand pretty hard. My eyes cast to Emily. Her eyes are larger than normal, her lips slightly parted. She's in a daze. Just by her posture I can see she is conflicted by Naomi's presence. She loves seeing her, but is also guilty about what she's done. I watch as the surprise in her eyes turns to jealousy as she stares at their entwined hands. I shake my head, she's obviously still in love with Naomi. The looks she's giving Cook's hands is like she's going to chop it off.

Cook told me about Jen and how he really thinks Emily's moved on from Naomi. He couldn't be more wrong. I can tell without even seeing Emily interact with Jen that she's just using her for a rebound, she's using Jen to try and fill the void in her heart that Naomi once held. But she's not big enough, no one will be able to replace Naomi or the love Emily had for her.

I roll my eyes, fed up with the tense silence and kick Emily's leg. She jumps and holds her leg.

"Ow! What the fuck Eff?"

I take out another cigarette "Sorry, slipped" I raise an eyebrow at her whilst placing the cigarette between my lips, lighting it and taking a drag. I breathe the smoke out into Emily's face and smirk at her.

Emil glares at me before looking back at Naomi. She hesitantly stands up and clears her throat "It's good to see you Naomi"

I watch as Naomi's eyes harden even more, her lips purse in a tight line "Likewise" her words make Cook and Emily cringe. I knock the ash of my cigarette and take another drag. She's far from happy to see Emily.

Naomi removes her hand from Cooks and turns to me "Effy, could I speak to you" She looks between Cook and Emily "Privately?"

I raise an eyebrow before stubbing out my fag. I stand up and motion for Naomi to go into the kitchen, I turn to Cook and Emily "You two behave. If I do not have exactly 10 fags left when I come back, I'm holding you" I point to Cook "Responsible"

"Why the fuck me?"

"Because you're the one who's most likely smoked them" Emily chuckles next to him, I turn to her "If anything is broken, I'm holding you responsible"

"Wha-"

"You're the clumsiest person ever Emily"

"I have dyspraxia!"

"That's just an excuse for why you're clumsy" Cook says earning a punch in the arm from Emily. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen, closing the door behind me.

Naomi's pacing the floor, nibbling on her lip. She's angry and nervous.

I sigh and lean against the counter, looking at my nails as I wait for the rant to start.

Naomi stops pacing; I mentally count in my head.

_3..2..1.._

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to be here Effy?" she yells in a hushed whisper "Why didn't you or Cook bother telling me she was coming back? Don't you think that would've been the kind thing to do? Giving me time to think of what I could say to her instead of the awkward silence that we just had in there?" She jabs her finger towards the door "You have no idea what it's like for me to have the person who broke my heart to re appear. Do you know what it feels like Effy?" she asks

"Yes" I keep my face straight as she stares at me, her face contorts into confusion, anger and disbelievement.

"No you don't"

I jump up onto the counter and sigh "I do Naomi. You do know the guy you're dating right? He was the biggest man whore around just like Emily was. Only now he's settled down Naomi"

I look at Naomi and see she hasn't caught on "I know what it's like Naomi, I've been in your situation before, I still am in fact. You love-"

"Loved"

"Loved Emily and she was a womanizer, she left you broken up then suddenly, she's back in your life. Who else do we know is a womanizer?"

Naomi nibbles on her lip, her eyes cast at the floor as she thinks. I pick up the lighter next to me and starts to flick it on the off. I watch it as the flame flares up, then goes. Just like how it was like with me. One minute there was a spark, a fire, and then with the flip of a switch it was gone.

I hear Naomi gasp and look back up. Her mouth hangs slightly open, her eyes wide. She's pointing at me then towards the door. I cast my eyes down then up at her again.

"You and Cook" she states. I nod and start to fiddle with the lighter again. A pale hand reaches out and rests upon my own, halting my movements. She lightly tugs on the lighter and settles it on the counter beside her.

She looks at me expectantly, I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath in "When we were in college, there was this love triangle going on between Freddie, Cook and I. Well, JJ as well but it was mainly between Cook, Freddie and myself. Cook and I, we had this fling going on since the beginning of our first year, if one of us wanted to fuck, we'd call the other. Fuck buddies really, but Freddie also wanted me. Actually, everyone wanted me"

"Wow, what a life" Naomi says

I chuckle humourlessly "You'd think so wouldn't you? Well it wasn't. It was fucked up. I loved Freddie, I knew I did since the day he confessed his feelings for me at the water park. But, deep down, I felt this pull. I've always felt it, I still do sometimes. It was pulling me towards Cook, but I was so conflicted with emotions that I ran. I grabbed Cook and ran away with him. I knew he'd take care of me. I knew he loved me as well, back then, I was fucked in the head. My parents had fucked me up, I manipulated Cook with sex.

The thing that happened next after we ran was crazy. Emily and Freddie had found us. Around this time, Emily had a little thing for me as well, it didn't last long though. Anyway, we had ran to Cook's dad's where they were holding a granny racing competition. Emily, Freddie and Cook all entered, Freddie and Cook entered and said whoever wins gets me, Emily entered just to see if she could. So, off they went running with the granny on their backs."

"That's weird" Naomi says, she's stood in front of me now, holding my gaze.

"Believe me, it was more than weird. So, they did the race. Guess who won?"

"Cook?"

I shake my head "Emily did, I guess slow and steady wins the race after all. She grabbed Freddie, Cook and I and made us go into this storage room. She sat me down and stood back with Freddie and Cook next to her. I remember what she said to me 'It's time to settle this fucking love triangle all right? Freddie do you love Effy?' she had said. As Freddie nodded his head, I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. Emily nodded at Freddie and then turned to Cook. Immediately, my heart started to beat faster. You know that feeling right?" I ask her.

Naomi nods her head, swallowing she replies "Yeah, I know that feeling really well"

I nod at her "Emily asked Cook the same question. He froze, his eyes flickered around the room, he looked so frightened. I knew that feeling, it was how I was feeling in that very moment. He cleared his throat and said 'Yeah, a fucking lot' Emily nodded at him, smiling softly. Then she turned to me and said simply 'And I love you. Now you need to pick who you want Eff. Cook or Freddie?' she had immediately taken herself out of the equation. I knew Emily loved me, but as a sister which she knew. She also knew everything that went one between Cook and I. All of them watched me, my eyes flickered between them both. I looked at Freddie and my heart fluttered, but when I looked at Cook, my heart plummeted down, the butterflies in my stomach where no longer fluttering, they were exploding into fireworks. I knew at that moment I love Cook so much that I would risk my life for him. But I knew what he was like, he wouldn't settle down for me, not at this moment in his life. So I settled for Freddie, I knew he wouldn't break my heart like Cook would. I knew that if Freddie ever did break it, I could easily repair it, but if Cook broke it, it would shatter into a million pieces, never to be fixed again."

"I know how that feels. That's how my heart had felt when Emily left" Naomi whispers.

I nod "So that's how I know what it's like for you right now Naomi. Ever since then, I had to pretend that seeing Cook with girl after girl didn't hurt me, I had to pretend to be fine with being his wingman when Emily wasn't around. I had to smile and kiss Freddie like I was head over heels in love with him. The amount of times I wished it was Cook kissing my lips instead of Freddie is unreal"

"Do you still feel like that about him now?" Naomi asks.

I place my walls up again. I'm too vulnerable at the moment; I can't tell her the real answer. "No. Because I know that he's making you happy Naomi. Even though he'll never make you as happy as Emily could, he still makes you happy. You make him happy as well. Over the past three months, I've seen Cook become the happiest guy alive; I haven't seen him this happy since he got custody of Paddy after his Mum left him"

Naomi nods and nibbles on her lip "I am really happy with him"

I smile at her and get off the counter "Good. Now, I think maybe you and Emily need to have a chat don't you?"

Naomi nods, still biting her lip. A crash sounds from outside the door. I roll my eyes and turn to Naomi "Maybe we should get out there before they break something else"

I go to leave but Naomi grabs hold of my wrist, I turn round and watch as she steps closer, pulling me into a hug. She squeezes me tightly before letting go "Thank you" she whispers.

"What for?"

"For telling me" I smile and nod at her, she smiles before motioning to the door.

"Let's go then" I nod and turn the doorknob stepping out.

* * *

**So, this was kind of a filler chapter, not much really happened so I know some of you might be disappointed.**

**I need your guys help though. I'm stuck on how Emily and Naomi's 'talk' will turn out, I'm stuck on how they'll start talking and what they will talk about and what will happen. Will they agree to be polite to each other? Will they argue? Will one end up storming out? **

**That's where you guys come in, I need your ideas. I will pepper you all with cyber kisses and skittles if you give me some ideas. I promise to include them in the next chapter and give you credit towards it at the end :) Also, who's POV should it be from?**

**I hope you guys review with your amazing ideas!**

**Cheers**

**SWMFTK xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, this is probably my longest chapter to date aren't you proud :D thanks so much for the reviews, they helped me in making my mind up with this chapter. I incorporated most of your ideas, but they were basically the same content-Angst. A lot of you wanted angst and angry sex...so... that may or may not be in this chapter ;) You'll just have to read on to find out**

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins**

**How are you guys finding season six of Skins? I kind of like the rebel Frankie :P And who knew she had a figure and good pair of tits on her?**

**Without further or do, here is chapter 17**

* * *

I anxiously pull at the top I'm wearing, fiddling with the loose piece of thread that hangs down at the bottom. I tug on it, trying to break it off, hopefully thinking that'll it will break me out of the nervous state I'm in.

I look up when a heavy arm drapes round my shoulder, the smell of cologne intoxicates my nose, I resist the erge to scrunch it up and show the owner a very forced smile.

They smile back and kiss my cheek "What are you worried about babe?"

I drum my fingers on the table and look up at him "Nothing" he raises a questioning eyebrow "Honestly Cook, I'm not nervous"

He bites his lip, looking me up and down worriedly. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck "You would tell me if there was something right?" he asks

I nod and smile, pressing a kiss to his lip. I can't help but compare them to rosy, soft lips that had only kissed me days before.

I guess you want to know what happened when Effy and I left the kitchen. Well, you can probably guess, but I need to tell you what lead up to it...

* * *

**Two days earlier**

Effy stands in front of them both, hands on her hips and tapping her foot against the wooden flooring. Her normally careless expression was replaced by a stern mother look. Effy would be a great mother if she ever decides to become one. At least she'll have practise with Cook and Emily.

Both of them were sitting on the settee, both wearing chastised expressions on their faces, a pile of broken vase sits on the floor by them. I shake my head, holding back my smile as I watch the scene unfold.

"What happened?" Effy asks.

Both of them both start talking at the same time, pointing fingers to eac other, playing the blame game. I watch, amusement boiling within me as Effy's face becomes angrier by the second. She pinches the bridge of her nose and exhales.

"Shut up!" Her voice is cold, immediately, Cook and Emily close their mouths, looking at the floor again. "Good. Now, Emily, what happened?" Effy asks, looking at Emily.

I watch her as well. She licks her lips oh god how I miss those lips...NO DO NOT THINK THAT NAOMI! Then glances towards me before back to Effy. She clears her throat, her eyebrows furrowing adorably. I shake my head, no more!

"Whilst you were speaking, Cook wanted to have a fag but I moved them out of the way. As you know Eff, I'm not as smooth as you, so when he jumped on me to grab them, I went tumbling back on the chair. We started to wrestle about, Cook went to grab the cigarettes but I lightly pushed him, and Louis Spence here" she nods her head towards Cook "Stumbled and went crashing into the shelf, knocking the vase off."

"You did not lightly push me! You fucking shoved me!" Cook says, he goes to argue more, but one look from Effy shuts him up. I stifle a giggle at his miserable expression, his lips turn into a pout and his eyebrows furrow together. He angrily crosses his arms and looks away from Effy.

Effy raises an amused eyebrow in my direction, I just smirk back and roll my eyes. I catch Emily watching us, a questioning look in her gaze. I quickly look back to Cook and sigh. I push off the ledge I was leaning against and walk over to him. I bend down and try to catch his gaze but he keeps avoiding me, looking everywhere else.

I sigh and decide to do something that will grab his attention. My hand flies down and I cup him, his eyes shoot open and he looks at me, arousal evident in his eyes. I smirk and starts to light rub him, I lean up to his ear, my lips grazing the shell of his ear.

"Cookie" I whisper seductively "If you behave now, I'll make sure to give Little Cookie a present later" I nibble on his ear and give his balls one last rub before standing up and making my way to stand next to Effy.

Cook shuffles about, trying to hide the boner he so obviously has. I look to Effy and smirk at her, raising an eyebrow to allow her to continue. Effy nods, also smirking and turns back to the toddlers.

"Unfortunately, I am not your mothers, so I can't give you a punishment. I am, however your boss, so at work for the next two weeks, both of you will be staying behind and clean the office toilets and floors. It'll give the janitors a break and me free labour" she smirks at both of their sullen expressions.

I bite my lip, holding back my own chuckle. The thought of Cook in overalls makes me chuckle. But, also, it turns me on a bit. He'd look good in them actually. Hmm...

"Naomi!" I look up, shaking my head to rid myself of my day dream haze. Effy looks at me expectantly. Crap, she asked me a question.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?

"I said I'm taking Cook with me to get a new vase seeing as he's the one who smashed it"

I nod "Yeah okay. Make sure he pays for it"

Effy smirks "Of course" she turns round and starts to walk away, she grabs her car keys "Come on Cookie! I need a new vase and I heard you had money just waiting to be spent" she grins eveiliy at him over her shoulder. Cook groans and stands up, he walks over to me and gives me a quick peck.

"I'll see you in a bit. You'll be all right yeah?" he asks, I bite my lip, smiling at the care I saw in his eyes and heard in his voice. I nod my head.

"Go on, Eff's waiting for you" Cook smiles and walks off, throwing one more look over his shoulder before he follows Effy out. The door clicks closed, leaving just Emily and I in the room.

Well, this is awkward...

I sigh and run my hand over my face, looking towards the broken vase on the floor and a silent Emily. She's staring at the wall in front of her, like she's trying to break it down with her mind. Her eyebrows are furrowed together, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she stares ahead.

Seeing she wont be moving anytime soon, I push off the ledge and walk into the kitchen, grabbing the dustpan and brush and walking back into the living room. Emily still hasn't moved, however, her finger is nervously fiddling with her Dad's ring. The day she told me about the ring flashes through my mind. It was the best night of my life. I was the happiest I had ever been, she opened up to me. Finally I got to see the real Emily, the one Panda and Effy had both spoken about to me. But then she ripped it away from me.

Emily glances up at me, I fix her with my cold stare, watching as she flinches slightly before going back to fiddling with the ring. I feel her gaze on me as I walk to where the broken vase is and bend down, starting to seep it up. I don't realise Emily has moved until a small, pale hand comes out and gently rests on mine. I smile softly at the feel of it. I miss her touch, the softness of her hands, the soft caressing of my knuckle she would do when holding my hand.

"Let me" I hear her whisper. Her husky voice sends shivers down my spine, breaking me out of my Emily induced haze, I quickly snatch back my hand as if her touch burned and shove the pan and brush into her hand and abruptly stand up, moving along to the other side of the room.

Hurt flashes through her eyes, immediately making me feel guilty. What? I don't need to feel guilty, she hurt me first.

I watch as she starts to clean up the broken vase, missing a few bits. I sigh angrily "You missed a bit" she glances up at me and rolls her eyes before sweeping it up. She stands up and walks to the bin, dumping the broken clay.

"Wow" I say

Emily looks to me, her eyebrows furrowing again "What?"

I sneer at her "Never thought I'd see the day Emily Fitch stays round long enough to clean up her messes"

Emily's eyes turn to slits, the nibbling on her lip digging in deeper, causing it to bleed "I guess I deserve that" she says after a beat of just staring at me.

I feign surprise, gasping over dramatically "Oh my goodness! She's owning up to her mistakes, my hasn't she grown" I mock her.

Anger burns in her eyes, she clicks her tongue and angrily runs a hand through her bright red hair. Oh I wish I could run my hand through her cherry red locks one more time. Smell the distinctive smell of Cherrie pie radiate of her skin.

"What's your problem?"

I point to myself, pissing her off even more "Who me?" she nods furiously "Well, at the moment..you"

Emily throws the dustpan and brush onto the settee, stepping closer to me "What exactly have I done? I've only just come back!" She asks, her voice raising.

I scoff, rolling my eyes "Exactly! Four fucking months Emily! Four fucking months you left, not a single note or letter or phone call to any of us! You left me for four months"

Emily steps closer to me "If you wanted to speak to me, all you had to do was pick up your phone and call"

"WHAT!" I roar "You are the one who left me broken at the train station. You are the one who left Cook to pick up the fucking pieces you left behind, but you expect me the one who calls after you!"

"Well you mustn't have been that broken seeing as you jumped Cook the first chance you got" She spits.

I laugh bitterly and take a dangerous step closer to her "Well isn't the pot calling the kettle black!"

Emily's eyes narrow dangerously, her lips turn up into a snarl as she takes another step closer, closing the distance between us. We're so close together that I can feel her breath on my lips.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you take every chance you can to jump in bed with the next whore in line"

"Calling yourself a whore are we Naomi? That's very degrading" Emily says in a patronizing tone.

"What did you just call me?" I ask, growling.

Emily simply shrugs "I didn't call you anything. I simply stated a fact"

"I'm not a whore" I spit out between gritted teeth.

Emily smirks, raising an eyebrow "Didn't say you where. But come to think of it, you kind of are. First you sleep with me then you go and fuck Cook. Trying to hide yourself back into the closet are we? News flash Naomi, once you're out, you can never get back in"

I laugh "I've got nothing to hide. You tricked me into loving you. You played me about"

Emily smiles innocently "I don't think I tricked you Naomi, I simply opened your eyes"

"Yeah, I finally saw what a bitch you are"

Emily chuckles darkly "We can play the junior school-boy-crushing-on-girl-but-doesn't-know-how-to-act-on-those-feelings-so-he-picks-on-her game all day long, but it comes back to one thing. You want me, you never stopped wanting me and so you settled for second best, Cook"

"Oh get off your high horse Emi-" Emily's lips crash against mine, abruptly cutting me off. I try to fight back, but she has a strong hold on my waist, keeping me against her. Soon, I melt into her, throwing my arms around her neck and becoming familiar to those sweet lips of hers again.

Jesus Christ I've missed her lips. I sigh against them, letting Emily have the chance to slip her tongue into my mouth. I moan as our tongues duel together, fighting dominance. Oh how I've missed her skilled tongue. Emily moans and pulls me tighter against her body, our breasts pressing against each other. A pool forms between my legs as I feel her harden nipples against my own. I feel her hands fiddle with my top, slowly going beneath the material and rising up, scimming my abdomen-

"_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see ,Everybody stops and they staring at me I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...I'm sexy and I know it"_

The tune to 'I'm Sexy and I know it' fills the room, Emily rips herself away from me and grabs her phone. I immediately miss her contact, suddenly feeling cold. Then it hits me. What did I just do? Sure it was only kissing but...Kissing someone who isn't the one you're dating is cheating isn't it?

"Hello?" Emily says, taking me out of my thoughts. I look and watch as she bites on her lip.

"Hey babe...uh no I'm at Effy's...yeah...What is it?...Oh come one tell me" I smile softly at the cute little whine in her voice. Cute? No Naomi it's annoying "Oh please...please please please...fine...where are you now?...okay when you get my flat, take a left and drive up the road, you should come to a small starbucks...yeah that's the one, okay so take a right then the second left, it's the blue apartment...number 3..okay, see you soon..love you too" her eyes flicker to me, I deflate a little, last time I heard her say those words, they were directed to me, not the whore she's speaking to now "Yeah I will, bye" she hangs up and turns to me. I watch as her lips part, words starting to form from her lips when Cook's bellowing laugh interrupts us.

I send Emily a glare that says 'Don't say a single fucking word' before I turn to Cook and Effy who's just walked in. Cook smiles at me and hugs me, lifting me off the floor and spinning me round in a circle. I squel, giggling away as he peppers my face with kisses.

"I missed you Naomikins" he says, giving me a kiss. Before he pulls away, I grab onto the back of his neck and pulls his in closer, deepening the kiss. Automatically I slip my tongue into his mouth and massage his tongue with my own. I can't help but compare him to Emily. How her lips were softer than his. Her hands held onto me softly but tightly, her thumb lightly rubbing my hip. Whereas Cook's hands grab at my shirt, his fingers lightly digging into my sides.

I pulls away and Cook smiles at me dopily "Where did that come from?" he asks

I smile, rubbing his neck softly "I just really missed you" I breathe out.

Cook smiles and kisses my cheek "I missed you two"

Effy scoffs "Oh please, we were gone for twenty minutes. Oh and we got the vase thanks for asking" she says, plonking the yellow and green vase down in the blank spot where the old one was.

Cook chuckles "Well some of us-Eff- don't have spouses that go on meetings for months on end" he sits down, pulling me down with him, letting me sit on his lap. I smile softly as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder before resting his chin upon it. I feel him pull me tighter against him, snuggling into me more and burying his face in my hair. He's so adorable sometimes it hurts.

Effy makes a gagging noise "Cook you're such a softy"

I feel Cook chuckle against my neck "Only when it comes to my girls"

I lock eyes with Emily who's expression has soften a little at Cook. They both obviously care for each other, Cook proving just then when he said that.

Emily turns to Effy "Is it all right if Jen and the guys pop round? They have some news to tell me but Jen refused to tell me over the phone"

Effy smiles, just as she's about to reply, the doorbell rings. Effy smirks, raising an eyebrow at Emily.

She gets up and disappears. I listen as an American voice flows through the apartment, greeting Effy, followed by a deeper American accent then two quiet hello's. Effy makes her way back into the living room, followed by a girl, round about the same age as me with a red faux hawk, tattoos up her tanned arm, several ear piercings and a killer watt smile.

I watch as Emily smiles, gets up and pulls her into a kiss. So this is the girl on the phone eh?

A boy who looked similar to the girl currently sucking Emily's face stands beside them, ogling them, his mouth turned up into a cocky arrogant smirk. Kind of reminding me of Cook. Behind him a cute couple hold each other's hands. They're both blonde, the guy has his gelled into small spikes wheras the girl has hers' tied up into a lose bun.

Once Emily breaks away from the bitch, she turns to Eff and smiles "Eff, this is Jen, my girlfriend"

Jen smiles and holds her hand out to Effy "Hey, nice to meet you" so she's the American.

Effy smiles back politely "Charmed" she motions to me "This is Naomi, Cooks girlfriend" The smile from Jen's mouth falls slightly, realisation showing through her eyes. Her eyes glare into me, a fake smile now gracing her features. She holds her hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you Naomi. Emily's told me a lot about you" She practically growls the last part. I take ehr hand, stiffly shaking it.

"You to. Shame, I can't say the same about you" I shoot Emily a glance, noticing how Jen snakes a posseive arm round her waist.

Emily clears her throat awkwardly "This is Harry, Jen's brother" Ah so there siblings...wait, he was watching his sister make out? That's wierd.

The kid steps forward, taking my hand and kissing it. Cook snorts from behind me muttering 'Tosser'

"Nice to meet you" he gives me a wink before turning round to Effy, eyeing her up. Effy just raises and unimpressed eyebrow and quickly cuts him off from whatever crude remark he was about to say but offering drinks around.

The cute couple walks up to me and Cook and smile softly.

"Hello, I'm Liam, this is my girlfriend Tina"

Tina says a quiet hello, Liam and smiles adoringly at her before turning his attention back to Cook and I "Sorry about Harry, he's a bit of a dick" He chuckles. We both chuckle along.

"It's no biggie, he reminds me of Cook" I say playfully nudging Cook's nose with my own.

Tina smiles "That's what Emily said when she first met him"

Cook clears his throat "How did you guys meet then? 'Cause you two ain't American like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there"

Harry smiles, taking the seat next to Cook, pulling Tina into a similar position that I'm in "We all met at a music store. Tina and I were looking at a keyboard that Tina wanted when those two" he nodded over to where Harry and Jen where squabbling over getting the pepsi bottle to refill their cups. I watch as Emily laughs along, watching them both fondly "Walked in, creating a commotion by squabbling over who's instrument they were buying first. Somehow, we got to talking and well, we decided to form a band"

Cook laughs from behind me, kissing my neck softly. All four of us just sit quietly, listening to the squabble fo the two siblings.

Effy walks in, a annoyed look on her face, she sits down on the armchair, rubbing her temples.

"All right Eff?"

Effy grunts "Those two..." she clenches her fist, gritting her teeth.

Liam chuckles "Yeah, you'll get used to that"

"I don't think they'd be alive long enough for me to get used to it" Effy says.

Emily and Jen walk in, Jen happily holding a glass of pepsi with a miserable looking Harry behind them. They take the settee, Harry sits down on the carpet, grumbling to himself. Jen pokes his head with her foot.

"Hey grumpy, cheer up otherwise you won't perform with us at the gig" she chuckles as Harry immediately sits up, a big smile on his face.

"A gig?" Emily asks?

"Oh yeah that was what I meant to tell you. We got a gig tomorrow, down at a mini rock club by the water park."

"Really?" Emily asks, excitement evident in her voice.

"That's fucking ace isn't Emilio! We plus Panda pops, JJ, Thomas and Katiekins can come and watch you guys perform!" Cook says happily behind me.

Emily smiles at him "You don't-"

"We want to and we're going to. Right Naomi? We'll be there to support you as we're your friend" Effy says, aiming that last part as me, her eyes glaring into me.

I nod, a fake smile pulling at my lip "Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world"

I lock eyes with Emily at that moment. Her eyes just bore into me, looking straight into me, scanning my body. She looks back at me, her eyes twinkling with secrets and surprises. I know that look, it's the look of trouble.

* * *

**Present Day**

Cook smiles at me, his arm lightly rubbing my sides, I smile weakly at him then look round at the table. Panda's jumping in her seat, going on about how great it will be to see Emsy again and how much she missed her. JJ's agreeing with her, saying it will be good to be reacquainted. Thomas just smiles adoringly at Panda as she jabbers on. Katie lock eyes with me, she bites her lip nervously. It's good to see I'm not the only one.

Cook nudges me, pointing to the stage where Emily has just appeared on. I close my eyes as her lips part.

Somehow I know that this night will change my life upside down.

* * *

**Okay, I planned on ending this chapter on 'the look of trouble' part, but I realised I had started with Naomi in the club, so I thought I'd end it with her in the club.**

**The last sentence gives you a clue to what may happen in the next chapter. I want to thank .Blah for giving me the idea for what will happen in the next chapter, and those who helped me in writing this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :S**

**Cheers**

**SWMFTK xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, if yo hadn't seen my last change in a chapter then I'll explain it now. Due to a reviewer who said that they would report me for using song lyrics in my fics, I have had to change the chapter that feature the songs in them.**

**So, in order Emily sings these songs, listen to them while she sings them but you wont be able to follow along. ****Okay, the songs used in this chapter are: **_**Homecoming-Hey Monday**_**, **_**Into Your Arms-The Maine,**__**Breakeven-The Script, Can't Stand It- Never Shout Never**_** and **_**Sal Paradise-Futures**_**.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews. Oh and PREPARE FOR SOME ANGST!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skins or any of the songs used in this or any other chapter.**

* * *

I feel my palms clam up as we wait nervously behind the curtain. I fiddle with my ring that my dad had given me, remembering to be calm and not be scared. Jen sits on an amp, tuning her guitar, her hair is styled perfectly like always. The side of her hair that isn't shaven is gelled up into a perfect Mohawk, her slowly fading red fringe flowing across her forehead. Her red painted fingers-talented fingers-expertly pick at the strings.

Liam is up against a wall, his drum sticks tapping a rhythm on his legs as his head points up, his eyes closed. Tina stands next to him, pretending to tap keys on his arm whilst she nibbles on her lip nervously.

Jen places her guitar down then stands up, making her way over to me with a smile on her face. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug. My hands snake up around her neck, letting my head fall to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent of spearmint. She pulls back and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry, we'll be great, you'll be great" Her sweet American accent fills my ears. I sigh, looking down.

"I know, but I'm still really nervous. All my friends will be here tonight"

"They'll support you"

"But what if they don't? I don't care if the crowd hates us, if my friends enjoy it then I'm happy" Correction, if Naomi likes it I'll be happy...shut up brain.

I continue looking at my shoes, kicking the toe on the ground, Jen's fingers lift my head up.

"Hey, you're amazing, you are amazing at singing and the songs are amazing. You'll be fine" She smiles before leaning in and catching my lips in hers. I smile when I feel her tongue run against my lip, opening my mouth to grant her access. Our tongues battle for dominance, mine wining allowing me to explore her mouth.

"Nice just what I like to see" We break apart and see Harry standing next to us, a big Cook like grin on his face.

"Urgh Harry, I'm your sister for fucks sake" Jen says disgusted, moving out of my embrace to push him.

"Still hot" he shrugs "Come one guys, Liam, do your thing" He grabs his guitar from the stand and stands by the stage.

Tina and Liam both walk up, Liam gives Tina a kiss on the cheek before making his way onto the stage, sitting down behind the drum kit. The crowd start to cheer as he starts his solo.

Jen squeezes my hand before grabbing her guitar and pushing Harry up the steps followed by Tina who sits down at the piano. I take a deep breath before walking up onto the stage, the sound of cheering overtaking my senses. I walk up to the mic and scan the small room. I see Cook sitting with his arm around Naomi, Effy next to them with Freddie next to her, Katie sits next to Panda trying to calm her down. Thomas is next to her, smiling adoringly at Panda before trying to calm down a locked on JJ.

I swallow, take my mic out of the stand and nodding to Kayla who plays the keys on the piano.

I tap my foot to the drums that come in along with the guitars.

When the chorus plays, I jump up and down, around the stage. I jump up and down to the drums beat, getting the crowd to jump with me. I motion to my neck

I lock eyes with Naomi before breaking our contact and scanning everywhere else.

I jump down into the crowd, they all separate for me as I walk down the aisle up to Cook. I grab his hand.

I tug him up with everyone else and run into the crowd. I let go and Jump up onto the stage.

I point down at Cook who had moved to the front with everyone elsesmiling at him_**. **_He winks at me, then pulls Naomi close to him, dancing with her

I grab on the strap of Jen's guitar and pull her closer to me

I push Jen away as she gets into the guitar solo, I bang my head banging, whipping my hair about.

The drums and guitars stop, leaving the keys and my vocals

I stop moving, the music stop for a bit before Harry come sin, hitting the drums with the guitars.

Cheers and applaud fill the room, I laugh putting the mic on the stand and laughing into it, trying to catch my breath "Thank you! We are Runaway Retreat. How about a bit of The Maine?"

Tina starts playing, the notes drifting off her keyboard, filling up the room. After a few beats, Jen, Liam and Harry all come, creating the rocky intro to the song. I grab onto the mic, getting ready for my part. They stop, leaving Jen playing the guitar as we come to the verse.

They stop playing and I point to my mouth, smiling

Naomi did make me change my way, well she didn't make me change my ways, I chose to change them. Actually, I did it unconsciously, I didn't think about other girls as I kissed her, I didn't look at other girls as I walked by her side, I didn't stop to stare at a girl's ass in the office as she spoke to me.

I catch Naomi's eyes, begging her to let me come back to her. For her to forgive me, she wasn't the only one who fell apart that day. I hope she realises that. I take the mic out off the stand and make my way down the stage. I walk towards the bar and causally lean against the side.

Luckily, there was a girl sitting on the stool near me. I look into her eyes and half smile at her, making her swoon. I smirk at her as she blushes under my gaze.

The girl shakes her head vigorously. I shuffle along the bar, getting closer to her. If only she knew I wasn't singing about her, but a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty only a couple of feet away from us.I grab her hand and help her off the stool, I pull her gently so she's standing next to me, I smile at her as I gently rub my thumb over her hand. I pull her so she's flush against the front of my body, I bring my hand up and gently stroke her cheek with the back of my hand as I sing the next line.

I let go of her hand and start walking backwards, still singing to her.

I jump onto a spare table as we get to the bridge, I look over at the table with my friends, smiling at them. Cook gives me a thumbs up whilst Effy just smirks. Naomi sends me a glare, as if she's trying to push me off the table with her gaze.

Liam and Harry stop playing, leaving just Tina and Jen playing. I jump down off the table and make my way back to the stage.

I jump back onto the stage, smoothly placing the mic back into the stand as I sing the last part.

As the last note rings out applause fills the club, I nod our thanks "We're just going to have a break now" complaints fill the room "Don't worry, we'll be back" I smile then follow the others of stage.

"Well done guys, we did great!" I congratulate them.

"They really enjoyed Home Coming" Liam says, a big smile on his baby like face.

"You did great babe" Jen says kissing my cheek and slipping her hand into mine. I nod then smile.

"Drinks on me! Just tell the bartender to leave it on my tab" I announce.

"FUCK YES!" Harry celebrates fist pumping "Come on double d" Harry says, flinging his arm round Liam dragging him to the bar with Kayla holding tightly onto Liam's hand.

I laugh at them then drag Jen over to the gangs table. "Sup bitches" I greet them. Cook bellows out laughing whilst Katie glares at me.

"Excuse me?" She asks, I just ignore her and slide in next to JJ pulling Jen next to me.

"Hi Emily, Jen" JJ greets, Jen flashes him a smile, causing JJ to look down into his glass.

"Hey J" I say smiling at his shyness

"Great performance" Effy says

"Thanks, Ems here is our little star" Jen says throwing an arm around me. I notice Naomi stiffen at Jens use of the nickname she used for me.

"Top fucking right she is! Emilio, do you remember when You sang Only Exception at Uncle Keith's pub?" Cook asks, a smile on his face. Naomi's grip tightens on the glass she's holding.

"Yeah"

"So fucking good. You should've been there Jenny, Emilio would have made you wet as a ocean"

Jen smiles seductively "She already does that" I jump slightly when I feel her grip my thigh under the table.

"Urgh, gross, please don't talk about my fucking twin sisters sex life in front of me" Katie says, her face scrunched up.

"Just because everyone knows everything going happening in yours" I shoot back at her. Before she can reply, Harry slams a tray of shots down on the table.

"SHOTS!" He and Cook shout at the same time. Liam and Kayla pull up chairs to sit on, Liam wrapping a protective arm around Kayla.

I go to take a shot, but before I can, Harry grabs one and throws it back then slams the glass down on the table, then grabs another doing it again. Cook watches in amazement as Harry downs five shots without hesitating.

Cook laughs as Harry belches then howls "You my friend are top notch" Cook says, moving up to let Harry slip in.

"Not bad yourself bro" Harry says as he watches Cook repeat his actions.

Harry goes to take a shot but Jen grabs it out of his hand and chucks it back "Hey! That was mine!"

"You've had enough" Jen says back. I smile, shaking my head.

"We've got to get back" I get up and grab Jen and Harry's hands, dragging them to the stage.

Jen switches her guitar for her acoustic as does Harry, they both grab stalls and sit on them. They give me a thumbs to show they're ready. I wait for Kayla and Liam before grabbing my own stool and placing it in front of the mic.

"Hey guys, we're back" A round of cheers sound the room "We've got a few more songs to sing for you"

Jen starts with the strumming patters, slowly the other join in creating the tune for the song. They all die out leaving Jen playing. Tina comes in with the piano as I sing; she soon stops, again leaving just me and Jen.

Liam joins in with the drums, as well as Harry. I look out at the crowd and spot Naomi, she's smiling at Cook as he whispers in her ear. Jealousy boils within me.

I never did think about Naomi whilst we were 'together' I've watched Cook for the past couple of days, he's not his selfish young lad persona anymore. He's kind, loving and selfless. He's always asking Naomi's opinion before he decides himself.

Whilst I was away, I spent so many nights just staring up at the ceiling, wondering what Naomi was doing at that moment, was she sleeping? Dreaming of rabbits running round in a field? Or was she having a nightmare? Was she thrashing about in bed but no one was there to keep her safe, to wrap their arms round her protectively, no one for her to hide her face into their chest. I've even stayed awake thinking about her after Jen and I did an all nighters.

I take the mic out of the stand and sit down on the stage, my legs hanging over the edge.

I look back at Naomi and Cook, they're both watching me. Cook's watching with a proud smile on his face, where as Naomi's watching with a solemn look on her face, it's like she's angry at me for singing this song.

Jen sings the backup

I jump up not my feet again. I point out into the crowd then back at me, grabbing my head like I'm in pain. I pretend to grab a suitcase and throw it away. I watch as Naomi's face darkens, she realizes what I'm saying. Again, I'm blaming her for my pain, when really, it was my fault.

They stop playing, leaving Jen and I again. I look at Effy and see she's staring at Cook in a similar way I must be staring at Naomi. Watching the love we lost love someone else.

I start to bounce on the balls of my feet as the music builds up again. I place the mic back into the stand and hold onto it tightly.

"Thanks guys. This next song is a song very close to me, I wrote this myself, and I hope you guys like it" I turn round and pick up my black Yamaha f370 and place the strap over my shoulder. Jen brings out her American Vintage '62 Stratocaster, Harry replaces his acoustic with a couple of shakers.

I give Jen a quick peck before turning to the mic "All right guys, first things first. Can you all copy this rhythm for me" I snap my fingers then clap. I snap them again then clap. I snap one more time before double clapping. I then double snap then carry on the pattern from before. Everyone catches on and starts to repeat it.

"Okay keep that pattern going"

I start to strum the guitar, letting the rhythm cover me

Kayla plays the keys whilst Harry joins my rhythm with the shakers. I catch Naomi's eye and try not to flinch at the gaze she's giving me. I plead with my eyes for her to listen to every word I'm singing

The tempo builds up as Liam and Jen join in

I shake my head, still watching Naomi.I hope she listens, I wrote this before I ran away. I wrote it to try and get most of the feelings I have for her out of my system, hoping for it to calm down the guilt I was feeling.

I watch as Cook makes waves actions with his hands then taps Naomi's nose at the end of the line. She looks away from my gaze and smiles at Cook, giving him a quick peck

We all stop, I strum a few chords whilst Kayla plays the keys

Liam drums back in as Harry shakes a few bells.

I motion with my hands to Cook that I'm looking at him, throwing him a quick wink

Jenna and I strum on out guitars, bringing her into the solo. I strum in the back ground as the crowd cheer for Jen's solo. She ends the solo, stopping all out instruments. I get the crowd to do the snap and clap rhythms again as I sing into the mic, clapping with them._**  
**_

Liam taps his sticks on the edge of his drums, creating a rat-a-tap beat

Liam brings the others back in, the strumming of mine and Jens guitars getting louder.

I search Naomi's face, in search for any type of emotion. But she just sits there, her poker face on as she claps along with the others. I place my guitar down and wait for the others to sort their instruments out. One of the barmaids walks up to the stage, a smile on her face and beers on a tray.

I walk over and help her up onto the stage "These are for you" she says, passing me a drink.

I smile at her "Thanks" I take a sip and place it down, placing my hand into my pocket, rummaging for money. Her hand stops mine, I look up and she smiles, her smile resembling a sharks.

"They're on the house" She passes me a napkin. I look down and see she's written her name and mobile down on it.

"Look, Sophie...I can't take this" I go to hand back the napkin.

"I'm sure you can" Sophie replies, winking at me. I go to reply, but I feel and arm wrap round my waist and pull me into their side. I look up and see Jen giving Sophie daggers, her voice dripping with anger as she speaks slowly.

"She can't. She has a girlfriend"

Sophie doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed as she replies with "Yeah? Who is she?"

Jen grits her teeth together "Me"

Sophie looks between us, finally noticing Jens protective grip on me. She gives one final glare at Jen before setting the beers down and walking off. I step away from Jen and give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks"

Jen rubs my side "I saw her flirting and I just got jealous that's all"

I give her another kiss before walking back up to the mic.

"We've got one more song for you guys before we go" People boo, I laugh when I notice Cook giving a thumbs down motion. "Come into the middle for me, we're going to jump about" I looks over at Jen and smile as the crowd follows my orders. I turn back and see Panda and Cook are both at the front, staring at me eagerly.

I give them a wink before nodding my head to the band. Immediately Jen and Liam start to play. I grab the mic and starts to jump up and down, motioning for the crowd to follow. Hands fly up into the air as they starts to jump with me.

I start to walk across the stage, coming to a stop at the edge and turn to the crowd, I motion to my ears and the pretend to drive back to the middle.

The tempo slows down as we get to the chorus

I motion to Cook to grab my hand and pull him up onto the stage with me. I smile at him at get him to jump, he laughs, throwing his arm around me, grinning smugly into the crowd.

Cook starts to do actions with the lyrics. He turns so his back is to the audience then looks behind him then shakes his head looking forward.

He turns round and pretends to lock a door then throws a hand over his eyes pretending to block out sunlight.

He does more actions, each of them fitting in perfectly with the lyrics. He pretends to cradle a baby, then as the chorus comes up, he throws his arms around my shoulders and starts to jump with me, singing the lyrics as well.

As Jen breaks out into her solo, we get jumping again, dancing round the stage, Cook's whooping, the crowds jumping with us, cheering along and throwing their hands into the air, pointing up to the ceiling. I spot Naomi and Effy both dancing to the side. Naomi has her arms thrown up into the air, jumping about, her head swinging side to side with the music. I'm so mesmerized by how beautiful she looks, I almost miss my cue.

I start to clap my hands along to the drum, getting the crowd to do the same as I sing the next part.

We stop for a second before Jen and Liam starts up again, Jen going into a smaller guitar solo. I put the microphone further away from my mouth to make my voice sound further away.

I motion for Panda to join us as I bring the mic closer to my lips. I get the crowd to sing along, both Panda and Cook sing along with me.

Cheering and whooping fills the club as we finish the song. Cook bellows a massive laugh, picking me up into a big hug. I laugh as he sets me down. I watch as he looks for Naomi, he smiles brightly, jumping down off the stage, making his way through the crowd and hugs her close to him. He mumbles something in her ear, making her blush before he pulls her into a deep kiss.

I just stare at them, a lump in my throat. I shouldn't have this lump in my throat. I can't be jealous of him, I can't be upset by it. I love Jen...don't I? I growl, grabbing onto the mic tightly as Cook pulls Naomi closer earning a cute giggle from her.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look to see Jen standing behind me, a serious expression on her face. I smile tightly at her before she motions for me to follow. I sigh and follow her behind the stage and out of the stage doors.

She turns to me, her arms crossed, eyebrows furrowing. She nibbles on her lip, I watch as wave after wave of emotions fly through her eyes and wash over her face. Pain, anger, jealousy, sadness.

I go to speak but Jen holds her hand up, silencing me. I wait a little as she composes herself, she looks at me, her expression neutral. This is the first time I've ever seen her so serious, she's always got a smile on her face or a happy twinkle in her eyes, but this time, it's stone cold.

"Emily, I want you to tell me the truth...Do you love me?"

I blink my mouth opening and closing a couple of times "Y-yes" I stutter out.

Jen shakes her head, looking down she sighs "You don't"

"Yes I-"

She cuts me off "No you don't Emily. If you did you wouldn't have hesitated, you would've said yes straight away without a second thought" she stops and closes her eyes, holding back tears. I sniff and go to hug her but she takes a step back "Emily, when you sang the song you wrote, you sang it for her, didn't you? You wrote that song for her, not me"

I go to deny it, but I can't. I just slowly nod my head. A small whimper escapes Jen's lips.

"Do you love her?" Again, I nod my head, I hear Jen sniff, but I keep my eyes locked down the ground, not wanting to look at her "See, I knew it, but I didn't expect it to hurt this bad"

I stay quiet, my own tears falling down my cheeks. Every kiss, every hug, every smile we shared was a lie.

"I'm not angry at you" My head whips up to look at her. Jen sends me a weak smile "I knew all along you still loved her. I knew when you still did when you spoke about Naomi to me. You had this twinkle in your eye. But yet, I still wanted to go out with you, silently hoping that that twinkle for Naomi will be for me one day."

"Jen-"

"Let me finish, please. After today and after meeting Naomi, I know why you can't ever fall out of love for her. She is a beautiful woman Emily. She seems lovely" She takes a step towards me. " Today also made my decision up for me. Mum got in an accident back in America, Harry and I were flying out in a week. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us, but I didn't because I needed to see if you were over her first. But you're not, and so I didn't ask."

"I'm so sorry Jen"

Jen smiles weakly "It's not your fault that you fell in love with her. You can't help who you fall in love with"

"I guess this is it? This is goodbye" _Jesus Christ that was tacky_

Jen nods, she takes another step forward and takes my hands in hers "Just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Although we're no longer together, please don't go after Naomi whilst she's still with Cook. Cook's a great guy, anyone can see from a mile away that he's happy and in love. I don't want him to get hurt because you made Naomi cheat on him"

I swallow thickly. I said anything to her, but I can't promise that. I bite my lip and slowly nod. Jen leans forward, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll see you around Emily" she whispers before letting go off my hands and walking away into the car that Harry has turned up in.

I watch as she climbs into the passenger door, sending me a quick wave before they speed off.

I wipe my eyes, run my hand through my hair then walk in through the doors, making my way to our table.

Everyone watches as I sit down in my seat, reach for a shot glass and tip it back. I barely cringe at the taste as I reach for the next one. I tip it back and wipe my mouth, I look round at everyone. Most of them look worried, only one pair of eyes is looking at me with disappointment and anger. I furrow my eyebrows at them.

"What are you all looking at?" I ask abruptly. None of them look away, they keep on staring.

"Where's Jen and everyone?" Effy asks.

I laugh humourlessly "Gone" When I gain a questioning gaze from the raven haired girl I elaborate "Jen broke up with me. She felt as if I didn't sing the songs for her but someone else and that I don't truly love her. Jen and Harry are flying back to America today, their Mum's ill. She was going to ask me to join them, but after tonight..." I pick up another shot "That's not going to fucking happen" I tip the glass back, letting the bitter alcohol to make its way into my mouth. I swallow without wincing, placing the glass back on the table.

Everyone's still staring, I clench my jaw as my eyes lock onto Cook's arm that's hanging round Naomi's shoulders "Fuck this. I'm not going to mope around here like a fucking loser just because a chick dumped me" I shoot out of my seat abruptly, making JJ and Panda flinch slightly. I feel a bit guilty before I shake it off and make my way towards the dance floor.

I weave my way through the crowd, after we had finished the club got a DJ onto the mix table to bring some dance tunes into the club. Many people had congregated to the dance floor, gyrating bodies everywhere.

I stand in the middle of the dance floor, close my eyes and throw my hands into the air, swaying my hips side to side with the music. After a while, I feel a body press against me, hands lay on my waist. I look down and see small feminine hands holding onto me. I smirk, this is way too easy. I move back so my back is flush against her front, I start to grind into her. I spin round when I hear her moan in my ear.

It's the girl from earlier, the one I serenaded by the bar. She's smirking at me, her eyes dark with lust. I smirk back, quickly changing our positions so it's her back pressed against my front. We start to dance together as the music takes us away. I start to kiss and nibble on her neck, Jen long forgotten.

**Naomi POV.**

I watch gobsmacked as Emily latches her lips onto a random girl's neck. Only five minutes ago she broke up with the girl she claimed to love, well, she never really said but that's not the point. How can she just jump from one to the other. Oh right I remember, because she's a fucking heart breaker.

I'm furious, I'm angry at her for singing those songs. I knew all of them were either about me or for me. Especially when she seemed to conveniently catch my gaze and hold it for about thirty seconds, singing certain lyrics to me. How dare she ask for me to take her back? Especially when her girlfriend was so close by!

Don't get me started on when she sang breakeven. I can't believe she blamed me for what happened! How can she say I'm playing her and Cook about whilst she's there, practically eye fucking me whilst Jen was only a few feet away. I must admit though, that song she wrote was sweet. No Naomi don't! She wants you to think that.

I look to Effy who seems so calm about what Emily's doing, she looks back at me and smiles softly. She scoots closer to me, waiting for me to speak.

"Wha-How can you be so calm about that!" I ask pointing to where Emily is practically dry humping that skank from earlier. Not that I'm jealous.

Effy sighs, grabbing a napkin she starts to roll it up "It's happened before" I raise an eyebrow at her, she sighs again "The only other time she's acted like that" she points to the panting pair "Almost fucking someone where everyone can see is when she was AB Emily"

"AB Emily?" I ask

Effy nods "After Ben. Before Ben came around, Emily was a sweet, outgoing, kind, funny girl. She cared for others and always put them first, she was very open as well, always wore her heart on her sleeve, otherwise known now as BB Emily. After Ben, Emily broke down. She shut herself, tucked her heart away forever from everyone, she lost some of her sweetness, she became selfish and arrogant. She went out and partied every night, fucked every girl that threw themselves at her. Once she even fucked one on the dance floor, she couldn't be bothered to take them somewhere more quiet."

I look towards Emily, her head lifts up, her eyes settle on me. An evil smirk appears on her face before she starts to suck on the girl neck, still keeping eye contact with me. I look down, clearing my throat before looking back at Effy.

"Isn't that like how she was before?"

Effy chuckles darkly "No. She was ten times worse. AB Emily didn't give a fuck about anyone, not even Katie. They used to be really close, but after Ben Emily pushed Katie away. She blamed her for what happened, saying how she could've defended her more when she fought with their mum, how she could have forced her mum to take her head out of her arse. AAB Emily is the Emily you experienced 'After After Ben' and I think you may have experienced BB Emily at some point."

I nod, remembering the times she was sweet to me, when she would unconsciously takes my hand in hers if we were in the copy machine alone, giving me simple loving gestures such as cute small waves, big smiles and soft caresses.

"Don't get me wrong" Effy carries on "Emily can still be sweet and kind. But now" she nods to the pair "She's slipped back into AB Emily again"

Before I can reply, Cook sits back down from his pool game with Freddie. Emily chooses to sit opposite me, her body shining from sweat.

"Fucking hell Emilio, why so sweaty?"

Emily smirks "I've been having a bit of fun Cookie" she winks at him before gulping some of his beer down.

Cook chuckles, burying his face into my neck and gently kissing my neck. I smile softly at the small touch. His fingers gently run up and down my back, sending goose bumps running up my spine. Emily watches us, her lips pursed together, her eyes narrowed. I bite my lip and grab Cooks face, I attach my lips to his, quickly slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moans, his hand coming to the back of my neck as he deepens the kiss. We jolt apart when the sound of smashed glass hits the wall next to us. We look to Emily, her hand is still thrown forward from when she threw the glass, a pissed off expression on her face. We stare at her bug eyed. Her breathing is erratic as she glances at every face on the table. She finally looks at me, pain and anger flashing through her eyes. Oh hell no!

"Fuck this! Fuck you! Fuck both of you!" She shouts at us before storming out. Effy looks at me, nodding her head towards the door, Cook goes to follow her but I quickly pull on his t-shirt.

"No baby, let me go" I say softly. He nods sadly and scoots out of the booth to let me out. I shoot out as quick as I can and run out the door, looking for any sight of red hair. I spot her turning the corner abruptly. I sprint off in that direction, running until I'm in hearing distance of her.

"That's right, run off again!" I shout. I watch as she immediately stops at the sound of my voice, her body goes rigid, her fists clenching together.

"I'm not running" I just about hear her say, it was just above a whisper.

"Really? Seems to me you are. You run every time something becomes too difficult for you"

Emily spins round on her heel, her eyebrows her furrowed but her eyes are closed tightly shut "When have I ever done that?"

I chuckle dryly "Oh I don't know. Maybe after you fucked me, you jumped on a train the first chance you got. You ran from your pain of Jen dumping you by banging the next girl who spoke to you and now you're running. Again."

"I never ran from my pain of Jen"

"Yes you did Emily when you practically fucked that girl in there"

"I didn't run from Jen. I ran from you"

I look at her baffled, I did not expect that "What?"

"I reacted the way I did in there because I couldn't stand seeing you with Cook. I didn't fuck that girl to get over Jen, I fucked her to try and forget about you" She starts walking towards me, I watch as a few tears streak down her face.

"Did it work?" I snarl.

She looks down, shaking her head "No. It won't ever work" She looks up at me, wiping away her tears "It'll never work because no matter how hard I try to get away from you, you're always there. You're there everywhere I go every fucking second of every fucking day. I tried to run from you, but I couldn't. I kept on thinking about how you were doing, if you were safe or okay. I tried everything, I tried fucking every girl I met, didn't work. I even tried to fucking date another person but it wasn't the same. It will never be the same until I'm with you again Naomi! I love you so fucking much and it scares me!"

I laugh bitterly "You don't love me"

Her eyes blaze with anger, she takes a threatening step towards me "How can you say that? You can't feel my emotions"

"You have to be brave to fall in love and you Emily are not brave. You have a constant fear of your heart being broken so before it can be, you run. That doesn't show me that you love me as you claim to be. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't run away, you would be prepared to have your heart broken, you would stay here and watch me be happy with someone else. You would be prepared to have your heart broken piece by piece everyday as you watch someone who isn't you make me smile and laugh and blush and happy. You would love me enough to cope with seeing an arm that doesn't belong to you wrap round my shoulders when I'm feeling down, you'd watch as they kissed my tears away and make me feel safe when you can't."

It's only now I realise I'm crying too as the tears fall from my chin, hitting my shoe. I wipe at them and sniff. Emily just cries, letting her tears fall without wiping them away. She looks so broken, so hurt.

I shake my head and take a deep breath. I stand up straight and try to keep my voice even "Only then will I believe you love me" Without another glance at her, I turn on my heal and walk back to the club.

I let a few more tears fall as Emily's broken sob rips through, creating a small crack in the ice shell that has formed round my heart.

* * *

**So. That's the new version. Should I just go back to how it was and see if they do report me? I don't know, but I do know I would like to keep writing so I'll probably leave it the same.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, first I just want to say: Wow, I'm surprised with the amount of reviews I got for that last chapter, I think that was the most I've ever gotten in my Naomily stories so I'm extremely grateful.**

**Because of what I see as a sneaky hint by DontBeIgnorant23, this chapter is going to dig down more into Effy's feelings towards Cook and such. It's kind of a filler...**

**If you have requests in what you want to happen in future chapters and who's POV you would like it from, just leave it in a review :)**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

***Disclaimer* Don't own Skins**

**Effy POV**

* * *

He pants above me, his hips rocking into mine over and over again. I force out a moan that never was there as he tries to hit the right spot inside of me. His breathing becomes more erratic, his thrusts more and more out of sync. I make my breathing become heavier, faking the orgasm that was never to arrive. With one last guttural moan, his hot sweaty body collapses on mine, his hot breath blowing into my ear but in an unpleasant way.

Once he's calmed down, he rolls off of me onto the bed. He chuckles, his hand flying up to his forehead as he rubs it "That was-Wow"

I continue looking forward "Yeah" I roll out of bed, throwing one of my tops on I head to the kitchen. I flick the kettle on and jump onto the counter, taking out a fag and lighting it.

Freddie came back from his meeting yesterday and so we decided to have a nice dinner to ourselves. He was really sweet, he brought me some flowers, a I'm sorry bear and paid for the dinner. Then came back here and well...you kind of guess...we had shit sex. Well, shit for me as I didn't orgasm once all of last night or this morning.

Don't get me wrong, I love Freddie and once upon a time he did used to make me come. But now, he's kind of lost his edge. It's like he doesn't bother to finish me off, he just wants to fuck until he cums and then leaves me still as dry as I was before.

I jump off the counter, turning round to grab a mug out of the cupboard. Arm wrap round my midsection, pulling me tight against his skinny body. His erection digs into my bum, rubbing up and down. I sigh, shaking my head I turn around. Freddie stands behind me, smirk planted firmly on his face, her raises an eyebrow then nods down to the tent in his underwear. I smile back, watching as he steps closer to me, his lips pressing against mine roughly as he drags my top up above my waist.

He grabs onto my waist, lifting me up onto the counter. As he kisses me, I can't help but think of Cooks. Sure, they're chapped, but his kisses are soft, not rough like these ones. His always feel like he's massaging my lips, even when we used to have rough sex in a closet. His touch was always soft as well, he was never to rough, not wanting to hurt me in anyway.

As Freddie goes to enter me, I push him away. I just stare at his confused expression. I used to find that cute, now he just looks constipated to me. I shake my head, jumping off of the counter.

"I need to get to work"

"Take the day off. We both can, leave Cook in charge for the day. I've missed you"

He goes to kiss me but I place my hand on his chest "It's Emily's first day back, I need to be there for her. We both do"

"Why? She left us without warning? She left Naomi, my friendship for her went out the window as soon as she took off"

I glare at Freddie, my eyes staring into his. You can hear the hiss in my voice as I speak "Emily is our friend. She needs us there" With that, I push him away from me, stepping past him. His hand reaches out and grabs my arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere, I said we can take the day off so we are"

I tug on my arm as his grip tightens. My eyes turn to slits at him "Let go of me Freddie. Now." I hiss.

With a scowl and one painful squeeze, Freddie lets go, pushing me back. I stumble but catch myself before I fall.

I don't look back at him as I walk into the hallway. Looking down at my arm, I can see the colour change on my arm, indicating there's going to be a bruise. Sighing, I turn into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Her bike revs up next to me, I watch as she casually gets off it, taking off her helmet and swishing her head around. Her bright red hair settles down her shoulders, she spots me a fake smile plastered on her face. I look into her deep brown eyes. Ones that used to be so bright and happy are now dull and sad.

She walks up to me, plucking the fag out of my lips and taking her own drag.

"Sleep okay?" I ask

She nods, but I know she's lying. If the bags under her eyes aren't evidence of a rough night sleep, I don't know what else is. I raise my eyebrow at her, waiting for the story to spill from her lips.

Her eyes meet mine and she sighs "Naomi and Cook were at it like Rabbits last night. Naomi was especially loud" she says, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

I stub the fag out and start walking towards the building. Emily quickly follows, her helmet tucked under her arm. Just before we enter, I place my hand softly on her arm.

"You know you can always spend a few nights at mine right?"

Emily nods "I know, but I won't. I don't want to be a burden on you and Freddie. He's only just got back, you need time together" I smile at her, there's some of the old Emily I remember. The selfless Emily.

I shake my head "You won't be. Anyway, it's not like Freds is trying to make it up to me" I carry on into the building. I give a quick smile to Katie who smiles back but soon scowls as she sees Emily scurrying behind me. I continue into the lift, waiting for her to step in after me.

As the doors close, Emily turns to me, a questioning expression on her face "I thought you went out for a meal last night"

I shrug "We did. It was nice, but the sex...there's something missing Ems but I don't know what. We used to be so connected and now...now it's like I'm a spectator watching us have sex, I'm not the participant"

The doors open to the office, we step forward, walking in silence as we reach the glass doors. Looking in, I see Cook and Naomi standing in the opening of her office. Cook has his arms wrapped round her, smiling brightly as she giggles and blushes. He places a small kiss on her cheek then tap his finger to her nose.

"They're what's missing" Emily says. I look at her, watching as her eyes droop down in sadness. Her eyes looks up to meet mine, a small smile forming upon her lips. I touch her arm with my hand, smiling encouragingly.

"Come on, make your grand entrance then" I pull open the door, letting her step through.

I watch as Emily walks in, placing her confident facade on as she struts round the office. She cheekily winks at some of the female workers and high fives the male workers. Cook breaks away from Naomi to pull Emily into a big hug, spinning her around.

I laugh and walk through, smiling at my employees as I make my way over. As I reach them, Cook places Emily back down, grabbing onto Naomi's hand.

"It's great you're back Emilio. I have someone to pick out the hot co-workers with me" He gets a slap upside his head from Naomi who has a small playful smile on her face.

"Not as hot as you babe" Cook says.

I chuckle "Nice save Cookie" He gives me a cheeky wink before looking round curiously. Naomi whispers something in his ear, he gives her a small nod and watches as she walks back into her office without a hello to Emily.

"Say Eff, where's Freds?"

I shrug "Taking the day off. Jet lag"

Cook nods "Shame" His eyes flicker to my arm quickly. I look down, seeing that the bruise Freddie caused is poking out under my sleeve. I gently tug it down, looking back at Cook. His eyes lock with mine before they quickly look to Emily.

"I'm so glad you're my boss again. The kid who replaced you was a knob. I sucked at it, I honestly don't know how you cope with all the fuckers in here Emilio" he slaps her on the back, smiling brightly.

Emily shrugs "I put up with you don't I?" She quickly scurries away before Cook is able to grab her. He runs after her, trying to catch her. Just as he's about to grab her, Emily runs into her office, shutting the door. The lock sounds and Cook throws his arms up in the air.

"Not fair Emilio! Not fair" I hear Emily chuckles from the other side "All right, you get away this time" he chuckles before walking back towards me. He looks around quickly before grabbing onto my arm, pulling me towards my office.

I sit behind my desk and wait as he checks outside again before closing the door. He turns round and walks over to me, sitting on the edge of the desk. He grabs onto my arm lightly, softly tugging up the sleeve. I try to pull away, but he just looks up at me, begging me to let him see it. I bite my lip and look away, closing my eyes.

I feel his gaze on the bruise, I feel his finger tip lightly trace the shape. Softly, he trails his finger from my elbow, up my bicep and moving round the top, his finger travels back down to where my bicep joins my forearm.

He lightly prods it, causing me to inhale sharply at the slight pain that shoots up my arm. His hand releases my arm, letting it fall back to my side.

We sit in silence, I stare ahead at my door as I feel his gaze burn into the side of my head. I close my eyes tightly, holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Eff" He softly calls. I continue to stare forward, not wanting to look at him. "Effy" I still ignore him "Elizabeth" this causes me to look at him, my eyes connecting with his worried ones. His elbow rests upon his knee, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he looks me over, concern sketched all over his features.

"Did he do that to you?" he asks softly.

I turn my head away from him, again closing my eyes. Tears fall as I picture Cooks concerned face in my mind. His caring face.

He takes my chin gently in his hand, moving it so I face him. I keep my eyes closed as I feel his thumbs wipe away my tears.

"Effy look at me" I shake my head. His hand hold onto either side of my face "Effy please" Reluctantly, I open my eyes, meeting his cool blue ones.

"Don't" I whisper.

"Don't what?"

"Be like this. Don't do it"

His eyebrows furrow "Be like what? Don't do what?"

I shake my head, more tears flowing down my cheeks "Like this" I gesture between us "Don't act like you care about me"

"Of course I care about you Effy, you're my friend. Did he do this?"

I shake my head " Please Cook, don't do this. Don't act like you lo-"

"Like I what?" he asks, interrupting me.

I stare into his eyes, watching as he looks at me confused and cautiously. My mouth opens and closes multiple times, making me feel like I'm resembling a fish. I moves back, wiping at my eyes.

"We need to get back to work"

"Effy-"

"Cook, if you are not in your office in five minutes you're fired" I say, looking through random bits of paperwork.

He sighs, standing up from my desk and making his way to the door. I carry on looking through the paperwork, randomly scribbling down my signature in the right places.

"If he ever hurts you again, tell me and I'll make sure he doesn't touch you again" I hear Cook say before the door closes.

As the lock clicks, I breathe out a heavy sigh, a loud sob following it. I sob again, holding onto my face, trying to stifle them so no one else hears me. Tears run down my cheeks, dropping onto various bits if paper, making the ink run.

Why did he have to care? Why did he have to make me feel safe just by a simple touch? Why couldn't he have just turned a blind eye to the bruise, saying I just banged it badly?

Oh Cook, please, please, please stop making me fall even more in love with you than I already am.

* * *

**So...again it's a filler chapter. If you guys like Effy's POV and would like to have the next chapter in her POV again then just mention it in a review, maybe give me a few ideas to what could happen in that chapter?:D**

**Cheers**

**SWMFTK xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys :D I've got a new chapter for you guys to read :D It's still in Effy's POV and follows on form the same day as the last chapter **

**A HUGE thank you to .Blah who gave me the idea for this chapter. It was a lot of help and I really enjoyed writing the chapter, so thanks again :DDDDDDD ( -super happy face)**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, each and every one of them made me smile and I'm glad my months of irregular updates hadn't put some of you off xD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins**

* * *

I walk into the copy machine, spotting Naomi already standing there using it. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Eff"

I smile at her, making my way over to her. "Hey Naoms"

Naomi looks at me up and down, studying me carefully. She raises an eyebrow, tucking some papers under her arm "Have you been crying? She asks softly.

I widen my eyes, quickly wiping at my face "What, no, why?"

Naomi doesn't look convinced and folds her arms "Really? Your eyes are red and puffy and your cheeks have tear stained tracks on them"

I sigh and grab her by the arm, dragging her behind a wall "I haven't been crying"

Naomi raises an eyebrow "If you're so sure then why did you just drag me behind this wall and whispered?"

I roll my eyes "I don't want my fucking employees to think I've become weak do I?"

"And why would they think that?"

"Because I've been fucking crying!" I exclaim. My eyes widen when I realise what I just said and turn back to the photo copier.

"Effy what made you cry?"

"Nothing, I haven't been crying"

"You just admitted it!" Naomi says exasperated

"No I didn't"

Naomi growls, grabbing onto my bruise, causing me to wince. She stops her actions and look to where she just grabbed. Gingerly, she reaches her hands out close to my arm, watching my reaction closely as she presses the same point. I wince again, taking in a sharp breath.

Naomi gives me a look that tells me to stay still and not to speak. She reaches out and rolls my sleeve up, her eyes widen at the bruise on my arm. Just like Cook, she softly trails her finger round the shape. I shut my eyes, letting a single tear fall as I remember how delicate Cook was with me, how protective he was. Pain shoots through my chest as I realise he'll never be like that with me when he's in love with Naomi. He needs to protect Naomi more than me and he always will.

"Effy, Freddie did this to you, didn't he?" Naomi asks softly.

Slowly, I nod my head a small sob escaping my lips. Fucking hell, I'm crying a lot today. Naomi gently pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back.

"Is this the first time Effy?" I nod against her shoulder "If he ever touches you like that again, come and tell me and I'll call the police for you, okay?"

I nod again, letting more tears flow. Cook and Naomi are made for each other, they both care for their friends deeply. They've both reacted the same way to seeing the bruise, promising to protect me through hidden words.

"I jus' wanna see my fackin' wife!" We break apart and walk to the doorway of the copy room.

My eyes widen as a very drunk Freddie stumbles through the doors, shouting back at Katie.

"Freddie?" I say weakly. Freddie looks round to me, smiling hugely, drunkenly staggering towards me and Naomi, banging into a few desks on his way over. All the employees turn their heads to watch their boss make a fool of himself.

"Effy babe! I came to see you. You jus' left me high and dry at home and so I fought we could finish it off here. It's s'always been a fantasy of mines, and sees as Cook and Emily do it regularly I fought why don't I give it a try?"

"Did" We look to the left and see Emily standing close by, her gaze locked upon Freddie. Her fists are clenched as she walks towards us, putting herself between myself, Naomi and Freddie, her back to us.

"You fucking wat?" Freddie says, glaring at Emily.

"Did. Cook and I did it regularly. We don't anymore" I watch as Emily's nose scrunches up in distaste as Freddie's breathe blows in her face.

"Ooo look at this ladies and gentlemen. Miss Emily Fitch here has stopped being the office whore" Freddie shouts to the employees watching, gesturing to Emily. "Aren't you a good girl? Standing up for your friends"

Emily growls, clenching ehr fists tighter together, Freddie carries on "Finally she's not being selfish!" he claps sarcastically "Isn't that a surprise?"

Emily takes a step forward "Freddie, you're drunk. Go home and sleep it off"

Freddie laughs bitterly "Wow, and she cares for them too? Are we in a parallel universe?"

"I'm warning you Freddie"

"What are you going to do Emily? Hmm? It's not like you're brave enough to do anything, you're such a coward"

Naomi then steps forward, standing slightly in front of Emily. If I wasn't so frightened I would've smirked at how Naomi is trying to hide Emily behind her to stop harm from getting to her.

"Freddie, back off right now okay? Emily is braver than you, at least she doesn't attack the girls she sleeps with"

Freddie's venomous eyes dart to me, they narrow as he jabs a skinny finger in my direction "You told them about today?" he goes to take a step towards me but Naomi pushes him back. He snarls at her "Out of my way bitch" he shoves her hard, causing her to stumble back and fall over.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Emily's fist comes flying out, punching Freddie square in the jaw, making him stumble back. Emily steps back, shaking her hand. I walk towards her, taking her hand in mine and looking it over. It's going to bruise but luckily she hasn't broken anything.

Freddie catches himself, holding onto his jaw "Oh you're dead" he goes to attack Emily, but Cook intercepts, tackling him onto the ground. He punches him a couple of times in the face.

"Call security!" I shout one of the workers.

I turn round and help Naomi up, I brush her down and take her head in my hands. I look over her face, seeing no signs of a concussion.

"Are you okay?" I ask

Naomi nods "Are you?"

I nod then turn back round, pointing to Cook. Naomi quickly steps forward, whispering into Cooks ear. Immediately Cook stops attacking Freddie, he looks up at Naomi all broken before standing up and pulling her into a tight hug.

Security walks in and grabs hold of Freddie, dragging him out. Freddie sends a final glare at me before the doors close in front of him.

Emily walks up to me and places a gentle hand on my arm, with one look into her eyes I break down, my sobs filling the office.

* * *

I slam the papers down in front of him, Freddie looks down at the papers than up at me raising an eyebrow.

"What is this?" he asks

I sit down in the chair opposite, keeping my face straight as we glare at each other across the table. I glance round at the officers dotted about. Freddie's being held in a cell for three days whilst he awaits trial deciding whether he goes to Jail or gets away scot free.

"An agreement...well, divorce papers and an agreement" I push a pen towards him "Sign it"

Freddie scoffs "What does this 'agreement' say?"

"It says that once the divorce is final-which it will be as soon as you are thrown in jail for domestic violence- I get full ownership of the company, I get the house, the cars, your money, your clothes, toiletries...basically everything that you own now belongs to me"

Freddie shoves the papers towards me "There's no fucking away I'm signing that"

I smirk at him "Oh you will, because if you don't then you'll lose everything anyway. See, I was going to be kind and let you have your clothes and shit. I have no use for them, but it's not like you're going to be using them anytime soon though"

Freddie abruptly stands up from his chair. Some of the officers starts moving forward, I put my hand up stopping them. They nod slowly but edge a little closer to us.

"You better sit down Freds, don't want to cause a scene now do we?"

Reluctantly, Freddie sits down. His fists clench together "You can't do this"

I smirk at him, leaning forward I rest my elbows upon the table "Oh I can and I will"

"I'll find you when I get out" he snarls

I chuckle darkly "Don't be so sure of that Freddie. My lawyer suggested that I should file a restraining order against you for my own safety. It should be finalised in ooo I don't know, two days?"

Freddie reluctantly signs, pushing the papers towards me. I smile and stuff them in my bag and get up from the table "See you around Freds"

As I'm about to walk off, Freddie speaks up, stopping me in my step "It's because of Cook isn't it"

I don't turn around as I speak "What is?"

"The reasons we argued all the time, why we never saw each other, why even when I was back from business we slept on separate sides of the bed, the lack of sex...it's because you love Cook right? Because you've always loved Cook" At the sound of his broken voice, I turn round and sit back down.

I reach forward and take his hand in mine, squeezing it gently "Yeah, it is" a tear rolls down Freddie's cheek "I did love you Freddie once, but never as much as Cook. I always hoped that if I stayed with you then my love for Cook will go away and the pain I feel every time I see him with another girl will go away. But it never did, he was always there for me. He was always in my life, and he always will be. Even if he's not as my boyfriend or husband" I wipe a tear from my cheek "Even if we never have our own little Cookies screaming and running about in the back garden of our family home, he'll always be there as a friend, no matter how much I dream and wish for more"

Freddie nods "I noticed the way you would look at him sometimes Eff. I knew you loved him, yet I just wished you would love me as much as you loved him. I was jealous, so incredibly jealous that even though I had you, I never had your heart, it belongs to him"

I nod and squeeze Freddie's hand "I'm sorry Freddie" I stand up out of my chair, Freddie stands as well holding his hand out to me. I smile softly and shake it.

"Have a good life Effy"

"You too Freddie" I give him one more smile before turning around and walking out of the jail.

I jump into the car and sigh, throwing my head back in relief. I shut my eyes, wiping at the small tears at the corners of my eyes. A hand encloses around mine, holding it tightly as I hold back the tears.

I open my eyes and turn to my driver, she smiles at me "You're very brave Eff"

I nod and put my seatbelt on "It was so fucking hard to walk in there and be mean to him when he looked so broken"

She nods "I know how that feels. When my lawyer and I went to speak to Ben whilst her was awaiting trial it was so frightening. And not because I thought he might hurt me again-Bens a cunt, not and idiot- but because he looked so broken and alone. This boy who I had known for three years, who I saw as an older brother was sitting in front of me, looking so small and rejected. I wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him it was okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I needed to remain stoic the whole way through."

Emily's eyes shut, she rubs at her eyes, her lips trembling. I reach out and place a comforting hand on her shoulder "When-when he pleaded for my forgiveness, I had to just stare back at him venomously, when he asked for me to drop the charges, I had to remain silent and pretend like he never spoke. I just watched as his body deflated, hopelessness running through his body. I know he deserved to go to jail for what he did and that he was a monster...but he was still Ben to me, still the funny boy I met at university, still the kid who stumbled up the stairs just to offer to carry my bag...it was hard to watch him stand in court as his fate was decided."

I pull her into a hug, squeezing her gently. We rarely speak about Ben and everything that happened with Emily. It's a touchy subject and involves a lot of emotions that Emily and I have forgotten to use or that we even had them in the first place.

Emily pulls away from me and place her hands on the steering wheel "So, back to work then?"

I nod and quickly check my makeup "Off to work"

* * *

**THE END**

**No I'm totally joking :L There's still quite a bit to go through before I'm even close to the end :)**

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the angst :)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think, more reviews= faster updates :P**

**Cheers**

**SWMFTK xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Right guys, so as you have probably guessed; I've decided to redo the last couple of chapter. I know that most of the reviews were for me to carry on and I appreciated your thoughts on it, I really didn't feel comfortable carry on the story with the way it's going. I felt it got to out of control and really annoyed me.**

**I guess some of you are going to be angry at me for not going with the majority, but like most of you have said now and before: It's my story. If you guys don't enjoy it then by all means, stop reading.**

**Thanks again for those who have stuck by me and said they support whatever decision I make.**

**Disclaimer: You all know by now.**

**Emily POV**

* * *

I clutch the tray in my hands staring at the table where they sit close together. I watch as they whisper in each other's ears, giggling like teenagers in love. My hands tighten round the tray as I continue to watch them, Cook says something in Naomi's ear, causing her to giggle and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear bashfully.

I growl under my breath at the site. A hand lightly touches my back, causing me to jump. I look to my left and see Effy looking at me, her eyebrow raised questionably.

"You need to turn down the jealousy Em, you look like you want to shoot Cook"

I sigh, starting to walk towards the table with Effy next to me "At this moment in time I don't just want to shoot him. I want to chop his limbs off, throw them in a fire and watch them burn before throwing the ashes into the sea. Then I'll keep his head as a memoir on how I successfully killed my best friend" I smile at Effy innocently.

She chuckles shaking her head before walking round the table to take a seat next to Panda who bounces happily in her seat. I look at the spaces left. Either next to Cook or next to Naomi...

'_Fuck it' _I stride forward and dump my tray down in front of Naomi and Cook, they both move back, looking up at me startled. I just smile at them and push my leg between them.

"Don't mind me" I stick my other leg through then wiggle my way between them, my but hitting the bench, situating myself between the two "Just here to eat my lunch"

I smile again, pick up my burger and dig in. As the rich taste of the burger runs down my throat, I moan loudly. I smirk when I see-out of the corner of my eye- Naomi blush, her eyes darting away from me as I lock gazes with her. _I knew she'd remember the moan_

I eat more of my food, happily chewing and glancing round the table at the others. I can feel Cooks stare on me but refuse to meet his gaze, pretending to be listening to JJ's and Thomas's conversation about a video game...Mass Effect of something?

"Uh Emilio?"

I grunt "Humph?"

"Could you move seats?"

I look to Cook, swallowing the big bite I just took and lick my lips "Why?"

Cook looks at me, then to Effy, then to Naomi before looking back to me again "You know so I can sit next to my girlfriend?"

I put on a feigned look of hurt "Don't you want to sit next to me?"

Cook clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah I do, but I kind of want to be near my girlfriend"

I look at Naomi then back to Cook "She's only a few feet away"

Naomi huffs "Oh for fucks sake" shooting out of her place she walks to the other side of Cook, sitting down and taking his hand in hers. Cook shuffles along, pushing me to the edge as he makes more room for his girlfriend.

I huff in annoyance as they go back to being lovey dovey. I look at Effy and pretend to gag whilst Effy smiles sadly at me.

"Good try Ems"

I just flip her off, going back to my burger.

* * *

A rectangle piece of paper gets slammed down in front of me. I look up above my glasses, raising an eyebrow at the raven haired girl. I pick it up and wave it about.

"What's this?"

She smirks "Read it"

I sigh and take my glasses off, throwing them onto the table. My eyes scan over the paper, widening as I read the information on it.

"You're not serious" I ask astonished.

Effy chuckles "I am"

Placing my glasses back on, I stand up, walk round to Effy and hug her tightly.

"Why?" I ask when I pull back.

"You've worked really hard during these past four years, you're the best worker here and when you put your mind to things, you get them done. You're excellent at your job, you keep your workers in line but still keep a fun atmosphere. I would love it if you help me run the company"

I sniff, emotions overwhelming me and nod "Yes. I would love to Effy."

Effy laughs and wraps her arm round my shoulders "Don't worry, if you still want to, you can mainly run the design department. Just think though, in about a week time, instead of it saying Stonem and McClair on this building, it will say Stonem and Fitch."

"Hmm...I prefer Fitch and Stonem"

"Don't push your luck" Effy teases as we walk out of my office. We walk down the hall towards her own office, stopping at the one beside hers. Already, there are builders in there, renovating the office "Welcome to your new office" She beams brightly at me.

I chuckle and walk in, watching as the builders re paint the walls in a cool blue "Needs a bit of work"

"Just a tad" Effy says, laughing.

I walk back out and shut the door "When will it be done?"

"Hopefully next week"

"What's going to happen to Panda?" I ask as we walk back to my office.

"What about me?" Panda asks from behind her desk, quickly minimizing a game of solitaire. I smile at her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I was asking Effy what's going to happen to you"

Panda's eyes widen in fright "What? We're not bankrupt are we? That's totally ra-ra"

"Panda, calm down. No we're not Bankrupt. I just gave Emily a new job"

Panda smiles "What job?"

I pretend to stretch some imaginary suspenders "Take a look Panda Pops at your new co-owner of Stonem and _Fitch_ Toys"

I watch in amusement as my words start to slowly click into place in Panda's brain. Her eyes widen comically, a cheesy grin forming on her face. She jumps up and immediately brings me in for a hug.

"Bonkers! This is so brill Emsy!" her face falls "So what is going to happen to me"

I watch as Effy smirks "Well, Ems will need a PA now. If you'd like to-"

"YES!" Panda says, jumping excitedly.

I laugh and hug her "Go back to your game of solitaire then Panda"

Panda nods and sits back down, her concentration going straight to the cards on screen. I look at Effy and smile before strolling into my office and plopping myself down in my chair.

Effy smiles and walks in, sitting herself down in the chair opposite. I watch as she starts to look through my paperwork, she scrunches her face up at something, rips the page away and scrunches it up into a ball then throws towards my bin. She misses completely, hitting the bookshelf behind.

I scoff and pick up the paper ball, I start to throw the ball up, catching it easily in my hands.

"That was pathetic Eff"

Effy raises her head, her eyebrows rising to her hairline "What?"

"The shot" I grasp the ball, aiming to throw it "It was pathetic" I throw the ball, watching as it smoothly fell into the bin. I raise my arms above my head "YES!"

"That's unfair, you were on Roundview's BOYS basketball team"

I smile at the memory. In our senior school, I was on the basketball team, the captain in fact and top scorer of the school, I was disappointed when we joined Roundview after finding out that they didn't have a girl's basketball, so I tried out for the guys. At first the guys jest laughed at me, but once I started dribbling down the court, dodging the other teams and then scoring a three pointer, then a slam dunk they praised me, begging their coach to allow me to join.

"You were the captain of the girl's netball team!" I saw, smirking at her.

Effy laughs "It wasn't because I was any good, I was fucking the coach and he made me captain"

I laugh, getting up I look for some paper. I grab a whole load off one of my shelves and sit back down, dumping the paper on my table. Effy again raises an eyebrow.

"Why've you got that?"

I start to scrunch up a piece of paper, making it into a ball "Grab some paper and make some balls"

"Why?"

"Why? Because we're having a fucking game that's why"

Effy just shrugs and grabs some of the balls I made.

"Hey!" I slap at her hands "Make your own fucking balls"

Effy chuckle, grabbing some paper and making her own balls.

* * *

The ball hits the makeshift backboard, running along the ring of the net and tumbling in. Effy whoops, getting out of her chair, she marks a tally on our makeshift scoreboard. After a while of aimlessly throwing the paper into the bin, we decided to get our arts and crafts on. Out of a cardboard box I found in the copy room and marker we drew on the design of a back board and stuck it to the back of the bin as well as making a hoop ring out of pipe cleaners. To make the net, we broke into Cook's office, finding a pair of fishnet tights and cutting them up to make the netting for the hoop. Also we drew up a score board, blu tacking it to the wall beside the bin.

Cook grabs his orange paper balls he spent two hours making, lines up the shot and chucks it. It hits the ring, bouncing off onto the floor.

Cook had joined us after an hour, asking if we had seen Naomi's fishnet stockings. We both raised our eyebrows in surprise, chortling out laughter and pointing to the net. Cook had laughed loudly, closing the door behind him he asked to join. We did after asking him a few questions as to why Naomi even owned fish net stockings. He replied they were trying out a few role play ideas. I almost puked at the thought. No not at Naomi, that turned me on, no at the thought of Cook being dressed in nothing but a builder's hat and a tool belt.

Cook huffs angrily, spinning in his chair he kicks my desk.

"Oi! Don't kick my desk just because you're grumpy about losing to two girls"

Cook puffs out his chest, trying to reign in his lost bravado "I'm letting you two win, y'know it's a gentlemen thing to do" he sniffs, rubbing his nose.

I pat his shoulder as I roll past him to the spot we marked out with duck tape "You tell yourself that Cookie"

I laugh as he pouts and raise my hand. Aiming it at the middle of the backboard, I throw the ball forward, watching as it flies out, hitting the backboard and perfectly falling into the bin. I whoop, throwing my hands up I kick myself over to the point board. I roll about, grabbing the pen and mark a tally.

So far it's 12 to Effy, 15 to me and 5 to Cook.

"Bunch of cheating bit-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence Cook." Effy warns, smirking softly at him.

Again Cook kicks my desk "Hey, what did I say about my desk?" I ask, slapping the back of his head.

"Don't worry Ems, you'll be getting a new one soon" Effy says as she rolls past us to take a shot.

"What?" Cook sits up "Why?"

"Haven't you heard Cookie?" I ask, stretching my arms out, a paper ball in my right hand "I am the new co-owner of Stonem and Fitch toys"

Cook furrows his eyebrows together before he beams at me "That's great Ems! But.." he spins round to face Effy who's just making a point on the tally "Why the fuck did you not choose me?" Cook asks.

"Because you spend the majority of your time fucking every woman that walks into this place" Effy says, rolling backwards.

"But so does Emilio!" I frown at this. I'm not that bad am I?

"Yes, but she get's work done as well"

"I get work done! Plus, we need to have a man running this joint"

"The only time you'd be running a company is if you worked in a brothel" I say, chuckling.

"And you'd be my number one customer wouldn't you Ems?" Cook, says wiggling his eyebrows.

I gasp "Fuck off, I can get girls"

"Yeah but you've been off your game recently ain't you?"

"No I-"

"You've lost your streak" he teases.

I gasp again and lob the paper ball at his head, watching as it hits him perfectly between the eyes and bounces into the bin. Effy rolls back over to our tally, adding five points on for me.

"'Ey! How comes she gets five points!" Cook asks

"Because that shot was amazing" Effy says, smirking at Cook.

"I have not lost my streak Cook! I'm still as suave as ever"

"Prove it. Tonight we're all going out to celebrate your promotion and you" he points his finger at me "Are going to show me you still have your streak"

"How?"

"Pull as many girl's as you can by midnight. If you get over five, then you've proved me wrong. If you don't, then you have to admit you have lost your streak and I am the best, most amazing guy out there"

I shake my head, grabbing another ball and chuck it up into the air "No. I don't do that anymore"

Cook rolls his eyes "Fine, you don't have to fuck 'em, just get their numbers"

"What is this? Fucking senior school?" I say, catching the ball as it drops back down.

"Fine, don't do it. But that means you lose"

I narrow my eyes at him. Dam Cook and knowing me so well, he knows I hate losing and having my ego bruised. "All right" I stick my hand out to him.

"We have a deal?"

"Deal" He takes my hand and firmly shakes it.

"Game on Emilio" A strange sense of Déjà Vu washes over me as he utters those words, a tingling travelling up my back.

"Game on"

* * *

"All right Emilio, there's a bunch of fit girls in here tonight. Pick who you would like to prove yourself on" Cook says as we stand against the bar, waiting for the shots he ordered to be done.

I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair "Do I really need to do this?" I ask, my eyes locking onto Naomi's from across the room. She's watching us with interest, her eyes watching both of our lips, probably trying to lip read.

Cook nods "Yes. You said you still have game. Let's see you put into action" I watch as Naomi's eyes turn into slits, fire burning behind her eyes as she stares at both of us. I look back to Cook who seems completely oblivious to his girlfriends' dangerous stare.

"Here you go dude" The bartender says, pushing a tray of shots towards both of us.

"I'm way to sober for this" I sigh and knock back a shot, wincing as the bitter taste of Vodka shoots down my throat.

"Go on and show me what you've got" he says, shoving me into the crowd. I peer round to growl at him and see the he's already sat himself down at the table, knocking back shots with everyone else.

I sigh and peer round me. Many girl's are dancing, grinding against boys and girls. I try to search for someone but fail too. I turn to the bar tender and ask for another drink, knocking it back again.

There's two types of girl's you'll find when coming to a club. One is the overly confident sexy girls who know they're gorgeous and can snag whoever they set their eyes on. The other is the shy ones. The ones who don't know they're good looking and her too insecure to approach anyone.

"Hey" I hear from beside me. I look to the side and spot this curvey brunette smiling at me, her eyes fluttering seductively. Smirking, I stand up straight and run my eyes over her body approvingly. Exhibit A of overly confident girl.

"Hello" I say, smiling at her then turning my attention back to my drink. You may think that was rude, but really, that's how you really attract these girls in. When they address you, act interested, address them back then turn away nonchalantly. It drives them crazy that they haven't caught the whole of your attention and so they will literally run after it until they're begging.

"I'm Gabrielle" she says leaning against the bar to push her boobs up. I keep my eyes straight ahead, not letting her boobs grab my attention, the attention she wants.

"Nice name" Again, this will make them interested in you. They'll find it mysterious that you don't tell them yours straight away and so they'll want to find it out. Mystery=attraction.

"And you are?" she asks, leaning in closer to me. I swirl my glass around, drinking the last of it before motioning for the bar tender to top me up.

"Trying to get drunk and have a great night out"

I watch her from the corner of my eyes as she smirks and leans even closer, her lips right by my ear.

"Any chance of me helping you with that?" She husks into my ear.

I shrug "Maybe" I finally glance at her, noticing how close she is to my face.

"Shall we find out?"

I turn round and lean my back against the bar, my elbows resting on the counter top "I'd love to, but I really need to get back home" I go to move before feeling a hand lightly touch my arm. I stop and turn round to her; she's watching me with interested eyes.

"If you change your mind" she grabs a napkin and a pen, quickly scribbling down some numbers, she turns back to me and tucks it into the back pockets of my jeans. "Don't hesitate to call" she squeezes my bum cheek as she removes her hand before winking and sauntering off. I smirk and look over to Cook, seeing his eyes already watching me, a grin on his face.

I wink at him then survey the area, spotting a shy looking blue haired girl sitting in a booth alone. I unbutton my shirt to show more cleavage before sauntering up to her. I place a hand on the table., watching as her eyes dart to my hand then slowly travel up my arm, across my shoulder then darting to stare blatantly at my chest. Definitely gay. Exhibit B: Shy girl.

"Hi" I say, flashing her my friendliest grin.

She looks away from my tits up to my face, a grin of her own forming on her face "Hi" she says.

I gesture to the booth "Mind if I sit?" she shakes her head, her green eyes following my movements as I slide into the seat opposite her.

I watch as her fingers grasp onto her glass tightly, I bite my lip, starting to feel guilty that I'm about to use this girl. "I saw you when I was at the bar. Did you come here on your own?" I ask

She shakes her head, her blue hair flying about around her "No, my friends are there" I look to where she's pointing, cringing when I see Gabrielle from earlier.

"Why aren't you with them?"

She shrugs "I don't like dancing"

I smile softly "I bet you're awesome and you don't want to upstage your friends"

She laughs, shaking her head about "Oh god no. I'm crap."

"Same. Never really had any rhythm"

"I highly doubt that"

"So you think I'm lying?"

"No, no I don't. You just don't look like you have two left feet" she says gesturing to me.

I open my mouth to respond, but cut off by another voice "Abbie grab your stuff, we're leaving" I look to see a guy standing by the table, blonde hair gelled back, making him look kind of like Danny Zucko.

Abbie smiles apologetically at me "I'll meet you guys in a bit Dave" Dave nods, shoots me a look of warning then walks out. "Sorry about him, he's kind of over protective of me"

I smile and nod "It's fine."

Abbie grabs her things and slides out of the booth, she stops and turns to me, biting her lip "Thank you for talking to me, I was kind of lonely for a while"

"My pleasure"

"Could-could I give you my number?"

"Sure"

Abbie smiles and quickly scribbles down her number and hands it to me "So I'll see you then?" she asks.

Guilt stabs my heart but I smile and nod at her, watching as she runs out after Dave. I sigh and rest my head on the table. I'm a terrible person.

* * *

I look down at my phone. 11:00, I have an hour until the end of the bet and have four numbers. I need one more and I've won.

After Abbie, I ditched the idea of going after the shy ones. They're all too trusting and hopeful, it makes me feel so guilty about leading them on. I just went after the overly confident ones, the ones I knew would be screwing someone else by the end of the night, some will probably screw about five after me.

I rest my head on the bar counter top, just about giving up. Everyone else I surveyed is either shy or they have a boy friend or are sucking face with someone else. Cook came up to me about ten minutes ago, checking on how many numbers I had gotten. He had chuckled when I told him and patted my back, stating I am losing my streak.

Naomi had walked past me whilst I was gaining a number off another girl at some point. She completely blanked us when going to the toilet, but when she came back only moments later, she shot daggers at the girl I was chatting to before shooting them to me as well.

Now I'm sat at the bar, the four numbers I had gained laid out in front of me. I huff and move them about the table top, running my eyes over every digit, I spot a tiny mistake on one of them. She put ten numbers instead of eleven. I roll my eyes and throw it back onto the table.

"Having troubles?" I look to the side, spotting a brown haired, green eyed girl watching me with amusement.

"Just this girl gave me her number but 'forgot' to put on one last digit"

I watch as the girl runs her eyes over the extra napkins I have "Looks like you don't need to worry though" she says, gesturing to them.

I chuckle "This is going to sound really bad, but I made a bet with my friend Cook that I could gain five numbers of different girls by midnight. I'm not going to contact any of them"

The girl smiles and sits herself down on the stool next to me "Taylor, two Cuba Libre's please" she says to the barman. He smiles and starts to pour them for us.

"You do know that bets always end with someone getting hurt, which is most likely you"

"Here you go Luce" Taylor says, pushing our drinks towards us.

I thank him and pick up my drink, taking a sip "I know. Last time I made a bet...I hurt someone I cared for so much"

"Tell me about it"

I glance up to look at her "I'm sure you don't want to hear me babble on about it. No one likes to hear a stranger go on about their sorrows"

Luce smiles and picks her drink up "But sometimes having a strangers ear listen is better than a friend's"

I look her over, looking to see if there's any malice behind her eyes. Only finding genuine interest, I take a deep breath.

"About six months ago, this woman walked into my work place..."

I go on to tell her about my instant attraction towards Naomi, how there was something about her that really pulled me in. I spoke about the terms of the bet Cook and I made and how I went about it. I delved into the details of the slow build up of feelings, how I was feeling something completely different towards Naomi than any other woman I have ever met. I spoke about the lead up to the date, I told her how perfect it all ways and how the sex during it was brilliant.

Throughout the confession, not once did Luce show any other emotion besides interest and understanding. It was nice when she didn't berate me when I told her how I left Naomi in the park the morning after, she didn't show any signs of anger when I spoke about the fight in the office and at the train station. It was amazing.

I told her the guilt that channelled through me the whole time I was in Bristol, told her that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get Naomi off my mind. How even when I was with Jen, I still compared her to Naomi, I compared her touch, her voice, her eyes, her moans, her smile, my feelings. Everything.

"...And now, Cook said that I had lost my streak. Which isn't true proven by these" I wave the napkins around "I promised Naomi that I would fight for her and by hitting on other girls wouldn't prove that I still love her. But I have a massive ego and by Cook saying that to me...well I bet you guessed I didn't like it. So here we are." I knock back the rest of my drink and avoid Luce's soft stare.

We sit in silence for about two minutes before she sighs and places her glass down onto the table "You really love her, don't you?"

I nod and start to twirl the glass about in my hands "I do"

"I'll have to admit. I only came over here to see if you'd be a decent shag" I laugh at this "But after listening to you and this story, I see that I wouldn't have gotten a shag no matter how hard I would have tried."

"I'm sorry about this-"

"Don't apologise. It was quite nice just being able to sit and talk to someone for a change." She looks down at her phone "One minute till midnight" she says softly. She reaches for two napkins, she pushes one to Taylor "Write your number down on it" she says to him before writing her own down on the other napkin.

She pushes them both towards me and jumps off her stool. "Oh look it's midnight and you have six numbers"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Emily. Fight for her" she kisses my cheek then saunters off into the crowd.

I smile softly at the kindness this woman has shown me. Jumping off my own stool, I make my way through the dancing bodies to the table where everyone is sat at.

I throw the napkins down in front of Cook "Six. I got six numbers and it's midnight"

Cook looks over the napkins, a smile pulling at his lips "You've proved me wrong Emilio. Now" he jumps up and throws an arm around me "Let's celebrate your fucking promotion!"

I smile at him and cheer with everyone else. My eyes lock onto Naomi who smiles softly at me, her eyes speaking for her 'well done'

I smile back at her. I'm definitely going to fight for her.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the change. Luce will make her return, and no, she and Emily do not get together. They just develop a friendship so don't worry any of your fine asses ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry for being like two weeks late in this update, but like I said, I had exams and then we had half term when I visited my cousin and her kids, when I got back my hairdresser came over to test run my hair for prom and then I went to a dance competition (I wasn't dancing I was just stage crew) where we won best stage crew! Woo!**

**Anyway, unfortunately, I don't think my updates are going to be as regular as they have been for the next couple of weeks, but I will try my hardest!**

**Thanks so much for the review son the last chapter. Here's the next and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do no own skins.**

* * *

I bite my lip as I watch the last worker clean my new plaque and slide it into the slot on my door. He polishes it then spins round. I nod softly at him and he smiles before leaving with his co-workers. I slowly step forward and gently run my fingers over the new plaque. My finger follows the trail of the lettering, starting at the 'E', then onto the 'm' trailing along the path to the adjoining 'i' following the curve of the loop de loop up the 'l' and then ghosting above the 'y'.

I grin widely and step back.

'**_Emily Fitch_**

**_CEO and Co-Owner_**'

It reads in gold engraved letters against the black background.

"Feels good doesn't it?" I turn my head to the right and smile at Effy who's also admiring her new plaque.

"Yeah" I breath out. She glides over to me and places her hand gently on the small of my back.

"Let's see your new office"

Almost like it was in slow motion, Effy opens my new office door, revealing a modern fantasy. Black linoleum flooring sits beneath our feet, guiding us to the black sleek desk with a apple computer, two lamps and a spinny chair. I love those so much!

In front of the desk is a black leather chair, aimed at an angle towards the white book shelf which holds my folders, cd's, stereo and of course books and little knick knacks. The windows from the office shine into the room, brining a lot of natural light and making it look wonderful. On the walls are the sketches and computer designs of past toys I and my old team had created.

I walk in, taking everything in, a gasp leaving my lips. My eyes spot a basketball hoop bin the corner of my room with a score board above it, making me laugh and run in. I drop onto my chair and immediately kick my feet against the desk, making me rolls backwards quickly. I spin round, smiling hugely and roll over to Effy.

"I love it!" I exclaim rolling back over to my desk. I pull out one of my desk draws and take out some paper. I place my glasses onto my face and stand up with the papers in my hand.

"Mrs Stonem, please, take a seat" I say formerly and motioning to the seat across from me. Effy chuckles and moves to the seat, plopping herself down onto the seat.

I laugh and sit back down, taking my glasses off I kick back and lean my feet onto my desk.

"You've been dying to say that having you"

I nod happily "For so long, and this" I spin myself round so I'm facing the windows then spin myself back, pretending to stroke a cat.

"I've been expecting you" I say, trying to do my best Dr Evil impersonation.

Effy shakes her head, smiling at me "You're such a nerd"

I laugh "I'm a loveable nerd".

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Emilio" We both look towards the door, seeing Cook leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face.

"Is there anything I can help with Mr Cook?" I ask, leaning back in my chair.

He laughs and walks in "Snazzy office Emilio. I like it. So, who's going to be taking over your job and be my new boss?"

I pick up the small ball on my table and chuck it to Cook, opening my hand for him to throw it back "I'm still your boss Cook, the difference now is that I can fire you" I catch the ball and smile at Cook's expression.

I throw the ball to Effy "She won't Cook. Today we'll be holding interviews for Emily's old job" Effy says, chucking it to Cook.

He stops the ball and plays around with it in his hands "Is she going to be hot?" he asks, rolling the ball between his palms.

I shrug "Who knows, she might be, but she also might be an eighty year old woman who's skirt is constantly sucked into her arse crack and a runny nose." Cook grimaces and throws the ball to me.

"It might even be a guy. A hot guy" Both Cook and I scoff at Effy's comment.

"Don't worry Cook, I'll make sure they're to our liking" I wink at him and toss the ball to Effy who throws it back to Cook.

"So blonde, blue eyed and big tits?" She says.

"Who's blonde, blue eyed and has big tits?" I crane my neck to look behind Cook, seeing a certain blue eyed blonde beauty waiting outside my door.

"You babe" Cook says, I roll my eyes at him and motion for Naomi to walk in.

"We're discussing what we think the person to take Emily's job will look like" Effy says, waiting for the ball that is clasped in my hands.

I don't throw it to her but squeeze it as I watch Naomi's reaction. "I told Cook I'll make sure she's to our liking" I say, still watching Naomi. She freezes slightly, her gaze moving to me and staying locked on me. I smirk at her and toss the ball to Effy.

"So I said blue eyed, blonde haired and big tits" Effy says, throwing the ball to Cook.

Naomi's gaze stays on me, her eyes darkening slightly. My smirk grows as I can practically see the fantasies she's having in her mind right now. I wink and catch the ball Cook throws at me.

"What would you like them to look like babe?" Cook asks, causing Naomi to peel her gaze away from our eye sexing.

"Sorry?" she says, obviously not hearing what he said.

"What do you want them to look like?" He asks again.

I starts to throw the ball up and down, watching the conversation in amusement.

"How do you mean?"

"Like hair colour" Effy says.

"Red" Naomi says immediately. Effy throws me a look "Or maybe brunette I guess?"

"Eye colour?"

"Brown" she says just as quick as the last. I share a look at Effy, warning her to stop whatever plan she has in her mind.

"Male or Female?"

Naomi opens and closes her mouth, looking at Cook who's giving her challenging look, obviously catching what Effy was doing.

I toss the ball near the door, causing everyone to jump "It doesn't matter. What matters is if they are good at the job" I say, watching as Naomi's posture relaxes. I spot that Cook is still looking at Naomi with suspicion.

Effy nods "Yeah"

"Now will you two please leave my office? Effy and I have business to attend to" I say, getting up and smoothing down my skirt.

They both nod and leave my office, shutting the door behind them. I turn and glare at Effy, placing my glasses onto my face.

"What was that!" I ask, keeping my voice down.

Effy puts her hands up in surrender "Whoa, hold up on the crazy Ems"

"Hold up on the-" I slam my hand down on the table "Hold up on the crazy! Why the fuck did you just do that? Cook's going to hate me! Do you want to break them up or something?" I scream.

Effy walks round the table and places a calming hand on my shoulder "Firstly Cook is not going to hate you. Secondly, yes that was my aim to break them up."

"Why?"

"Because you are breaking apart seeing them together"

I shake my head "I don't need your help Effy. I told Naomi I was going to fight for her, show her how much I love. You doing that stunt does not show it!"

"Ems, calm own okay? It'll be fine, I'm sure Cook doesn't even care"

I grab a couple of folders needed for the interviews "I bloody well hope so"

* * *

I sigh and take my glasses off. I rub my temples and shut my eyes tightly. We've been through so many people today and not one of them has what we're looking for. It's frustrating, isn't there one person who can do what we're asking?

Effy walks back in after showing the last person out. She sighs and sits down next to me again.

"Eff this is a disaster. Everyone we've interviewed so far don't have what we need" I say, looking through the piles of paper we have.

"I know. This is bad. Ems, I really believe we won't be able to find someone who can step up to the pedestal you left them. You've raised the bar too high and now, each of them keep crashing into it, none able to clearly jump above it."

I stare at Effy in shock "Why the fuck are you using metaphors? You never use metaphors!" I say, taking a sip from my coffee.

Effy groans and places her hands over her face "I don't know!"

A knock breaks us away from our mumbling, we look to the door, seeing a shadow behind the frosted glass.

"Do we have another?" I ask, looking through my papers.

Effy shrugs "I don't know" she straightens her posture up "Come in!"

I hear the door open as I continue to rifle through my papers, tossing aside the people we've already interviewed.

"Hello Miss Stonem and Miss Fitch, I'm here for the Art and Design manager job, my name's Luce James"

My head flies up at the voice and name, I settle my eyes on a familiar face. A smile pulls against my lips as I recognise the girl before me.

"Emily?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

I stand up "Luce, hi. How are you?" I ask, holding my hand out for her to shake. She does so and also shakes Effy's.

"I'm good thank you, yourself?"

"Been better" I shrug and sit myself back down, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"How's things going with Naomi? Win her back yet?"

I laugh and shake my head "No, this one here" I move my head to gesture to Effy "Could have messed it up for me"

"Not that this isn't interesting but could we possibly get on with the interview?" Effy asks.

"Oh right yes" I say, finding Luce's CV. I place it between Effy and I delving straight into the interview.

As we ask her questions, Effy and I both realise how good Luce may be. Every question we've asked she has answered perfectly and professionally. She's managed before and got quite high up until the company went bankrupt, she did a degree in art and managing as well as graphic design. Her stuff is really good, she's already got ideas for new products which she showed us. They're amazing.

"Thank you Luce, we'll be in contact with you at the end of the week" Effy says as she lets Luce out.

Once the door is shut I scoff loudly "End of the week? Eff, we should call her now! She's been the strongest person we have interviewed today. Her work is great, her ideas are amazing, she's a good leader...We need her" I say, packing up my things.

Effy grabs her own stuff "We need to inform the others first that they didn't get the job"

I walk to the door and hold it open for her. Once she's walked out, I follow and shut it behind me, walking towards our offices "We can get Panda to do that tomorrow, we need to ring Luce now"

"You seem to feel pretty strongly about picking Luce, any other reason as to why?" she asks smirking and raising an eyebrow.

I shake my head "Eff I love Naomi, I'm not going to go after Luce. I've told her about Naomi anyway, Luce is just...and acquaintance. She listened to me and gave me some advice when we went to the bar last week."

She goes to reply, but an argument further down the hall grabs out attention.

"It was just a joke Cook! Effy didn't mean any of it!" We both look at each other and scurry down, spotting Naomi and Cook having an argument right in the middle of the floor.

"But you did!" Cook shouts back.

"No I didn't Cook! Effy asked me a few questions and I answered, just because I said red hair and brown eyes does not mean I wish to be with Emily! I didn't even say if I wanted them to be male or female!" Naomi argues.

I bite my lip as I watch them fight back and forth. Cook's vain in his neck is poking out he's screaming so hard whereas Naomi just looks sexy. Her hair is tasselled, her blouse buttons are undone and her lip stick is smudged. I raise my eyebrows in surprise and look to Effy, spotting that she has also noticed this.

"That's because Emily stopped before you could answer!" He shouts.

"Why are you so angry about it! I am not hung up on Emily!"

"Then why did you moan her name a moment ago in my office!"

Naomi freezes as does Effy and I. I look to Effy and see she has the biggest smirk on her face, her eyes twinkling in delight. I nudge her angrily, although secretly pleased that Naomi thought of me whilst making out with Cook.

"Fix this" I whisper harshly to Effy. She rolls her eyes at me and starts to walk towards the arguing couple

"I didn't moan her name Cook!"

"Trust me babe, I've been with enough girls to know what a moan is and that was definitely a moan" Cook says, pointing to his office.

Naomi rolls her eyes "I can't believe you are so worked up over nothing!"

Cook's eyes bulge out of his head "Nothing? Moaning someone else's name whilst with your boyfriend is not nothing, especially if it's your EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"ENOUGH!" Effy shouts, causing everyone, including me to jump "Save it for your homes, work is not the place to show off your relationship troubles!" She says sternly.

Cook seethes as he looks at Naomi "I'll see you at the apartment" he growls, storming out of the building.

We both look to Naomi who avoids our gaze before spinning on her heel and walking back into her own office.

"That is not what I meant by fix it Effy" I snap before storming away into my own office.

* * *

I turn off my light and close the office door. Effy left an hour ago as did everyone else but I stayed behind to mess about in my office a bit more. Okay, so I played a game of Bin Ball for an hour, but come on, it's fun!

I run my hand through my hair and start to walk down the hall, smiling softly at a few of the cleaners as I pass them. A light shines into the hallway from an open office. I roll my eyes, some twat must've left the light on again.

Stopping by the door, I falter when I spot who's still in there. Typing away at the computer with a pencil tucked between her lips is Naomi. Her eyes are drooping softly as she stares at the screen, moving numbers around and bringing up a running list.

"Naomi?" I softly call out.

She stops what she's doing and looks to me in the doorway, she removes the pencil from her mouth and gently bites her lip "Hi" she says timidly.

I lean against her doorframe "What are you still doing here? It's eleven in the evening"

She rubs at her eye, a small yawn escaping her "Honestly?" I nod "I just don't want to go back to Cook yet"

I rub at my neck "Is this because of earlier?"

She nods and spins round in her chair, elegantly jumping off it and going to put a folder away, grabbing out another then sitting back down.

"I don't really want to face him yet"

"So you're trying to slow it down by working yourself to death?" I say, walking into her office.

Her eyes flicker from me to her screen again as her fingers rapidly tap at the keyboard "I guess so"

She gets up again and replaces the folder, bringing out another. She goes to open it, but I gently place my hand on top "Come on, let me drive you home"

Naomi stares down at my hand before gently pulling the folder out from under it and placing it on top, flipping it open "No, I need to get this done"

"No, you don't" I grab the folder and chuck it behind me. She stands up and goes to grab it by I stand in her way. She goes to move around me but I copy her movement, blocking her way. We continue to do it for a while.

"Emily! Will you please move so I can get the folder"

"No"

She rolls her eyes "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

I raise my eyebrow at her "So I'm annoying because I care for my employees health? Naomi, you can't work all night, I'm driving you home"

"Yes you're annoying for caring about my health, I can look after myself and yes I can work all night and no you are not driving me home now please move" She says, stomping her foot at the end.

I raise my eyebrows "Naomi as your boss I'm demanding you stop working and allow me to drive you home."

"No"

"Then you're fired" I smirk at her, raising my eyebrow in challenge.

She stares at me for a while "Gah! Why are you so frustrating?" She moves back to her desk, shuts down her computer and grabs her jacket.

"So then you are safe and healthy" I say, holding the door open for her. She rolls her eyes and marches out, I follow her quickly catching up to her strides.

"Why do you want to drive me anyway?" she asks as we get to the car park.

"We're going to the same place, Cook was your ride and I don't want you walking alone at night" I open my passenger door for her, waiting for her to get in before shutting it and running round.

"Why?" she asks as I get in.

"Because I care about you" I say as I turn on the ignition and pull out of the car park.

"Why?"

I laugh "Why are you asking me so many questions? Can't a friend care for another friend"

"We're not exactly friends though" she says. My hands tighten around the steering wheel at her words, it's not like I didn't expect her to say it, I just didn't realise that they would sting so much.

Naomi seems to have noticed my sudden silence "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

I pull up outside Cook and mine's apartment and switch off the ignition. We stay silent, neither one of us bothering to leave the car.

"Emily I'm sor-"

"I've always cared for you more than a friend should Naomi. I never did stop caring for you. That's why I wanted you home safely" I say quietly, hurt evident in my voice. I get out and walk up to the apartment, hearing Naomi's heels clicking behind me.

I walk through the doors and walk up the stairs to our apartment door. Letting myself in, I dump my things on the settee and head straight for the kitchen, popping the cork of a bottle of wine I take a drink straight from the bottle.

I hear the door close and listen out for the click of her heels head towards Cook's room, but they never do, instead they walk into the kitchen.

"Emily I didn't mean that, it's just ever since you came back we haven't really spoken-"

"And who's fault was that?"I ask bitterly, taking a swig from the bottle.

"I know, I know. I was just upset and-"

I spin round to face her "You were upset? About what? I come back and you're happy with Cook, I break up with Jenna because she saw that I was still in love with you. Then you go and yell at me on the same night!"

"I know okay! I was upset because you seemed happy with someone else and I didn't like it-"

"So you were jealous? So you thought it was okay to yell at me, yell at me for running again and say I need to prove how much I love you?"

"Yes I was jealous but-"

"You know what, I think you're the one running Naomi. You're the one hiding from us. You're using Cook as an excuse for us to not be together. You're the one scared about what will happen!"

"Only because I'm scared you'll-"

"No you're scared of-"

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!" She shouts, causing me to shut up. She takes a deep breath "I'm scared that you'll realise you don't love me and find someone else and that thought kills me, it kills me to think you'll be with someone else. Yes I use Cook as an excuse because he is safe, I feel safe with him"

"You never felt safe with me?"

She shakes her head "No I did. I meant that the relationship with Cook is safe. With you...I felt like I didn't know where we were going to go next and it was exciting, but also scary."

"Do you not know how much it kills me to see you with him? My best friend!" I say, my voice rising a little louder.

"No"

"Because you are blinded by how scared you are right?" I say, taking a long drink from the wine bottle.

She steps closer to me "No, because I was-no am blinded by how much...how much I" she pauses and takes another step towards me, I swallow when I notice how close she is to me "How much I love you Emily. I love you so much that it scares me, it scares me that I could never love someone as much as I love you and that if I see you with someone else, it'll rip me apart. And so I use Cook as my shield from it. He blocks away my love and fear."

She takes another step closer, our bodies pressing up against each other. I place the wine bottle on the counter behind me and gaze up at her, my eyes meeting her sparkling blue ones, making me weak at the knees.

"You love me?" I ask my voice cracking.

She shakes my head, causing my heart to constrict against the tight hold her fist has on it "I'm _in_ love with you Emily. I never stopped being in love with you, just like you hadn't with me. Seeing you with Jen tore me apart. I wasn't angry that night at you, I was angry at myself for not running after you when you got on that train and trying to fight. You're not the one who has needed to fight Emily, it's me."

Her hand comes up and caresses my cheek softly, her thumb wiping away the tears rolling down my cheek. I grip onto her hips, pulling her closer to me, our hips touching.

"Say it, say it again" I whisper.

She smiles "I love you Emily"

I smile back at her and move my hands up to her neck. In one quick decision, I bing our lips together quickly claiming back what I have wanted for so long.

Our lips interlock with each other, my hands moving up to run through her hair as her left one grips my neck and her right grips my waist. I poke my tongue out and run it smoothly over her bottom lip, asking for access into her mouth. She grants it and I waste no time in plunging my tongue into her mouth, getting familiar with her hot cavern again.

Our tongues duel together, moans escaping our lips as we pull each other incredibly closer. Naomi grabs onto my thighs and lifts me up. I giggle into her mouth and wrap my legs around my waist, continuing to kiss her as she carries me into my room.

We both giggle when she drops us both onto the bed, I start to crawl backwards, Naomi following me as to not break our kiss. Her hands travel up my legs, over my skirt then softly stopping at the bottom of my blouse. Her lips trail from my lips, down my jaw then to my neck. I moan as she starts to gently suck on my skin, a fire building up in my stomach and a swimming pool filling my underwear.

Her fingers start to undo the buttons of my blouse as she continues to nip and suck at my neck, her fingers trailing up my stomach, creating a gentle pattern. She reaches the top one and removes her lips from my neck, moving back up to claim my lips again. With a quick bite at my bottom lip, she moves back and pops open my top button, pushing my blouse of my shoulders. I sit up and shrug it off, chucking it halfway across the room. I trail my hands up her legs, over her hips and rest them at her waist. I reach up and gently kiss her lips.

I move to start undoing her blouse, revealing more and more pale, soft and creamy skin to me. I kiss at the newly revealed skin as my hands continue to unbutton her shirt. Once done, Naomi quickly throws it off and gazes down at me with a smile. My eyes lock onto her black bra and I lick my lips. Reaching behind her back, I unclasp her bra and push it off her shoulders, also discarding. I flip us over so Naomi is under me and latch my lips onto her neck.

I kiss down her neck, grinding my hips into hers as she moan and arches into me. I make my way down to her chest and immediately take one of her perky nipples into my mouth. Her hands grab at my hair and push her closer to her chest.

"More" she husks out as her body writhes beneath me. I do as she says and suck hard on her nipple, gently bite at it then move onto her other neglected one, copying the same moves as I did on her other one.

My hands reach down and pull at her skirt and tights. Naomi lifts her hips, allowing me to drag her skirt, tights and underwear down her long pale legs and chuck them away from us. I take my time moving back up her body, trailing kisses up her left leg to her inner thigh then moving onto her right, kissing and biting the smooth skin as I move up her body.

I moan when I smell her arousal, the familiar musky scent bringing back hot and delicious memories of the last time we made love. It makes me even wetter just thinking about it.

"Emily?"

"Yes baby?" I breathe against her protruding clit.

"Fuck me" she demands, a moan escaping her lips when I attach mine onto her clit, licking and sucking at it. I moan when her juices fill my mouth and run across my tongue, I can't get enough of her. I place my hands on her hips, pushing them down onto the bed as they start to jerk upwards. I remove my lips from her clit and kiss my way back up her body until mine are hovering above hers. I place my forehead against hers and smile.

"I love you" I say before plunging into two fingers into her soaking sex and start to pump in and out, occasionally flicking up to touch the special spot inside her. Her eyes shut closed, her mouth forming a little oh as squeaks and moans start to escape her as I build her orgasm higher and higher.

Her hands are stretched out on either side of me, clasping desperately at my bed sheets as I get her higher and higher. I kiss her again as she tumbles over the edge, her moans filling up my mouth and her hands removing themselves from the sheets to claw at my back.

"I love you too" she says before she screams out my name.

Once she comes down from her high, she breaks away from me and smiles lazily. Before I can say anything to her, she flips us round so she's on top.

Naomi smiles down at me "Your turn"

* * *

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was difficult to write, believe me. Sex scenes are hard to describe ;)**

**Review please!**

**Cheers **

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So, I hope I'm on time with this update, if I'm not then you can stab me in my sleep ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and I know a few of you have asked for some Fitch sibling interactions but unfortunately there is none in this chapter, but don't worry as I'll will be putting some in future chapters **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins**

* * *

I stir about, feeling cold from the lack of body next to me. I should be used to that, I had to go bed to bed by myself and wake up cold and alone by myself for the last couple of months. But after what happened last night, how good it felt to hold Naomi again, I can't help but feel saddened by the fact of not feeling her in my arms.

I open my eyes confirming my thoughts. Naomi's side is bare, the sheets cold.

"Hi"

I sit up and look over at my desk chair, seeing Naomi looking at me with her knees tucked up the her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs. Her eyes continue to watch me, guilt washing past them as they survey the room.

"Hey. Why are you over there?" I ask, scratching my head.

"Distance" she whispers, her eyes falling down to look at her feet.

I spot that Naomi's thrown on a jumper and shorts over her body. I bite my lip and sit up more, keeping my sheet above my chest.

"Distance?"

Naomi nods her head and looks back at me "From you. What we did Emily was bad. I feel so guilty about cheating on Cook. With him in the next room as well!"

I nod and grab a long t-shirt and put it on. I get out of bed and walk over to Naomi and kneel down next to her. I grab one of her hands and kiss the back of it.

"I know. I feel guilty also Naomi, I slept with my best friend's girlfriend, that's breaking the number one rule of the bro code. But I will never admit I regret doing so. I do not regret what we did last night Naomi. And why? Because we finally admitted it all to each other instead of the dance we had been doing since I came back"

"I don't regret it either" she whispers "But I can't stop thinking about how much this is going to hurt him"

"What is?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows together.

Naomi's eyes widen and she gestures between us "This! Last night!"

"You're going to tell him?"

Naomi looks at me incredulously "Of course I am! I can't keep this from him. I'm going to end it with him Emily" she sees my excited look and cuts me off "Not for us. But for him. He deserves to know. But, I don't think we should be together for a while"

"Why?"

"Because it'll be like we're rubbing it in his face Ems"

I smile at the nickname "How about after you end it with Cook, we start a new?"

Naomi bites her lip in thought "Okay"

"Great, so, want to take a shower with me?" I ask wiggling with me. Naomi just looks at me unimpressed, I hold my hands up "Right starting a new, I get it"

* * *

I walk out of my office towards the copy room, my eyes running over the paperwork Effy handed to me. What the fuck is all of this? Stock markets and shit, I haven't had to do this since studying business at Uni.

"Emily!" Cook's voice booms through the office area, stopping me in my tracks.

I look to my left, seeing Cook storm up to me, is face set in hard anger and his fists clenched angry at his sides. His vein in his neck is popping out angrily, almost tearing through the skin. I look past him and see Naomi sticking her head out of her office with a nervous expression on her face. Fuck, she's told him then?

"Cook" I say, trying to keep my voice from trembling. I've only seen Cook like this a handful of times, but not once has it ever been aimed at me. And let me tell you, I thought it was shit scary being on his end of the stick, but the other is so much more terrifying.

He stops just short of me, betrayal flashing through his eyes "Did you sleep with her?" he growls. I look past him again, spotting Naomi moving out of her office now and slowly making her way towards us. All the other workers have stopped to watch the show "You know what? Don't bother answering cause I know you're going to lie anyway." he basically shouts.

"Did she tell you?" I ask, my voice gentle which only seems to make him angrier.

"Yes. But I knew before, you want to know how? I was in the fucking room next to you whilst you fucked her! I could hear everything! How could you betray me like that?" His voice turns broken when he asks me the last question.

"Let's go somewhere else" I say quietly, holding onto his arm and starting to guide us back to my office.

Cook has none of it and rips his arm away from me "No! We are going to speak here and you are going to answer my fucking question!"

"Cook, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did"

"Oh so you both so happened to trip and along the process your clothes fell off and you accidently slipped your fingers into her as you collided? Bull shit! Things like that don't just happen Emily!" He takes a deep breath "You broke our promise. Do you remember? The promise we made to each other in college. The promise that we won't ever take each other's girls or sleep with them"

I glare at him, my eyes turning to slits "You broke it first! You jumped at the chance of having her when I ran!"

"She needed me then! And I needed her!"

"Well she doesn't need you now does she?" I growl.

Cooks demeanour falls, showing the broken hearted boy behind the giant Trojan walls he has. It makes me feel even worse for what we did. He just wanted someone to fix him, to fix his heart.

"You're right, she doesn't. But it doesn't change the fact that you slept with her Emily!"

"I love her Cook and she loves me"

Cook shakes his head, turning his head to look at Naomi who has paused in her walk at some point just to watch it play out. He looks back at me and glares "I don't care that you do because from now on Emily, we're no longer friends. We're just co-workers nothing more."

"Cook why can't we still be-"

"Because our friendship went out the window when you kissed her back at Effy's apartment the day you arrived" He smirks when he sees my eyes grow large "Yeah, I knew."

"I didn't want to hurt-"

"Oh go fuck yourself Emily. I'm done with this" with that he storms back to his office shutting the door with so much force that it rattles in the frame.

I lock eyes to Naomi who starts to make her way over to me but freezes when she spots someone next to me. I feel a hand on the small of my back and look to see familiar and comforting green eyes smiling sadly at me.

"Hey, you ok?" Luc asks softly.

I frown "Not really"

"Come with me" She says, guiding me back towards my office. I look back at Naomi, seeing her watch us as we walk away, sadness in her eyes. I smile softly at her and receive one back before she turns away to go back to her office.

Luce closes my office door and walks to the drinks cabinet I have in there, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She pours the drinks and hands me one, sitting down in the seat opposite my desk chair.

I slump down in my chair and press the cool glass against my burning head, softly moving my chair side to side.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I move the glass from my forehead and take a sip, feeling the burn of the whiskey run down my throat "I slept with Naomi last night"

Luce's eyebrows rise to her hair line "What?"

I nod and take another sip "Yeah, I drove her back to our apartment as she had an argument with Cook. Then we got into an argument which led to both of us confessing our love to each other and then sleeping together"

Luce purses her lips together and nods "I'm guessing Cook found out"

"Naomi told me she was going to break up with him today" I spot Luce's surprised expression "No, not for me. She said it's for him, she can't keep trailing him along or something like that. I said it's best we start a new as she doesn't want to go straight into a relationship with me after just breaking up with Cook"

Luce rolls her glass about in her hands "This seems to be about what Naomi wants, but what do you want Emily?" she asks, leaning forward.

I shoot back the last of my whiskey and place the glass back on the table. Luce pours me some more and sets the bottle back on the table. It's weird; Luce seems to know exactly what I need. And that is for someone to listen to me. Listen to what is bothering me and not make any judgements.

"Honestly?" she nods "For Naomi to be happy. And if that means giving us time and her space then so be it, just as long as she is happy"

"Are you happy?"

"I am. I'm the happiest I've been in god knows how long. If Naomi's happy then I'm happy" I pause "So you got the job then?"

Luce smiles, knowing that I don't want to speak about it anymore "Yup, Effy called me last night."

I pick up my glass "I didn't even know I had this in here, how did you?" I ask taking another sip.

Luce chuckles "Oh please, every big shot office will have it."

I laugh "Well, here's to money" I hold my glass out to her, smiling as she clinks out glasses together.

"To love" she says, smirking at me.

I chuckle and sit back in my chair, sipping from my drink.

* * *

I knock on the doorframe, smiling as I watch her blonde hair mess about as she whirs round her office. She stops and looks to the doorframe, upon spotting me she smiles sadly. I step into the room and close the door behind me to gain some privacy.

"Hi" I say softly, walking further into the room.

She closes the folder in her hand and looks at me with sad eyes "Hi"

"I just um-I spoke to Luce and she asked me a certain type of question that uh-that really got me thinking" I walk up to her desk, leaning my fingers against it and watching as she sits down into her chair.

"And what question was it that Luce asked?" she asks. My eyebrows rise in surprise as I pick up on the slight hint of jealousy in Naomi's voice.

"She asked if I was happy with everything"

Naomi raises an eyebrow at me "What did you say?"

"I said I was and that I'm happy if you are and it got me thinking. Naomi, are you happy?"

"Why would you ask that?"

I sit down in a chair and rub my forehead "Because I need to know if you are happy with everything. With the decisions we've made"

Naomi smiles softly at me and gets out of her. She walks round her desk and kneels down next to me, switching our positions from earlier "Ems, I'm not happy with having to break Cook, I'm not happy that you've lost your closest friend over me" I frown and she sees it, quickly carrying on "But I am happy that we are slowly getting closer again and that you're willing to take me back. So in answer to your question, yes I am happy Emily. I'm happy with everything" she stands up and sits down on my lap, wrapping her arms round my neck "And" she gives me a small peck on the lips "Like you, I am only happy if you are"

I smile and rub her sides softly "That's good" I got to give her a kiss, but she moves back.

"But, who's Luce?" she asks, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm curious"

My smile turns into a smirk "You are. You're jealous of Luce!" Naomi huffs and gets off my lap, walking back to her desk. I quickly get up and follow her.

"Naoms, I was joking. You don't need to worry, Luce is only a friend. I met her at the bar and she helped me out with certain things"

"You promise?" I bite my lip and nod.

"Besides, we're starting a new now aren't we?" I say, Naomi nods her head and watches me with curiosity when I hold my hand out to her "Hi, I'm Emily Fitch"

Naomi chuckles and takes my hand shaking it once "I'm Naomi"

I smile and drop my hand. I turn round and walk back to the door and hold it open "Get back to work Campbell, you're sloppy" She gasps and goes to throw a pencil at me. I laugh and run out, shutting the door behind me, I laugh harder when I hear the pencil hit the door and Naomi growl angrily.

However, my giggles soon die down when my eyes lock onto Cook who's just walked out of the copying machine. He looks at me then to the door behind me before looking away not seeming to acknowledge my presence.

I frown softly. Hopefully I can rebuild the friendship I've lost today.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is a little bit shorter than the ones I've posted recently, so I'm sorry fi it wasn't long enough.**

**Tell me what you think about everything!**

**Cheers**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. I've finally finished this chapter. It took me a while to write it out as I had writers block for a bit, but I've got it done! Oh and good news, I've finished my exams now so hopefully my updates will becomes more regular :D Yay**

**Some of you were wondering why you couldn't review my last chapter and that is because you have already reviewed my old chapter 22/3 and so weren't allowed to review again despite it being new chapter content, so I'm sorry if it causes any inconvenience.**

**Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, in my past chapters, I had to remove lyrics form the songs I used as I had one of those critique people threaten to report me to the website if I didn't remove them. So I joined the protest yesterday which was not to sign in at all to Fan Fiction, effectively making a blackout so I would've updated yesterday, but I couldn't **

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

***Declaimer: Don't own Skins**

* * *

**(Three days later)**

"Ems!" I spin around, hearing the whiny voice I've oh so missed dearly. Katie stops in front of me, her hands on her zebra print covered hips as she stares at me.

"Yeah?"

"You. Didn't. Tell. Me" she says, poking just under my collar bone after each word. I rub at the sore spot and wince, Jesus Christ she pokes hard.

"Didn't tell you what?"

"That you and Naomi are back together!" she says, throwing her hands up. I nod and grab onto her arm and drag her into my office.

"Katie, I didn't tell you because we aren't officially together" I say, shutting my office door.

Katie huffs and crosses her arms over her chest "You still should've told me, I'm your fucking sister!"

I roll my eyes and sit down in my chair "Yeah well for the last five years Katie, you haven't acted like one" I know I've hit a sore spot for Katie as her stance changes from aggravated to forlorn and saddened. She sighs softly and sits down in one of the chairs opposite me.

"Emily, I'm so sorry about that. I know I should've been there for you more, especially after how much treated you after..Ben" I flinch at the sound of his name, Katie notices this and frowns "You're still frightened of him?"

I bite my lip and gently sway myself in my chair "I-I'm-Yeah. Yeah I am Katie. I know it's been a long time since the last I saw of him, but I can't help but think that he might turn up one day. I can't stop feeling like he's going to walk into my office at any minute and continue what he started. And it scares the shit out of me."

"You don't need to be. Ben's not going to get out for a very long time Emily-"

"But what if he does! What if his lawyer finds a loophole or something and get's him out early! He'll come looking for me Katie, and until the day I am sure he's secured behind bars for good, I will never stop looking over my shoulder."

"If he is Emily, he'll go on probation, he won't be allowed within thirty feet of you"

"Once he comes of probation he'll come after me, heck he might even come after Naomi and I can't have that Katie. I swore I would protect everyone I love from him, I wouldn't let anyone go through what I did. If he gets Naomi, then my life will be ruined. I would have failed and broken my promise" Tears spring to my eyes as I think about him going after Naomi and attacking her.

"Emily, if you want to, we can ask for a restraining order against you and Naomi"

I shake my head and wipe at the tears in my eyes "That won't help. I need to know that he is locked in there"

Katie bites her lip for a moment then hesitantly says "You can"

"What?"

"You can visit him and see for yourself that he's locked away for good"

Fear travels through me at the thought of seeing him again, I look at Katie who's smiling warmly at me. "I'll sit next to you if you like"

"I don't know Katie-"

"Please. Let me start being your big sister and let me be there for you" she begs.

I bite my lip and sigh "Okay" I say in a soft whisper, fear igniting itself within my stomach.

* * *

I sit down at the window and stare nervously around me, wives and girlfriends are speaking to their husbands and boyfriends through the phones, declaring their love for each other and how they'll be waiting for them when they get out. It makes me feel sick. How can you love someone who's committed a crime? Especially one that gets you put in a well guarded prison.

Katie wanted to come in with me, but the wardens wouldn't allow her, only one at a time they said. So I'm in here alone and crapping myself. My palms are sweaty, my leg is shaking violently and my head is pounding in terror.

The gate opposite beeps and opens. My heart stops beating when he sits down in front of me, his evil green eyes sparkling venomously at me. His usually short cut blonde hair is shaggy, hanging loosely around his chin where he's sporting a scruffy beard. From afar, I wouldn't have noticed him, but the same evil glint in his eye and cocky smirk stands out against everyone.

I hesitantly reach out and grasp the phone. I swallow thickly and bring it to my ear, watching as he does the same with his cocky smirk on his face.

"Well, well well" I flinch at the sound of his gruff voice "What do we have here?" he eyes me with a predatory look, making the fear in me scream at me to get out. It's the same look he had that night. The look that has haunted my dreams for so long.

"Ben" I greet, my voice weak.

"Aw, don't I get a better greeting than that? We haven't seen each other in, oh I don't know, six years to this day is it? I expect a little more from you Emily" My hand trembles in my lap as he spits out my name.

I don't say anything, I try to block out that look in his eyes. The look that says he's knows what I'm thinking, he knows what he's caused and he's proud.

"I thought about you a lot whilst in here Emily" I try to keep my breathing equal "And I see you still look the same. Same delicious red hair that I loved smelling" I tremble, practically feeling him sniff my hair "Same neck" I feel him breath down my neck, causing troubling goosebumps to run over my body "How about you strip for me? So I can see the marks I left on you"

"Stop it" I growl, shifting as his gaze burns my skin.

He licks his lips "How does it feel Emily? Knowing that I have forever marked you as mine? No matter how far you run, no matter how much you scrub at your body to try and get me off of you I'll still be on you. Even when you scrub hard enough to tear your skin, I'll still be on you. You can't escape me Emily...But I bet you already know that"

"You evil bastard" I spit, my grip on the phone tightening as I refrain from scratching at my skin, trying to get his touch off of me. I can feel his hands move over my body, touching me.

"How's your Mum Ems?" I freeze at the mention of her "Seen her recently?" when I don't answer he carries on "I guess not. I have. She visits me once a month, gives me gifts baskets, birthday and Christmas cards, she even gives me presents sometimes. What about you Emily? Has she done any of that for you?"

"No" I choke out, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I wonder why? Oh I know, because you're a filthy faggot"

"Shut up"

"No. Did you know that even after the trial and all the evidence used against me, your Mum, still doesn't believe you. She still thinks you made it all up just to get back at her. How lovely is that? She told me she doesn't love you anymore. Your own Mum doesn't love you because of your...your condition" he scrunches his nose up and looks at me with disgust.

"I hope you rot in hell" I snarl.

Ben smirks "Say hi to your girlfriend for me"

At that I drop the phone and run out of the room, not wanting to spend another second with that monster. When Katie sees me, she stands up and immediately brings me into a hug, softly stroking my hair as I cry into her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Emily. You're safe"

"Katie promise me something"

"Yeah"

"Don't tell Cook or Naomi"

I hear the hesitance in her voice "Okay"

* * *

I wave goodbye to Katie as she drives off back to work. I decided to take the rest of the day off today as I'm not really feeling up to working. I stop when I see Cook's trunk open, boxes packed inside it.

I run into the flat and into out room, pausing when I see Cook placing a box on the floor. He glances my way and makes his way back into his room. He comes back out with another box and places it down next to the other one.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking round.

"I'm moving out" he says gruffly. He grabs an empty box and starts to pack a few of his knickknacks in there.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to live with someone who sleeps with my girlfriends" He tapes up the box and places it next to the others.

"Where are you going?"

"To JJ's" he grabs the boxes and starts to carry them out of the car. He starts packing the boxes in, fitting them into the boot like a tetris puzzle.

"Cook, please don't"

"No. I'm going. I like living with friends. Seeing as there is no one here that is my friend anymore I'm moving"

I grab onto his arm, stopping him from picking up another box "Cook, we're friends-"

"No we're not. We weren't friends from the moment you kissed my girlfriend" He snarls, ripping his arm away from me.

"We can work it out, get back to how we used to be! Please Cook, I've lost so much in my life already, I don't want to lose you too"

He slams his boot closed and walks to the driver's side of the car. I quickly follow, stopping the door from closing.

"You should've thought of that before you slept with Naomi" He roughly slams the car door closed, nearly trapping my fingers.

I look into the window, rapping my fist "Cook!" he ignores me and revs the car up. I quickly run to the front of his car, stopping him from moving.

"Move!" He shouts out his window.

"Not until you talk to me!"

"If you don't move I'll run you over" I stand still and glare at him. He moves and inch closer, glaring back at me. I still don't move. He inches closer, causing me to step back a little so I don't tumble over.

He growls and get's out of the car "MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!"

"TALK TO ME!"

"EMILY IF YOU DON'T MOVE THEN WE HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEING FIRENDS AGAIN!" He screams

I shake my head and sigh. I step to the side and watch as he drives off, a dust trail being left behind him.

My bottom lip trembles and I break down and cry for the second time today. I sit myself down on the curb and cry.

"Emily?" I lift my head up and see Luce standing next to me. She sees my tear stained face and immediately sits down next to me and pulls me into her arms, cradling me much like Naomi did when I told her about Ben. "Sshh" she says into my ear, kissing the side of my head.

I bury my face in the crook of her neck and continue to cry as the day passes. I hear people walking past us and cars drive by but I don't move. I feel safe with Luce holding me, I feel protected. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to. She knows I just need someone to hold. She continues to mummer in my ear, calming me down slightly.

When my eyes have run out of tears and I start to hiccup, Luce moves away from me and helps me up, guiding my disastrous state into the flat. She sits me down on the settee and walks off into the kitchen. She comes back with a glass of milk and hand it to me, watching as I chug it down.

"Cook left" I croak out after ten minutes of silence.

"I know"

I look at her in shock "How?"

She smiles softly "He put an ad in the paper a few days ago for a room. I came by today to check it out and when I saw you crying, I knew what had happened and who the room belonged to"

"He hates me Luce. I saw it in his eyes today when he said we weren't friends" I say softly, my eyes going to the empty space where Cook's DVD's were stacked.

"He doesn't hate you. He's mad at you, but it's understandable why he is, but he doesn't hate you Emily."

"I need a shower" I say getting up from the settee "You can watch some TV if you like" I mumble as I make my way to the bathroom.

As the water pours down over me, I can't help but feel Ben all over me again, his body against mine. The scars he left sting in fear as I feel him touching me. I start to scrub at my body furiously, wanting to get every little touch of him off. But it doesn't, so I continue to rub until I cut my skin.

Only then does the feeling of him go away. I slump against the tiled wall and sigh, tears breaking out of my eyes as the water continues to fall over me.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest, but in my opinion, it was the most angsty and emotionally challenging chapter I have written so far. **

**Tell me what you thought in a review and if you have any ideas you'd like to see happen in future chapters, don't hesitate to tell me and I might incorporate some of them into the story :D**

**Cheers xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, okay I know I'm late with the update, but only a few hours so that's cool isn't it? I hope it is **

**All-righty, thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. A few were wondering about if there is some Ceffy development coming soon and the answer is yes, not so much in this chapter though.**

**The POV changes in this chapter so you can have an insight into a certain Characters head and see their thoughts on recent events.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins**

**I hope you enjoy reading this!**

***song lyrics used are from the Maine's song Inside of You, and yes, it is used in a past chapter**

***EDIT* Okay, so I was wondering if any of you guys are good at Photoshop? If you are, could you be like the best person ever and create a book cover for this story for me to use? I'll give you credit for it. If so, PM me and I'll give you my email so you can email it to me, I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER!**

* * *

I stir about in the bed, my face rubbing into the pillow as I try to move out of a lock that is wrapped round me. Panic starts to stir in me and I thrash about more, trying to desperately get out of the hold. It reminds me of the grip Ben had on me, how he pinned me down so I couldn't move. I start to whimper, not liking having to feel the same feeling from all those years ago.

"Emily, Emily" I continue to stir, the grip around me becoming stronger.

"No" I whimper.

"Ems, sshh, it's me. Calm down sweetie, it's only me" I hear them whisper in my ear, but I can't place their voice to a face as the pounding of blood in my head is over powering my senses. They pull me closer against their body, gently rubbing my arms in comfort.

"_There was a new girl in town, she had it all figured out_" They softly sing in my ear. Keeping my eyes closed, I turn in their arms, gripping onto their t-shirt. They start to gently rock me, calming my heavy breathing.

"_I'll state something rash, she had the most amazing..."_ I feel their finger tip my chin up, my eyes lock with the gorgeous blue eyes I love so much _"..smile_" her lips pull up into her stunning smile, showing her pearly whites.

I sniff then tuck my head under her chin, letting her voice gently soothe me "_I bet you didn't expect that, she made me change my ways_" she kisses the top of my head, I snuggle in closer to her. My tears start to fall, making her t-shirt wet "_With eyes like sunsets baby, and legs that went on for days..."_

"Sing with me Ems" she gently coaxes, pulling me closer to her.

"_I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart_" I sing, my voice hoarse from sleeping and panicking. "_I need to find my way back to the start_" I feel Naomi smile against my temple and press a kiss to it.

"_When we were in love, oh things were better than they are. Let me back into..."_ she sings. I feel myself calm down a lot, the panic I felt earlier washing away from me.

"_Into your arms_" I sigh, snuggling impossibly closer to her. "I sang that to you, y'know?"

"I know" she says, kissing my head.

"How?"

I feel her shrug "Just had a feeling" We stay silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company.

"Not that I'm enjoying this, but why are you here?" I ask, nuzzling against Naomi's neck.

"You didn't come into work for the past two days. I asked Katie if she knew, but she said she didn't know. So I came over to see you"

"I was asleep for two days?"

"Well, you woke up screaming last night, but once Luce and I calmed you down you were fine" She pulls me closer, nuzzling her face into my hair.

"Luce is still here?"

"She moved in apparently"

"Naomi, I swear I didn't know and there is-" Her laughing cuts me off, I move back and look up at her, furrowing my eyebrows in confusement I ask "What's so funny?"

She shakes her head and bites back her smile "You. Ems, you've been passed out for two days, of course I know you didn't know about Luce moving and I know there isn't anything going on between you two. I trust you and I trust Luce. She spoke to me when I arrived and I just knew that she cared for you as a friend. In honesty, I'm glad she's moved in, you're going to need a friend now more than ever" She says, kissing me chastely.

"You know you're my friend too, and I have Effy and...Cook" I say, my voice becoming sad when I mention my lost friend.

Naomi smiles softly at me "I am, but you need another friend who can't do this" she kisses my neck "Or this" she runs her hand up my leg, gently toying with the bottom of my shorts "Or.." she brings our faces close together "This" she kisses me deeply, interlocking out lips before pulling away. "You need a friend who will just listen to you. Effy...she's got too many of her own problems at the moment what with having to appear in court against Freddie. And Cook..well..."

"Wait, Effy has to appear in court?"

Naomi nods "Freddie's lawyer demanded a court session to try and lesson his sentence seeing as he apparently didn't get a fair chance or some shit" she glares down at the bed sheets angrily.

"When is it?"

"Today"

I shoot up in the bed "What! I need to go and be there for her I need-"

Naomi gently tugs on my arm, bringing me back down onto the bed next to her. She wraps her arms round me and pulls us close together "No you don't. You need to stay here and be my pyjama's. She's got someone there with her anyway"

"Who?"

"Cook"

* * *

**Cook POV**

I sit nervously outside, my knees bouncing up and down rapidly. I run my thumb over the tattoo on my right hand's thumb knuckle. It's nerve racking being on this side of the doors. It's scary on the other side, standing in the court, waiting for your fate. Trust me, I know. But at least on that side, you knew what was going on. This side...I know fuck all.

I wish Emilio was here with me now, she'd know what to say to calm me down. She knew what to say to Paddy when I had to go into court in College. He was a mess when I went in, but as I came out, he was calm. She kept him and everyone else calm.

But she isn't, and why? Because I was a dick and she slept with my-at-the-time-girlfriend. I can't even begin to describe how angry I was when I heard them. I was ready to punch my wall and break my hand. I almost ripped my pillow to shreds as I restrained myself from hitting things.

I wasn't angry at them. I was angry at myself. I was angry at how I didn't notice it. How did I not notice the way Emily looked at Naomi? How did I not notice the way Naomi looked at Emily? I'm such an idiot.

If I had noticed before, I would've ended it with Naomi and let Emily win her back. But I didn't. Why? Because I was too busy looking at Effy. I was too busy caring about Effy and how she felt. I didn't notice the looks between Emily and Naomi because I was too busy giving the same fucking looks to Effy.

So, I didn't move out because I couldn't stand to be near Emily. No, I moved out because I couldn't stand to be between them anymore. If I stayed in the apartment, they wouldn't be able to be themselves with each other whilst I was there. They wouldn't be able to re-build their relationship again as they both would be ridden with guilt.

I needed to stop doing that so the only option was to move out. Let them get closer again. I don't want to stop it. Sure, I loved Naomi, but I wasn't in love with her. Just like she wasn't in love with me. Both of us had our hearts taken by someone else. Someone we couldn't have.

But I had to say all those things to Emily to let her move past her guilt and try to be with Naomi, instead of putting it on hold to wait for me to get better. I knew that's what they were planning to do. It's just like both of them. Being selfless in order for me to fix myself instead of fixing each other.

I just regret it all now. I need Emily again. I miss my wing woman, I miss having someone to laugh and joke about with over girls or football. I miss all of it.

There is a part of me that is angry at Emily. I feel betrayed by her. She broke the bro code by sleeping with my girlfriend. She hurt me, not for sleeping with Naomi, but for not stopping to think about how I would feel when she did. Yeah, I'm happy they're together, but it still hurts. It hurts knowing it took for them to stab me in the back for them to get together.

Why Naomi didn't break up with me even though she felt the way she does with Emily I'll never know. That's what hurts the most. Just knowing that Naomi loved Emily all this time, but yet she didn't end it with me. She didn't think to break up with me BEFORE sleeping with my best friend.

The court doors open and Effy walks out, her eyes red and puffy from crying. I'm immediately out of my seat and pulling her into a hug. She clings onto me, crying heavily into my shoulder as I gently rub her back, calming her down softly.

"I need a cigarette" she says once we pull away from each other.

I quickly fish through my pockets as we walk out of the court. I hand the packet over to her as she clambers into my car.

Once buckled, I start off down the road, my gaze flicking to Effy occasionally. She's quiet, not like that's new for Effy, but I expected her to say something about what happened, especially as she walked out crying.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I ask as we pull up outside of her flat.

She flicks the fag away and shakes her head "Not now" she turns in her seat and smiles weakly at me, her eyes still red. I've never seen her look so down since the day we stopped Ben from attacking Emily. "Thank you for coming with me Cook" she says placing a hand on my thigh.

I stare down at it, swallowing thickly as I feel the heat of her hand burn through to my trouser leg. "No problem" I say, not moving my eyes from where her hands lays. I wish she would move it up further. But now is neither the time or place for that. I gently take her hand off of my thigh and clasp it in my own "You know I'm here for you Eff right?" I ask, running my thumb over the back foe hr hand.

She smiles weakly at me and nods "I know. You're a good friend Cook" My heart plummets at her words. That is not what I wanted to hear. But what did I want to hear from her? A declaration of love to me like Naomi did with Emily? No. Then why does it hurt so bad to hear those words.

I nods at her and pull my hand away from hers and place it back on the steering wheel. I keep my eyes forward, waiting for her to leave. When I feel a soft pair of lips on my cheek, I can't help but blush and smile softly.

"Thanks again" I hear her whisper before the opening and closing of a door sounds through the car. I finally turn my stare from the window and watch her walk into the flat, her door closing softly behind her.

I sigh and turn the ignition on. Friendzone it is then.

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Rise and shine Sweets!" I hear Luce say before my vision is blinded by the bright sun.

I groan and sit up, a groggy Naomi sitting up beside me as we both glare at Luce "Luce what the fuck are you-" I stop talking when she walks over to us with a tray stacked with waffles and pancakes.

She smiles at me and places the tray over our laps and hands us plates "I'm serving you two breakfast in bed." She smiles and walks off towards the door, she pauses "After you have finished, have showers and get changed" she goes to walk out, but again pauses "Alone" she winks then walks out, shutting the door behind her.

Naomi grabs a waffle and pours loads of syrup on it before stuffing half of it into her mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise and she shoves the rest of it into her mouth, despite not finishing the first half.

"Baby, finish chewing the first bite before you take another" I say, tapping her cheeks lightly.

She blushes then quickly swallows "Ems, these waffles are amazing, here have some" she says, cutting another waffle and bringing it close to my mouth.

I raise my eyebrows but take the piece. My eyes widen at the delicious taste in my mouth "Oh my god!" I say, already reaching for another waffle.

Naomi nods smugly "I told you" she grabs a pancake and starts digging into that, shoving more into her mouth, making her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. With her hair a mess as well, she does resemble a chipmunk closely.

"Naoms, you look like a chipmunk. I think I'm going to call you that for now on. My little chipmunk" I say, squeezing her puffy cheeks.

She quickly swallows "Can you call me Theodor?" at my questioning look, she elaborates "From Alvin and the Chipmunks"

"Bit of a mouthful, how about Alvin?"

Naomi shakes her head, putting another waffle into her mouth "Theodor's cuter"

"Or how about Naomi so then I can keep all of my teeth?" Luce asks from the door way "Seriously, I think I've lost most of my teeth just from watching you for five minutes" She says, walking in. "You ate quick" she says looking down at the empty tray.

I furrow my eyebrows "I only had-Naomi" I turn to playfully glare at her, seeing her mouth is still full from the food she ate.

"What?" she says around the chewed up waffle "I can't help it if they're so good"

"Charming" Luce says, scrunching up her face "You go shower and get all that syrup off of you" she says pointing to Naomi "And you, come with me into the kitchen so I know you're not tempted to join her" she says, smirking at me before walking out with the tray in her hands.

I glance at Naomi but she just shrugs and gets out from the covers and heads to the bathroom. I stay in the bed and bite my lip. I'm so tempted to join her right now, maybe if I go in there quickly then Luce won't noti-

"Emily! If you don't get here in three seconds than I am banning you from seeing Naomi for a week!" Luce calls out.

I scoff and scoot out of the bed, heading straight for the bathroom "One!" I hear her call out, I shake my head and grab onto the doors handle "Two.." I start to twist it "Two and a half!..."

I pause. What if she's serious? We all know that when someone starts to count to three, they're are being serious, especially when they get close to three.

"Two and a quarter"

Fuck! I quickly let go of the handle and run into the kitchen, skidding to a stop next to Luce as she washes up pots and pans.

"It's funny, I didn't actually think that would work" Luce says, smirking at me as she scrubs at the pot in her hands.

"So are you gonna be my mum for now on?" I ask, leaning against the counter.

Luce smiles "Think of me more as a...nanny. Except I'm not being paid" She says "Now, help me dry up and then once Naomi's finished showering you go and shower then I want you both sat in the sitting room" she says, throwing a dish cloth at me.

"You're joking?" I ask, grabbing a glass and drying it.

"No, I am not"

* * *

She wasn't joking. When neither of us entered the sitting room after my shower, she walked into my room, grabbed me by the ear and pulled me away from Naomi and sat me down on the settee. When Naomi sat next to me, Luce walked over and sat herself between us, she said it's to make sure we don't so any funny business with her in the room as we watch the TV.

During Lunch, she made us sit on opposites of the table and kept her feet outstretched between us so we couldn't play footsie with each other, then she made Naomi wash up whilst I sat in the sitting room. She didn't allow me to watch TV as I didn't eat my crusts! I'm seriously beginning to think about kicking her out. I don't understand why I can't sit with my girlfriend whilst watching TV or whilst she's reading. It's unfair.

"This sucks" Naomi says as she dries up the plates I'm washing after our dinner that Luce cooked. Luce is sat in the sitting room, watching Coronation Street as we clean everything up.

"I know. But if she wasn't such a great cook I would kick her out"

"Oh god I know! Her risotto was to die for!" Naomi says moaning a little as she remembers the gorgeous dinner Luce cooked for us.

I drop the pan I'm currently washing into the soapy water and look around "She's not here at the moment" I say with a smirk, taking my hands out of the water.

Naomi pauses and looks around as well before settling her eyes on me, a smirk of her own appearing on her lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispers.

I step up to her, trapping her between me and the counter. I place my sudsy hands on the counter either side of her body and lean in "I think I am" I whisper, promptly attaching my lips to her plump ones. We both moan at the contact and soon deepen the kiss. Our tongues battle against each other for dominance as I push my hips into Naomi's.

"Break away" We both groan and move apart, looking towards Luce.

She stands in front of us, her hands on her hips "You have a job to do. Try and refrain from attacking each other" she says.

I growl "Luce, you can't tell us what to do, we're adults. We can do what we like!"

Luce levels me with a glare that matches the one my mum used to give me, shutting me up completely "I know you are. But like I said before, I'm going to be like your Nanny and look after you. Meaning, I'm going to be your Mum and Dad at the same time as well as being your friend."

"Can't you be more of a friend though! Let us sit next to each other, let us cuddle and kiss! We're not going to make out in front of you for Christ sake!" I say, placing my hands on my hips.

Her eyes soften at my words "Fine, you two can act all couple-ly together and be disgustingly cute, but if it starts to become heavy petting and the kisses become more than innocent pecks then you go into your room. You're still going to do chores as well, I'm not going to do all the housework. Also, you have to ask my permission to leave the flat. If you don't, I won't hesitate to ground you. Clear?" she asks.

We both nod and she smiles at us "Great. Carry on" she says before walking back into the sitting room.

Naomi goes to pick up the dishcloth again but I take it from her and chuck it to the side. She furrows her eyebrows at me but I just take her hand and start to lead her quietly out of the kitchen.

"Em-" I silence her with a finger to the lips. I shake my head at her and reach for our shoes and my keys. I quickly place my shoes on and wait for Naomi to do the same. When she's done, we quietly start making our way past the sitting room towards the front door.

"What are doing? Didn't you just hear her?" Naomi hisses as I silently open up the door and pull her out. I quietly shut the door and lead us to the stairs.

"Yes, but I'm not going to take any of that. We're both adults and I'm not going to let her treat us like teenagers" I say as we run down the stairs to the main entrance.

"Aren't we acting like teenagers now? Going against her wishes like she's your mum?" She asks as we exit the building.

"Emily! You get your arse back here or so help me!" We look up and see Luce looking down at us, scowling at me.

"Come on Naoms, live a little" I say, wiggling my eyebrows before taking her hand and running off down the road.

"Emily, what if she chases us"

I laugh joyously and shake the keys in my hand "She won't, I took her keys. If she leaves the building she won't be able to get back in"

Naomi just laughs and runs beside me as we make our way down the street. I have never felt more alive or reckless than this moment right now.

I love it.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise I shall carry this onto the next chapter sometime next week You'll experience Mumma Luce in that chapter as well :D.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, a few of you showed your dislike to Luce, so I hope you change your mind by the end of the chapter!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Naomi leans back into me as we sit atop of the slide. I wrap my arms round her waist and nuzzle my face into her neck, lightly kissing her skin there. I hear her sign as she moves further into me, resting her head against my shoulder.

"This is nice" She says as we both look up at the stars drawn across the night sky.

"Yeah, well it would be if I wasn't slipping every five seconds" I say, shuffling back up to the top of the slide and removing one of my arms from Naomi's waist so I can hold onto the slide's handles.

Naomi chuckles then starts to shuffle down, her clothing squeaking against the metal. I hold onto the handle's tighter as she starts to drag us down.

"Naoms, what are you doing?" I say as she shuffles down enough then begins to slide down the slide, stopping at the bottom. My legs lay out in front of me, stretched out from when I tried to stop Naomi from sliding down.

She turns round and smiles, waving a hand down "Come join me down here" she says.

I sigh and let go of the handles, letting myself slide down the cold metal. I move my legs in time so I don't collide into Naomi's back and settle myself behind her. She shuffles back again, slotting herself into my front and resumes our position from before.

"Is Luce going to be angry when we get back?" Naomi asks, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

I smile and kiss her neck again "Probably. She's being so un cool though." I press more kisses to her neck, moving up to her jaw I gently suck on her skin, earning a small moan from her.

"She's being a friend"

I scoff "No, she's being a Mum. I don't need a Mum, I need a friend" I rest my cheek against Naomi's and start to fiddle with the button on her sleeve.

"You should've spoken to her instead of running out like we did"

Shrugging, I press a kiss to Naomi's cheek "I wanted to feel a little reckless again. It's been to long since I have"

"I don't remember you being so affectionate last time" I hear her whisper as she plays with my fingers, gently running her fingers between my own.

"Last time, I wasn't aiming to be your girlfriend, I was aiming to-"

"Win the bet with Cook" she says bitterly. She gets up from the slide and begins to walk to the small pond that's nearby. I bite my lip and quickly follow her. She's sat down on the bench, facing the frozen pond.

I gently sit down next to her "Naomi-"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm still kinda...touchy on that subject" It's only when I see her hand wipe at her face that I realise she's crying. My heart breaks softly and scoot up to the bench and take hold of her face. I gently turn her chin until she's facing me, her watery eyes locking onto mine.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have done so. But I don't regret it" I feel her pulling away but I hold onto her hands tighter "I don't regret it because then I wouldn't have gotten to know you and seen how wonderful and beautiful you are. I wouldn't have gotten to call you mine like I can now, or do this" I gently tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and caress her cold cheek "Or do this" I gently press a kiss to her lips.

I sigh when I feel her hand come up to gently clasp onto the back of my neck, pulling me in closer to her. I pull away from her and press our foreheads together.

"I regret leaving you though. I regret uttering those words that weren't true at the train station. I wish I can rewind time and stop myself from breaking your heart like that and lying to you. To myself. Because if there's one thing I'm completely sure about Naomi is, I'll love anyone more than I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world and I sure as hell won't be making the same mistake two times in a row"

"I love you too" she says. I lean forwards an press a kiss to her lips again. When I pull back, Naomi smiles softly then gets up, holding her hand out to me "Come on, let's get back and face Lucezilla"

I smirk at the nickname and take hold of her hand, letting her walk us back to the apartment.

* * *

As soon as the door closes, Luce zones in on the both of us in seconds "Naomi can you give me a second with Emily please?" she asks, keeping her gaze on me. Naomi looks at me and I nod, allowing her to go off to my bedroom.

Once the door closes I march into the sitting room and pick up one of the beers Luce has on the coffee table. I open the can up and sit down on the settee, turning my attention to the TV.

"Emily, you deliberately disobeyed me" Luce says, turning off the TV and standing in front of me.

"Now you're taking lines from Disney Movies?" I ask, kicking my feet up onto the ottoman close to me.

"I specifically told you not to leave the flat, and what do you do? Leave it!" she says, throwing her hands up into the air.

"So? I can do what I like Luce! I'm twenty four fucking years old for Christ sake, I don't need you to baby sit me or be my Mum!"

"Well seeing how you just behaved I think you do!"

I place my can onto the table and get up, moving so I'm in Luce's face "Stop thinking then! Let me live my life how I want to live it. In case you haven't noticed, my mum doesn't give to shits about me and she never has. I've had to live without a mum for years and I'm fine! All I need right now is a friend Luce, I don't see why you're so paranoid"

Luce takes a step back and looks down at the floor. I watch as she seems to be mentally debating something with herself. When she finally looks up at me, I can see the determination in her eyes "I'm paranoid because I think you might-you might kill yourself" she says softly.

I falter, my eyebrows scrunching together as I take in what she just said. Kill myself? I never really had the thought to do so "Why? I'm happy, I have Naomi, I have you, I have Katie and I have Effy and on some level Cook."

"Because I almost did" she says, sounding exhausted.

My eyes widen in surprise and I watch as she sits down onto the arm chair dejectedly "But, why would you think I would?"

"I went through something similar to you Emily, except, I didn't have a Cook or Freddie or Effy to save me"

"You mean...?" I trail off, not wanting to think that something so awful has happened to such a kind woman.

"Yeah, I was raped. Multiple times actually. When I was sixteen, my parents kicked me out for drug abuse. My brother, Daniel, had Aspergers and was only twelve at the time. He didn't know what was going on, so he couldn't defend me or anything. So I was left on the streets with only the clothes on my back and about thirty pence in my pocket."

I sit down on the loveseat next to her, watching as he body starts to tremble slightly.

"Then I met Graham. I was rummaging through the dustbins at the cafe he worked at, trying to find something to eat when he found me. He was coming out for his cigarette break and caught me looking through the bins. He asked me where I lived and why I was there. I told him about my parents and he offered to let me stay at his place. I didn't think much of it at the time because it was somewhere other than the cardboard box I had to stay, somewhere with a warm bed and fresh food and water. So I agreed."

"He didn't do it then, did he?" I ask softly.

Luce shakes her head "No, no he didn't. It was about two years after when he did it the first time. I got back on track, got a stable job and new clothes. I was able to pay for rent with him and we developed a strong friendship. But he started to come home drunk every night. He would stumble in through the door, singing football chants and talking about some story the lads told him."

"He never used to hit me then or touch me in anyway. Once, I came back after work and he was already back, pissed out of his head. He became really angry that I wasn't there when he got back and proceeded to hit me and shout at me, telling me how useless I was. This happened a couple of times after."

I take one of her trembling hands and gently run my thumb over the back of it.

"But, one night I had come back even later than usual and immediately I could tell something was off. He was more drunk than usual, he started accusing me of cheating on him and other things. He must've got it crammed into his brain that we were in some sort of relationship or something. He proceeded to yell at me then he-he grabbed me, threw me to the ground and ripped my clothes off. He said he had to teach me a lesson and then he-he-"

Tears fall down her face as she tries to tell me, but I understand and tug on her hand. She gets up and moves over to the seat next to me, allowing me to pull her into my arms and gently rock her side to side.

"It started to happen more regularly over the next year or so" she says after gaining her breath back "His abuse got worse and more frequent. I started to believe him. One day, he had gone out and that was when I thought 'This is it. This is the only way I can end this, end me' and so I walked to the top of the building and stood at the edge. I looked down at the streets below, knowing that in one step, I could end it all. Put a stop to everything that has happened to me. But as I went to jump, I felt arms wrap round me and take me off. I started to scream and kick only to realise that it was Dan. Upon seeing him I collapsed in his arms and started to cry, telling him how I wanted to die, asking him to allow me to die. He held me for so long, just letting me cry it all out"

"What happened after?"

"He called the police and took me to my parents. They felt so guilty for kicking me out, but I was too emotionally shaken to care. I saw a therapist for two years after that to help me with it all and now, here I am"

"Dan must've been fifteen"

Luce nods "That's the worst part. That my fifteen year old brother watched his sister fall apart and declare she wants to die. He was so scared. He never left my side after that, once he learnt to drive, he would take me and pick me up from work and other places. He would go to parties with me to keep a close eye. It was so bad. I'm his older sister, I should've been looking after him, especially with his Aspergers, but instead, he was looking after me"

"I'm so sorry Luce, I didn't know this happened to you" I say, rubbing her arm "I can't imagine how you must be feeling, I mean, it only almost happened to me, but with you it did..."

She moves off of me and wipes at her eyes "Yeah, now you know why I'm so protective of you. Especially after what happened the other day. But, I realise now that you only need a friend, and maybe I was smothering you a bit. So, I promise not to be annoying and motherly to you, if you promise to help with the housework and do not display any PDA over pecks and hand holding with Naomi in front of me"

I smile at her and get up "Deal. Oh, but can you still give me breakfast in bed, that I don't really mind" I say with a smile.

Luce laughs and shakes her head "Go on, go see to your woman" she says kicking my bum. I flip her off and walk over to my room.

As soon as I walk in, I spot Naomi walking out of the bathroom with only a skimpy towel on. I watch as a water droplet drops from her wet hair down past he collar bone and between the valley of her breasts.

Biting my lip, I walk over to her and grab onto her hips, my hands scrunching up the soft material covering her body. She moans softly as she looks into my eyes, probably seeing how dark they must've become.

I immediately press my lips against hers, toying with the edge of the towel, I slowly start moving forwards as our tongues dual with each other. Naomi sits down onto the bed and watches as I straddle her, attacking her neck with bites and kisses.

"I-I thought we were going slow?" She says through her moans as she grips onto my hips. I remove her hands from me and gently push her down onto the bed, placing her hands above her head.

"Screw going slow" I husk against her as I slowly start to remove her towel. She moans as the cold air comes into contact with her quickly hardening nipples. I let her move up the bed and slowly prowl up the sheets towards her, smirking at her flushed face as I hover over her body.

Naomi's hands toy with my shirt, waiting for me to lift my arms up before pulling it off my body and throwing the garment across the room. She smirks when she sees I'm not wearing a bra.

"No bra? You slut" She playfully growls against my ear before nibbling on my earlobe. I moan softly, feeling my clit pound against my underwear.

"I'm your slut" I whisper back, connecting our lips together in a frenzied kiss. Teeth, clash together furiously as our tongues battle for dominance. With a quick nip at Naomi's bottom lip, I trail kisses down her neck, across her collar bone before finally kissing the swell of her breast.

I gently run my tongue around her areola, listening to the sounds of her moans of anger when I avoid touching her very sensitive nipples.

"Ems, please I-I need"

"You need what baby?" I ask as my left hand gently massages her left breast, my finger occasionally flicking her nipple, causing small cries of pleasure to fly from her mouth.

"I need your mouth on-on my..."

"On your what?" I breath against her sensitive nipple, still avoiding contact with it.

"I need you to-to suck me"

"Where? Tell me Naoms, tell me what you want"

"I want you to suck my tit!" she almost shouts when I pinch her left nipple. I smirk and immediately attach my lips to her hardened right nipple, flicking my tongue over it then occasionally swirling my tongue around it. Naomi's hands move straight to my hair, her hands pushing me closer to her chest as she arches herself off from the bed.

I release her nipple with a loud 'pop' before moving my treatment onto her other one, gently taking it into my mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Oh my god!" Naomi breathes out as I nip at it softly before soothing it with my tongue.

Smirking, I begin to make my way down her body when her hands stop me, she pulls me back up to her and pulls me into another heated kiss. I moan when she sucks on my tongue, her hands travelling to my jeans zip. I feel her gently tug it down and pull at the waistband. I lift my hips up, allowing her to drag my jeans down along with my underwear. I move off of her to kick the jeans off, once done, I feel myself get flipped over.

I look up and see Naomi's sparkling, mischievous eyes smiling down at me. She kisses me tenderly before trailing kisses down to my breasts and gently sucking one of my nipples into my mouth. I gasp loudly, pleasure rolling through me as she nips and sucks at it, alternating between the two of my breasts. She kisses her way back up my body and places a soft kiss on the shell of my ear.

"I want to try something" She whispers in my ear. I got to wrap my legs around her waist, but her hands stop me. She gently pushes them back down then lays her body over mine, our breasts brushing against each other deliciously. We both moan simultaneously when our nipples come into contact.

"What do you want to try?" I ask as Naomi starts to slowly thrust her hips into mine. I moan when I feel her dripping sex move against mine, causing amazing friction against my clit.

"That" she says, licking my ear lobe. She positions herself between my hips so both of our throbbing cores are touching. We both groan at the feeling of each other against ourselves, my hands grab onto her back as she slowly starts to rock her body against mine, our clits rubbing against each other as she does so.

I gasp and moan at the feeling that's flowing through my body. Naomi's head drops down to my neck as she starts to kiss and suck at my skin. My fingers claw into her skin as she starts to rock faster, making it ten times more pleasurable and making the white heat I can feel building rise faster.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" I start to chant as my orgasm slowly starts to build, I feel Naomi's short's breath blowing against my sweaty neck as our bodies continue to rock against each other.

"Are you close?" I hear whispered in my ear. I only make a small sound close to a 'yes' as the pleasure I'm feeling starts to overrun my senses.

"Me too" she says, moving back from my neck, I feel her fingers move some hair out fo my face "Open your eyes baby" she whispers, out rocking bodies starting to become irregular as our orgasms get closer and closer to the edge.

I open my eyes, meeting the dark blue ones of Naomi's. I keep contact with her, trying to keep my eyes open as we ride higher and higher. With one final thrust, Naomi sends me over the edge.

"Oh Fuuuccckkk" I scream, my nails digging hard into her back as I watch Naomi come undone as well. With a loud 'Emily!' she finally closes her eyes and collapses on top of me, gently kissing my neck as I run my hands through her hair.

"That was-" she starts to say

"Wow" I finish. Naomi goes to move, but it cause our overly sensitive buds to rub against each other, making us both shudder.

"I'm just going to stay here" She says, nuzzling into my neck.

I nod dumbly and grab the sheets we somehow kicked off, throwing them over our bodies "That's a good idea"

"I love you Emily" Naomi says sleepily.

"I love you too" I say as we both fall into a deep slumber, our bodies intertwined with each other.

* * *

**...So...did you guys like it? Do you still dislike Luce or do you understand more? **

**I'm sorry if the smut wasn't very good, I struggled with the last part amlot...**

**Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this chapter, if you are awesome enough to want to waste your time leaving me a review then that's great!**

**Thanks **

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad I got a good response from it :D**

**Okay just to tell you all that the last remaining chapters on the story are going to be in third person as I prefer writing in third person and it allows me to show other elements in the chapters **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins**

* * *

Emily sits at her desk, her eyes focused on the screen as she types out her reply to the email she received. She sighs and takes off her glasses and rubs at her eyes, the past five weeks have been really exhausting for her. Work has been hectic with deadlines for products getting closer and the meetings she and Effy have had to go to. Cook still isn't speaking to her, but she has noticed that Effy and Cook's relationship is starting to grow again which she is proud about. Home has been calming though, Luce has been a big help for Emily by allowing her to just sit and relax whilst she cleans and cooks.

Things with Naomi have been great. She really feels that they are forming a stronger relationship with each day that passes. After the rebellious night they had against Luce, they began speaking about Naomi possibly moving in, which she did a week later. It's been really nice to just have Naomi there to hold her and kiss her. It's the first time in years where Emily hasn't felt completely alone.

Emily bites her lip and sends the email before opening up an new tab and typing in 'engagement rings' into Google. She clicks on the top link, bringing her to website. She scrolls through many, shaking her head at them. None of them seem to be Naomi, none seem to fit in with Naomi's personality. She knows this might be a little too fast seeing as Naomi moved in four weeks ago. She's not planning on asking her soon, but she's knows one day she wants to marry Naomi. So for now, she's just going to look and try to find one that is absolutely perfect.

A knock at the door brings her out of her thought and she looks up, smiling when the person she was just thinking about is smiling at her in the door way.

"Hey" Naomi says, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her as she does so.

"Hey" she says quickly lowering her laptop's screen as Naomi walks round her desk and sits down on her lap, gently pecking the redhead on the lips.

Emily smiles and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist "Shouldn't you be working?" Emily asks, kissing the blonde's neck.

Naomi hums gently "I should, but I wanted to see how my girlfriend was doing" she says, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and gently playing with the hairs at the nape of Emily's neck.

Laughing, Emily kisses Naomi's cheek and squeezes her little closer "I'm doing fine thank you baby"

"Are you sure? I know how stressful these past weeks have been on you and Effy"

The brown eyed woman smiles adoringly at her girlfriend and nods "I'm completely sure"

Raising and eyebrow, Naomi shrugs "Cook spoke to me today" she says quiestly, moving her hands to the collar of Emily's shirt.

Emily's ears perk up at the sound of her kind of best friend "What did he say?"

Naomi's eyes rest on Emily's collar as she bites her lips, running the material between her fingers "That he was sorry for what he had said and that he's happy for us"

The redhead looks down sadly "I'm glad"

"He's still not talking to you?"

Emily shakes her head, letting Naomi tip her chin up to look at her "He won't even look at me, Naomi and it hurts. It hurts that I've hurt him so much that he can't spare a glance my way. But I'm glad he's getting closer to Effy"

Naomi smiles and runs her hands down from the collar of Emily's shirt to her stomach, gently running her thumbs over the material. "Give him time" she says, softly giving Emily a peck. "So, what where you looking at?" Naomi asks, spinning round to open the laptop screen up. Luckily, Emily acts quickly and slams the screen down, locking the computer and narrowly missing Naomi's fingers.

Naomi turns to Emily with a questioning look "Do I want to know?" she asks, obviously thinking Emily was looking at porn or naked pictures of girls, taking the chance she's been given, Emily quickly shakes her head, letting a blush to cover her cheeks.

Before either one of them can speak, a frantic Cook charged into the room and shuts the door behind him. He's panting heavily with his eyes widened as he stares at the two girls. Naomi get's out of Emily's lap, letting the petite redhead to stand and walk over to the frantic guy.

"Cook what's wrong?"

"Don't...answer...the...door" he wheezes out, just as there's a knock at her door.

Furrowing her eyebrows "What? Why?" the knock sounds again "Cook, let me answer the door" she says, moving to grab onto the handle. However, Cook blocks the door.

Huffing, Emily places her hands on her hips and glares at the boy "Cook, if you don't move I will fire you faster than you can say _'pussy'_" she says just as the knocks become harder and more forceful.

Hesitantly, Cook moves from the door, watching as Emily reaches for the door knob and pulls it open in slow motion. He watches as fear and shock filters through her body, freezing in place as she stares into familiar green eyes.

* * *

**Ten minutes earlier**

Katie sits in reception, inspecting her nails with a bored expression. Even though up stairs it's been pretty hectic, down stairs it's been rather boring these past few weeks. Katie'sbeen paid for doing basically nothing for the past week or so, just sitting at reception and playing game after game of solitare.

There has been quite a few fun days when a Tweet war had happened on Twitter between the Kardashians and some nobody. Also, David Beckham got a new tattoo which was pretty awesome. But other than that, she's been bored.

No one comes and visits her and her colleges are seriously boring. All they talk about is the fucking economy or politics. B-O-R-I-N-G. Seriously, why couldn't they talk about who's hot and who's not? Or the rumours of Tom Cruise being gay?

But, as she sits in her spinning chair, she sees someone she never thought she'd see walk in here. The woman just blanks her at reception and immediately heads down the hall to the lifts. Quickly dropping her nail file, Katie gets out of her seat and scurries round the desk.

"Jamie" she says to the brunette next to her "Stay here will you? Thanks" she says. Without waiting for a reply, she scurries down the hall, going as fast as her eight inch leopard print heels will allow her.

"No wait!" she calls out as the elelvator doors close "Fuck" she says before spotting the stairs and quickly running up them, trying to beat the woman to the floor she knew she'd be heading to.

...

Cook walks out of his office, smacking right into someone who had just walked out of the elevator. He looks up to apologise but freezes, seeing the all too familiar icy look directed at him as the woman just brushes past him and walks to the one office she'd need. He looks up at the sound of heels violently clicking against the floors, seeing Katie huffing and puffing as she scurries towards him.

"Cook" she pants "Stop her" she says. He nods the quickly runs after her, Katie following him. He jumps over a desk and charges down the hall, skidding to a halt at the wall nat the end of the hall the woman is walking dow

"Cook, what's wrong?" JJ asks, walking out of the copy room, Luc behind him.

"JJ, go distract her!" Cook says pushing JJ into the woman's path. He watches as JJ stutters before going to turn to walk into Emily's office.

"What happening? Who's that?" Luce asks, pointing to the woman who's now rolling her eyes at JJ's stuttering before barging past him, Katie still trying to catch up to her.

Cook quickly leans into Luce and whispers in her ear before spinning round and charging into Emily's office, leaning his weight on the door.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you?" Luce asks, stepping into the woman's way, her smile fake.

"I need to speak to Miss Fitch" the woman says coldly, pushing past Luce and knocking on the door.

"Miss Fitch is busy right now" Panda says, standing up from behind her desk.

"I don't care" the woman spits out, eyeing Panda coldy before knocking furiously on the door.

Katie finally catches up, panting behind the woman as door slowly opens and reveals the surprised eyes of her twin. She watches as Emily's demeanour changes from shocked to angry to guarded. Her arms cross over her chest protectively, her gaze blocking her real feelings, not letting the woman she's staring at see her.

Emily clears her throat "Mum"

"Your Farther died"

* * *

**Present time**

Emily sits in her chair, her hand gently playing with the tennis ball she keeps in her draw. The tap of the ball hitting the mahogany of her desk is the only sound in the room. Naomi stands next to Emily, her hand resting on the top of Emily's chair as she watches Emily with worry.

Jenna and Katie sit in the two chairs opposite, Jenna's cold glare burning into Naomi as she watches the blonde look at Emily. Katie stares at the ground, sniffling softly from the crying she did once Jenna told them the news.

The silence is broken by Luce and Effy who walk in, both holding two mugs of tea. Luce hands her teas to Naomi and Emily whilst Effy hands hers to Katie and Jenna. Jenna gently lifts the cup to her lips and takes a sip of the drink, grimacing at the bitter taste. She places the cup on the desk and sits back.

Emily places her cup down, leaving it on the desk as she continues to stare at nothing, the ball continuing to bounce on the desk. Naomi attentively sips her tea and nods her thanks to Effy and Luce who smile weakly and leave the room, the click of the door pounding against the walls.

Katie wraps her hands around the warms mug, her body hovering over ti as she tries to warm her cold body. Her puffy eyes dart between Jenna and Emily nervously as neither bother to acknowledge the other.

Jenna starts to shift about, the banging of the ball starting to annoy her lick an annoying tick "Can you stop that" She seethes at Emily.

Emily stops the movement and looks at Jenna. She just stares at the woman she used to see as her mother, not saying a word. She watches in silent delight as Jenna starts to shift uncomfortably before looking away and continuing on with bouncing the ball. She smirks when she sees Jenna grit her teeth in the corner of her eye.

The noise continues to fill the room until Naomi becomes annoyed and takes the ball from Emily. A relieved sigh escapes Katie as some tension drops from the room. Only some.

Emily looks at Naomi, silently asking for the ball back but Naomi shakes her head, mouthing the word 'talk' at her. Emily's jaw tightens and she shakes her head, starting to tap her nails against the wood instead.

Jenna lets out an aggravated grunt, causing Emily to look at her. Again, Emily just looks at the raven haired woman in front of her, not blinking as Jenna meets her gaze with a steely one of her own.

The little tension that was lost a few seconds ago comes back as the two opposing forces in the room battles each other in a staring contest. Jenna's glare turns into a motherly one, the type of glare your Mum gives you when you've done something wrong and they are silently telling you to stop it and go to your room. However, Emily levels Jenna with a different glare, the defiant adult one. The glare that shows Jenna she can't control Emily any more than she can control Naomi.

Finally, Katie decided to break the staring contest, attempting to cut the tension in the room in half "When-when did he go?" she asks softly, her voice scratchy from the crying she's done.

Jenna removes her glare from Emily and turns to Katie with a soft, comforting look but it was clearly forced from the angry woman "two days ago"

Katie's sob breaks through and she gently clasps her hand against her mouth, trying to stop the onslaught of tears from escaping. When it's clear that Katie won't be asking anymore questions, Jenna turns her attention back to her other daughter, seeing that he gaze has not wavered whilst Jenna spoke to Katie. Emily had continued to glare at Jenna as she spoke to Katie, blanking her and Naomi from the conversation. She hadn't even flinched when Jenna's gazes landed on her again.

"What caused him to pass away?" Naomi asks, causing Jenna's steely gaze to rest upon her. Naomi fidgets when she literally feels Jenna's gazes burning her skin.

Through gritted teeth, Jenna replies "Not that it's any of your business but it was a heart attack" she says coldy.

The comment causes Emily to snap "Get out" she whispers, her eyes not looking to Jenna, but looking at the hurt look on Naomi's face.

"Excuse me?" Jenna says, sitting up straighter.

Emily takes Naomi's hand and pulls her closer, not moving her gaze from Naomi "I said: Get out"

Jenna stands from her chair "How dare you speak to me like that? I am your mother" she snaps, glaring down at her daughter.

Snapping her gaze to the towering woman, Emily also stands in her chair and leans forward on her desk in a threatening manner "You stopped being my mother the moment you threw me out of the house. It's every bit of Naomi's godddam business as she is my girlfriend, she can ask as many questions about my _farther_ as she likes. Now, get out"

Jenna's snarl turns into a mocking smile as she grabs her bag "Still trying to get my attention after all these years Emily?"

"I don't want your attention, I don't want anything to do with you"

"Clearly you do, otherwise you'd stop this charade of absurdity you're playing" Jenna growls, turning her nose up at Emily and looking at Naomi like she was dirt beneath her shoe.

"It's not a charade! When will you understand that? I'm gay! That is who I am! Why can't you just accept it?"

"I will not have a gay child. I refuse" Jenna says, taking a step towards the desk. Katie also stands, trying to intervene between the argument.

"Well guess what? You don't. I obviously stopped being a daughter to you when you stopped sending me birthday and Christmas cards and instead, sent them to Ben!" Emily shouts.

Jenna falters, her clutch on her bag tightening "How do you know that?"

"I visited him. Guess what he did? He threatened not only me, but Naomi and Katie!"

Naomi's eyes widen as she looks at Emily. Why did she not tell her? Is that why she didn't come into work all those weeks ago?

"Stop lying! That boy was nothing but a friend to you and what did you do? Got him put in jail!" Jenna growls.

"He beat me and attempted to rape me!" Emily screamed, her face turning red with anger.

"You have no proof"

"Tell that to the judge! Tell that to the jury, tell that to the police reports that talk about the bruises on my body and how they matched to Ben's DNA. Tell that to the doctors who ran all those tests on me! I did not lie about that and he deserves to rot in that jail for what he did to me!" Emily slams her hands down on the tables, making everyone in the room jump.

A slap sounds in the room, Naomi and Katie both gasp in shock as Emily turns her head, revealing a big red hand print on her cheek. Jenna's hand is still held out, pointing a finger at Emily. Emily ignored the stinging on her cheek and the tears threatening to pour down her face as she stands up straight, not letting this woman intimidate her anymore.

The door opens, revealing Cook and two security guards. The security guards walk into the room and gently take hold of Jenna's arms. Jenna rips herself out of their grip and keeps her head held high as she turns to Katie.

"Katie, darling, the funeral is on Friday in Bristol. I hope you can make it" she turns to Emily "You can show up to. But listen to me now Emily, if you show up with her" she jabs a finger at Naomi "Or him" she points a finger at Cook "You will be nothing but an acquaintance to me and will no longer be part of my Family" she seethes before turning on her heel and walking out of them room, the security guards following close behind her.

Once the door closes, Emily collapses into her chair and releases a shaky breath.

"Emily" Emily looks up at the sound of her name, her eyes landing on Cook as he hesitantly walks towards the desk "I'm so sorry about your Dad" he says softly "He was a good man"

Emily nods numbly and smiles weakly at him "Thank you Cook" Cook smiles back then leaves the room.

It was the sound of the door clicking that made a slither of happiness to make its way back into her heart.

Her friend was back.

* * *

**Okay...so I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Uhh...there's about three or four more chapters left of the story before the end. Sad times I know.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review!**

**xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter **

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins.**

* * *

Emily tugs at her jacket as she steps out of her car. Her sunglasses are hiding her eyes from others as she steps round to the other side to help Naomi out. They both stop and wait for Katie, Cook and Effy to join them before walking down the long drive towards the church.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Jenna glaring at her but she doesn't care, not wanting to have anything to do with that woman. However, she does crack a small smile when Grandma Fitch comes waddling up to her, her long gray locks swaying about.

"Emily" she says, softly bringing Emily to a hug "It's so nice to see you again"

Emily doesn't say anything but just shuts her eyes tightly and squeezes her Grandma back. She smiles again when they step out of the embrace and Grandma Fitch moves to say hello to Katie.

"Who is this beautiful Lady?" Grandma Fitch asks, when she spots Naomi holding onto Emily's hand.

Seeing that Emily wasn't going to say anything, Naomi takes a step forward and holds her hand out to the old woman "I'm Naomi, Emily's girlfriend"

Naomi's eyes widen in surprise when the woman disregards her hand and pulls her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"We're a family who hug. You are with Emily and so you are family, do you understand? No matter what Jenna says to you or Emily, you are both family" Grandma Fitch says, stepping away from Naomi and smiling at both of them before moving to say hello to Cook and Effy, pulling them both into a hug.

Unlike Jenna's side of the family, the Fitch's were much more accepting of Emily, especially Grandma Fitch. She didn't care who her Grandchildren or her children fell in love with, just as long as they did fall in love and where loved. That's all she cared about and if anyone bad mouthed them for it, you won't be let off nicely with Granma Fitch around. Oh no, in fact she even threatened to call the police on account of Homophobic bullying against her own brother when they teased Emily's cousin John about being gay. Since then, the Fitch family have been very accepting of Emily and treated her the same as they did when she was younger.

"Katie, Emily" The twins turn their head to see John, their gay cousin walk up to them with his other half Luke next to him. Luke and John got married when Katie and Emily where just about to start collage, Jenna refused to go to the wedding and so they never got to see their cousin get married.

"John. It's so nice to see you" Katie says, hugging him tightly and kissing both of his cheeks "Luke, how's the bakery business going?" Katie asks, turning to the green eyes of Luke.

As Luke and Katie talk about the bakery, John turns to Emily and smiles sadly at her. Out of all of his cousins, John always felt closer to Emily, despite the ten year age gap. She's like a little sister to him and seeing her so broken now just breaks his heart. He can see how she's hiding herself behind her glasses and the vice like grip she has on the blonde beauty next to her.

Without saying a word, he brings the smaller girl into a hug, holding her tightly for longer than Katie. He presses a kiss to her head "Your father would be so proud of you" he whispers before stepping back. He smiles at Naomi "Hi, I'm John, Katie and Emily's cousin" He says holding out his hand.

Naomi smiles and takes his hand, blushing when he kisses the back of it "I'm Naomi"

Before anyone cna say another word, a police car turns up, distracting everyone from their conversations.

"Fucking hell, who could that be?" Cook asks, squinting his eyes through the sunlight.

They all watch as a police man gets out of the car and opens up the backseat door. Slowly, two smart black shoes plant themselves on the ground before the persons scoots themselves out of the car.

Emily's body tightens when she sees the clean shaven face and nicely cut hair of the one guy she didn't want to see here. Her hand tightens around Naomi's as she stares at the venomous eyes that have haunted her dreams for so long. She starts to shake when thin lips up turn into a wolf smirk, almost sneering at her.

"She fucking did not!" Katie shouts, watching as her mother runs over to Ben and smiles, pulling him in to a hug.

All of them are so shocked to see Ben here that none of them realise Grandma Fitch storming her way over to Jenna until the shouting starts.

"How could you be so heartless!" They hear Grandma Fitch shout.

They watch as Jenna speaks to the old woman in her obvious cold and calm tone, Grandma's Fitch's hands fly up into the air "After what this man did to poor Emily! You bring him here? To her fathers funeral!"

Jenna's voice raises slightly "Ben has every right to be here! He and Rob always got along"

"Before he attempted to rape your daughter" At the word 'rape' Emily flinches. Cook and John notice this and both protectively stand half in front of her, blocking Ben from being able to stare at her for longer.

"Ben did no such thing. Rob loved this man like his own son!"

"Rob, my son, hated this man's guts! He rang me every day crying over the phone about how he couldn't protect Emily from him and how he failed as a farther. He hated what this boy did to her and in turn hated himself!" Grandma Fitch bellows, making everyone freeze.

They all know that tone. It's the tone she used when she was on a very thin line of smacking someone. Even Jenna's family where standing in shock at what Jenna had done. Of course they didn't agree with Emily's life choices, but unlike Jenna, they believed Emily the whole way. There was always just something about the young man that gave of the vibe that he could do something so horrible. No one trusted him.

"Regardless, Ben deserves to be here compared to her!" Jenna shouts, pointing a finger at Emily.

Jenna's Mum slowly walks over to Jenna and Grandma Fitch, a look of disappointment and astonishment over her face "Jenna. She is your daughter. Despite of the fact that you don't agree with the way she wants to live her life, she still is your daughter. You have to put her first and believe her" Her tone is colder than Jenna's making her daughter flinch.

"My daughter ruined this man's life over a lie. I shall not believe a single word that passes her lips" Jenna spits, starting to lead Ben into the church.

"Fine. Then you are no longer my daughter" Jenna's mum says at her daughters retreating form before turning on her heel and walking towards Emily.

After a moment of silence, the others start to move into the church, all of them mumbling under their breath about what just happened.

"Emily" Jenna's mum says softly, peering between the two boys at her grandchild, after receiving a nod of acknowledgement she carries on "I am so sorry for what my daughter has done to you today. I am so sorry for everything my family had done to you and treated you. On behalf of the Graham family, I'd like to say we all support you and love you no matter what"

At this, Emily steps through the boys and pulls her Granny into a hug, squeezing her thank you before stepping back and allowing Naomi and the others to lead her into the church, making sure to keep her away from Ben. Unfortunately, that meant they were sat right at the back.

Emily keeps her sunglasses on through the whole ceremony, squeezing Naomi's hands as people made their speeches about Rob and when they announced to follow them to watch the burial. Slowly they all stood, waiting for the coffin to pass them. Katie lets out a sob when she sees the coffin being carried away whilst Emily just tenses up once her eyes land on Ben, his smirk and wink causing fear to tremble through her.

Cook sees this and growls, moving so he's standing in front of Emily as they join into the que, Emily and Katie's Granny allowing them to go before, a sad smile and tears running down her face.

Emily stays silent as they make their way to the burial site, she spots James with his girlfriend, watching as he sends her a wave and a smile. She barely manages to give him a smile back as they stop in front of the dug up hole, watching as they place the coffin onto the green material, waiting to be gently placed into the ground.

As the priest makes his speech, Emily just stares into the coffin, not really believeing that this is it. This is the last time she'll see her father above ground. She remembers his last words so clearly from all those years ago.

'_No matter what Emily, no matter where you are, I will always be here to protect you. Look at the ring, that will protect you'_

Emily looks down at her Father's ring on her ring finger on her right hand, grandly running hefinger over the old design. She looks up when Naomi squeezes her hand, seeing Naomi's sad expression.

"Time to throw the dirt Ems" she whispers softly, pressing a kiss to Emily's temple.

Emily nods then reaches for the dirt that'd being passed around. The reluctantly lets go of Naomi's hand and stands behind Katie, waiting to throw the dirt in. Once Katie steps away, wiping at her tears, Emily steps up to the edge and stares into the pit and takes a deep breath.

With shaky hands, she allows the mud to fall from her hands onto the coffin and with one last intake of breath she mutters "Goodbye"

* * *

Not wanting to go to the wake, Emily and Naomi head straight home, Naomi saying goodbye's to Grandma Fitch and Granny on Emily's behalf.

As soon as their door closes shut, Luce walks out of her bedroom, smiling sadly at both girls "Hey, how did it go?" she asks, her eyes full of sympathy for Emily.

Emily doesn't answer, she just shrugs off her coat and glasses and makes her way to the bedroom, taking off her clothes as she does so.

Luce watches her go until the door closes and turns to Naomi "That bad?"

Naomi sighs and runs a hand over her eyes "You have no idea"

"What happened?"

"Too much for her to handle. First, Jenna invited Ben along" Luce gasps, a little to dramatically "Then Emily's Grandma and Granny had a go at Jenna, ending in Jenna being disowned by her mother" another dramatic gasp "Also, Jenna wouldn't allow us to sit up at the front and gave Emily evils as she placed the dirt over Rob's coffin"

"That's awful"

"Tell me about it. I don't think it's fully hit Emily yet that her Dad is gone. She showed no emotion at all and didn't speak once"

Luce frowns "She's in shock I guess."

Naomi shrugs "I better go check on her. Night Luce"

"Night Naomi"

As soon as Naomi walks into the room, Emily's lips are on hers in an instant. The kiss is hard and brutal, lost of any emotion at all as their teeth clank against each other and Emily's tongue roughly enter Naomi's mouth. Despite this, Naomi's body can't help but react to it. Her hips jerk forward into Emily's, resulting in Emily roughly pushingher back against the door, her hips moving into Naomi's.

Naomi pulls away from the kiss enough to see Emily's stark naked "Emily, what's wrong"

Emily just shakes her head and attaches her lips to Naomi's neck, biting into the supple flesh beneath her teeth. Naomi moans, her head moving back to hit the door, silently asking Emily for more.

She snaps out of her daze as Emily's fingers word on her blouse, pushing the material off of Naomi's shoulders and letting it land onto the floor "Emily, Emily" she grabs Emily's head, stopping her from carrying her path down her neck. She looks into the broken eyes of Emily, seeing the sadness running through them "Sweetie, what's wrong? Tell me" she says softly, gently cupping Emily's cheeks.

Again Emily shakes her head and turns her head to press a kiss to Naomi's palm "Let me. Please" her voice sounds so lonely and desperate that Naomi doesn't have the heart to say no to her. Instead she just nods and allows Emily to take her to the bed and continue with her assault.

She lets the moans pass her lips as Emily skilfully plays with her nipples, creating a deep heat down in her core. Her breaths become ragged as Emily continues her journey down her body, quickly pulling her trousers off of her legs along with her underwear.

She screams out in pleasure as Emily's tongue immediately enters her soaking core, massaging her inner walls. Her leg's wrap round Emily's head, pulling her in closer to her as her fingers start to rub against her clit. Her hips canter upwards as she fucks Emily's face, soon her body becomes rigid as she topples over the edge, her breathless screams filling the room.

Once she comes down from her high, Emily crawls up her body and collapse down beside her. She goes to return the favour, but Emily hits away her advances, rolls out of bed and grabs hold of her robe. Naomi watches as Emily wraps the robe round her body then walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her without another word.

* * *

This carries on for the next two weeks. After coming home from work, Emily will drag Naomi into the bedroom, fuck her then get up and leave. After a few days, Naomi decided to follow her out, only to see Emily stare at the TV screen as Cash in The Attic plays on the screen.

Naomi had sat down next to Emily and tried to get her to come to bed. Emily only continued to stare at screen, her eyes guarded and unreadable. In the end, Naomi had given up and gone back into bed. Moments later, Emily had walked back in, discarded the robe and curled up into Naomi, letting the blonde hold her.

On off occasions, Emily wouldn't even leave the room after fucking Naomi, but instead she would curl up in a ball and allow Naomi to hold her afterwards. However, on the days that Emily would leave the room to watch Cash in the Attic, Naomi would curl up into herself and cry.

She cries at how broken Emily obviously is and how she is unable to fix it, she would cry at how used she feels and she would just cry because she needed to. She would stop crying when Emily walks in and hold the broken girl in her arms, trying to hold back the tears she still held within her.

What Naomi didn't know, though was that Emily knew Naomi cried. It broke her heart to hear the blonde's sobs sound through the doors into the living room. But Emily just waits in the sitting room, seemingly watching the TV screen until Naomi's tears died down. Once they did, she walks into the room and lets Naomi hold her, even though she knows Naomi is the one who needs to be held more than her.

It was last night that Naomi decided to talk to her friends about the situation.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something" she says, looking round at the concerned faces of Cook, Effy, Luce and Katie. They all knew what was happening with Emily and Naomi as Luce would keep them up to date. They all knew that Emily would blankly stare at the TV screen whilst Naomi cried. It pained them to know that it's not just Emily being affected by Rob's death.

"What is it?" Effy asks.

"Emily may seem like she's coping well here at work. But she's not. She's broken. She's just a shell now. But she refuses to talk to me about it, she refuses to talk to Luce"

"Emily's refusing to talk full stop Naomi. Panda has to direct every call to me as Emily refuses to speak to anyone" Effy says sadly.

"When we get home from work, she doesn't eat anything. Luce will prepare her favourite foods for her but Emily would just push it away and grab a granola bar-"

"Even that she just takes one bite out of it" Luce comments, remember seeing the barely eaten bar left on the coffee table last night.

"She's become so skinny. I hold her every night and every night I can feel her bones more and more. When we come back from work, she'll take me into the bedroom, make me feel good and let me orgasm before refusing all of my attempts then leaving to watch Cash in the Attic." Naomi explains, her voice wavering slightly.

"That was Dad's favourite programme to watch" Katie says softly "He would watch it every Saturday and Sunday afternoon with a smile on his face and a beer in his hand" her voice sounds broken as she speaks.

Effy smiles sadly and wraps an arm round the older Fitch "How are you coping Katie?"

Katie sighs "I'm fine. I cried a lot. But now I'm fine. Emily, however, obviously isn't. She's always worn her heart on her sleeve before Ben, afterwards she's became closed off from everything. But then she met you Naomi and her old personality was coming back. My guess is that Dad's death caused her to bottle up all of her feelings again. She's going to explode. The problem is, we won't know when or how"

"One of you need to speak to her. Luce and I have tried, but she won't speak."

"She doesn't even acknowledge us. The only time she shows any emotion is when she hears Naomi crying after she's fucked her. But it's only a glimmer of sadness and regret. That's it" Luce informs them.

Naomi frowns, tears picking at her eyes "I know she doesn't do it on purpose. But I feel so used. But she if it's her way of coping then I'm fine with it"

"Naomi, you shouldn't feel that way, you shouldn't be fine with it. Emily can cope in any way she likes, but the one way that is unacceptable is using you" Cook says, speaking up for the first time.

They all pause when they hear the sound of Emily's office door opening and her heels click against the floor.

Each of them stop and stare at Emily, looking like Deer's caught in headlights as she pauses in the hallway next to where they are standing. She looks at each of them and furrows her eyebrows in confusement. They all stop the look of sympathy crossing their faces when they truly see how broken Emily is before she blinks and it's gone. She turns her head without a word and carries on off to the copy room.

"Someone needs to talk to her" Effy whispers.

Cook's eyebrows furrow together as he thinks. Emily needs him more than ever now. Naomi needs him more than ever, their relationship and their well being need him. So with a deep intake of air, he utters three words that surprise everyone in the room.

"I'll do it"

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys found this chapter emotional.**

**I found this chapter very hard to write as it was quite hard to bring across how Emily was feeling with just her actions. But hopefully I did okay :S**

**I'm sorry the smut wasn't very detailed, but it was meant to be. It wasn't meant to be full of passion, it was meant to feel empty and useless as that's how both girls felt during it. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review.**

**xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay guys, here's the second to last chapter :'( Sad times I know. **

**I realised I never really did a time from for this story so I'm going to quickly explain it now.**

**It was March 2010 time when Naomi arrived in chapter one. The bet took place for a month so it was April when Emily ran away. When Emily arrived back, it was late August/Early September 2010. Naomi and Emily slept together for the first time about three weeks after, so around Late September. They became official in Early October. Rob passed away five weeks later so middle of November 2010. This chapter's time period is spread out a little. It starts off right after the last chapter, but then the time changes. The rest of the chapter takes place over the span of a year, until finally ending at late December/early January 2012. When Emily and Cook have their drinking game and the new bet is in stored, it's made in September 2011 and the bet lasts Two months. **

**If that has confused anyone, feel free to PM me and ask questions about it to me.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they made me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SKINS**

* * *

Cook goes to rap his fist against the pale white door, but pauses when he sees the door is slightly a jar. Reaching out with a finger, he softly pushes the door open and pokes his head in. He frowns when his eyes land on Emily sat on the settee, staring blankly at the TV screen. She doesn't even blink when he walks in and slams the door behind him; her gaze still stays on the TV.

Cook's eyes start to water slightly when he sees how frail and helpless Emily looks in only a dressing gown. From looking at her legs, he can tell she hasn't eaten properly in days. What used to be muscle is now just skin and bone, the bones in her foot are protruding through the skin, looking like it might tear in at any moment.

"Hey Emilio, where's Naomikins and Luce?" he asks. He knows they're at the pub with JJ and Effy, but it would be strange if he didn't say that. Emily doesn't reply, she doesn't even note his presence when he sits down next to her.

He looks at Emily's face, seeing how fragile she looks. Her bright red lips are barley even a pale pink, almost white. Her cheeks are showing her high cheekbones, but not in a nice way, more in a scary drug user way. Her normally sparkling brown orbs are lifeless. When he looks into them, it looks like there is no life inside her body.

Without saying anything, Emily gets up from the settee and walks into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. It occurs to Cook that he can't wait for Emily to say anything as she won't, so he has to go in there and get straight to the point.

He lugs himself off of the couch and opens up the bedroom door, seeing Emily looking through her draw, holding the garments in her fingers with such weakness, Cook feels she might collapse from just holding the material of the shirt.

"How you coping Ems?" like he expected, Emily doesn't reply. He walks further into the room "Want to know what I think? I think you're not coping well. I think you are completely destroyed inside. Emily, you're not well. You're sick" his voice is laced with helplessness.

Emily pauses in her movements and glances at Cook from the corner of her eye for the first time. She shakes her head, making that the only form of communication she's made in weeks.

"You are Emily. You're destroying yourself, making yourself unhealthy" He grabs her frail body and plants her in front of the mirror "Look at yourself Emily." She refuses to look, keeping her gaze on the ground. Cook sighs and unties her robe, fighting off her resistance and opens it up. He shows Emily her frail, naked body, not caring that Emily is naked. He's got only one thing on his mind and that is to help his friend. "Look!" he says "You are literally nothing. You're killing yourself and you will kill yourself if you carry on how you are. Naomi is worried, I'm worried."

Cook's heart breaks when he watches Emily in the mirror. Her eyes run over her body, before a lone tear escapes her left eyes and she shakes her head. She grabs her robs and re-ties it before stepping away from Cook.

"Not only are you destroying yourself, you're destroying Naomi. Did you know she curls up in a ball on your bed and cries! She cries after you use her like some sex slave and then when you come back into the room, she holds you. She holds you and protects you and comforts you when in fact, you should be the one to comfort her"

Emily shakily walks to her dresser again and lays her hands upon the wooden surface, her head hanging down in shame.

"You're pushing her away Emily. You're pushing all of us away instead of talking to us. We can all see you're hurt and pained Emily. We want to help you, but you won't allow us. You need to stop pushing us away because if you do, you'll end up killing yourself. That will hurt Naomi so much more than anything else in the world."

He doesn't notice the way Emily's hands curl up into fists, her knuckles turning white from the force "You're being selfish Emily. I get it. You're Dad died; you're in pain from it. But do not push us away when we want to help! Do not make Naomi go through any more pain than she is because you don't want your pride to be bruised!" He becomes angry, his speech ending in a shout.

"Why are you doing all of this! Tell me!" He screams.

"Because everyone leaves me!" Emily screams, turning round. Her face is contorted in pain and anger as her eyes bore into Cook with so much fury, he feels she might set him alight with that look alone. "Everyone important in my life has left me! My mum left me when I needed her most! James left me! Katie didn't talk to me for a fucking year! Effy left me for Freddie! You left me! Naomi left me and now, my fucking Dad has left me! The only person in my life who swore he would never leave me has done so! He just fucking died without even saying goodbye! How could he do that? I need him! I need him so fucking much Cook! And now, I can't ever have him hug me and tell me it will all be okay! It's not fair!" Emily is screeching now, the pain in her voice and eyes stabbing into Cook over and over again.

Cook swallows back his tears and takes a step closer to Emily "We haven't left you Emily. Katie's here, Effy is here, Luce is here, Naomi is here and so am I. None of us, none of us are ever going to leave you. Not again. And your Dad?" He smiles softly at Emily and steps up to her "He's always going to be here, he hasn't left you Emily and he never will"

"He's dead Cook. He's left me" Emily says, her fists unclenching.

"No he hasn't. Do you know why?" He places his index finger against Emily's heart "Because he's right here Emily. Your Dad will never leave you because he's in your heart. You are a piece of your Dad Emily, you'll always be his daughter and you'll always carry a piece of him with you. You have your memories of him and you have his ring. He's always going to be here Emily, all you have to do is think of him."

Tears flow down Emily's face at Cook's words. She bites her lip and runs her tongue over it, tasting the salty tears as they run over her lips "I miss him so much Cook. I miss his contagious smile, his protective arms, and his happy laugh. I miss his smell and his love" Cook's arms wraps round Emily, bringing her into a hug. At this, she breaks down in the boy's arm, tears falling rapidly down her face and staining Cook's shirt "I miss my Dad" she cries into his shoulder.

After about five minutes, Cook takes them to the bed and lies down. He allows Emily to rest her head on his shoulder and cry more. During the three hours she cries, Cook just holds her and runs his hand up and down her arm. He knows she needs to cry, to let out all the pain and sadness she's feeling. After everything she said, Cook's going to make sure he never leaves Emily and that she will always feels protected.

* * *

**12:00am**

Naomi opens up the door to the flat, Luce right behind her as they walk in. They both scan the area, spotting the hardly eaten granola bar on the coffee table and the V+ menu shining on the TV screen. Luce pats Naomi on the shoulder, saying a soft good night before walking into her bedroom. Naomi sighs and picks up the cans of beer off of the settee and places them in the bin. _Cook didn't get through to her then_ Naomi thinks then walks towards the bedroom.

She stops when she hears soft sniffles from the other side of the door. Worrying her bottom lip, she opens the door, the light from the hallway causing a trail of light to fill the dark room. The light beams across the bed, settling on the forms of Cook and Emily. Naomi's heart breaks when she sees how sad Emily looks, her eyes shut closed and her fist holding onto Cook's shirt.

Naomi drops her bag on the floor and walks over to Cook; she gently shakes him awake and waits for his eyes to open. Upon spotting her, Cook smiles sadly and carefully removes himself from Emily. They both watch as Emily curls herself into a ball, whimpers still escaping her.

"You can sleep on the settee if you like" Naomi whispers to Cook as she kicks off her shoes. Cook just nods and leaves the room.

Naomi takes off her skirt and shirt, replacing them with her pyjama bottoms and her sleeping shirt with the pig on it. She gets into the bed, letting out a soft sigh when Emily automatically rolls over and curls into her side, her left arms draping over Naomi's stomach.

"Naomi?" a hoarse voice whispers into the darkness.

Naomi holds back a sob when she hears Emily's voice. It's been so long since she last heard her sweetheart speak to her and hearing her say her name in such a broken voice just set Naomi off.

"It's me sweetie" Naomi says, wrapping an arm round Emily and pulling the girl into her.

"I'm so sorry" Emily whispers against the blonde's neck, tears flowing out of her eyes again.

"It's okay"

There's silence between them for a while as they both soak in each other's presence. They've both needed each other over these past weeks and Emily feels so bad from keeping them from having each other.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"My Dad died" Naomi's heart crumples at the pain in Emily's voice and the way the redhead holds onto her tighter.

Naomi shuts her eyes tightly, tears pushing themselves past her wall and sliding down her face "I now Sweetie, I know"

Emily bursts out into more tears and clings to Naomi. Naomi holds her and calms her down, eventually making them both fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Over the next few months, Emily starts to build herself up again. With the help of her friends. Emily agreed to go to a counsellor to help deal with Rob's death and get her to come to terms with it. After that, Luce came up an idea for Emily and Naomi. So neither of them will hold back family feelings and other secrets from each other, Luce enforces a game where every morning, Emily and Naomi have to make one confession to each other. It can be anything they like, ranging from favourite film to family to their toilet schedule.

"When I was eighteen, I once woke up to a man who looked like Jesus in my bed. I slept naked" Naomi said one day. This cause Emily to starts coughing on her slice of pancake as she started to laugh at what Naomi told her.

"I once pooed myself in a class. I was at university" Emily had said after, making both girls crack up into fits of laughter.

During the course of the passing months, Emily has started to eat more regularly, building up her body fat again. She also started to work out again, turning the fat into muscle and soon gained her normal BMI back. She was healthier than ever and loved every minute.

The company also started to pick up again. With Emily being her normal self again, Effy and Emily where able to bring in more investments, which in turn meant more money for the company. Needles to say, Emily was well on her way to being a Millionaire. Effy and Cooks relationship also started to build up again, they had regular double dates with Emily and Naomi which always ended up with Cook and Emily making bets. Not like the last time, no one wanted a repeat of that again and plus, both Cook and Emily have someone who loves them.

"Okay Emilio, first one to finish both pints of Beers gets forty quid and the loser becomes their personal slave for two months" Cook declared on the couples' twelfth double date within ten months after Rob's passing.

Emily smirked and placed two twenty pound notes on the table "You're on Cookie" she said, holding onto the handle of her beer.

Effy and Naomi looked at each other and smiled, used to the behaviour of their loved ones. They also found it very humorous as no matter how many times they did this, Emily always won. Cook never learned.

"Okay...one...two...three!" Cook shouted.

Like always, Emily had won. Cook had not been happy to be Emily's slave, thinking that she'd be awful. Which, in all fairness she was for the first four weeks of the wager. She sent him off to do a whole load of awful tasks and then would get him to eat horrible concoctions, filming each of them with delight.

To say Cook was shocked when Emily asked him to help her find an engagement ring for Naomi on the seventh week of their bet is an understatement. He was gobsmacked, and then he became ecstatic and happily hugged Emily. So, on the crisp November evening two days later they went out and searched every shop for the perfect ring. After three hours of searching, they had finally found the ring.

Emily had picked out a beautiful 9 carrot white Gold Sapphire and Diamond Crossover Ring. Sapphire is Naomi's birth stone which sealed the deal on Emily's choice between the simple white gold ring with a diamond and this one. It spoke Naomi. It's Elegant and sophisticated and not too flashy. It was perfect. However, this didn't stop Emily from becoming paranoid about it as they walked back home.

"She won't like it Cook, I know she won't." Emily had said as soon as they left the shop "I need to take this back, I don't want Naomi to feel I haven't thought about her when picking it" She went to turn back, but Cook stopped her.

"Emily, trust me when I say this: Naomi will love it. She will see how much thought you put into it. She will also love the proposal, as cliché as it will be, she won't care. Naomi loves cliché anyway"

"She'd never admit it though. What if she says no though Cook? What is she doesn't want to marry me? Oh god, I've read all the signs wrong haven't I? She's not ready yet, it'll be too much for her-"

"Emily!" Cook shouted, grabbing Emily's attention "Naomi loves you okay? She loves you lots and lots. She wants to marry you. I know it. So listen to me and calm down. It'll be fine. You've been together for what? Thirteen months? If she didn't love you enough to marry you, she should've fucked off by now"

Emily smiled and nodded at him "You always know what to say to me Cook."

"I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't" He smiled and wrapped an arm round her shoulders "Now, how about a pint?"

* * *

Today is the day. The day Emily will pop the question to Naomi. She's nervous, her hands are sweating and anxiously palming at the blue velvet box in her pocket. She's standing inside JJ's and Lara's holiday home as they celebrate the New Year. It's an hour before Midnight and Emily needs to time everything perfectly in order for this to go how she wants to.

Naomi walks over to her and smiles "Hey babe, you okay?" she asks, wrapping an arms round Emily's shoulders and placing a kiss to Emily's temple.

Emily nods "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just and little anxious"

"Anxious? Why?"

Emily's eyes widen '_Crap! I wasn't meant to say that!'_ "I'm anxious about...kissing you at midnight"

A smile breaks out on Naomi's face "Aww, that's cute Ems." She kisses her on the lips "I'm sure you'll do fine" Naomi whispers against her lips before Panda drags her off to dance.

Luckily, neither Naomi or Emily had drank anything during the party, with the help of Effy-who, every time Naomi picked up a drink, would hit it out of her hands or drink it herself. This happened a lot and so Effy was now pissed out of her mind whilst Naomi was sober, having given up on trying to have drink.

Cook wonders over to Emily "Calm down. You'll do fine okay? If she says no I'll chop my dick and bollocks off, fry them then eat them." Emily laughs "You know I'm serious about knowing she'll say yes as I would never say anything to harm little Cookie is I didn't believe it"

Emily smiles "Thank you Cook"

"No problem"

"I mean with everything. Not just this. Thank you for being there for me, for saving me from Ben and from saving me and my relationship from myself. I wouldn't have been able to get where I am now if it wasn't for you, especially during the past year and a bit. I love you, Cook. I love you like a brother" Emily says, wrapping her arms round his waist and burying her face into his chest.

Cook smiles and holds her tightly, kissing the top of her head "I love you too Emilio."

"Ten minutes till Midnight!" JJ announces to everyone.

"Time to go" Cook says, pulling away from Emily.

Emily takes a deep breath and nods, making her way to Naomi "Hey, can we go outside for a bit?" Emily asks, wrapping an arm round Naomi's waist. Naomi happily nods and allows Emily to take her outside to the garden.

She sits them down on the bench, her fingers toying with the box in her pocket nervously. She licks her lips and runs a hand through her hair, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

Spotting Emily's nerves, Naomi lays a gentle hand on Emily's bouncing knee "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Emily's eyes dart to Naomi before looking back at JJ's garden. She takes a deep breath then turns to Naomi, holding onto the blonde's cold hand in hers.

"Naomi, you once said to me that to be in love, you need to be brave. I don't believe that. To be in love, you need to be scared. You need to be scared of living a life without the one you love; you need to be scared that one day they won't be here anymore. And I am Naomi. I am scared to be in love with you, I'm scared that one day, you will pass away, leaving me alone, I'm scared of going through my life without you by my side. I need you by my side."

Naomi cups Emily's cheek "I am by your side Ems. I'm here with you"

Emily bites her lip and takes Naomi's hand away from her face "I know, but, as the wise Winnie the Pooh once said: _'If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you.'_ I mean it Naomi. I lost you once before, I'm never going to leave you again. Even if it means following you to the edge of the earth, I will."

"Emily, why are you telling me this?" Naomi asks, confusement floating through her eyes.

Emily stands up from the bench and fishes around in her pocket and takes out the box. She watches as Naomi's eyes widen slightly. "Winnie the Pooh also said: '_Love is taking a few steps backward maybe even more...to give way to the happiness of the person you love.' _I'm willing to do that for you Naomi. If you need me to take a few steps back, I shall."

Emily get's down on one knee in front of Naomi and opens the box. Naomi gasps at the action and the ring inside.

"Ten...Nine!" Everyone from the party starts to shout from inside.

"What I'm trying to say Naomi is that I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world. You are the Jack to my Jill, my Wallace to my Grommet, my Juliet to my Romeo. I can't see myself living without you."

"Eight...Seven!"

"When I picture our future, I see you standing in the kitchen, cooking up a mean pot roast whilst two adorable blonde haired children run around the dining room as I sit at the table, watching you."

"Six...Five!"

"And upon your finger I see a beautiful ring, tying us together for life"

"Four...!"

"Naomi Tyra Campbell, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Emily asks, her hand shaking as it holds the blue velvet box.

"Three...!"

Naomi stares at Emily in awe, tears running down her face as she takes in everything Emily has just told her.

"Two...!"

Emily licks her lips, waiting for Naomi to speak, becoming scared at the fact she might have been wrong all along. Cook, be prepared to eat your dick.

"Yes" Naomi says.

"One!"

Emily beams, her own tears falling down her face. "Really?"

"Yes, I'll marry you"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Fireworks and part poppers go off, but both women are solely focused on the lady in front of them.

Springing up onto her feet, Emily slides the ring onto Naomi's ring finger and brings her into a deep, passionate kiss. Tongue's duel, moans are exchanged and tears are mixed as both Ladies show their love to each other in the kiss, trying to convey everything they are feeling towards each other.

When air is needed for the both of them, they pull apart and pant heavily. Their foreheads touch and their eyes stay closed as they drink in everything that has happened between them.

Emily's eyes flutter open, only to be met with sparkling azure eyes smiling at her. Emily gently pecks Naomi on the lips and sighs happily "Happy New Year my Fiancée" Naomi whispers.

Emily beams at her "Happy New Year Mrs Campbell-Fitch to be"

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is in fact the last chapter. It will be much shorter than this one; it might be very brief, I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Cheers **

**xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay guys, this is it. The last chapter to Please Don't Leave Me. This chapter only has a few scenes with dialogue, most of it; especially the time jumping, is description.**

**I can't say I cried writing this, but I was rather sad. Not because it's a sad chapter but because it's the last one!**

**I apologise if I miss a few things out on the first few scene's, I've never been to a wedding and based most of it of films I've seen and things I found on Google.**

**All grammar and spelling mistakes and mine**

**Disclaimer for the final time: I do not own any aspect of Skins.**

* * *

It's chaos. The commotion is horrendous as people scurry around, grabbing more and more makeup to put on her face. Hands bat in and out of view as her hair is tugged curled and her make-up is caked onto her face. A big puff of blusher blows into her face, causing her to cough and swat at the pink cloud, getting it out of her view and her lungs.

"Ems you're not sick are you? You can't be sick on today of all days!" Effy says as she pushes past the make-up artists and hair stylists.

"Effy" Emily coughs "I'm fine, the blusher just went down my throat" Effy visibly relaxes at Emily's words, relief washing over the taller girl.

Emily hisses slightly when one of the hairstylists pull to hard on her hair. Do they need to be so rough? She's not a fricken Amazon woman; her hair doesn't have so many knots in that they have to literally pull them out with a digger.

"I don't understand why I needed so many people" Emily says, gesturing to the room of twenty people, ten hair dressers, five makeup artists and five stylists.

"You need to be absolutely perfect for your wedding. You only get married once you know" Effy says with a smug smile, sitting down in the chair next to Emily, letting the stylists start on her bridesmaid hair.

"Actually you don't, you can get married multiple times as long as you divorce from your other wives" Emily says, her hand moving back when the stylist tugs her back and starts to brush some of her hair back.

"Yeah but Emily, we all know you'll only get married once" Effy informs, gesturing to Cook and JJ who are letting two girls sort out their suits.

"Effs right Emilio" Cook says, sauntering over to the two girls, his hair combed back perfectly and a sleek, black three piece suit adorning his body "You and Naomikins are in it 'till the end"

"How is she doing anyway? Katie not biting her head off yet?" Emily asks, shutting her eyes closed to allow one of the artists to put eyeliner on.

"Pandora informed me that she is doing well and she looks really beautiful" JJ says, looking down at his watch "We have approximately two hours until we need to get you to the church"

"Two hours?" Emily asks in shock.

"Don't worry Madame Fitch; your hair is finally done!" Claude the head French hair stylist says, spinning Emily round to face the mirror "Voila!"

Claude and his team of stylists had pinned back Emily's hair in elegant waves, held back by ten diamonds strategically placed around her head. They styled her fringe to lie across her forehead and let a few strands of hair fall round the side of her face, curled perfectly to show off her face shape.

The makeup team gave Emily a natural look. Her foundation matches her skin tone almost perfectly, her blusher is a natural shade of pink, giving her a beautiful flushed look. Her eyes are donned with a light use of eyeliner,enough to accentuate her eyes a little, but not so much that all you see is black eyeliner.

All in all, Emily looked beautiful.

"Wow, Ems you look proper fit" Cook says, earning a light swat from Effy who's also finished with her hair and makeup. Her dark hair is put up in a simple bun, her bangs are pulled back to show off her face. Her makeup is elegant and simple enough that it doesn't take any attention away from Emily.

"Thank you Claude" Emily says, standing up from her chair.

Claude takes Emily's hand and kisses the back of it "It was my pleasure. Have a lovely wedding" he says before him and his team leave the room, along with the makeup stylists.

Emily smiles then walks over to the stylists "Ah Emily, you look beautiful" Emily's Italian friend Gustav who is also the head stylist for her dress. Emily met him a few years ago before she went to work for Effy and Freddie. They both worked at the same retail store, he would rant about how one day he'll become his own designer and own his own bridal store. Emily found out a few years later that he had indeed done so.

"Thank you Gustav" Emily says.

"Come, come, we must get you ready" he says, guiding her to the changing area "Your sister informed me that you wanted something simple yet elegant no? I designed the perfect one! You will look absolutely stunning that everyone's eyes will be trained on you and only you. Your wife-to be also." Gustav explains, pacing shoes and accessories to his stylists, watching as they zip in and out of the room.

After an hour of being primped and pulled about, Emily finally emerges from the area. She smiles when she sees tears in Gustav's eyes and huge smiles on Effy, JJ's and Cook's faces. She turns around to face the mirror and gasps.

It's a pearl white, long, strapless dress. It falls over her legs and trails a few inches behind her, the silky material clings to her body, accentuating her curves. At the folds that start at her hip then flow out across her torso are twinkling diamond studs following the path. To match the diamonds on her dress and her engagement ring, Gustav also gave her a diamond bracelet on her left hand.

"Beautiful, I can't believe it!" Gustav says through his tears "It's even better than I imagined. Give me a moment" he says, turning round and holding back his happy sobs.

Effy smiles and steps forward "You look so elegant Ems"

Emily smiles "Thanks"

JJ's watch beeps, causing everyone to look over at him. He blushes then quickly switches it off "It's time"

Emily nods and takes a deep breath. This is it.

* * *

Emily stands at the altar next to Cook, her best man with Effy and JJ standing in a diagonal line behind them. She smiles when she sees Grandma Fitch and the rest of her family-bare her mum. They all smile and wave, tissues at the ready.

Emily takes a deep breath through her nose when music starts to play and Luce enters the chapel in a blue bridesmaid dress similar to Effy's. Katie follows soon after, a great big smile on her face as they both make their way up to stand opposite Emily, Effy, JJ and Cook. Panda then bounces in, the only bridesmaid to have an usher on her arm-Thomas.

Once they arrive, the bridal march starts. Every stands and turns to look, Emily closes her eyes and takes a massive breath, her nerves starting to overtake her senses. She can't believe this is happening. She's about to marry the love of her life.

She opens her eyes when there are sounds of soft gasps filling the chapel. She looks over and her heart pumps wildly in her chest. Her mouth goes dry and a huge smile over takes her face.

Naomi looks gorgeous. Her hair is in a similar style to Emily's except all of her hair is pinned back, her dress is pearl white like Emily's but ends at her knees. She also has shoulder straps that join in the middle, showing a little cleavage, but only enough to still make her look elegant and poised. There are no diamonds in her hair on her dress; instead she has a beautiful blue stone necklace around her neck, standing out against the pale white.

Her makeup is flawless. A nice, dark pink blush covers her cheeks whilst thick black eye liner makes her eyes look brighter and even more striking than normal. Her lips have a gentle pink lip gloss on them and are pulled up into a bashful smile at the looks she's gaining. But mainly the look of love and awe she can see on Emily's beautiful face as she makes her way up the altar, her mother holding onto her arm.

Gina hands Naomi's hand to Emily, who gladly accepts it and thanks Gina. Emily mouths a simple 'Hi' to Naomi, whom does it back as they turn to face the Priest.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell..." He says, diving right into the ceremony.

The whole way through, neither Emily nor Naomi take their eyes off of each other, their smiles still in place as happiness waves through them. Today is the best day of their lives.

"I believe you two have vows for each other" he says "Emily, if you may"

Emily nods and takes the slip of paper Cook hands her "Naomi, from the first day I met you I knew you were different. I knew you wouldn't take any of my crap and that you wouldn't be fooled by my tough exterior. This scared me very much as there has only been one other person in my life who was able to break through my walls. But, after a stupid bet I made with Cook, I was able to get to know you and see you as the amazing woman you are today. I never regret making the bet as if I didn't, I wouldn't have known you and we wouldn't be standing here today. I love you so much Naomi, I love you more than cheese, which everyone knows is nearly impossible as I love cheese" a chorus of teary laughter fills the church.

Emily sniffs and wipes at her eyes as the tears begin to fall. She looks up and sees Naomi in the same state "When my father died, you were there for me, even when I wasn't there for you. For that, I am eternity grateful and will forever protect you. Naomi, you are the Whinnie to my Pooh, you are the Peanut to my butter, you are my Simba to my Nala. You are my world, my light and my best friend. I will love you forever and always"

Naomi sniffs and bites her lip as Katie gives her a piece of paper. She looks down at it then shakes her head and hands it back to Katie "Emily, after what you just said, I don't think I'll be able to follow up. But I will say this: Whilst you're protecting me, I will also be protecting you. I will always be there to help you open your jar of peanut butter" everyone laughs, Emily laughs a watery laugh, wiping at her eyes "I will always be there to hold you when you need me and I will always be there, wherever I am to run and grab you some toilet paper when you run out" They all laugh again and Emily blushes "No matter what, I will be here. I love you Emily. _You_ are my everything and _I _will love you forever and always"

They chuckle when the Priest wipes at his eyes "Who has the rings?" he asks. Luce steps forward and hands them to Emily and Naomi, wiping at her eyes and smiling at the two of them. Emily takes Naomi's left hand in her left, holding the ring in her right hand.

Emily smiles at Naomi and places the ring onto Naomi's finger, struggling slightly, her hand shaking as she does so. Naomi does the same, laughing when the ring gets stuck and she has to push harder to get it onto Emily's finger.

"Do you, Emily Maria Fitch take the Naomi Tyra Campbell, for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks.

"I do" Emily says, her voice laced with happy tears. In the corner of her eyes she sees Cook sob and wipe at his eyes.

"And do you, Naomi Tyra Campbell take the Emily Maria Fitch, for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may kiss the Bride" He says, smiling at the two happy women.

Immediately, both Emily and Naomi move into each other, their lips attaching joining together after 24 hours of being apart. Cheers fill the church as they kiss their lips and tongues massaging each others. Cook whistles and whoops, trying to clap the loudest having given up on wiping away his tears.

" I love you" Emily whispers as they pull away.

"I love you too" Naomi smiles "Ready to take this lot on?"

"More than ever"

* * *

Emily and Naomi sit at their table, their hands joined together as they smiles to each other. Love is evident between them and anyone who can't see it is an idiot.

They break away from their staring contest when Cook stands up and clanks his knife against his glass "All right, as Best Man I'm supposed to give you a long winded speech on how awesome these to lovebirds are together. Now I'm Cook, so I ain't going to do that" Every one laughs.

"What I will say is this: Emilio, we've had our ups and downs but we always came out on top, you and me against the world. Then, that fine piece of Blonde next to her came into our lives and suddenly, it wasn't Ems and I against the world. It was and still is Ems and Naoms against the world. I was just part of the cavalry in the back. I promise you two that for as long as we all live, I will always be your cavalry at the back, I will always have your backs. I love you both. To Ems and Naomikins!" he holds up his glass in a toast to the two women.

Everyone follows his lead, shouting "To Emily and Naomi!"

Katie then stands up "Not long winded my arse" she says "Now as Maid of Honour, it's my duty to give a speech. Ems, when you first told me you were gay, I wasn't sad or angry that you were, I was sad that you may never find someone to love you and I was angry at the prejudice you will gain in life for being you. But I was proven wrong. You did find someone who loves you in a way I can't. Naomi, you better looking after my little sis because if you don't, you'll have me to deal with. But also, thank you so much for loving her and bringing back the Ems I knew and loved."

Everyone claps as she sits back down, until Cook starts to chant speech at Emily making everyone else join in, hands slamming down onto tables to rouse her up. Sighing, Emily stands, her champagne glass in hand and clears her throat.

"Well, I'm not really prepared for this but here goes. There is four people in my life that I would like to thank, because without them, I would not be here today. Cook, thank you for always being there for me, for saving me from others and from myself. Not only did you save me once, you saved me twice and you also saved my relationship. Luce, you made me realise that I need to fight for those who make me happy. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be sitting here today with this lovely woman" she gestures down to Naomi "As my Wife. Also, I would like to thank Gina Campbell" she says, gesturing over to Gina. "Because if not for you and your one night stands, I would not have had the pleasure of meeting your daughter and falling in love with her. And finally" she turns to Naomi "My Wife. Mrs Campbell-Fitch. I thank you for loving me, for seeing past all my bullshit, for pushing me to be who I really am and not who I was pretending to be. You made me who I am today. I love you baby." She says, leaning down to press a kiss to Naomi's cheek, a chorus of 'Awws' fill the venue.

They all clap when Emily sits down, giving the happy couple three cheers in celebration before the food arrives.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you could stand aside to let the newlyweds have their first dance" The DJ asks, waiting for Emily and Naomi to step out onto the dance floor.

Naomi's eyes brighten up when the first few bars of 'Only Exception' plays through the hall. Emily smiles and pulls her closer, spinning them around the dance floor with unknown fluidity.

"Did you pick this?" Naomi asks, not remembering her and Emily even asking for a song to play as they danced.

Emily nods and starts to sway them side to side "Yeah. It was the first song I sang to you" she spins Naomi out of her arms then pulls her back in.

"You sang it to me?"

Chuckling, Emily places a kiss to Naomi's neck "Yes, how did you not guess I did? Little did I know though, I meant every word I sang that day"

Naomi looks up at Emily "Really?"

"Really. Uncle Keith told me I might, but I was in denial. But looking back, I see now that I did mean every word and it fit my situation perfectly. I swore that after Ben I would never settle down with someone and have a family with them. Look at me now, look at us now. I have never been happier than I am now"

Naomi presses her lips to Emily's smiling into the kiss "How did I get so lucky?" she asks once they pull away.

"You didn't, I did" Emily whispers as they continue to dance along the floor.

"I love you Mrs Fitch-Campbell"

"I love you more, Mrs Campbell-Fitch." Emily replies.

"May I cut in?" James asks, holding his hand out to Emily. Naomi smiles and nods, as soon as she steps away, she swept into a dance with her mother.

James moves in and takes hold of Emily's hand and waist "You look beautiful big sis" he says.

Emily smiles at him "Thank you James. Thank you for coming as well, I know it wouldn't have settled well with Mum"

"Screw her. You're my sister and I want to support you on your marriage to your fucking fit Wife." Emily laughs and hits his arm "She really makes you happy doesn't she?" he asks as he starts to move them around the dance floor.

"Yeah, she does" Emily says, glancing over at Naomi who's laughing at something her Mum said.

James smiles at his older sister. He missed her during the past few years. It wasn't the same when he would steal her porn magazines as there was no one to fight him and stop him from doing so. They weren't able to discuss who was hot or not on the TV or argue over who's fitter: Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Aniston.

"Dad would be so proud of you" he says "He would've loved to have been here, seen you so happy."

Emily's bottom lip shakes and she rests her head on her-now, taller eighteen year old-brother's shoulder "I miss him James."

"I miss him to Emsy. But he is here and he's looking down on you know with such pride and joy that I can feel it" He whispers into his softly crying sisters hair.

"Thank you" she says back horsely "He'd be proud of you too, you know" she says, moving her head form his shoulder.

"I know. He's proud of all of us"

* * *

**2012-2020**

Over the last eight years, a lot changed for Naomi and Emily. After about one year of living as newlyweds living with their single friend, they realised that they need to get their own place, especially once the baby topic was brought up. After months of searching and fighting, they finally found the perfect home.

It's a house in Kensington, opposite a nice quaint park for picnics. Inside the house consisted of a dining room donned with a nice mahogany dining table with matching chairs, a sitting room with two leather settee's: one a two seater, the other a three seater and a TV. The kitchen is nice and large, marble counter tops and a fridge freezer. Naomi loved it. It also had three bedrooms and a study.

Around about their year and a half anniversary mark, Emily remembered one of Naomi's confessions. She always wanted to be a chef and own her own American style diner and she also had a master's degree in cooking as well as maths. So, with all the money Emily's forking in from the company, she brought Naomi a diner, got it done up, brought her a staff and gave it to her for their two year anniversary present and named it Campbell's Diner. If the whole night of glorious sex and orgasm after orgasm didn't show Emily that Naomi loved it, she doesn't know what did.

So a few months after, Naomi quit her job at the company and started cooking in her own business. The restraunt went off to a great start, especially when Emily and Luce came up with a new cooking toy which linked to Campbell's Diner and the advert featured the Diner.

In their third year, Cook proposed to Effy and they moved in together. Katie got married to her boyfriend Mark that she met when she went to Southampton on a shopping trip. Naomi and Emily had a few arguments, mainly over how they hardly see each other-Naomi blaming it on Emily and the company, Emily blaming it on the Diner. Luckily, Effy stepped in, as well as Naomi's Sous-chef Andrew and said that they'll take care of everything one week each month and within that week, Emily and Naomi will spend the whole time together-abroad or at home.

After their fourth year together, Emily and Effy's company became the most powerful toy company in the whole of the UK with more warehouses opening up all over. Effy and Cook finally got married, Luce gained a girlfriend and Katie had her first child with Mark, baby Tyler. Emily and Naomi decided to have a child together, Emily offering to have their first child. They used the IVF in early February, the donor had blue eyes similar to Naomi. Emily refused to not use a donor who had similar qualities to Naomi.

On the third of November 2016 baby Jess was born and she was a little bundle of joy. She had big, round, blue eyes like her Mumma and thick brunette head of hair like Mummy and her Mummy's cute button nose. She was their pride and joy.

In their sixth year together, they decided to have another child together. This time Naomi offered to have them and they chose a donor with similar looks to Emily. When Naomi jokingly suggested James as their donor, Emily almost threw a book at her. It was a funny thought for Naomi, but a nightmare for Emily as she just thought of their child walking round talking about virgina's and all sorts of things her twerp of a little brother used to say.

On the twenty fifth of May-the same birthday as Emily's Dad-2018, little Rob was born, named after Rob Fitch of course. He was bald but had the same brown eyes as Emily's, thanks to the donor. Every told them how he looked like Rob. The thought made Emily swell with pride because she knew, if little Rob became half of what her Father was then he'd be a great man.

The seventh year is almost their best year together. They went on family holidays with Jess and Rob, they even did a huge family holiday with Katie, Mark and Tyler and Effy, Cook and their son Jack. It was chaotic but nonetheless eventful. Katie got stuck in mud when they stayed in Wales, Cook lost his welly boot, three year old Tyler and two year old Jess both got extremely muddy, Emily cracked her head open when they went rock climbing and she fell off the equipment and they almost lost Rob in the ball pit at a restraunt they went to.

Now it's their eighth year and things couldn't be any better.

* * *

**November 2020**

"Emily, everyone's waiting for you in the living room, can you stop working for a couple of hours and celebrate Jess's fourth birthday with us?" Naomi asks from the office doorway, little Rob resting on her hip with a dummy hanging in his mouth.

Emily looks up from her computer "What makes you think I was working?" Emily asks, smiling and taking off her glasses.

Naomi rolls her eyes and puts Rob down, allowing him to waddle over to Emily. Emily smiles down at him and picks him up, placing him on her lap. "Emily, we've been together for ten years, I know that look on your face" Naomi says, walking round the desk to stare at the computer screen.

"Or maybe I don't" she says after a few moments "What's this?" Naomi asks, pointing to the Disney Land Florida website.

"What does it look like? I'm booking us a special holiday to go to Disney Land for Christmas. They'll both love it" Emily replies, tickling Rob and smiling when little noises of laughter leave his mouth.

"You mean you'll love it?" Naomi asks, raising an eyebrow at her wife.

Emily blushes "Well if I happen to love it then that's just an extra bonus. I wanted to surprise you guys" she says.

"We've been married Eight years and you still cease to amaze me" Naomi mumbles, placing a kiss to Emily's head. "Come on, Cook is getting irritated as he wants to have some cake" Naomi says, picking up Rob "Let's go get some cake shall we Mr Bubbles?" Naomi asks her son as she walks out of the office.

Emily smiles and looks down at her hands. She sees her father's ring and gently runs her fingers over the design, memories of him flooding back to her. The ring sticks out like a sore thumb compared to her two other rings. Her father's protection concealed in a metal ring.

"Mummy! We're waiting!" The sound of a happy Jess shouts through the house.

Emily sighs and clicks the save button on the holiday, leaving it until later. She looks back down at her hands and gently clasps Rob's ring between her fingers. Slipping it off her finger, she gets up from her chair and places the side of it on the desk. With a twist of her fingers, she lets the ring spin round and moves out of the room, the door clicking behind her.

The ring spins in a circle ten times before slowly coming to a soft stop.

* * *

**THE END**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The reason why I didn't put in any Honeymoon smut is because I really suck at writing smut and I didn't feel like this chapter should have smut. It is purely fluffy and happy. I might do a one shot of the honeymoon smut if enough people ask for it.**

**Thank you all so so so much for sticking by me through the story and for all of your wonderful reviews, even on the old tangent I started going off on before I re-did those awful chapters. I really enjoyed writing this story and hopefully you enjoyed reading it.**

**I can't say how truly grateful I am for your patience on the story and how kind you've been towards me. It really made me more confident in my writing. Again, thank you so so much I fully appreciate it. You all get hugs *HUGS ALL OF YOU TIGHTLY***

**Just one more note, I kind of used Rob's ring to symbolise a certain aspect in Emily's life. That aspect is the protection he's given her. The use of it at the end and with having the ring come to a stop basically tells you and myself that Rob's protection for Emily has now come to a stop and is no longer needed as she's now protected and has been protected by Naomi, Cook, Katie, Effy, Luce ect for ten years, that's why the ring span ten times.**

**Anyway, a huge thank you to you all again. I still can't believe this story has come to an end. Before you ask, no I will not be doing a sequel as there isn't really anything I can do to carry on from this, but I am open to prompts from you all still.**

**Remember: You don't spell love-you feel it.**

**Love **

**Stay With Me For The Kids **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
